le temps guérit bien des blessures
by kamomille
Summary: Une jeune fille bien mystérieuse fait son retour dans le monde de la magie qu'elle a quitté il y a 4 ans. Tant de choses se sont produites depuis ce triste jour... Il faut avoir lu les tomes jusqu'au sixième, oubliez momentanément le septième ; Version2.0
1. Chapter 0: Préambule

**Le temps guérit bien des blessures, mais faut-il encore qu'elles puissent se cicatriser**

Bande annonce :

Du sang se déversant sur la pelouse verte du parc de Poudlard, la rendant ainsi écarlate, éclairé à la lumière de la pleine lune.

Un corps se trouvait au milieu du parc, là d'où provenait tout ce sang…

Un corps de jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns vêtue d'une longue robe blanche malheureusement tâchée de rouge…

Une voix glaciale s'élève alors de nulle part… Une voix familière…

« Tu es un idiot Harry Potter et tu vas tout perdre… Tu vas LA perdre…. Endoloris ! »

La jeune brune était secouée de spasmes sous le sortilège de torture… Son visage néanmoins dissimulé…

Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut après ce rêve effroyable, sa cicatrice le brûlant affreusement… Encore ce rêve qu'il faisait depuis son retour chez les Dursley…

Poudlard, une arrivée imprévue…

« Elle est de retour ! » crie Hagrid.

« Qui peut-elle bien être ? » demande Ron.

« La question n'est pas de savoir qui elle est réellement mais de découvrir ce qu'elle cache avec autant de soin… » rectifie Hermione en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

Le dragon s'envole vers le ciel en emportant sur son dos le trio d'or…

Camille qui ouvre une haute grille avec l'aide de son sang…

« Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? » demande Severus Rogue, une épée à la main, à son adversaire.

« Parce que je suis prête à accepter mon destin ! Et… je pensais que toi aussi ! » lui répond Camille avec toute la haine qu'elle lui portait dans ses yeux.

Un bal, Hermione au bras de Ron, heureux d'être l'un avec l'autre… Harry s'approchant d'une Camille plus belle que jamais…

« Tu es venue finalement … » affirma Harry.

« Traînée de force par ta meilleure amie ! » précisa la brune en faisant une grimace.

« Qui est aussi la tienne ! » rétorqua le brun à la cicatrice.

« En parlant d'amie… Où est Ginny ? »

Harry et Camille sur le point de s'embrasser sous le clair de lune…

« Ce n'est pas possible entre nous, Harry… Je suis désolée… »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre avant même que l'on n'ait essayé ? » réplique le Survivant, en colère.

Camille courant à travers la forêt…

« Tu n'as aucune idée de qui elle peut être, ni de ce dont elle est capable… » dit Sirius.

« Alors dis m'en plus sur elle puisque tu sembles si bien la connaître ! » rétorque l'Elu ironiquement.

« Elle a des pouvoirs qui dépassent l'imagination… »

Camille gèle l'eau du lac noir rien qu'en la touchant du bout de ses doigts…

« Des aptitudes innées et extraordinaires… »

Camille s'entraînant à l'escrime, seule dans la salle sur demande, puis à l'arc, dans le parc…

« Mais surtout elle a relevé des épreuves, subi de telles tortures, que jamais personne n'aurait songé à ce qu'elle en ressorte meilleure encore… »

Camille serrant dans ses bras un chat noir et blanc comme une petite fille avec son animal favori…

« Elle est blessée mais souffre en silence… »

Camille ouvre doucement ses yeux bleus pour faire face à ceux verts émeraude d'Harry, qui la regarde tendrement, alors qu'ils sont tous les deux dans le même lit avec pour seul vêtement un drap blanc…

« Est-ce que tu rêves de ce que la vie aurait pu être si ta mère n'était pas morte ? » demande Harry alors qu'ils parlent devant la cheminée…

« Bien sûr, tous les jours… Mais j'essaye de ne pas me lamenter sur ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si elle était toujours avec nous… Alors je réfléchis à ce qu'elle attendrait de moi dans n'importe quelle situation, et je décide de faire ce qui me semble le plus juste… Comme si elle me conseillait, comme si elle était toujours vivante… » répond la jeune fille avec un sourire pour son ami, qui lui rend son sourire affectueusement.

La marque des ténèbres ! Les mangemorts et les aurors se livrent un combat sans merci…

« Tu sais qui tu es ! Et tu sais que lorsqu'il l'apprendra, il ne t'aimera plus ! » crie Voldemort alias Tom Elvis Jedusor.

« Je sais surtout que c'est en t'écoutant que j'ai envie de vomir… »

Les sorts jaillissent de partout…

Camille et Harry dansent…

Camille face à Voldemort…

Harry face à Voldemort…

« Harry ! »

« Camille ! »

Un éclair transperce le ciel… La pluie coule sur le château et enlève le sang…

La pelouse est alors parsemé de roses blanches qui éclosent toutes au même instant là où le sang à couler sur la pelouse…

« Le temps guérit bien des blessures, mais faut-il encore qu'elles puissent se cicatriser… » murmure Albus Dumbledore à Harry.

Résumé : Une jeune fille bien mystérieuse fait son retour dans le monde de la magie qu'elle a quitté il y a 4 ans. Tant de choses se sont produites depuis ce triste jour... Harry et ses amis commencent alors leur septième et dernière année à Poudlard et feront la "connaissance" de cette mystérieuse "inconnue"... Qui est-elle en réalité ? Elle semble bien connaître tous les professeurs de Poudlard et également Ginny Weasley alors que Ron ne semble pas la connaître ...

Préambule (ou chapitre 0) :

Une nuit parmi tant d'autre, mais une nuit spéciale tout de même… La pluie se déversait sur l'Angleterre en cette fin du mois de juillet, plus précisément l'endroit qui nous intéresse en cet instant se situe sur la frontière, se trouvant être une forêt, entre l'Angleterre et une Terre étrange peu connu dans notre monde…

Deux silhouettes, à quelque chose prêt, parfaitement identiques, courraient à en perdre haleine à travers les arbres fantomatiques peuplant le bois… Elles courraient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, comme si elles étaient poursuivies…

Et ce n'était pas faux… En effet, une autre silhouette, bien différentes des deux autres les observait, perchées dans les arbres, les suivant à ne distance suffisamment raisonnable pour ne as être repérée et surtout pour ne pas les perdre de vue…

De plus, à travers le bruit des nombreuses goûtes s'écrasant sur les feuilles et autres, on pouvait distinguer très clairement des voix loin derrière les deux personnes poursuivies… On entendait à peu près leur conversation :

_ Si on ne les retrouve pas avant qu'elles ne franchissent la frontière les maîtres ne seront pas de bonne humeur… dit une voix qui aura été reconnue par tous comme appartenant à ce cher Lucius Malefoy.

_ Je ne m'en fais pas trop, si on les perd avant, Gollum les arrêtera sûrement à temps… Sinon, c'est lui qui sera réprimendé… Après tout comparé à lui, nous sommes de piètres espions… ricanna Bellatrix Lestrange de sa voix criarde.

Les mangemorts n'étaient manifestement pas inquiets bien qu'ils avaient ordre de ramener deux des plus importants protagonistes de la guerre qui sévissait dans leur monde… Ses idiotes avaient eu l'audace de choisir leur camp et de le clamer haut et fort devant leurs maîtres… Elles allaient de toute évidence payée cette insolence le prix fort… Mais pour l'instant, elles avaient pris une avance considérable et ce en partie grâce à la fainéantise de certains mangemorts de notre connaissance…

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas de ce cher Gollum, replié dans les hautes branches des arbres, de son sourire pervers, il suivait toujours les deux personnes décidées à ne pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir franchi la frontière…

D'ailleurs, elles pouvaient enfin l'apercevoir, la forêt s'achevait presque. Plus accaparé à observer les deux jeunes personnes, Gollum ne l'avait même pas remarqué, il était obligé d'agir en urgence. Il sauta de son arbre pour atterrir sur la terre ferme… Ses yeux s'allumèrent alors d'une flamme rougeoyante, magique mais surtout maléfique… Il frappa le sol avec ses mains et des éclairs orange se mirent à courir sur le sol et finir par atteindre les deux corps…

Néanmoins, ceux-ci ne s'arrêtèrent pas en pleine course comme l'avait prédis Gollum, mais furent projetés droit devant eux jusqu'à traverser les quelques mètres, les derniers, les séparant de l'Angleterre, leur pays natal… Gollum n'en croyait pas ses yeux et se précipita pour essayer de capturer les deux corps mais trop tard…

Trois personnes passant par là, non pas par hasard car elles effectuaient une ronde le long de la frontière, furent alertées par les cris provenant de ses deux personnes… Ils étaient sorciers, membres de l'ordre du Phoenix, il s'agissait de Kingsley Shacklebolt, Emmeline Vance et Charlie Weasley. Ce dernier identifia sans le moindre mal, une des silhouettes. Il était à la fois heureux et sous le choc, les deux autres ne comprenaient pas du tout l'état dans lequel se trouvait leur compagnon et ils décidèrent donc de transporter les deux jeune filles dans un endroit sûr…

Les mangemorts avaient raison… Gollum allaient être sévèrement puni à moins qu'il ne tourne la situation habilement en défaveur des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres et donc finalement à son avantage…


	2. Chapter 1: Départ définitif

Chapitre 1 : Départ définitif :

Une banlieue de Londres tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire lors d'une nuit banale pour le monde moldu… En effet, cette soirée était loin d'être normale pour Harry Potter, adolescent ou plutôt homme désormais, venant de passer le mois le plus désastreux qu'il n'eut jamais enduré à Privet drive. Les morts successives de Cédric, Sirius et Albus Dumbledore l'avaient profondément attristé. Ce 31 juillet, le royaume magique était sur le qui vive et tout particulièrement le célèbre sorcier à la cicatrice… Les membres de l'Ordre devaient venir le chercher ce soir à minuit, lorsque la protection alimentée par sa tante ne ferait plus effet. Ses 17 ans lui procuraient non seulement la liberté de la majorité mais la vulnérabilité face aux partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry admirait pour la dernière fois à travers la fenêtre de sa « chambre » les nombreuses étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel… Il n'y avait pas de plus beau spectacle pour le jeune sorcier à la cicatrice car finalement ce qu'il y a de plus précieux pour un homme se trouve souvent juste sous son nez, ou plutôt dans ce cas ci, juste au-dessus de sa tête… Apprécier les petites choses qu'offrait la vie était devenu la philosophie d'Harry, à qui la perspective de la mort devenait de plus en plus inévitable…

Sa seule amie dans cette maison était Hedwige, une chouette aussi blanche qu'intelligente. Elle le regardait avec attention, essayant sans doute de le cerner pour comprendre ce qui allait se passer ensuite, ou plutôt dans quel pétrin le jeune sorcier allait-il encore se fourrer, ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue… Néanmoins, elle comprenait l'attitude froide et distante de son maître, il ne voulait plus se rapprocher des autres, humains ou non, il ne l'envoyait plus dehors de peur qu'elle se fasse tuée en plein vol, il ne voulait plus se sentir coupable de la mort de ses proches. Il se montrait si protecteur que cela empêchait les autres de montrer de quoi ils étaient capables… Pour Harry Potter, seuls Ron et Hermione étaient aptes à le suivre partout, ils avaient vécu et combattu tellement de choses ensemble qu'il lui était désormais impossible de les exclure, de toute façon ils n'auraient jamais accepté de le laisser partir seul, alors autant les avoir près de lui pour faire face à ce qui l'attendait…

Le sorcier aux yeux émeraude préparait à présent sa valise afin de partir définitivement de cet endroit où il avait vécu comme un esclave pendant 11 ans. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait à la fois heureux et effrayé, heureux car il allait enfin quitter cette soit disant famille qui ne l'avait jamais aimé et effrayé par ce qui l'attendait dehors… Une fois ces affaires prêtes, il descendit sa valise, puis la cage enfermant Hedwige, au rez-de-chaussée afin d'annoncer aux Dursley son départ définitif. Harry parcourut pour la dernière fois la maison qui l'avait abritée pendant toutes ces années… Finalement sa vraie maison resterait toujours Poudlard et même si Hermione l'avait convaincu de revenir au moins pour le début de l'année le temps de savoir où chercher pour les Horcruxes restants, il n'était vraiment pas sûr d'y rester dix mois…

Le sorcier à la cicatrice se trouvait à présent en face de ce qui restait de sa famille, ils étaient tous les trois dans le salon regardant un jeu télé tout à fait banal… En observant, ces trois personnes qui l'avaient persécuté pendant des années Harry y vit tout ce dont il rêvait, la normalité d'une famille, assis devant la télévision ils riaient ensembles des bourdes des joueurs et des blagues du présentateur aux cheveux impeccables et au costume bien taillé. Bref, une famille ordinaire avec des soucis basiques et une maison douillette… Voilà, ce dont Harry Potter, l'Elu, avait toujours eu envie : une vie normale…

Pourtant, le jeune homme dut s'arrêter là dans ses contemplations car l'oncle Vernon venait de remarquer sa présence et son visage se déforma à la vue de son neveu en une grimace de dégoût…

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? gronda-t-il de sa voix grasse.

– Je suis venu pour vous dire au revoir, définitivement… répondit-il avec détachement.

La tante Pétunia retourna alors sa tête vers lui surprise.

– Tu as 17 ans ce soir c'est bien cela ? demanda-t-elle en se levant de son fauteuil et se dirigeant vers le fils unique de sa sœur…

– En effet, et la protection de ma mère ne marchera plus à minuit donc des amis vont venir me chercher et m'emmener loin, ne vous inquiétez pas ils entreront par la porte juste quelques minutes… expliqua Harry ayant détecté les yeux noir de son oncle.

– Bien, donc je suppose que tu ne reviendras plus ici désormais… éluda la sœur de Lily Potter.

– Plus rien, ne me retient ici… conclut Harry avec froideur.

– Est-ce le professeur Dumbledore qui vient te chercher ? demanda-elle avec espoir.

Harry eut à cette question un sursaut, comme si on l'avait soudainement plongé dans de l'eau glacée pour le ramener à la réalité dure, froide et malheureusement tellement vraie…

– Le professeur Dumbledore est mort, il y a maintenant plus d'un mois… déclara lourdement le survivant.

La tante Pétunia devint alors pâle comme la mort, c'est à peine si elle pouvait tenir debout.

– Mort… ? Mais il… il était… enfin il semblait tellement…

– Invincible ! termina Harry pour couper court aux balbutiements de sa tante.

– Oui… concéda-t-elle d'une voix morne.

Le silence s'installa alors dans le coquet salon des Dursley, Vernon regardait sa femme parler avec son neveu comme si elle était devenue folle de discuter avec cet énergumène sans intérêt. Quant à Dudley son esprit était tellement accaparé par la télévision qu'il n'avait plus de place pour écouter ou même se préoccuper de ce qui pouvait bien se produire juste à côté de lui… Lorsque l'horloge à coucou sonna minuit, tout le monde sursauta en même temps le silence ayant été perpétué jusqu'au moment où l'oiseau émis son habituel cri en sortant de ses gonds… Harry s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et attendit.

Soudain, trois battements distincts se firent entendre contre la porte d'entrée, Harry se déplaça donc juste devant la porte :

– Qui est là ? demanda le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

– C'est Rémus, je suis en compagnie de Tonks et Maugrey. Tu nous ouvres Harry, s'il-te-plait. Répondit la voix de l'ami de son père.

Alors que le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, il fut interrompu par sa tante qui l'empêcha de tourner la poignée et s'empressa de répondre à Remus :

– Si vous êtes vraiment ceux que vous prétendez être alors je vous demanderez de prononcer le mot de passe ! s'exclama-t-elle distinctement pour que les trois sorciers puissent l'entendre très clairement à travers la porte d'entrée.

– Elle est intelligente pour une moldue ! Elle au moins, elle fait attention ! Vigilance Constante ! Je paris que Potter nous aurait ouvert sans même réfléchir… maugréa Maugrey en maudissant la naïveté dont faisait preuve le soit disant Elu.

Le survivant grimaça à l'entente de la remarque de l'ancien auror et se maudit lui-même en songeant qu'il avait tout à fait raison, il allait leur ouvrir sans même leur poser de question, cela aurait très bien pu être Bellatrix Lestrange, ou pire Voldemort en personne…

Cepedant autre chose troublait le jeune homme à la cicatrice, Harry était tout à coup un peu perdu car sa tante semblait manifester un intérêt soudain pour sa sécurité et il n'avait lui-même aucune idée de ce que pouvait être ce fameux mot de passe et craignait que ces amis ne soient pas au courant.

– Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais si ça se trouve, ils ne sont même pas au courant qu'ils y a un mot de passe ! Les années précédentes, ils n'en ont pas eu besoin ! demanda Harry à sa tante en voyant que Remus ne répondait pas.

– Le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même avons décidé de ce mot de passe le jour même où tu es arrivé dans cette maison, nous n'en avons pas eu besoin jusqu'ici parce que tes amis venaient toujours de la part du professeur Dumbledore, à part peut être juste avant ta deuxième année où tu t'es enfuit par la fenêtre dans une voiture volante, mais quoiqu'il en soit aujourd'hui le professeur Dumbledore n'est plus de ce monde donc si des gens du monde magique veulent entrer dans cette maison, ils doivent prononcer le mot de passe sans ça tu resteras ici ! déclara la tante Pétunia d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune réplique quelle qu'elle soit.

– Oh ce mot de passe là ! s'exclama Remus derrière la porte. Ce cher Dumbledore en a laissé tellement derrière lui que l'on ne sait plus où donner de la tête ! Le mot de passe est « la robe ne fait pas le sorcier, la baguette, en revanche, si ! ». conclut le loup garou soulagé de se rappeler des instructions que le vieux sorciers avaient laissé.

Alors la sœur de Lily Evans Potter posa sa main, sur la poignée, la tourna et fit entrer les trois sorcier dans le petit hall de la maison. Depuis la dernière fois, ils n'avaient pas du tout changé, quoiqu'ils semblaient un peu plus fatigués que d'habitude. En effet, les cernes de Remus étaient plus noirs que jamais, Tonks avait les traits tirés, quant à Maugrey sa tête était autant en activité que son œil magique, regardant tout, changeant de position chaque seconde, restant aux aguets, encore plus énervé qu'ordinairement ce qui ne semblait présager rien de bon pour la suite des évènements…

– Bon, Harry dit au revoir à tes moldus mieux vaut ne pas rester là plus longtemps, ils ne vont certainement pas tarder… grogna Fol Œil en s'arrêtant brièvement sur Harry avant de reprendre ses investigations effrénées…

Sans plus de cérémonie, Harry se tourna vers sa tante. Elle pinçait ses lèvres et Harry aurait juré voire une larme au coin de son œil mais il n'eut pas le temps de vérifier ce fait car la sœur de sa regrettée mère le serrait brièvement dans ses bras sous l'œil scandalisé de son mari qui avait observé toute la scène depuis le début, de loin, en restant à l'écart mais le regard mauvais. La tante Pétunia ne fit rien d'autre, lui murmura un vague au revoir avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé sous l'œil surpris de son mari. Celui-ci se tourna d'ailleurs vers Harry, décrispa soudainement son visage et lui dit :

– Fais attention à toi mon garçon, qu'on ne t'ait pas gardé pour rien pendant toutes ses années ! bougonna-t-il avant de faire demi tour pour se rasseoir à son tour sur le canapé.

Seul Dudley ne fit rien pour dire adieu à son cousin et quelque part Harry en fut soulagé, il ne voulait pas avoir à être poli avec ce gros balourd de cousin qui l'avait méprisé durant toutes ses années. Sans plus attendre, il se saisit de la cage d'Hedwige alors que Remus avait pris sa grosse malle et sortit à jamais de la maison qui l'avait vu grandir mais pas aimé comme il aurait mérité l'être…


	3. Chapter 2: le retour tant espéré

Chapitre 2 : le retour tant espéré :

Après être sorti de cette maison, le voyage jusqu'au Terrier ne fut pas de tous repos… Effectivement, Harry, Remus, Tonks et Maugrey ont transplanné à divers endroits tous différents les uns des autres, Harry étant toujours chaperonné par quelqu'un, pour qu'ils ne soient pas repérés par d'éventuels mangemorts. Le jeune homme à la cicatrice avait toujours détesté transplanner, sentant cette envie de vomir passer plus il faisait de voyages mais, rien à faire, il ne se faisait pas à ce moyen de transport et préféré de loin voler sur un balai. Et enfin, il put voire la maison biscornue de la famille Weasley droit devant lui.

L'imposante et étrange battisse se dressant devant le Survivant semblait on ne peut plus paisible vue de l'extérieure… Une maison simple, joyeuse, pleine de vie, tout ce qu'avait toujours souhaité Harry… C'est pour cela que le Terrier était devenu sa seconde maison, après Poudlard évidemment.

Remus, Tonks et Maugrey sur ses talons, Harry entra dans la maison. Soudain, les arrivants entendirent des pas dévalant les escaliers à une vitesse et avec un bouquant défiant toute concurrence. Et après que tout ce bruit soit terminé, le survivant fut inondé par une tignasse brune, ainsi que par deux bras enroulés autour de son cou, et une Hermione qui laissait exploser sa joie de revoir enfin son meilleur ami. Une fois qu'Hermione eut accepté de le lâcher, il put serrer dans ses bras Mme Weasley, Ron, Bill, Fleur et Ginny.

Ginny… Après un mois de séparation, il avait eu le temps de peser le pour et le contre dans sa relation avec la jeune rousse. Et finalement, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde sa décision de rompre car en fait Ginny s'apparentait plus à une petite sœur pour lui qu'à une petite amie… Néanmoins, il savait pertinemment que la dernière de la famille Weasley éprouvait toujours des sentiments à son égard et, même si ce n'était plus son cas, il préférait ne rien dire à la jeune fille par peur de la blesser plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait…

Pourtant, la scène était loin d'être tendue, au contraire tout le monde était très heureux de le voire enfin parmi eux. Hermione était en train de blablater sur l'incompétence du nouveau ministre sous l'œil exaspéré de Ron qui se demandait quand la jeune fille allait s'arrêter de parler et sous celui amusait du survivant qui était plus que ravi d'être avec ses amis…

Après quelques minutes, Molly les invita à passer tous à table, ce que Remus, Tonks et Maugrey n'eurent pas le droit de refuser… Le diner était succulent, Madame Weasley s'était vraiment surpassé ! La tablée était joyeuse et tout le monde discutait avec beaucoup d'entrain. Toutefois, ils préféraient, tous autant qu'ils étaient, éviter les sujets qui fâchent style Albus Dumbledore, les mangemorts et autres… Ne voulant en aucun cas saper le moral d'Harry dés son arrivée…

L'Elu en était heureux et ainsi ils pouvaient parler de bien d'autres choses plus joyeuses, même Maugrey n'avait fait allusion à aucune chose susceptible de refroidir l'ambiance qui s'était installée out naturellement… Ron et Bill faisaient les pitres sous l'œil exaspéré de Molly… Quand ce n'était pas les jumeaux, il fallait que ses autres fils se chargent de faire les imbéciles, ça en était désespérant… Et pourtant, c'était bien grâce à eux que tout le monde passait une soirée aussi agréable…

Pourtant cette bonne humeur allait vite changer car quelqu'un entrait dans la cuisine…

Remus et Molly se précipitèrent donc à la cuisine et ce qu'ils virent les foudroyèrent sur place : Charlie Weasley tenait dans ses bras un corps enroulé dans une longue cape noire, mais c'était le cas également de Kingley Shacklebolt ! Les deux personnes avaient la même corpulence. Néanmoins, une chose était différente : les cheveux, l'une avait de longs cheveux bruns ébène bouclés, quant à l'autre de longs cheveux blancs lisses…

Charlie, malgré la gravité que laissait penser la situation, paressait aux anges, et souriait de toutes ses dents même si du sang lui coulait sur les mains… Molly se rapprocha alors de la personne que tenait son fils car apparemment les deux hommes étaient bien incapables d'expliquer la situation clairement.

Mais lorsqu'elle pu enfin apercevoir son visage, elle pâlit soudainement et se plaqua la main sur sa bouche. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage et le même regard heureux, presque soulagée, que Charlie se dessina sur son visage. Puis ce fut au tour de Rémus de ne pas en croire ses yeux, il croyait que la jeune fille qu'il avait sous les yeux ne reviendrait jamais… Perdue dans un autre monde dans lequel elle n'avait aucun ami pour l'aider, ou tout du moins aucun ami de son monde d'origine… Comment s'en était-elle sortie après toutes ses années d'absence ? Enfin, façon de parler, elle était tout de même évanouie et blessée, mais elle était vivante… C'était tout ce qui comptait… Par quel miracle avait-elle enfin décidé de revenir ? Ces questions restaient un mystère…

Ginny commençait à s'impatienter de ne pas savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer chez elle, sous son propre toit… Alors, ne demandant son avis à personne, elle se leva et prit la direction de la cuisine. Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir elle était déjà entrée et pouvait voire très clairement le visage de la jeune fille ensanglantée que son frère aîné portait dans ses bras… Elle la connaissait bien, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis une éternité… Mais…

_ Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry en se rapprochant dangeureusement de la cuisine.

Ni une, ni deux, Ginny ferma la porte pour se mettre entre cette dernière et le survivant afin de l'empêcher de passer.

_ Je suis désolé Harry mais… Il t'est désormais interdit d'entrer ! affirma la rousse en encrant ses yeux dans ceux de son ex petit copain. Son regard déterminé attisa d'avantage la curiosité d'Harry sur ce qui pouvait bien se trouver derrière cette porte.

_ Ginny ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, je suis sûre qu'Harry serait ravi de … commença Charlie avant d'être brutalement coupé par sa petite sœur juste avant qu'il n'en dise trop.

_ Non pas du tout ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Remus explique lui s'il-te-plait pourquoi ni Hermione, ni Ron, ni Harry ne peuvent entrer dans cette cuisine pour le moment ! s'exclama Ginny assez fort pour que toute personne se trouvant dans la maison l'entende très clairement.

_ Ginny, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ? demanda alors subitement Ron en se levant à son tour. Pourquoi sommes-nous les seules à ne pas pouvoir entrer dans cette pièce ? Pourquoi toi tu en aurais plus le droit que nous ?

_ Ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte ne vous regarde pas et foie de Ginny Weasley je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra pour ne pas vous laissez voire quoique ce soit ! leur laissa la rousse avec toujours cette flamme de détermination dans ses yeux.

Pour Harry, il était clair que la jeune fille avait d'excellentes raisons pour ne pas les laisser entrer, mais ce qui le surprenait c'était ce ton catégorique qu'elle employait pour leur parler, comme si en fait ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte les concernaient au plus haut point, et malheureusement on avait une fois de plus décidé à leur place et il leur était interdit de voire ce qui se tramait juste à côté d'eux… Malgré tous les doutes envahissant la tête du survivant, il décida de ne pas insister d'avantage sachant très bien qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot face à Ginny… C'est à ce moment là, que la porte s'ouvrit et que Charlie apparut. Il ne pouvait effacer son air heureux de son visage ce qui lui valut un regard noir de sa petite sœur…

_ Tu te rends compte Ginny ? Elle est juste là, elle est… recommença Charlie, mais à nouveau interrompu par Ginny avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_ Oui je sais c'est bon maintenant tu la montes à l'étage pour qu'elle se repose ! déclara-t-elle impatiente.

_ Non, non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Elle n'est pas seule ! voulut préciser le grand roux, semblant considérer que c'était un détail on ne peut plus important.

_ Comment ça « pas seule » ? murmura Ginny en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine.

Et en effet, son frère avait raison, il y avait bien deux personnes. Mais le plus étrange et ce qu'elle ignorait, ce qu'ils ignoraient tous jusqu'à ce soir c'est que les deux jeunes filles étaient en tous points identiques, hormis leur couleur de cheveux… Ginny ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Elles étaient deux, comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi n'en avait-elle jamais entendu parler auparavant ?

Surprise, elle ressortit de la cuisine pour regarder à nouveau son frère… Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi, il était dans cet état… Mais une question sans réponse et d'une importance capitale trottait dans sa tête : Où Charlie et Shacklebolt avaient-ils bien pu la retrouver ? Mais elle ne put poser la question… Tout d'abord parce que Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient là mais ensuite parce que Charlie était déjà parti à l'étage et redescendit quelques secondes plus tard avec des couvertures dans les bras. Sans se préoccuper des autres personnes, il rentra à nouveau dans la cuisine et avec l'aide de sa mère enveloppa la première jeune fille afin de la monter à l'étage dans la chambre vide des jumeaux, ceux-ci étant à leur boutique, suivi de près par Kingsley.

Lorsque Remus sortit de la cuisine, Harry le trouva changé, encore plus joyeux que tout à l'heure, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, tout comme Molly, des larmes de joie…

Malgré les questions que posait Ron, personne ne semblait disposer à lui répondre. Molly ordonna par la suite au trio d'or de ne pas chercher à voire leur deux blessées. La chambre des jumeaux leur était donc interdite jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Comparé à cette soirée, le dernier mois de vacance qu'ils passèrent leur parut banal. Aucune attaque de Voldemort sur le Terrier, quelques nouvelles par ci par là, de ce qui pouvait bien se passer dehors mais rien de très extraordinaire, en somme. Le plus intéressant étant parti de la chambre des jumeaux une semaine après ce retour inattendu… Parce que pour Harry, il n'y avait aucun doute possible… Les deux personnes étaient des jeunes femmes, aux environs de leur âge, et surtout l'une d'entre elles étaient connu de tous…

Maintenant, restait à découvrir l'identité de ces deux personnes, malheureusement elles étaient parties avec Remus sans qu'ils n'aient pu ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir leurs visages… Elles allaient donc être difficiles à retrouver… Mais Harry gardait espoir, car dans un monde où règne la magie tout était envisageable, non ?


	4. Chapter 3: Entrée remarquée à Poudlard

Chapitre 3 : Entrée remarquée à Poudlard

Du sang se déversait sur la pelouse verte du parc de Poudlard, la rendant ainsi écarlate, éclairé à la lumière de la pleine lune. On entendit un loup-garou hurler à la mort. Sentant l'odeur aisément reconnaissable du liquide précieux qui coulait à flot, la mort approchait…

Un corps se trouvait au milieu du parc, là d'où provenait tout ce sang sans aucun doute…

Un corps de jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns vêtue d'une longue robe blanche malheureusement tâchée de rouge, mais bien que la l'astre céleste illuminait le parc de toute sa splendeur, on ne pouvait étrangement apercevoir ses traits…

Alors, une voix glaciale s'éleva de nulle part… Une voix familière, sifflante, désagréable, presque diabolique…

« Tu es un idiot Harry Potter et tu vas tout perdre… Tu vas LA perdre…. Endoloris ! »

La jeune brune était secouée de spasmes sous le sortilège de torture mais curieusement elle ne criait pas, se retenant de hurler sa douleur qui devait être immense… Son visage néanmoins dissimulé, il savait à quel point ce sort pouvait être douloureux, surtout quand il était lancé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Un rire glacial résonna à travers le parc de la grande école…

Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut après ce rêve effroyable, sa cicatrice le brûlant affreusement… Encore ce rêve qu'il faisait depuis son retour chez les Dursley, et il le faisait encore chez les Weasley, il l'avait fait pratiquement toutes les nuits mais ce soir tout lui était apparu nettement plus net qu'à l'accoutumer et il se demandait à quoi cela était dû…

Enfin, après tout, c'était de sa faute si il faisait ce rêve, il ne fermait pas sérieusement son esprit, alors il était normal qu'il fasse des rêves plus horribles les uns que les autres… Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à pratiquer cette occlumencie que Rogue avait tenté de lui enseigné deux années plus tôt, il lui était inconcevable de suivre les conseils de cet assassin, traître à son mentor…

Néanmoins, il se posait des questions, beaucoup de questions sur ce rêve étrange… Malheureusement à chaque fois qu'il entrevoyait l'ébauche d'une réponse, d'une solution, il se réveillait brusquement et la solution disparaissait en même temps que son cauchemar… La jeune fille blessée et torturée le troublait particulièrement, car d'après Voldemort, il devait la connaître mais il ne connaissait aucune jeune fille avec des cheveux aussi longs, aussi noirs et ondulés, à moins que… Non, sa mémoire ne se souvenait pas de cette personne… Qu'est-ce que ce rêve pouvait bien signifier ? Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait le faire souffrir, pourquoi ne prenait-il pas quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien au lieu d'une parfaite inconnue?

Toutefois, un ronflement provenant du lit d'à côté coupa le fil de ses pensées. Ron dormait paisiblement et les cauchemars de son meilleur ami étaient devenus si habituel qu'il essayait de ne plus trop s'en soucier. Et il avait bien raison, pensa le Survivant, il y avait assez d'un insomniaque dans cette chambre… Il tourna donc sa tête vers le réveil moldu trafiqué par Mr Weasley, celui-ci affichait cinq heures trente du matin, et dire que dans à peine quelques heures il serait à Poudlard.

Pourtant, Harry était moins pressé d'y retourner que pour les années précédentes. Les raisons étaient évidentes. D'une part Dumbledore n'était plus là, et de l'autre, l'Elu n'avait pas envisagé de retourner à l'école, préférant se concentrer sur sa mission, mais Hermione avait réussi à le persuader de revenir au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient une piste pour l'horcruxe suivant… Sa meilleure amie était tellement persuasive, qu'il avait finalement accepté. Mais elle n'avait pas tord, il n'avait aucun indice qui serait susceptible de le conduire à la prochaine relique. Alors la meilleure solution était encore de retourner à Poudlard, la solution se trouvait peut-être dans l'un de ces vieux livres poussiéreux qu'Hermione appréciaient tant, après tout la jeune Gryffondor ne se trompait que rarement…

Bien que n'ayant pas envie de replonger dans ses cauchemars interminables, Harry ferma les yeux afin d'essayer de dormir durant les dernières heures qui lui restaient. En effet, cette journée risquait d'être longue…

A onze heures moins le quart, dans la célèbre gare de Kings Cross à Londres, des chariots se suivaient entre la voix 9 et 10. Les moldus présents pouvaient observer une groupe de personnes essentiellement constituées de roux, ils les trouvaient très étranges soit dit en passant… En effet, sur les chariots on pouvait apercevoir des hiboux, un chat orange ou encore d'énormes males avec un écusson qu'aucun d'entre eux ne connaissaient, représentant quatre animaux : un lion, un serpent, un aigle et un blaireau, tous encerclant un grand « H » majuscule. Il y avait vraiment des fous partout, c'est principalement pour cette raison que, malgré leur spécificité, les moldus s'en détournèrent vite et le groupe put enfin accéder à la voix 9 ¾ là où le Poudlard Express les attendait…

Les vacances étaient finies, la rentrée se faisait sentir. Harry et ses amis de toujours étaient fin prêts pour commencer leur ultime et plus importante année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Le long train rouge n'attendait plus qu'eux pour démarrer. Les au revoir étaient douloureux surtout pour Molly qui se faisait de plus en plus de soucis à propos de tout et n'importe quoi… Malheureusement dans le cas du trio d'or, ses angoisses étaient totalement justifiées car elle savait pertinemment que les trois amis ne pourraient pas rester en place cette année et le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'elle ne pouvait que les laisser poursuivre leur route vers l'âge adulte… Alors c'est avec tendresse et confiance qu'elle les prit tous dans ses bras, comme signe qu'elle les soutenait quoi qu'ils décident. Ce geste était très réconfortant pour Harry qui n'aimait pas que sa « mère d'adoption » s'inquiète démesurément pour eux…

Puis le Poudlard express se mit à siffler Harry remercia à Mr et Mme Weasley une dernière fois et monta à bord du train à la recherche d'un compartiment. Pour une fois il en trouva un vide assez rapidement. Ils s'installèrent, s'affalèrent sur les banquettes et Ginny partit rejoindre ses amis laissant le trio seul. Un silence inhabituel s'installa alors au sein du trio. Harry avait collé son front contre la fenêtre et ne pipait mot, ces deux amis en face de lui le fixait tristement, ne sachant pas dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait le Survivant, ses humeurs étaient tellement aléatoires depuis la mort de Sirius qu'ils avaient appris à être prudent quand il s'agissait de parler de sujets importants avec Harry… C'est Hermione qui rompit finalement le silence pesant régnant dans le compartiment :

_ Dis-moi Harry tes rêves dernièrement qu'en est-il ?

Harry sortit alors de sa torpeur, son regard allant d'Hermione puis à Ron et inversement. Et il comprit, Ron l'avait certainement entendu une nuit voire même plus et ça a dû attiser sa curiosité, puisqu'il ne leur en parlait pas, alors il a décidé d'en parler à Hermione plutôt qu'à lui et c'était bien tenté, car là Harry était coincé, il ne pouvait pas leur mentir, pas à eux…

_ Je voulais vous en parler, mas j'ai préféré garder ça pour moi..

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux noirs mais ne dit rien attendant que son ami lui explique son silence avait d'avoir une réelle raison d'exploser de fureur. Parce que ou elle était patiente, mais elle en avait plus que marre que son meilleur ami ne les tienne pas informer de ce genre de détails…

_ Ces derniers temps, je fais un rêve mettant en scène une jeune fille brune qui perd tout son sang et c'est Voldemort qui la torture. avoua-t-il d'une traite pendant que les visages de ces deux meilleurs amis se décomposaient.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe d'autre ? demanda Ron dont les yeux étaient pratiquement sortis de leurs orbites.

_ Voldemort me dit que je vais LA perdre… Mais je ne connais pas cette fille… Enfin, je n'arrive pas à voir son visage dans mon rêve… Mais je suis certain de ne l'avoir jamais rencontrée ! affirma le Survivant à moitié hésitant.

_ Harry soit réaliste ! Si Tu-Sas-Qui la torture sous tes yeux et qui plus est dans ton rêve c'est que cette fille n'est pas n'importe qui ! Elle doit forcément avoir un rapport avec toi ! rétorqua Hermione dont la logique implacable ne faisait que confirmer les craintes de l'Elu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne frappait jamais au hasard quand il s'agissait de faire souffrir Harry Potter…

_Dite vous ne pensez pas que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec les personnes que Lupin a emmené avec lui ? demanda soudainement Ron, en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je ne vois pas où est le rapport entre la fille du rêve d'Harry et ces deux inconnues... Où s'il y en a un, en tous cas je le vois pas… répondit Hermione, doûtant autant que Ron de ses propres paroles.

_ Vous croyez qu'elles vont mieux maintenant ? demanda Harry, s'éloignant ainsi sans le vouloir du sujet de départ, à savoir ses rêves tumultueux.

_ Elles avaient l'air gravement blessée, il y avait du sang partout dans la cuisine après que Charlie et Shaklebolt les aient monté mais je pense que si elles sont parties avec Remus ce doit être parce qu'elles vont mieux. Supposa la Gryffondor posément.

_ Tout de même, elles ont guéri extrêmement vite leurs blessures vous ne trouvez pas, des blessures aussi graves en si peu de temps, vous pensez que c'est crédible ? les interrogea Ron en arborant une moue sceptique.

_Peut-être ... Mais moi ce qui m'intrigue le plus c'est le fait que Ginny la connaisse et pas nous, pourtant depuis sa seconde année elle évite soigneusement tout ce qui pourrait avoir un lien de près ou de loin avec Voldemort ... répliqua Hermione de plus en plus suspicieuse.

_Hermione tu ne penses tout de même pas que c'est Tu-Sais-Qui qui l'a mis dans cet état, j'espère ?! s'exclama Ron n'osant imaginé ce que les deux pauvres filles avaient dû endurer, si c'était le cas.

_ Lui ou un mangemort, quelle différence cela fait ? Pourtant, je me demande ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour mériter ça ... rétorqua-t-elle blasée par la cruauté de leurs ennemis.

_ Voldemort n'a pas forcément besoin d'une raison pour torturer quelqu'un… En revanche, Charlie a dit qu'elles étaient importantes… Donc, avaient-elles des informations précieuses concernant la guerre, où étaient-elles seulement deux victimes de plus ? proposa Harry.

Et sans s'en rendre compte, ils parlèrent de ces mystérieuses "inconnues" durant tout le reste du voyage, ils eurent donc juste le temps d'enfiler leurs robes et de rejoindre ensuite les diligences conduites par les sombrals. Enfin ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondors , rejoindre leurs camarades et amis. Ils s'assirent puis se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs, il y avait trois chaises de vide : le siège d'or de Dumbledore, la chaise de McGonagall et celle de Hagrid.

_Vous pensez que c'est McGonagall la nouvelle directrice ? demanda alors Seamus, aucun n'ayant eu de précision sur les changements opérés à Poudlard suite à la mort de leur ancien directeur.

_ Non je ne pense pas, McGonagall est peut être un excellent professeur, mais elle n'a pas la carrure suffisante pour supporter cette responsabilité et surtout pas après la mort du professeur Dumbledore. suggéra Hermione, répondant ainsi à la question que tout le monde semblait se poser.

_ Mais alors si c'est le cas, qui va le remplacer ? demanda alors Lavande dans un souffle.

_ Aucune idée ... répondit Hermione, quelque peu inquiète de son ignorance peu commune.

Personne n'eut le temps de donner son avis sur la question car les portes s'ouvrirent afin que les premières années fassent leur entrée, précédées du professeur McGonagall. Tous avaient le regard dirigeait vers le plafond magique, exactement comme eux lors de leur arrivée ici… Quand ils arrivèrent finalement devant le choixpeau magique celui-ci ouvrit sa fente qui lui sert de bouche et commença à chanter:

Le temps est venu pour sorciers et sorcières

D'accueillir leur souveraine, leur héritière.

La couronne ainsi portée,

Nous révèlera les secrets de son passé.

En sauvant notre destin,

Elle subira irrévocablement le sien.

Le temps est venu pour la princesse de la lune

De protéger ce qui lui est dû,

De protéger ce qui lui est chère

Contre le mal que l'on pourrait lui faire.

Puis la fente se referma et le choixpeau se figea de nouveau. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde était bouche bée. Puis le professeur McGonagal, aussi surprise que ses élèves, reprit ses esprits et commença la répartition. Au final, Poudlard comptait en plus 15 Gryffondors, 12 Serdaigles, 16 Pouffsoufles et 8 Serpentards.

Néanmoins une chose inquiétait notre trio : Hagrid n'était toujours pas arrivé… En général, il arrivait à peine quelques minutes après les premières années par la porte se trouvant juste derrière la table des professeurs. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le retenir si bien qu'à la fin de la cérémonie de la répartition, il n'était toujours pas présent ?

Soudain, comme si le ciel les avait entendus, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas et Hagrid entra en courant vers la table des professeurs en criant :

« Elle est de retour ! »…


	5. Chapter 4: Entre rire et larmes

Chapitre 4 : Entre rires et larmes

« Elle est de retour ! »…

On avait l'impression que Hagrid était à la fois anxieux et fou de joie. Cet étrange mélange effrayait donc l'entourage du demi géant car celui-ci ne cessait de gesticuler dans tous les sens, manquant ainsi de peu d'éborgner certains élèves sur son passage. En tous cas, ce dont on était sûr, c'est qu'il était essoufflé comme s'il avait piqué un cent mètre afin d'arriver ici le plus rapidement et le plus bruyamment possible afin de prévenir les professeurs de ce qui se passait, bien que ces explications ne soient pas claires du tout.

En revanche, il y avait autre chose de plus surprenant encore que l'arrivée fracassante de Rubeus Hagrid. En effet, on vit entrer une personne à la suite du garde chasse et professeur de soins aux créatures magiques… D'après Harry, elle était un peu plus petite que lui, dans les uns mètre 70, encapuchonnée d'un grand manteau noire qui frôlait le sol. Elle avançait lentement mais sûrement, d'une démarche fluide et élégante, vers la table des professeurs, sous les regards curieux de tous et le regard larmoyant de Hagrid.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée devant le professeur McGonagall, toujours debout, elle enleva enfin sa capuche dévoilant ainsi son identité aux yeux des professeurs. Ce devait sans aucun doute être cette fameuse « elle » dont voulait parler Hagrid alors qu'il pénétrait dans la Grande salle, et s'il n'avait pas plus explicitement présenté cette invitée mystère ce devait être parce qu'il n'en avait pas besoin… Effectivement, les professeurs étant les seuls pouvant voir son visage, certains, les plus anciens entre autre ouvrirent grand leur bouche, McGonagall, elle, mit la main devant la sienne avant de se jeter dans les bras de notre « invité surprise », ses yeux emplis de larmes menaçant de tombées à tout moment !

Les professeurs, de toute évidence, semblaient la connaître, s'étaient donc rapprochés et à présent l'entouraient. Le professeur Slughorn la prit dans ses bras avec un grand sourire, Hagrid et McGonagall pleuraient à chaudes larmes et tous les autres la saluaient chaleureusement.

Les élèves, eux, étaient totalement sous le choc et se posaient des tas de questions car non seulement de faire une entrée des plus remarquée, cette mystérieuse personne faisait pleurer leur infatigable professeur de métamorphose.

Finalement, elle se tourna vers eux, leur révélant à leur tour son visage… Des cheveux noires ébènes, un peu ondulés, un visage fin, une peau blanche, elle souriait de toutes ses dents blanches, un corps fin, presque maigre remarqua cependant Harry, de belles formes cela dit, et des yeux bleu ciel, en y repensant le Survivant était certain de les avoir déjà vu quelque part, il en était d'ailleurs admiratif comme toute la gente masculine de Poudlard soit dit en passant.

Alors que tout le monde fixait encore la jeune invitée, une personne se leva brusquement. En effet, Ginny Weasley avait littéralement sauté de sa place et la lionne rousse courrait à présent en direction de la jeune fille pour finalement atterrir dans ses bras en hurlant de joie : « Camille ! ».

Et les murmures s'intensifièrent à nouveau. « Camille ? » ainsi c'est son prénom… Harry regarda alors Hermione, il vit dans son regard qu'elle pensait la même chose que lui malheureusement pour eux, Ron ne prit pas le temps de les consulter du regard et de ce fait, il eut la piètre idée d'exprimer leur point de vue commun à voix haute :

_ Alors, Ginny la connaît, elle aussi ! s'exclama-t-il incrédule n'ayant pas aperçut l'échange de regards de ces deux meilleurs amis, qui se collaient déjà une main sur le front devant le manque de réflexion de leur ami.

_ Elle aussi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Ron ? demanda Neville surpris par la phrase du roux.

_ Rien Neville laisse tomber …déclara Hermione en lançant un regard noir à Ron qui se faisait à présent tout petit s'étant rendu compte, trop tard malheureusement, de sa gaffe monumentale.

Harry, lui, avait redirigé son regard vers cette mystérieuse et belle jeune fille qui devait avoir son âge. Ginny semblait heureuse et elle pleurait même de joie, la brune, elle, lui souriait, le plus beau sourire qu'Harry n'eut jamais vu, ne put-il s'empêcher de songer.

Les deux amies se murmuraient des choses que seules elles pouvaient entendre, cela semblait tout de même sérieux car Ginny s'éloigna quelque peu de la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils, comme si elle désapprouvait ce que la brune venait de lui dire… Harry aurait bien aimé savoir de quoi il s'agissait mais il doutait que Ginny en face part à qui que ce soit malheureusement…

Puis, la jeune fille s'éloigna de Ginny, non sans lui adresser un dernier sourire, afin de rejoindre McGonagall tandis que la jeune Weasley revenait aux côtés de ses amis. Tous les gryffondors allaient harceler de questions la rouquine mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps, heureusement pour elle, car la directrice adjointe demanda le silence et déclara :

_ A notre grande surprise mais surtout à notre grand bonheur, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir une nouvelle élève, que tous les professeurs ici présents connaissent bien, elle se nomme Camille …

Malheureusement Minerva n'eut pas le temps d'annoncer elle-même le nom de famille de la jeune fille puisque celle-ci s'en était soudainement chargée :

_ Jedusor. coupa brusquement la brune, avant que la directrice adjointe ne révèle elle-même le nom de famille de la jeune fille qui ne devait manifestement pas être celui que Minerva allait prononcer, le visage toujours haut en lançant un regard imperturbable au professeur de métamorphose lorsque cette dernière se retournant vers elle, surprise mais impassible.

Certains élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor, notamment de septième année, murmuraient à nouveau mais McGonagall ramena vite le silence en continuant comme si Camille ne l'avait pas interrompu, cachant par la même occasion le trouble qui l'habitait néanmoins en cet instant :

_ Qui entrera en septième année, elle va donc être soumise à la cérémonie de répartition comme tous les nouveaux élèves !

Camille se dirigea alors vers le tabouret sur lequel trônait le célèbre choixpeau magique, elle s'assit ensuite dessus et mit le fameux chapeau sur sa tête. La fente se rouvrit de nouveau et il commença à murmurer à l'oreille de la jeune brune.

Les yeux de Camille s'assombrirent alors et son beau sourire disparut. Harry était anxieux, elle lui rappelait sa propre répartition à son arrivée, il était tellement stressé qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser, il repassait par tous les sentiments qu'il avait ressenti cette soirée là sont la crainte d'être envoyé à Serpentard et finalement sa joie lorsqu'il fut envoyé à …

« Gryffondor ! » s'exclama le choixpeau de Godric Gryffondor en personne.

Les yeux de Camille s'illuminèrent, le choixpeau avait fait son choix elle était envoyée chez les lions ! Les lions l'applaudirent avec ardeur tandis que les autres maisons étaient déçues de ne pas avoir cette invitée de marque à leur table… Elle se dirigea bien sûr vers Ginny qui lui avait réservait une place privilégiée entre elle et Hermione. Camille fut alors présentée à tout le monde et surtout à notre trio d'or :

_ Camille, je te présente mon frère Ronald Bilius Weasley, appelé plus communément Ron. Commença Ginny en désignant son frère assis juste devant Hermione.

_ Salut Ron, s'exclama joyeusement la nouvelle en lui serrant la main.

_ Mon frère est un véritable champion aux échecs ! précisa Ginny sachant la passion que nourrissait son amie pour ce jeu, exactement comme son frère.

_ Ah bon !? Alors ça c'est super j'ai hâte de me mesurer à toi ! s'enthousiasma la brune en offrant un immense sourire à Ron tout en se frottant les mains à l'idée de pouvoir enfin rejouer aux échecs après tant d'années.

_ Tu aimes les échecs ? renchérit Ron pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Ah enfin quelqu'un de nouveau avec qui me battre !

_ Je te préviens Ron elle est vraiment douée elle aussi. Intervint Ginny.

_Oui, enfin je me débrouille… dit modestement Camille, le regard soudainement tournée vers son assiette vide.

_ Toujours aussi modeste ! déclara Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel, déclenchant ainsi quelques rires autour d'elle.

Puis la jeune sœur de Ron, se tourna vers la voisine de droite de Camille qui n'était autre qu'Hermione.

_ Camille, j'ai le grand honneur de te présenter Hermione Jane Granger la plus brillante élève que Poudlard ait connu depuis longtemps ! déclara solennellement Ginny récoltant ainsi le regard noir d'Hermione.

_ Merci Ginny, pour cette présentation mais tu peux m'appeler Hermione. Dit la lionne en serrant la main de sa nouvelle camarade.

_ Merci j'avais un peu l'impression de parler à un personnage historique genre Eric Bracbeth. S'exclama Camille en riant devant le pseudo sérieux de sa jeune amie.

Hermione rougit face au compliment mais lorsqu'elles se retournèrent vers leurs amis, elles rencontrèrent des regards inquisiteurs.

_ Ne me dite pas que vous ne savez pas qui est Eric Bracbeth ?! s'exclama Hermione désespérée par le manque de culture de ses camarades et soit disant meilleurs amis.

_ Mais enfin c'est du programme de troisième année, il s'agit du premier sorcier à avoir proposé l'abolition de l'esclavage des gobelins en 1852 ! poursuivit Camille comme si c'était une évidence.

_ Oh non par pitié, on n'avait franchement pas besoin d'une Miss-je-sais-tout-bis ! déclara Ron en portant au ciel un regard désespéré.

Déclenchant ainsi un fou rire chez ces amis et une grimace chez Camille et Hermione.

_Eh bien…Voilà qui est intéressant je suis enchanté de faire la connaissance d'une fille un temps soit peu intéressé à l'histoire de son pays ! continua Camille lançant par la même occasion un regard entendu vers Ron qui se renfrogna.

_Et bien moi aussi je suis heureuse de trouver enfin une amie sérieuse avec qui partageait mon amour pour la culture ! renchérit Hermione en offrant le même regard à Ron.

Harry, en voyant le visage offusqué de son meilleur ami, ne put s'empêcher de rire alors que celui-ci tentait vainement de répliquer quelque chose aux deux jeunes filles qui s'étaient manifestement liguées contre lui et lui avait littéralement cloué le bec.

Puis Ginny, tout en s'amusant de la complicité instaurée entre Hermione et Camille, finit de faire les présentations en se tournant vers Harry.

L'émeraude de Harry croisa alors le saphir de Camille et ils ne se lâchèrent plus des yeux, comme si un lien invisible et incassable les réunissait…Et Ginny prit finalement la parole :

_ Enfin Camille, je te présente Harry James Potter. Se contenta de dire la jeune rousse.

_ Enchanté…s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur en se serrant la main sans pour autant se lâcher des yeux.


	6. Chapter 5: Une nouvelle accablante

Chapitre 5 : Une nouvelle accablante

_ Enfin Camille, je te présente Harry James Potter. Se contenta de dire la jeune rousse.

_ Enchanté…s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur en se serrant la main sans pour autant se lâcher des yeux.

Un curieux blanc s'installa alors entre le petit cercle d'amis, ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'ils avaient parlé en même qui les dérangeaient mais plutôt le regard établi entre les deux protagonistes qui ne pouvait plus se rompre. Ce lien invisible confirma la pensée d'Harry, il était certain d'avoir croisé ces yeux là auparavant… Ces yeux bleus azur, magnifiques, doux, envoûtant et contenant également une légère pointe de malice qui troublait étrangement le survivant.

Un raclement de gorge provenant de Ginny brisa néanmoins le lien qui les unissait puisque Camille tourna sa tête vers son amie et baissa la tête honteuse, se rendant de cette situation embarrassante…

_ Alors Camille dis-nous d'où est-ce que tu viens ? demanda Hermione afin de changer de sujet et de détendre l'atmosphère tendue qui avait pris place au sein du groupe.

_ Et bien… Pour tout te dire mes parents sont tous les deux anglais mais j'ai vécu en France pendant les six premières années de ma vie et je suis revenu ici parce que mon grand père voulait s'occuper de mon enseignement magique. Expliqua brièvement Camille, ne souhaitant manifestement pas trop s'étendre sur le sujet.

_Et tes parents ont accepté ! s'exclama Ron surpris.

_Oh tu sais ils n'avaient pas envi que je parte mais ils savaient que ça serait mieux pour moi… continua Camille de plus en plus gênée.

_Comment ça ? questionna à son tour Harry.

_Euh…Dis-moi Camille est-ce que tu dors dans le dortoir des filles maintenant ? intervint précipitamment Ginny se rendant compte de la détresse de son amie.

_Comment ça « maintenant » ? s'exclama Hermione surprise par cette précision qui ne devrait pas être nécessaire, d'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien la question en elle-même était extrêmement étrange…

_Eh bien en fait… commença Ginny affolée par la stupidité de sa question qui risquait de trahir son amie.

_ Ginny veut seulement dire qu'autrefois, enfin il y a 4 ans, je ne dormais pas dans le dortoir des filles. Répondit Camille, néanmoins très réticente à répondre à cette question.

_Attends, tu étais à Poudlard il y a 4 ans ?! s'exclama Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

En effet, si elle était ici il y a 4 ans, eux aussi ! Alors comment se faisait-il qu'ils ne la connaissent pas qu'ils ne l'ai jamais remarquée ?....

_ Bien sûr Ron, sinon comment serait-il possible que je connaisse autant de profs ici ! répondit Camille comme si la réponse coulait de source et ne demandait pas d'autres explications.

_Mais alors où dormais-tu ? demanda Hermione curieuse de connaître la réponse.

_ En fait, Albus Dumbledore m'avait installé dans une chambre cachée aux yeux de tous, moi seule, et éventuellement lui, avait le moyen d'y entrer. Expliqua Camille se révélant encore une fois brève, ce qui était pour Hermione une preuve évidente que le brouillard mystérieux enveloppant Camille se faisait de plus en plus épais. Malheureusement, la concernée ne semblait pas disposée à en discuter avec eux…

_Ah d'accord c'est pour ça que tu as été répartie aujourd'hui tu n'étais pas élève avant et c'est aussi pour ça que tu avais ta propre chambre. Conclut Hermione ne trouvant manifestement que cette explication à peu près tangible.

_Et oui Hermione c'est ça. Assura Camille, en souriant, mais ne voulant surtout replonger dans ce sujet elle en changea adroitement. Au fait, en parlant d'Albus, vous ne savez pas où il est par hasard ?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Un nouveau silence s'était installé. Totalement différent du précédent là en plus de la gêne il y avait de l'incompréhension, de la surprise et de la tristesse… Leur regard était à présent fuyant, ils n'osaient regarder cette fille qui n'était pas au courant de la terrible nouvelle qui s'était abattu sur eux, il y avait de cela maintenant environ trois mois…

_Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Ou plutôt pourquoi vous ne me regarde pas ? demanda Camille en essayant de capter leur regard peiné.

_ Oh Camille… Je ne savais pas que tu n'étais pas au courant…Enfin je me disais aussi… C'était bizarre que tu ne m'en ais pas déjà parlé… essaya de dire Ginny, mais ne touvant pas les mots pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, celle-ci renonça à finir sa phrase et la laissa en suspens…

_Comment ça Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? questionna alors Camille, impatiente devant l'hésitation dont faisait preuve son amie.

_Tu n'es pas au courant ! Tu es certainement la seule dans le monde des sorciers ! s'exclama alors Ron, comme si cette nouvelle avait obligatoirement fait le tour du monde, ce qui devait sans aucun doute être le cas… Alors comment cette jeune demoiselle, semblant si proche des autres professeurs de Poudlard, n'était pas au courant de cet évènement tragique ?

_De quoi parles-tu Ron ? interrogea Camille en se tournant vers lui, puisqu'elle ne trouvait pas de réponse chez la sœur de ce dernier…

_ Il parle de la mort d'Albus Dumbledore…lâcha Harry les yeux vides et baissés vers son assiette.

_Quoi… ?

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe atomique détruisant toute forme de vie sur son passage. Pour Camille, le monde s'écroulait comme un château de carte et le souffle de vent correspondait à la phrase qu'Harry venait de prononcer. Affreuse et lourde de conséquences, ces quelques mots méritaient quelques explications et en regardant Harry, Camille comprit que ce dernier avait sans doute ces informations qui manquaient à la jeune fille afin de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'une telle chose se produise…

Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait lui demander de plus amples explications, pas ici, pas maintenant… En revanche, la moutarde lui montait au nez ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été prévenue plus tôt, pourquoi l'avait-on de nouveau mise à l'écart ? Elle n'était plus une petite fille et avait fait ses preuves depuis longtemps !

_ Tu sais peu de gens savent ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là mais je suis certaine que… Camille, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mais Ginny n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Camille était déjà parti au grand damne de Ginny, qui se frapper mentalement de n'avoir pas anticipé la colère à retardement caractéristique chez son amie, en direction de la table des professeurs.

_ Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? murmura Camille à Minerva en se penchant vers le professeur de métamorphose.

_Comment cela ?demanda McGonagall surprise du ton que Camille employait.

_ Albus est mort ! s'exclama soudain Camille, attirant la curiosité de tous dace à cette colère incontrôlable.

_Camille s'il te plait… commença le professeur McGonagall, essayant de calmer la jeune fille qui se consumait devant elle, incapable d'acceptée l'accablante nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre de la bouche du Survivant lui-même.

_ Minerva… Je t'en pris… Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, dis-moi qu'il est toujours vivant et que ce n'est qu'un farce de mauvais goût… s'emporta la jeune fille d'une voix suppliante, refusant de croire cette abominable mascarade qui pourtant restait la pure et dure vérité…

Le professeur McGonagall n'osa pas répondre à la jeune fille… Le silence valait mieux parfois que tous les mots du monde, Camille savait au plus profond d'elle-même que ce que lui avait dit Harry s'était malheureusement produit mais elle déniait cette vérité trop cruelle… Tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard de la directrice adjointe de l'école qui lui hurlait que c'était vrai, qu'il était mort en emportant avec lui tous les espoirs que de nombreux sorciers avaient encore laissé en lui…

Aucun autre professeur n'osait regarder la jeune fille dans les yeux, ils savaient qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser de fureur à cause du fait qu'ils lui avaient dissimulé encore une fois la réalité mais à la grande surprise de tous il n'en fut rien… Camille redevint soudainement calme, acceptant la vérité… Néanmoins, ils étaient surpris qu'elle les sonde à présent du regard passant par chacun d'entre eux sans s'arrêter, il n'y avait aucune méchanceté, ni malveillance dans ce regard non c'était comme si elle cherchait quelque chose dans leurs yeux, une réponse à une question qu'elle ne pouvait poser à voix haute. Et soudain, elle baissa les yeux, elle avait manifestement trouvé la réponse qu'elle cherchait. Alors elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

– Severus…

Elle releva alors son visage vers Minerva qui l'avait entendu, elle demandait confirmation, mais la directrice adjointe baissa à son tour les yeux, signe qu'elle acquiesçait devant la question muette de la jeune fille… Oui, Severus Rogue, professeur de potions, avait bel et bien assassiné son mentor qui l'avait recueilli alors que tous les autres lui tournaient le dos… Il avait osé tuer Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore…

– Et pour ce qui est de son remplacement… ? demanda après quelques secondes de réflexion, la jeune fille dont la tristesse état devenue palpable.

_ Camille, ça suffit maintenant, les questions seront pour plus tard, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment retourne à ta place tout de suite s'il-te-plait, nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard mais pour répondre à ta dernière question, nous avons déjà trouvé un nouveau directeur ! s'exclama alors Minerva McGonagall fatiguée de l'insolence dont faisait preuve la jeune en lui posant ces questions maintenant, alors qu'elles auraient pu en discuter en tête à tête dans son bureau et surtout seule !

Néanmoins, Camille ne se laissa pas démontée pour autant, malgré le ton autoritaire que venait de prendre le professeur de métamorphose à son égard.

– Alors, la tombe blanche que j'ai aperçue dans le parc était…

Sans plus attendre, elle fit demi-tour en direction du hall d'entrée… Minerva la laissa faire comprenant la détresse que pouvait ressentir la jeune fille surtout lorsque l'on connaissait toute l'histoire qui la liait à Albus Dumbledore et que l'on savait qu'elle était sa véritable identité…

Ginny regardait son amie sortir du château sans rien faire, elle savait déjà où elle se rendait… Elle avait sans aucun doute besoin d'être un peu seule afin de faire son deuil… La jeune Weasley décida donc de ne pas s'en mêler et de rester à table…

– Harry !? Où vas-tu ? demanda Hermione en voyant Harry prendre à son tour la direction du hall d'entrée.

– Sûrement parti la rejoindre… murmura Ginny comme si l'attitude du Srvivant était on ne peut plus normale.

Se mettre à la poursuite d'une jeune fille dont il ne connaissait pratiquement rien, sans réfléchir un seul instant, son impulsivité avait soudainement prit le pas sur sa réflexion, tout ça n'était pas un comportement que l'on pouvait qualifier d'ordinaire ! Pourtant… Suivre cette jeune brune lui avait semblé sur le moment, tout à fait compréhensible et normal… Mais plus il y pensait plus il trouvait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'immiscer dans la vie privée de Camille… Alors dans ce cas… Pourquoi ne s'arrêtait-il pas de courir ? Pourquoi ne retournait-il pas à la Grande Salle ? Pourquoi continuait-il à suivre Camille en sachant pertinemment où elle s'arrêterait ?…


	7. Chapter 6: La tombe blanche

Chapitre 6 : la tombe blanche :

En effet, le survivant ne s'était pas trompé. Le parc de Poudlard était seulement éclairé de la pleine lune, le lac noir reflétait la clarté et la beauté de l'astre lunaire. Et il la vit s'arrêter dans sa course effrénée juste devant la tombe blanche d'Albus Dumbledore, exactement comme il l'avait prévu… Elle était dos à lui, sa tête tournée vers le bas, droite comme un « i », crispée comme jamais… Harry se rapprocha alors d'elle et se stoppa juste à ses côtés, il pouvait à présent voir l'expression de son visage. Il observait ses yeux d'un bleu pure et y vit passer divers sentiments : la colère, le regret, la nostalgie et enfin la tristesse.

Elle savait qu'il était là tout près d'elle, il était venu la soutenir sans savoir vraiment pourquoi il tenait tant à être avec elle pour surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve. Ecartant le jeune homme de ses pensées pour quelques minutes, elle redirigea son attention sur la tombe, sa tombe blanche. Alors, il état bel et bien mort…

_ Quand j'étais petite je pensais qu'il était invincible, qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas mourir… Je me rends compte à présent qu'il n'est plus là à quel point cette idée était égoïste et illusoire… Tous les êtres humains sont destinés à perdre la vie tôt ou tard, certains plus tôt que d'autres malheureusement… C'est le cycle de la vie, personne ne peut y échapper… murmura la jeune fille plus pour elle que pour Harry.

_ Lorsque je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, j'ai également pensé qu'il ne pourrait jamais tomber… Il faut croire que la vie nous impose des épreuves qui, même si elles sont difficiles à surmonter, sont destinées à nous faire mûrir jusqu'à ce que l'on soit apte à accepter notre propre mort… souffla à son tour Harry, récoltant ainsi un maigre sourire de la part de Camille.

Leurs paroles, à l'un comme à l'autre, n'auraient pas dû être dédiée à des adolescents de 17 ans à peine et pourtant, c'était bien leur cas… La vie leur jouait des tours de plus en plus grands, pour savoir jusqu'à quel points ils étaient capable d'encaisser les coups qu'elle leur imposait. Après tout, leur destin était de sauver la dimension magique, il valait donc mieux qu'ils soient prêt à tout affronter le moment venu…

_ A peine revenue, je me donne déjà en spectacle, l'attitude que j'ai eu été totalement déplacée…

_ Mais justifiée ! la coupa Harry. Ils t'ont caché délibérément une information de la plus haute importance ! Je ne comprends pas ils savaient que tu l'apprendrais forcément alors pourquoi ne pas te l'avoir dit ?

_ Parce qu'ils avaient peur… Peur de ma réaction à l'entente de cette accablante nouvelle… Ils me connaissent bien… J'aurai été capable de me jeter dans la gueule du loup si je ne l'avais pas appris de cette manière… Mais maintenant il m'est impossible de revenir en arrière… confia Camille, ses paroles étaient pleines de mystères inexplicables, néanmoins l'Elu ne posa aucune question…

_ Tu aurais mal réagis, je suppose…

_ J'aurais été folle de rage, et une seule pensée m'aurait envahi l'esprit sans pouvoir m'en détourner : la vengeance ! Alors que là, je n'ai même pas envie de tuer ce vil serpent, j'ai juste besoin de penser à autre chose que la mort, la guerre, la tristesse… confirma la jeune fille pleine de remords… Si j'avais été présente, si j'avais été là, peut-être qu'il serait toujours vivant…

_ Je pense que personne n'aurait pu empêcher ce qui est arrivé, malheureusement. Son heure était venue, aussi dure qu'elle m'a parue je suis certain qu'il est mieux là où il est… ajouta Harry afin de déculpabiliser la jeune fille.

_ Oui… Il doit être en train de régler ses comptes avec Lily et James ! parvint-elle à dire avec un grand sourire.

_ Si c'est le cas, je crois que finalement il serait mieux ici avec nous ! répliqua Harry, arrachant par la même occasion un éclat de rire de sa camarade. Bon tu ne penses pas qu'il serait tant de retourner à l'intérieur, je suis sûr que, même si elle ne le laissera jamais paraître, McGonagall est très inquiète…

_ Certainement… Je reviendrai plus tard déposer quelques fleurs… acquiesça Camille avec un sourire en songeant que Minerva avait beau caché ses sentiments derrière une carapace rigide, certaines personnes comme Harry étaient encore capable de voir à travers elle.

Elle se tourna donc une dernière fois vers la tombe blanche contenant le corps d'Albus Dumbledore, puis elle fit demi-tour en compagnie d'Harry vers la Grande Salle. Si ce vieux fou les regardait d'en haut, il devait sans aucun doute arborait ce regard malicieux qui le caractérisait si bien… Le chemin les reconduisant au château, fut silencieux, ils s'étaient dit ce qu'ils avaient à ce dire et maintenant un silence reposant régné, il n'était pas pesant ou gêné, non il les calmait…

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent par la grande porte de la salle, un autre silence bien différent de celui auquel il venait d'avoir prit place. Celui-ci était lourd, désagréable, tout le monde les regardait en chuchotant entre eux et les désignant du doigt sans aucune discrétion, c'est alors que Camille s'énerva pour de bon :

_ Non mais ça va ! On n'est pas des animaux de foire ! Croyez-moi vous devriez vous retourner et vous regarder dans une glace avant de critiquer les autres ! Bande de petits prétentieux mal élevés ! s'exclama Camille hors d'elle.

Au moins, les choses étaient claires. Tandis qu'Harry riait discrètement pendant que son amie réprimandait les autres, ces derniers se disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas énerver la nouvelle. Et oui, qui si frotte si pique, comme dirait le dicton et dans ce cas présent les épines de la rose étaient totalement inexistantes pour Harry Potter… Donc, les deux camarades continuèrent leur chemin vers leurs places respectives et s'assirent comme si de rien n'était.

_ Ca va Camille, tu tiens le coup ? demanda Ginny lorsque son amie fut revenue à ses côtés.

_ Mais oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je crois que j'avais besoin de me remettre les idées en place et avoir hurlé un bon coup sur tous ces petits crétins m'a d'autant plus calmé même si c'était déjà le cas je dois dire que leur comportement était la goute d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase… répondit la brune à Ginny d'un ton qui se voulait à la fois rassurant et jovial.

_ Le choc de la nouvelle sans doute…Mais comment ce fait-il que tu ne sois pas au courant de la mort de Dumbledore ? Le monde des sorciers entier est au courant ! questionna Hermione, celle-ci se posant de plus en plus de questions sur la nouvelle.

_ Et bien justement, cela faisait quatre ans que j'avais quitté le monde de la magie ! Je ne suis pas au courant de ce qui a bien pu se produire durant ces 4 dernières années et encore moins dernièrement et surtout du nombre de victimes qu'a bien pu faire Voldemort et qui elles pouvaient bien être ! précisa la jeune femme totalement submergée par le nombre de choses qu'elle ignorait.

_ Mais pourquoi es-tu partit pendant 4 ans ? Tu devais avoir à peine 12 ans quand tu es partie de Poudlard c'est plutôt jeune… ! s'exclama à son tour Ron.

_ Je préfère le garder pour moi ça ne vous regarde absolument pas ! lui répondit Camille d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune réplique, quelle qu'elle soit.

_ Bon vous allez arrêter avec vos questions ! Camille est nouvelle elle a tout le temps de nous dire ce qui c'est passé durant ces 4 ans quand on la connaîtra mieux ! assura Ginny, ne supportant pas toutes les interrogations germant dans les esprits de ses camarades.

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi, il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux garder pour soit même … Quelques fois c'est plus prudent… déclara l'Elu qui ne s'était pas mêlé jusqu'à présent à la conversation.

_ Merci…

Camille regarda alors Harry intensément, décidément il n'avait pas changé ! Bien qu'un peu plus grand, plus mature et plus charmant encore si cela était possible… Mais là elle s'égarait… Le fait est qu'il comprenait que l'on veuille garder certains secrets d'une trop grande importance…

Mais cela pourra-t-il durer ? Pourra-t-elle garder tous ces secrets qui la rongent petit à petit ? Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra en parler si ce n'est pas à lui à qui alors ?...

Puis ils finirent de dîner soit dans le silence soit en parlant Quidditch. Et il s'est avéré que Camille serait une excellente joueuse d'après Ginny ! D'ailleurs se serait son plus grand frère, Charlie, qui l'aurait entraînée !

_ Alors Charlie aussi connaît bien Camille ! Mais comment ce fait-il que je ne la connaisse pas moi ? s'exclama Ron, ne supportant plus d'être mis à l'écart par sa propre famille depuis ces derniers temps…

_ Oh Ron je t'en pris Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, Georges et moi avons le droit de connaître des gens que tu ne connais pas enfin ! rétorqua la rousse à son grand frère totalement immature, pour changer…

_ Quoi ?! Alors toute la famille la connaît à pas moi ! s'indigna-t-il à l'entente de la réponse de sa petite sœur.

_ Ron c'est assez compliqué… En fait, tu veux que je te dise la vérité ? demanda Camille.

_ Oui s'il-te-plait j'apprécierai beaucoup !

Oh ! Harry devint soupçonneux tout à coup. En effet, le ton qu'avait pris la jeune fille, il était pratiquement certain qu'il y avait anguille sous roche… Et alors que Ginny paniquait totalement en lançant des regards ahuris à Camille, Harry était convaincu que la brune ne révèlerait absolument rien à son meilleur ami et qu'il fallait juste s'attendre à une réplique qui ne plairait pas du tout au roux…

_ En fait… Même Errol sait qui je suis ! avoua la jeune fille, récoltant ainsi un souffle de soulagement pour Ginny et un éclat de rire de la part d'Harry.

Tout le monde regardait alors le survivant rire sous cape et ils ne purent s'empêcher de le suivre dans son fou rire. La bonne humeur du survivant faisait tellement plaisir à voir qu'il valait mieux en profiter… Et ainsi, les autres oublièrent le sujet de conversation initial et continuèrent de rigoler en compagnie d'Harry qui se moquait ouvertement du regard déçu et ahuri de son meilleur ami. Malheureusement pour Camille, Ron était un Gryffondor et les lions sont extrêmement têtus…

_ Bon ça va vous vous êtes bien foutus de moi ! Il n'empêche que j'aimerai bien avoir une réponse à ma question ! s'exclama Ronald en se tournant à nouveau vers Camille.

_C'est incroyable comme tu peux être impatient quand tu t'y mets ! s'exclama Ginny agacée par la ténacité de son frère.

_ Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas malheureusement…. »

Sur cette réflexion d'Hermione, tout le monde éclata à nouveau de rire même Ron n'a pas pu s'en empêcher cette fois devant l'hilarité générale. Décidément l'année commençait très bien tout compte fait !

Enfin quand la dernière cuillère de tarte à la mélasse fut mangée, le professeur McGonagall se leva et fit prendre congés à ses élèves en leur souhaitant à tous une bonne nuit. Les élèves se levèrent donc petit à petit et quand notre groupe de joyeux Gryffondors arriva devant la grande porte quelqu'un les attendait, ou plutôt attendait Camille :

_ Bonsoir Camille…dit celui-ci goguenard, appuyer nonchalamment contre la haute porte de la Grande Salle.

_ Salut Malefoy ! répondit la concernée, les yeux noirs…


	8. Chapter 7: Mystère et boule de gomme

Chapitre 7 : Mystère et boule de gomme

_Bonsoir Camille…dit celui-ci goguenard, appuyer nonchalamment contre la haute porte de la Grande Salle.

_Salut Malefoy ! répondit la concernée, les yeux noirs…

En effet, Drago Malefoy se tenait devant eux, ses yeux lançant des éclairs vers la nouvelle Gryffondor.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je te préviens je n'ai de temps à perdre avec un fils de mangemort dans ton genre, si ce n'est pas mangemort tout court d'ailleurs… lui affirma Camille sur un ton froid.

Malefoy eut un rictus à l'entente de cette tirade et fronça alors les sourcils. La jeune brune semblait très en colère contre le serpent venimeux se tenant devant elle. Cependant, Drago avait la très nette impression que ce n'était pas pour la bonne raison, ou plutôt pour la raison à laquelle Malefoy junior pensait, et qui était selon lui bien meilleure, ou dans un certain sens bien pire... Cela lui apparut alors comme une évidence :

_Alors tu n'es pas au courant ?! s'exclama-t-il avec néanmoins une petite incertitude.

_Au courant de quoi ? De la mort d'Albus ? Tu n'as pas entendu quand je me suis donné en spectacle il y a de cela environ une demi-heure, ou bien ton égo est si surdimensionné que tu n'arrive même plus à voire plus loin que le bout de ton nez ? cracha la lionne, récoltant ainsi de légers gloussements de la part des gryffondors qui l'accompagnaient, à savoir Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, et un regard noir du jeune Malefoy.

_Non, je te parle des circonstances de sa mort ! continua Drago comme si son interlocutrice lui avait à peine répondu.

_ Où veux-tu en venir à la fin ? commença-t-elle à s'énerver devant le mystérieux et insupportable serpent.

_Potter ! Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ! s'exclama le blond en lançant un regard furibond à son rival, le Survivant.

_ Bien sûre et pourquoi pas le hurler dans la Grande Salle pendant que j'y étais ! Et même si j'avais eu l'intention de lui dire j'aurai attendu d'être seul avec elle pour lui raconter le fin mot de cette histoire idiot ! répliqua l'Elu, tournant ainsi le serpentard en ridicule devant les personnes restantes de ce banquet de début d'année plutôt mouvementé, ce qui promettait pour les dix mois à venir...

Camille esquissa un sourire après la tirade de son camarade qui avait remis à sa place ce crétin de Malefoy. Néanmoins quelque chose clochait dans leur attitude, comme s'ils partageaient un secret honteux que Malefoy voulait lui révéler mais, finalement, c'était Harry qui était chargée de lui en faire part…

_ Malefoy…Attends qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois venu de ton plein gré me parler sans pour unique pensée de m'insulter ? questionna Camille alors que Malefoy se retournait le regard hautin vers l'entrée des souterrains du château, n'ayant su quoi répondre à Harry.

_Je pense que Potter est le mieux placé pour tout t'expliquer… répondit-il sans prendre la peine de se retourner, il continua donc son chemin vers les cachots alors que les Gryffondors entamèrent leur chemin vers leur tour.

Décidément beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites durant son absence, peut-être même un peu trop de choses… Les gens changeaient au fil des années et ne pouvaient rattraper de temps perdu à se quereller au lieu d'apprendre à se connaître. C'était surtout le cas pour les Gryffondors et les Serpentards car même s'ils le niaient très clairement, il était plus qu'évident qu'ils avaient une quantité de points en commun rien qu'en commençant par leur foutu caractère et leur tête de mule…

Aujourd'hui alors que la guerre éclatait de nouveau dans les villes en dehors du château, les élèves regrettaient sans pour autant se l'avouer ce manque de tolérance dont ils avaient fait preuve durant plus de mille ans refusant de rompre une sorte de tradition stupide qui s'était installé et que Godric et Salazar n'avaient probablement pas souhaité…

Mais revenons à notre petit groupe de Gryffondor gravissant les marches des escaliers farceurs du château afin d'atteindre leur dortoir. Pendant qu'Hermione s'occupait des premières années, son rôle de préfet en chefs étant là pour le leur rappeler, Ron accompagnait ses amis à la tour de Gryffondor le nouveau mot de passe étant :

_ Séléné ! s'exclama Ron lorsque le petit groupe fut arrivé devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

_Très joli prénom en effet ! Oh, mais qui vois-je ? Ne serait-ce pas Camille ? Et bien, Bienvenue chez toi ! déclara le tableau gardant l'entrée de la tour des lions de sa voix chantante.

_Je vous remercie Madame, Bonne nuit ! répondit Camille à la Grosse Dame. »

Décidément, les tableaux de Poudlard ne lavaient pas oubliée, c'était au moins le dixième qui lui avait souhaité bienvenue ce soir ! Le parcours jusqu'ici avait donc était plus long que prévu, les tableaux les retardant à chaque fois que Camille était reconnue. Et finalement, elle entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, rien avait changé, les canapés, les tapisseries, la convivialité, la chaleur de ce lieu qu'elle connaissait si bien n'avait pas changé ! Ca fait au moins une chose ! pensa-t-elle amèrement en s'émerveillant comme au premier jour de la paix régnant dans ce haut lieu contrastant étonnamment avec la guerre qui devait gronder au-delà de l'enceinte du château.

_ Eh bien, Camille tu es vachement connue ici ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de tableaux qui t'ont parlés ce soir ! s'exclama Ron après s'être assis sur le canapé, bientôt rejoint par Ginny.

_J'suis d'accord avec toi, d'ailleurs, je me demande comment on a fait pour ne pas te voir une seule fois il y a 4 ans ! demanda alors Harry, dont la question lui trottait dans la tête depuis l'altercation avec Malefoy.

_ Oh tu sais, les tableaux me connaissent parce qu'ils m'ont vu grandir alors que je n'avais que 6 ans. Et puis c'est normal que vous ne m'ayez jamais vu puisque je ne sortais pas beaucoup durant l'année scolaire ! expliqua la jeune fille, en essayant d'être convaincante.

_Pourtant, Malefoy et Ginny, eux ont l'air de bien te connaître ! releva Harry qui ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise.

_C'est parce que je connaissais Camille avant d'entrer à Poudlard et c'est la même chose pour Malefoy je crois… s'exclama la jeune rousse essayant ainsi de venir en aide à son ami devant la curiosité du Survivant.

_En fait, j'ai revu Malefoy il y a un an de ça et c'est ce qui fait qu'il se souvienne parfaitement de moi aujourd'hui… révéla Camille, élucidant par la même occasion la question sous-entendue de Ginny à savoir : Comment ça se fait qu'il se souvienne de toi celui là ?

_Mais c'est le seul que tu as revu durant ces 4 ans ? poursuivit Harry qui ne paraissait toujours pas convaincu par les réponses évasives que lui donnait la jeune brune.

_En fait, il y a deux autres personnes mais l'une d'entre elles est morte, et l'autre ne s'en souvient certainement pas … éluda Camille rapidement devant l'acharnement dont faisait preuve Harry.

_Victime de Voldemort, je suppose… Déclara amèrement le Survivant en grimaçant malgré l'évidence manifeste de la réponse.

_ Bien sûre, mais c'était il y a plus de 2 ans maintenant… précisa la nouvelle lionne en baissant les yeux se rappelant par la même occasion de cette affreuse nuit où elle avait été témoin pour la première fois du meurtre d'un homme ou plutôt d'un jeune homme…

_Cela faisait donc juste deux ans que tu avais quitté Poudlard ! en déduit facilement donc Ron, essayant de suivre ne serait-ce qu'une once de chronologie qui pourrait les aider à percer le mystère englobant leur camarade.

Camille acquiesça silencieusement, d'un hochement de tête, évasif mais clair.

Il y eut alors un long silence … Personne n'osait demander à Camille ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer durant ces 4 ans mais c'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione entra dans la salle commune suivit des premières années. Elle leur expliqua brièvement le fonctionnement du dortoir avec un sourire chaleureux pour ces nouveaux et si jeunes élèves et alla ensuite rejoindre ses amis. Elle s'affala à côté de Ron sur le canapé, fatigué d'avoir emmené les petits nouveaux à bon port sans en perdre un seul. Il faut dire que cette année, ils étaient drôlement turbulent… Enfin bref, maintenant Hermione regardait ses camarades les uns après les autres en fronçant les sourcils. En effet, ils étaient anormalement silencieux à son goût et en particulier Ron. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire une remarque que Camille prit la parole :

_Bon ! Je suis crevé je vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit tout le monde, à demain ! s'exclama la jeune brune précipitamment avant d'avoir droit à l'inévitable interrogatoire digne Hermione Jane Granger…

_Bonne nuit Camille ! répondirent les autres en chœur.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le dortoir des filles et qu'ils étaient tous sures qu'elle ne pouvait pas les entendre, Hermione attendit quelques secondes avant de rediriger son regard vers ses amis. Mais, elle ne put à nouveau engager la conversation car Ron commença à poser des tas de questions à sa sœur, mais celle-ci n'avait pas l'intention de révéler quoique ce soit sur Camille ni à son frère ni à personne d'autre et elle leur fit comprendre aisément.

–Camille est une amie de longue date et il est hors de question que je vous dise quoique ce soit sur elle ! Si elle a quelque chose à vous révéler elle viendra d'elle-même, elle n'a pas besoin d'intermédiaire ! Et si vous êtes intelligents, ce dont je doute parfois, précisa la jeune rousse en se tournant vers son frère, vous n'essayerai pas de fouiller dans son passé au risque de vous attirez ses foudres ! Et croyez moi mieux avoir à faire aux foudres de l'enfer plutôt qu'aux siennes ! déclara Ginny en gesticulant et en criant tant elle était en colère.

Puis, sans attendre la réaction du trio, elle prit à son tour la direction de son dortoir. Les Trois amis se regardèrent alors ahuris par la tirade plus que claire de la jeune Weasley. Apparemment, mieux valait de ne pas parler de Camille en sa présence au risque de s'attirer des bricoles…

Néanmoins tous les trois avaient les mêmes questions en tête : Pourquoi ne revenir que maintenant après 4 ans d'absence ? Comment ne pas l'avoir remarquée il y a 4 ans ? Et le plus important : Qui était-elle vraiment ? Et que cachait Camille derrière ses longs cheveux noirs, son visage blanc de porcelaine, et ses yeux bleu saphir intenses ?...

Mystère et Boule de gomme !


	9. Chapter 8: Discussion nocturne

Chapitre 8 : Discussion nocturne

Le mystère « Camille » trottait dans toutes les têtes du peu de personnes qui l'ayant rencontrée ce soir… Elle avait quelque chose de spécial dans ses yeux une mélancolie, une tristesse, presque une souffrance qui intriguait chaque personne qui croisait sont regard saphir… Il y avait comme un air de déjà vu…

Enfin, bien que Harry soit intriguait par cette mystérieuse jeune fille, il devait prendre en compte que Malefoy était très bizarre…Comme si il avait remords …Mais bon, peut-être que finalement Malefoy était humain après tout même si il restait un arrogant fils de mangemorts… D'ailleurs le survivant ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi le serpentard tenait absolument que ce soit lui qui explique à Camille les circonstances de la mort de Dumbledore ! Bien sûre le fait que Camille était apparemment très liée à son défunt mentor comptait beaucoup, mais pourquoi lui particulièrement ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait vu Dumbledore mourir sous ses yeux ou parce qu'il était tout simplement l'Elu…

Tout en pensant à toutes ses hypothèses il regardait les flammes danser dans l'âtre de la cheminée de la salle commune, tout le monde était monté dans leur dortoir respectif, il ne restait seulement le jeune brun qui, ayant l'esprit ailleurs, ne remarqua pas une personne s'approcher à pas de loups derrière lui :

_ Pour toi aussi le sommeil est dur à trouver ? demanda une voix juste derrière le survivant, le faisant ainsi sursauter.

Harry se retourna donc le cœur battant et vit Camille, ses cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval haute et vêtu d'une simple chemise de nuit blanche à brettelles et traînant par terre. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver très belle comme un ange descendu des cieux, gracieuse, calme et enchanteresse… Le blanc de sa robe incarnant parfaitement la pureté que représentait la jeune femme qui s'installait sur le canapé juste à côté de lui. C'est alors que le jeune sorcier revint à la réalité devant son attitude qu'il trouvait totalement déplacée et lui répondit comme si de rien était :

_ Le premier soir c'est très dur de le trouver, mais pour toi aussi j'ai l'impression ! répliqua le brun aux yeux émeraude malicieusement.

_En effet, c'est le cas ! Mais je n'espérais pas trouver quelqu'un ici surtout à cette heure là ! précisa-t-elle avec un sourire, visiblement elle était ravie d'avoir de la compagnie et Harry ne put que lui rendre son sourire devant un tel enthousiasme.

_Bah les nuits sont plutôt agitées en ce moment… renseigna-t-il en grimaçant légèrement.

_Le retour de Voldemort j'imagine…

_Sans doute… Ce vieux fou ne me laisse aucun répit… dit-il en souriant devant son insolence.

_Tom a un certain don pour ce qui est de torturer les gens qui le menacent ouvertement… Surtout lorsque ces derniers sont le plus vulnérable possible… argumenta Camille, alors que son interlocuteur était perplexe devant le savoir qu'elle possédait sur le mage noir.

_Comment sais-tu… ? commença l'adolescent aux cheveux de jais.

_Albus me parlait souvent de toi, de ton lien avec Voldemort et d'une quantité d'autres théories concernant les aptitudes dont tu fais preuve et qui ont un rapport très étroit avec ce cher Tom… coupa la brune tristement, se souvenant alors de tous les moments qu'elle avait pu passer avec le regretté directeur, les bons comme les mauvais…

_Il devait avoir une grande confiance en toi pour te révéler tant de détails sur Tom Jedusor… fit remarqué Harry en fronçant les sourcils en apprenant le manque de prudence dont avait fait preuve Dumbledore.

_Ton mentor me faisait entièrement confiance, c'est vrai… Mais le connaissant, il a du me cacher des quantité de choses… Et m'en a appris beaucoup d'autres comme par exemple ta faculté de t'attirer toutes sortes d'ennuis et de toujours t'en tirer miraculeusement, ou alors le fait que tu puisses ressentir et voir les émotions de Voldemort dans tes rêves. Répondit-elle nullement blessé par le fait qu'Harry n'ait pas confiance en elle. Il ne la connaissait pas après tout, c'était une réaction totalement légitime, les épreuves qu'il a surmontées lui ont appris à se méfier de tout le monde même si au premier abord ils paraissaient dignes de confiance…

_Dumbledore faisait souvent confiance à des personnes qui se sont révélées indignes de lui… informa Harry les yeux sombres en repensant à celui qui l'avait tué.

_C'est lui qui m'a élevé je devais avoir 6 ans quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, c'était un grand homme et pourtant il avait gardé cette innocence, cette naïveté qui le caractérisait bien qu'il ait vécu de nombreux périples… révéla la brune aussi sombrement que son camarade.

_Je regrette sa mort plus que tout… Il ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi : trahit par un homme qu'il pensait repenti et fidèle… dit-il divulgant par la même occasion la cause de la mort de cet homme si important pour le monde magique.

Le silence se fit alors entre les deux gryffondors. Harry fixait intensément le feu brûlant dans l'âtre, les yeux perdus dans une nostalgie qui semblait le ramener à peine quelques mois plus tôt alors que le directeur de Poudlard était encore en vie… Camille, quant à elle, avait les yeux rivaient sur le survivant… Il devait souffrir autant qu'elle du décès d'Albus… Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait pris une place importante dans leur vie, et il serait difficile de faire son deuil… Une question primordiale, cependant, brûlait les lèvres de Camille depuis qu'elle avait croisé Malefoy dans le hall…

_Dis moi Harry… Que voulais dire Malefoy à propos des circonstances spéciales de la mort d'Albus ? demanda prudemment la brune devant le silence de son ami.

_Eh bien tout d'abord Dumbledore et moi étions partis ce soir là à la recherche d'un Horcruxe… débuta Harry, sortit de sa léthargie.

_ Quoi ! Un horcruxe… Comment ça un horcruxe ? Ne me dis pas que Tom c'est… enchaîna Camille complètement affolée par cette révélation. Néanmoins elle ne put finir sa phrase car Harry s'était jeté sur elle en essayant de la faire taire, en voyant qu'elle était alarmée face à cette déclaration.

– Tu veux que tout le dortoir se réveille et sache de quoi nous parlons ou quoi ? Nous avons mis des mois avec le professeur Dumbledore à apprendre que Voldemort avait survécu grâce à un horcruxe alors maintenant tu te calmes ! murmura Harry, alors qu'ils étaient dans une position on ne peut plus suggestive : devant la rapidité dont le jeune attrapeur avait fait preuve, Camille s'était couchée sur le canapé et Harry était maintenant allongé sur elle avec une main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de parler…

Lorsqu'il se rendit donc de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, le survivant se releva gêne par son geste… Camille se releva en même temps que lui. Ils étaient donc l'un à côté de l'autre, Harry étant trop embarrassé pour reprendre la conversation là où elle était, c'est Camille qui l'encouragea à poursuivre en riant face à l'embarras de son ami.

– Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! s'exclama le brun alors que Camille essayait d'étouffer son fou rire.

– Désolé… Mais tu aurais vu ta tête… réussit-elle à prononcer entre deux rire qu'elle essayait de faire discret…

Devant l'hilarité de la jeune fille Harry ne put que la suivre dans son délire et partit avec elle dans un rire authentique, qu'il n'avait plus esquissé depuis des mois… Cela lui fit un bien fou… Il riait en compagnie de son amie, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter mais restant toutefois prudent de peur de réveiller quel qu'un… Finalement, ils se calmèrent au bout de quelques minutes, toujours l'un à côté de l'autre…

– Alors… Vous avez découverts que Tom avait créé des horcruxes… entama Camille plus sérieusement, souhaitant qu'Harry continu la suite.

Il lui raconta alors tout en détail : les deux horcruxes qui avaient déjà été détruits et dans quelles circonstances, le souvenir de Slughorn dont il avait besoin et qui contenait les informations qui leur manquait sur les plans de Voldemort, et enfin la nuit de la mot d'Albus Dumbledore…

– Alors, Albus a accepté de t'emmener avec lui pour détruire l'horcruxe qu'il pensait avoir découvert… déduit la jeune fille avant qu'Harry n'entame la partie la plus difficile de ce récit…

_Exactement et il se trouve qu'il était dans un lieu d'enfance de Tom Jedusor mais malheureusement pour nous Voldemort est très inventif et son piège était, je dois l'avouer, remarquable mais Dumbledore avait réussi à le déjouer mais il en est ressorti très très affaibli à cause d'une potion qu'il a du boire afin de récupérer l'horcruxe, après ça des inféris, des dizaines d'inféris, il a réussi à nous en débarasser mais… Mais quand nous sommes revenu à Poudlard la Marque des ténèbres flottait au-dessus alors nous nous sommes dépêcher et arriver à la tour d'astronomie Dumbledore m'a jetait la cape d'invisibilité dessus et il m'a ordonné de me cacher... Juste après Malefoy est arrivé et a voulu tué Dumbledore mais il l'a résonné et finalement Malefoy a avoué que c'était lui qui avait fait rentré tous les mangemorts et les loups-garous dans Poudlard le soir même avec deux armoire jumelles, l'une se trouvant chez Barjow et Beurk et l'autre à Poudlard. Il avait l'air rongé par le remord et il ne voulait plus tué Dumbledore mais Rogue est arrivé avec des loups-garous, et … et…

Harry n'en pouvait plus, ce souvenir était trop douloureux et son amie s'en rendit compte aisément… Alors, Camille mit sa main sur celle d'Harry pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait s'arrêter là, qu'elle avait compris… Harry pleurait, donc elle le prit dans ses bras, il s'en voulait maintenant il l'avait rendu triste, il le savait… Néanmoins, elle ne pleurait pas… Ils restèrent donc enlacés dans les bras de l'autre… Harry se sentait soulagé, cela faisait deux mois qu'il gardait ces souvenirs pour lui sans en parler à qui que ce soit… Sans en faire allusion, restant cloîtré dans ce silence pesant, qui lui coûtait un peu plus jour après jour…

– Je ne pleure jamais… J'ai fait une promesse à quelqu'un que je dois tenir : ne jamais pleurer car c'était une preuve de faiblesse… déclara Camille éludant par la même occasion la question muette d'Harry.

_ Merci Harry… Merci d'avoir eu le courage de me raconter comment tout ceci est arrivé… continua-t-elle

_Albus Dumbledore était une personne très importante à mes yeux… Et… apparemment tu occupais toi aussi une grande place dans sa vie alors… essaya de dire Harry sans grand succès, il était toujours dans les bras de la jeune femme, pleurant à chaudes larmes sur son épaule.

Camille, elle, retenait ses larmes… Toutes cette histoire était incroyable, Rogue était repenti, assagi, il ne pouvait pas avoir trahi Albus de cette façon s'était impensable… Pourtant, les faits étaient bien là, relatés par un témoin digne de confiance, il ne pouvait donc y avoir de doute… Severus Rogue avait assassiné Albus Dumbledore de sang froid…


	10. Chapter 9: Belle matinée et mystérieux

Chapitre 9 : Belle matinée et mystérieux inconnu

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'est réveillé à la fois soulagé et étonné. Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'avait fait aucun cauchemar et ensuite parce qu'il avait parlé à Camille la veille de tous ses évènements qui le rongeaient depuis deux mois. Il avait donc passé une nuit sans paisible et même en veillant tard à côté de sa nouvelle amie, il avait réussi à rejoindre son dortoir, son lit et avait réussi l'impossible : dormir plus de trois heures sans se réveiller en sursaut en sueur après avoir eu des vision de l'autre face de serpent… L'insomniaque était donc en pleine forme pour commencer cette première journée de cours !

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il fut sous les jets de la douche qui l'inondaient de son eau chaude, son esprit vagabonda du côté de la jeune brune si mystérieuse… En effet, plus il y réfléchissait et plus il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas remarquer la sorcière aux yeux saphir plus tôt car après tout même si elle ne sortait que la nuit lui aussi faisait, et fait toujours d'ailleurs, des petites sorties nocturnes. Oui c'est vraiment étrange… Enfin, après être sorti de la douche, il réveilla Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville qui jouaient aux flemmards ce matin encore. Puis ils descendirent finalement, non sans quelques oreillers pris dans la figure et quelques insultes balançaient de ci de là vers leur célèbre ami, à la salle commune où ils trouvèrent Hermione, Ginny et Camille en train de discuter.

_ Ah bah enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Hermione en les voyant descendre de leur dortoir.

_Hermione a raison enfin vous êtes là ! reprit Ginny toute aussi agacée par le retard des garçons.

_Ouais on parle souvent des filles à ce sujet mais les mecs sont vraiment des mariées ! se moqua Camille déclenchant ainsi un grand fou rire chez ses deux amies et recevant des grimace de Ron et Harry.

_En tous cas moi je ne me sens pas viser parce que c'est moi qui ai réveillé ces marmottes et qu'en plus j'étais déjà douché ! répliqua Harry de déchargeant de toute faute.

_Et bien dans ce cas Harry tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle ! reprit Camille après la révélation du brun à la cicatrice.

_Une bien belle exception c'est vrai mais qui ne l'est pas toujours malheureusement… confessa Ginny en grimaçant.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Ginny ? demanda Camille curieuse.

_Oh… Je veux juste dire que quand il dort, il fait d'affreux cauchemars qui réveillent tout le dortoir ! avoua Ginny explicitement.

_Oui ou alors il est insomniaque et discute le soir avec une mystérieuse jeune fille… précisa Ron innocemment.

_Pardon ? cria Harry surpris par cette réflexion plus qu'inattendue.

_Oh ne fait pas l'innocent je t'ai vu hier soir, enfin je vous ai vu ! enchaîna le rouquin en pointant les deux intéressés du doigt, c'est-à-dire Harry et Camille.

_Ah bon ! s'exclamèrent Harry et Camille en même temps.

_ Mais il a l'air de s'être passé des choses hier soir… déclara Hermione sournoisement…

_Non ! Absolument rien ! répondirent Harry et Camille d'une même voix.

_Alors après cette réflexion nous ne doutons absolument plus du tout de votre bonne foie ! ironisa Ginny.

_Bon écoutez j'ai croisé Harry hier soir dans la salle commune par hasard et on a discuté c'est tout ! expliqua Camille, en ayant marre des suppositions des ses amis.

_Exactement ! Non mais qu'est-ce que vous croyiez on se connaît à peine ! s'exclama Harry en rigolant.

_ Alors ça, ça reste à prouver… murmura Ginny en récoltant par la même occasion un regard noir de la part de Camille.

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Ginny ? demanda le brun aux yeux verts en fronçant les sourcils…

_Euh non rien… Je voulais juste dire que Camille devait connaître Harry au moins de nom !

_En effet qui ne connaît pas Harry Potter ! intervint Camille.

Harry avait les yeux enchaînant des aller et retour successif entre son ex petite amie, qui lui cachait quelque chose, et sa nouvelle amie, qui, elle, semblait gênée par cette situation on ne peut plus insolite… Ron, ne supportant pas le silence qui s'était soudain abattu sur le petit groupe de Gryffondors, décida de briser la glace :

_Bon bah c'est pas tout ça mais si on allait petit-déjeuner je meurs de faim ! s'exclama-t-il en se frottant les mains et salivant d'avance.

_Ah ! L'estomac de Ron a parlé il vaut mieux l'écouter ! se moqua Hermione afin de dérider ses amis qui n'avaient toujours pas bouger malgré la remarque de ce cher Ronald.

_Ah Ah ! Très drôle Mione je me marre !! répliqua le rouquin en tirant la langue à sa Miss-je-sais-tout d'amie.

Les trois autres devant l'habituelle dispute de leurs camarades ne trouvèrent aucune autre alternative que de rire face aux chamailleries quotidiennes des deux gryffondors qui mettait de l'ambiance, et parfois même un peu trop…

_N'empêche qu'il a raison on ferait mieux d'y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard pour notre première journée de cours !

_Ouais t'as raison Harry, aller c'est parti ! rajouta Ginny en se levant en direction de la sortie de la salle commune.

Ils traversèrent donc le passage, dirent bonjour à la grosse dame et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. C'était décidément une bien belle matinée à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Le temps était à l'humeur des gryffondors, magnifique. Les cinq amis discutaient joyeusement en dévalant le grand escalier de marbre qui les conduisait vers leur petit-déjeuner.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent à destination, Camille regarda en direction de la salle des professeurs et s'arrêta net, comme clouée sur place, le regard fixé sur la chaise centrale…

« Non, c'est impossible… » pensa-t-elle les yeux rivaient droit devant elle.

Ses quatre amis, eux, avaient continué d'avancer vers la table des lions mais lorsqu'Harry voulut parler à la brune aux yeux bleus, il dut balader son regard dans la salle pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était toujours à l'entrée de la grande salle, comme si ses pieds étaient collés au sol. Le survivant fit donc marche arrière et retourna auprès de sa nouvelle amie, curieux de savoir ce qui la troublait tant…

_Camille ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda alors Harry en arrivant à côté d'elle.

_C'est impossible … répéta Camille, cette fois à voix haute le regard toujours tourné vers la table des professeurs.

Harry orienta donc son regard dans la même direction que celui de la jeune fille. Ce fut à ce moment u'il remarqua qu'Hermione l'avait suivi et qu'il était juste derrière lui, fixant elle aussi la table professorale.

_Tiens vous avez vu il y a quelqu'un d'assis sur le fauteuil directorial ! s'exclama Hermione alors qu'elle élucidait par la même occasion l'attitude étrange de la nouvelle.

En effet, un homme, d'un âge apparemment assez avancé, était assis sur le fauteuil doré du directeur. Il avait de longs cheveux et une longue barbe blanche, ses yeux bleus azur avaient cette étincelle malicieuse et bienveillante qu'avaient également ceux d'Albus Dumbledore jadis. Sa grande robe blanche frôlait le sol et on aurait presque pu le confondre avec un ange. Il arborait un sourire sincère alors qu'il discutait avec le professeur McGonagall.

Se sentant observé, sans doute, il tourna la tête vers le groupe gryffondorien et son regard s'illumina en apercevant une certaine brune, il se leva de la chaise, qui fut autrefois celle d'Albus Dumbledore, puis fit le tour de la table. C'est alors que toute la salle devint silencieuse, l'ensemble des personnes présentes, élèves, fantômes et professeurs, regardait attentivement ce qu'allait faire ce mystérieux inconnu…

Lorsqu'il fut devant la table des enseignants, Camille se mit à courir dans sa direction et ouvrit grand les bras pour atterrir finalement dans ses bras ! Tout le monde était estomaqué et plus particulièrement le groupe des Gryffondors ! Comment leur nouvelle recrue connaissait-elle cet homme ? Décidément, elle ne fera que les étonner au fur et à mesure qu'ils passaient du temps en sa compagnie !

Camille parla quelques minutes avec l'inconnu et c'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'elle rejoignit ses amis et s'installa avec eux à la table des Gryffondors. Immédiatement après qu'elle fut assise, les questions fusèrent : Comment tu le connais ? Qui est-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y répondre car le professeur McGonagall s'était déjà levée et demandait le silence.

_ Bonjour à tous ! Comme vous l'aurez certainement remarqué le siège directorial de Poudlard est de nouveau occupé. En effet, le magicien Gandalf LeBlanc, venant d'une terre très lointaine, nous fait l'honneur de devenir notre nouveau directeur mais également le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Je vous prierais donc de le respecter en tant que tel ! Professeur, si vous voulez dire quelque chose… présenta brièvement le professeur de métamorphose.

_Merci Minerva. Je tiens tout d'abord à vous dire que je ne suis pas ici pour remplacer Albus, il fut un sorcier remarquable et également mon meilleur ami, j'espère seulement pouvoir faire aussi bien que lui durant les nombreuses années où il a enseigné et ensuite dirigé cette prestigieuse école de magie. Mais souvenez-vous de ceci : je ne suis pas Albus Dumbledore et ne le serais jamais ! Je serais différent de lui sur certains points et semblable sur d'autres… Malheureusement, le monde magique vit en ce moment des heures très sombres et il est de mon devoir d'assurer la sécurité de tous ici… Quoiqu'il en soit vous en apprendrez plus sur ma personne durant le cours que j'aurais avec vous tous. Sur ce, je vous remercie pour votre accueil et bonne journée !

Gandalf se rassit donc mais il fallut quelques minutes pour que les conversations reprennent et à ce moment là Camille maudit le nouveau directeur du regard ! Comment n'avait-elle pas pensé qu'en révélant devant l'école entière son amitié avec leur nouveau directeur, elle allait récolté des centaines de questions chez ses amis… Et elle se jura donc de se venger de lui tôt ou tard !

Pour l'heure les questions étaient reparties, en effet, de plus belle et elle ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Le seul à ne pas poser de questions était Harry, par contre le beau brun était explosé de rire à côté devant le regard perdu de Camille qui avait une envie folle de l'étrangler… Alors elle se mit à crier ce qui mit fin aux questions et y répondit une à une :

_ Hermione, je ne peux pas te dire moi-même d'où il vient mais il vous le dira sûrement à notre premier cours de DCFM. Ensuite, c'est un magicien et non un sorcier mais de là ou il vient c'est quasiment la même chose. Je ne sais pas où et quand il a connu Albus mais c'était bien avant notre naissance. Je l'ai vu pour la première fois il y a 3 ans mais quand je l'ai connu je n'étais qu'un bébé ! Et enfin, Harry Potter si tu ne t'arrêtes pas tout de suite de te foutre de ma tête je te jure que je fais te faire bouffer ta cravate jusqu'à ce que tu étouffes !! Voilà j'ai fini ! explosa la jeune brune en retrouvant à nouveau son calme lors de sa dernière phrase.

Harry et les autres s'étaient tout de suite arrêtés et ce fut alors à Camille d'exploser de rire devant leurs mines déconfites. Le plus soulagé était Harry car il avait vraiment cru pendant un moment qu'elle allait lui faire avaler sa cravate et il se mit donc à rire avec elle.

Décidément cette fille devenait de plus en plus bizarre et de plus en plus attachante ! Tout le monde l'avait rejoint dans son fou rire comprenant tout à fait sa réaction devant cette montagne de questions, même si quelques unes restaient sans réponses…

Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, elle demanda à Hermione qu'elle était leur premier cours de la matinée et celle-ci répondit avec enthousiasme :

« Défense contre les forces du mal !... »


	11. Chapter 10: Premier cours de DCFM

Chapitre 10 : Premier cours de DCFM : 

_ Défense contre les forces du mal ! répondit alors la plus brillante élève de Poudlard avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé.

_Ah bah au moins comme ça vous aurez les réponses à vos questions dans pas longtemps ! s'exclama Camille soulagée de ne pas être trop longtemps harcelée de questions par ses nouveaux camarades.

_Déjà un point positif ! Mais dis-moi Camille qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir nous enseignez ? demanda Hermione entraînée dans son désir de toujours apprendre de nouvelles choses.

_Ah ça Hermione c'est une bonne question mais à mon avis il ne nous apprendra pas de sorts de combat si c'est ce que tu veux savoir… répondit Camille faisant allusion sans qu'elle ne le sache au professeur de DCFM ayant enseigné lors de leur cinquième année…

_Ah et pourquoi ? C'est pourtant l'un des rôles des profs de DCFM ! s'emporta Ron qui ne supporterait pas les cours d'un professeur ayant le même style que cette vieille enquiquineuse d'Ombrage.

_Ouais mais tu vois Ron je pense qu'il sait des choses que beaucoup…non…qu'aucun autre professeur n'aurait pu vous apprendre… répliqua mystérieusement Camille.

_Ah ouais ! Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ! demanda Harry intéressé par l'épais brouillard qui entourait leur nouveau professeur dont Camille semblait savoir tout.

_Et bien, si on s'en tient au fait qu'il vient d'une terre où aucun sorcier n'est allé…Hormis Albus et Voldemort…il pourrait nous apprendre certaines choses de là bas ! assura la jeune fille sans pour étant éclairer d'avantage ses camarades.

_Mais ce ne serait pas plutôt le rôle de Beans de nous apprendre ça ? proposa Hermione de plus en plus curieuse.

_C'est vrai que pour une fois ça pourrait rendre l'un de ses cours intéressant ! Mais Beans ne sait rien du tout sur cet endroit… opposa Camille, soutirant par la même occasion un sourire des gryffondors après sa remarque tout à fait justifiée sur leur professeur fantôme d'Histoire de la magie.

_Dites vous avez vu l'heure on va être en retard à ce fameux cours si on ne se dépêche pas un peu !!! s'exclama Hermione en fixant sa montre totalement affolée à l'idée d'arriver en retard à ce fameux cours.

_Mais Hermione je n'ai même pas eu le temps de prendre mon p'ti déjeuner !!! objecta Ron la bouche encore pleine d'une tartine à la confiture de myrtilles.

_Et bien Ron tu le prendras ce midi ! rétorqua son amie énervée par l'attitude plus que puérile de son ami.

_Mais c'est une torture d'attendre jusque là !!! répliqua Ron choquée par le détachement de la jeune fille qui lui servait d'amie depuis plus de 6 ans maintenant.

Et donc c'était reparti : les deux gryffondors les mieux assortis de tout Poudlard étaient encore en train de se disputer sous les regards amusés de tous leurs amis et de tout Poudlard… Ils montaient donc deux à deux les marches de l'escalier menant au couloir des enchantements afin de se rendre dans leur salle de défense. Néanmoins, les deux amis se chamaillaient toujours en arrivant à proximité de leur salle.

Et pour essayer de faire un break dans cette dispute Camille posa la pire des questions :

_ Dites-moi tout les deux vous avez jamais pensé à sortir ensemble ?

_Mais t'es pas folle !!!crièrent-ils à l'unisson si fort que Camille en tomba à la renverse tombant ainsi contre Harry se trouvant juste derrière elle, qui eut le réflexe de la rattraper avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent tous les deux les fesses par terre.

Une fois remise sur pied et tout le monde installé à sa place : Ron et Hermione, ayant cessés de se disputer, ils s'étaient mis à côté, Camille et Harry juste derrière eux :

_ Je ne sais pas si t'as bien fait de leur poser LA question… soumis le jeune homme à la cicatrice à sa nouvelle amie.

_Merci Harry j'avais remarqué ! Mais c'est vrai quoi, ils se disputent tellement qu'on croirait qu'ils sont un vieux couple ! objecta Camille, tout en le murmurant par Harry évitant ainsi de recevoir les foudres du couple se trouvant devant eux.

_Non, tu crois j'avais pas remarqué ! se moqua Harry devant les dires de la jeune fille qui étaient également ceux de tous les élèves de Poudlard réunis.

_Harry, pense à ta cravate qui va finir dans ta bouche si tu continues… menaça Camille entre ses dents serrées qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : mordre le survivant pour s'être moqué d'elle.

_D'accord j'arrête !!! Mais ta raison sur un point c'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air d'un vieux couple ! opina le dernier des Potter, un peu trop fort malheureusement…

_Tu veux qu'on te fasse bouffer ta cravate nous aussi !!! s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione qui avait entendu la remarque de leur « ami » et s'étaient brusquement retournés pour faire face à leur meilleur ami et sa voisine… Leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs et si l'Avada Kedavra était légal Harry et Camille serait sans aucun doute morts à l'heure qu'il est…

_Oups ! Harry, je crois qu'ils t'ont entendu… conclua Camille grimaçant devant la fureur qui se dégageait de Ron et Hermione.

_Non tu crois j'avais pas remarqué… rétorqua le survivant pas plus rassuré que son amie.

Mais les deux gryffondors n'eurent pas le temps de riposter car la cloche sonna, annonçant l'arrivée imminente du professeur LeBlanc qui entra à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

_ Rebonjour à tous ! dit-il de sa voix chaleureuse. Et bien au moins j'ai une tête connue dans cette classe donc elle va pouvoir m'aider… s'exclama-t-il en appercevant Camille.

_ Compte là-dessus… marmona-t-elle dans sa barbe devant la désinvolture dont faisait preuve son ami et nouveau professeur.

Bien que Gandalf ait parfaitement entendu les paroles de la jeune fille, il ne fit aucune réflexion se contentant de lui sourire et de lui envoyer un clin d'œil récoltant ainsi un regard las de Camille.

_Bien comme vous le savez, vous êtes en dernière année dans cette école ce qui signifie ASPIC et le début de votre entrée au sein de la communauté magique à la clé. Vous avez eu durant toutes ses années un programme dans cette matière que je qualifierai de banal ou au contraire d'exaltant en fonction du professeur… Je ne citerais néanmoins personne, vous les reconnaîtrez sans doute… débuta le magicien gagnant ainsi quelques gloussement de ses élèves.

– Néanmoins cette année, ce cours sera atypique en comparaison des autres années puisque je vous exposerai un monde dans lequel vous n'avez jamais mis les pieds, un endroit semblable au votre et pourtant totalement différent… Mais avant de n'entammer quoique ce soit je vais faire l'appel. Alors, en serpentard : Drago Malefoy, oui, Gregory Goyle, oui, ……………………………………………………………………..

En gryffondor : Ronald Weasley, oui, tu es le fils d'Arthur et Molly Weasley c'est cela ? demanda alors Gandalf.

_Oui, professeur. Confirma un Ron rouge comme une tomate.

_Tu diras bonjour de ma part à tes parents s'il te plait Ronald. Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

_Bien sûre mais je vous en pris appelez-moi Ron !

_Marché conclu ! Harry Potter… Gandalf releva quelques instant la tête observant le voisin de Camille avec un sourire malicieux digne d'Albus Dumbledore lui-même, oui, Hermione Granger oui, Camille Jedusor …je veux bien la compter comme présente si elle veux bien me rendre un petit service … proposa Gandalf observant la jeune fille en question du coin de l'œil.

– Et je peux savoir ce que tu attends de moi exactement. Demanda Camille en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Que tu relates de l'histoire de la terre du milieu et plus précisément de la quête de l'anneau… expliqua Gandalf.

Face à l'assemblée curieus qui attendait des explications précises, Hermione osa poser la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tous les élèves présents :

_Excusez-moi professeur mais pourquoi demandez-vous que Camille connaît cette Histoire puisque d'après ce qu'elle nous a dit seuls vous, Albus Dumbledore et Vous-Savez-Qui sont allés en terre du milieu ?

_C'est exact en effet. Mais ce qu'elle a omis de vous révéler c'est qu'elle est la première sorcière de son temps à avoir posé les pieds là-bas…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Le silence fut de rigueur face à cette révélation. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur Camille qui ne savait plus où se mettre devant la surprenante nouvelle qui fit l'effet d'une bombe cez ses camarades. Un si jeune âge et pourtant elle était allé là où seul les plus grands sorciers de cette époque avaient osé posé les pieds…

– Très bien Gandalf, j'accepte mais plus d'allusion à ma participation ensuite, c'est d'accord ?! proposa l'élève avec appréhension.

– Je ne te promets rien car après tout tu fais partie de l'histoire ne l'oublie pas ! rétorqua Gandalf en retournant vers son bureau.

Camille se frappa alors la tête contre son bureau récoltant ainsi un rire retenu d'Harry à qui elle donna un coup de coude dans le ventre avant de relever la tête pour entamer son monologue face à la classe entière. Harry eut pourtant une grimace avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers le devant de la salle.

Harry souriait en la regardant à présent, il était certain que sa nouvelle amie cachait encore d'innombrables secrets mais sa fraîcheur et sa sympathie ne pouvaient que le convaincre de l'apprécier d'avantage…

_NDA : le passage suivant fait référence au tout début du film la communauté de l'anneau de la trilogie le seigneur des anneaux_

Juste avant que Camille ne commence, Gandalf abaissa le rideau pour le projecteur et un film débuta lorsque la voix de Camille s'éleva :

_ Tout commença lorsque les grands anneaux furent forgés : 3 furent donnés aux Elfes immortels, les plus sages et les plus respectables de tous les êtres, 7, aux seigneurs Nains, grands mineurs et sculpteurs de la montagne et 9, 9 anneaux furent donnés à la race des Hommes qui par-dessus tout désiraient le pouvoir car à travers ces anneaux furent transmises la force et la volonté de gouverner chaque race, mais ils furent tous dupés car un autre anneau fut forgé…

Sur les terres du Mordor, dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin, Sauron le Seigneur des Ténèbres forgea en secret un maître anneau pour gouverner tous les autres. Dans cet anneau, il y déversa sa cruauté, sa malveillance et sa volonté de dominer toutes vies. « Un anneau pour les gouverner tous. » L'une après l'autre les contrés libres de la terre du milieu tombèrent sous l'emprise de l'anneau mais il en fut certaines qui résistèrent… L'ultime alliance des Hommes et des Elfes entra en guerre contre les armées du Mordor et sur les versants de la Montagne du Destin, ils se battirent pour libérer la terre du milieu. La victoire était proche… Mais le pouvoir de l'anneau ne pouvait être vaincu… Ce fut à ce moment précis, alors que tout espoir avait disparu, qu'Isildur, le fils du roi, s'empara de l'épée de son père… Sauron, l'ennemi des peuples libres de la terre du milieu fut vaincu. L'anneau alla à Isildur, qui eut la seule opportunité de détruire le mal à jamais. Mais le cœur des Hommes est aisément corruptible et l'anneau de pouvoir a sa volonté propre. Il trahit Isildur, le menant à la mort.

L'Histoire devint une légende, la légende devint un mythe, et certaines choses qui n'auraient pas du être oubliées furent perdues. Pendant 2500 ans plus personne n'entendit parler de l'anneau. Jusqu'à ce que par hasard…il prit au piège un nouveau porteur… L'anneau vint à une créature nommée Gollum et c'est dans les galeries souterraines des Monts brumeux que l'anneau le rongea. L'anneau apporta à Gollum une vie incroyablement longue, pendant 500 ans il lui dévora l'esprit et dans l'obscurité de la caverne de Gollum, il attendait. Les ténèbres s'insinuèrent à nouveau dans la forêt du monde, une ombre à l'Est qui engendra une rumeur, murmure d'une peur sans nom, l'anneau de pouvoir compris que son heure était venue. Il abandonna Gollum mais il se passa une chose à laquelle l'anneau ne s'attendait pas : il fut ramassé par la créature la plus improbable qui soit : un hobbit, Bilbon Sacquet de la Comtée. En effet, l'heure approche où les hobbits détermineront le destin de tous…

Le film s'arrêta. Tous les regards étaient à présent dirigeaient vers Camille bien qu'elle ait remarqué que celui de Harry ait souvent fait des allés et retours entre le film et elle … À présent Harry, Ron et Hermione la regardaient avec un mélange de surprise, de doute et de peur… Elle regrettait maintenant d'avoir accepté de raconter cette histoire à laquelle elle avait participée bien que son nom ne soit jamais apparu dans cette histoire …Devant ce lourd silence, Gandalf reprit la parole :

_ Certaines choses peuvent en effet surprendre mais il est inutile d'accuser ceux qui n'ont fait qu'aider …

Alors tout le monde se retourna ou enlevèrent leur regard de Camille avec honte et regret et doucement Camille dit à Harry :

_ Je te parlerai de tout ça plus tard d'accord ?

_D'accord. Répondit Harry avec un franc, bien que petit, sourire. »

Et Gandalf reprit :

_ Quelqu'un a-t-il des questions sur ce que nous venons de voir ?

En sachant très bien quelle réaction il y aurait Gandalf et Camille sourirent : une multitude de bras s'étaient soudain levés avec enthousiasme.

_ Oui Ron je t'en pris.

_Il y a eu dans ce film des créatures dont j'ai jamais entendu parlé, des sortes de monstres et ce Gollum…qu'est-ce que c'était ?

_Très bonne question, et bien en fait je ne vais pas vous le dire maintenant car ils sont sujet dans un cours suivant mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne ferais pas attendre ce cours trop longtemps.

Après la question de Ron plusieurs mains s'étaient baissées. Néanmoins, quelques mains restaient obstinément levées dont celle de notre indomptable Hermione :

_ A vous Miss Granger.

_Merci, en fait il y a quelque chose qui m'ennuie… hésita Hermione pensant aux conséquences et aux révélations que cette question pourrait causer.

_Oui… l'incita le magicien blanc devant la réticence de cette élève que l'on dit pourtant brillante.

_Et bien cette histoire à l'air de se passer au Moyen Age, c'est-à-dire des siècles avant notre époque, et que je sache Camille n'a que 17 ans alors soit elle est beaucoup plus vieille que l'on ne passe ou alors… argumenta Hermione avant d'être coupée par son professeur.

_Je vous arrête tout de suite Miss Granger avant que vous n'alliez plus loin. Sachez que Camille a bien 17 ans comme vous mais la Terre du milieu est un monde totalement différent de celui-ci et ne connaîtra en ce sens les grandes inventions des moldus comme l'électricité, que dans des centaines d'années. C'est en fait un monde parallèle au votre mais qui communique avec celui-ci par l'intermédiaire de portails aléatoires. Finalement la Terre du milieu reste plus franche car tous ses habitants ont conscience de la magie contrairement à ici… expliqua Gandalf en essayant d'être le plus clair possible.

_Merci professeur j'ai eu peur que… commença Hermione avant d'être de nouveau couper mais cette fois-ci par Camille.

_Que je sois si vieille que je pourrais être ton arrière arrière arrière grand-mère ! s'exclama cette dernière avec un large sourire.

_Oui… répondit Hermione se sentant soudainement totalement stupide de part l'absurdité de sa question.

C'est alors que Camille et Hermione éclatèrent de rire suivies de près par Ron et Harry !

Et c'est sur ces éclats de rire que la cloche sonna signifiant ainsi la fin de leur premier cours de l'année en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.


	12. Chapter 11: Patronus et début de vérité

**Chapitre 11 : Patronus et début de vérité**

Deux semaines avaient passées depuis le premier cours de DCFM on est aujourd'hui le 17 septembre… Camille se révélait très douée dans toutes les matières et s'était en particulier liée d'amitié avec le trio d'or qui l'avait pris directement sous son aile. Plus ils passaient de temps tous les quatres et plus ils appréciaient leur nouvelle amie. Néanmoins, le trio avait été très surpris, sachant l'intelligence de la jeune fille, lorsqu'ils avaient appris son choix pour sa deuxième option …

_Flash back_ :

_Le trio et Camille, qui avaient été rebaptisés le quatuor d'or par les élèves de Poudlard, étaient à la bibliothèque pour un devoir de potion au grand mécontentement de Ron et Harry mais une question de Hermione chamboula tout :_

__ Au fait Camille je t'ai jamais demandé qu'est-ce que tu fais quand moi je suis en Etude des runes et que Harry et Ron font…rien pour changer ?! demanda Hermone en levant les yeux au ciel lors de sa dernière remarque._

_Harry et Ron en profitèrent pour lever la tête de leurs bouquins non seulement parce que ça leur créait une occasion valable pour s'arrêter de travailler mais également pour attendre la réponse de Camille qui s'était figée à l'entente de la question de son amie. _

__Bah en fait je ne voulais pas vous le dire parce que je sais que vous êtes très septique à ce sujet mais je suis en Divination. Répondit la concernée avec appréhension face à la réaction de ses amis. _

__Quoi ! s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson. _

_Une fois de plus le trio était surpris par l'attitude de Camille comment pouvait-elle croire à quelque chose d'aussi peut serviable que les boules de cristal de Trelawney ! Selon Hermione il n'y avait rien de plus absurde que cette matière. Pour Ron, la divination s'était révélée être une occasion de ne rien faire en attendant de ne plus être obligé de la subir. Quant à Harry, les cours en eux-mêmes n'étaient pas déplaisant et auraient même pu l'intéresser si Trelawney ne prédisait pas sa mort à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait… _

__Si je fais ça c'est pour surveiller Sybille au cas ou elle referait une de ses prémonition qui se révèleraient êtres vraies … Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'elle fasse une autre prophétie incluant la survie du monde magique ! expliqua-t-elle tout bas pour que seul ses trois amis puissent l'entendre._

_En effet, la sorcière au regard exorbité et à la tignasse indisciplinée, pouvait se révélée utile pour la suite car après tout c'était elle qui avait prédit la prophétie dont Harry et Lord Voldemort faisaient l'objet et rien que pour cela Camille devait garder un œil sur elle… Après tout n'était-ce pas pour la même raison qu'Albus Dumbledore l'avait engagée et surveillée durant toutes ces années… Une surveillance plus accrue ne pouvait de toute façon pas lui faire de mal… _

__Bon j'suis d'accord pour les prémonitions de l'autre folle mais tu penses vraiment qu'elle serait en mesure de refaire une prémonition dans le style de cette prophétie sur Harry ? demanda Ron pas très convaincu par les capacités divinatoires de cette professeur._

__Ecoute, Sybille a déjà prouvé plusieurs fois qu'elle était capable de réaliser de véritable prédiction bien qu'elle n'en ait pas conscience, je veux découvrir pourquoi elle n'en a pas conscience justement car ce n'est pas normal ! ajouta la jeune sorcière pour parfaire sa théorie._

__Mais finalement les cours de Trelawney ne t'apporte rien tu es en train de perdre ton temps à ces cours ! s'exclama Hermione qui trouvait invraisemblable que son amie gaspille son temps ainsi. _

__Il faut que je la surveille, qui sait peut-être que ça pourrait s'avérer utile pour la suite. Proposa Camille._

_Même si Hermione et Ron étaient très loin d'être convaincus par les dires de Camille, ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry. Hermione et Ron n'ayant jamais vu le professeur Trelawney faire de prédisction s'était difficile de l'en croire capable. En revanche, Harry l'avait vu deux fois dans cette situation : la première lors de sa troisième année et la seconde dans la pensine de Dumbledore. Il ne faisait aucun doute que l'étrange sorcière pouvait se révéler soudainement intéressante au moment où l'on s'y attendait le moins… Il comprenait parfaitement que Camille ait des soupçons face à cette insolite enseignante et il se promit de l'aider à surveiller la soi-disant voyante… _

_Fin du Flash back_

Malgré les nombreux mystères qui entouraient Camille, le trio s'attachait de plus en plus à elle. Ils ignoraient le pourquoi du comment mais ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient parler avec elle et qu'ils pouvaient lui faire entièrement confiance.

Enfin, revenons à ce 17 septembre, Camille, Hermione et Ginny étaient dans la Grande salle, elles prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Elles étaient descendues car les garçons n'en finissaient pas d'arriver, comme d'habitude…

_ Ah les filles regardez qui arrive enfin : nos deux marmottes ! s'exclama Ginny en appercevant les deux compères qui arrivaient.

En effet Harry et Ron venaient d'entrer et se dirigeaient vers elles. Même si Ron paraissait endormi, Harry, lui, par contre semblait rêveur…

_ Alors les garçons vous avez bien dormi ? demanda Hermione.

_Pas assez à mon goût mais ça va… répondit Ron en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

_On s'en serait douté tu dors sur la table ! s'exclama Hermione à peine moqueuse.

_Je suis trop fatigué pour rétorquer quoi que ce soit désolé Mione…

_Ben ça c'est bien la première fois ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Ron ? Tu mollis ?? blagua la jeune fille pensant ainsi le réveiller.

_Si vous voulez des explications demandez à cet « empêcheur de dormir en rond » ! bafouilla Ron en pointant du doigt son meilleur ami qui fronçait les sourcils en regardant Ron.

_Harry ? demanda Camille en se tournant vers le concerné.

_Oui bon c'est juste que … en fait c'est bizarre… exposa avec une grande « clarté » le survivant.

_Tu veux que je m'en aille tu seras peut-être plus à l'aise… proposa Camille poliement entant la confusion dont faisait preuve son ami.

_Non Camille ! Ca n'a rien à voir c'est qu'en fait je crois avoir fait des cauchemars toute la nuit… expliqua-t-il les yeux dans le vague.

_Tu « crois » !? interrogea Ginny semblant un peu perplexe.

_Oui en fait je voyais des images qui se succédaient mais qui n'avaient pas forcément de liens explicites entre elles… essaya de souvenir le survivant avec difficultés.

_De plus en plus inhabituels tes rêves… affirma Ron, la tête toujours posée sur la table.

Mais la conversation ne put se poursuivre car les hiboux arrivaient pour déposer le courrier : Neville reçut comme d'habitude des livres qu'il avait oubliés chez lui … Le hululement de tous les hiboux présents dans la salle ne laissait place à d'autres discussion, les gryffondors devaient donc atendre que les « facteurs à plumes » se soient calmés pour pouvor reprendre cette conversation.

Mais à la grande surprise de Harry, il remarqua parmi tous ces volatiles, sachouette blanche se dirigeant vers lui, Hedwige arriva avec une lettre dans le bec mais elle ne se posa pas devant lui mais en face de Camille…

_ T'es sûre que cette lettre est pour moi Hedwige ?

Comme si elle lui répondait Hedwige resta devant elle à la regarder… Donc la jeune fille après un regard vers le propriétaire qui n'était autre que son voisin de droite Harry, pris la lettre : le nom et l'adresse étaient écrits à l'encre rouge vive ! Camille fronça les sourcils… Elle savait qui était l'expéditeur mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre…

Sans dire un mot, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte mais Harry, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son amie, la suivit…

Soudain les portes de la grande salle se fermèrent avec fracas ! Camille se retourna vers Harry mais celui-ci ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se produisait non plus ! Elle regarda alors l'enveloppe devenue noire, de la fumée en sortie et elle s'ouvrit : des créatures encapuchonnés de manteaux noirs, des mains noires recouvertes de croûtes l'entouraient à présent !

Harry était stupéfait. Comment les détraqueurs avaient-ils pu entrer à Poudlard aussi facilement que dans une enveloppe ?! Il voyait Camille prisonnière mais trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête…

Camille restait étonnamment calme mais les détraqueurs allaient sûrement passer à l'action et Gandalf ne pourrait rien faire pour elle… Les monstres à cape tourbillonnaient autour d'elle se fichant totalement des autres personnes présentes, elle était la cible, il n'y avait aucun doute. Ils passeraient d'une seconde à l'autre à l'acte et ce fut le cas à peine deux secondes plus tard, ils commençaient : elle sentait le peu de bonheur qu'elle croyait avoir retrouvé s'échapper à nouveau, l'air glacé lui vrillait les entrailles, son cœur s'accélérait en repensant à toutes les choses qui lui étaient arrivées durant ces quatre dernières années. Enfin, après la souffrance, la peur commençait à entrer en elle et les souvenirs d'il y a 10 ans maintenant refirent surface…

Harry ne pouvait plus tenir il voyait que les professeurs restaient obstinément paralysés face à cette scène si effroyable et voire Camille souffrir le mettait hors de lui, il ne pouvait plus attendre ! Toute la salle était pétrifiée devant ce sordide spectacle, personne n'osait esquisser le moindre geste même les anciens membres de l'AD qui savait invoquer un patronus corporel. Le survivant étant le seul à avoir gardé son sang froid, il ne pouvait plus attendre sans rien faire pendant que son amie de faisait tuer…

_ Expecto…

_Expecto…

_...Patronum !!!!! »

Deux voix avaient retenti en même temps : celle de Harry et celle de Camille…

Le cerf argenté de Harry fonçait sur les détraqueurs et le patronus de Camille avait fait l'effet d'une bombe et maintenant on pouvait voire un oiseau gigantesque survolé la grande salle, son chant était magnifique… L'énorme oiseau poursuivait le dernier détraqueur, sa vitesse était démentielle, il le rattrapa en un quart de seconde et l'annihila en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Ce chant !! Harry avait déjà entendu ce chant, ce patronus n'est pas un oiseau ordinaire bien au contraire c'est un Phoenix ! Un majestueux phoenix qui s'estompait finalement en revenant vers la sorcière qui l'avait invoqué…

Les ténèbres l'entouraient, elle se sentait vide de force, elle allait tomber, tomber, tomber…

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre alors que les deux patronus disparaissaient totalement. Harry se retourna et vit Camille allongée par terre évanouie sur le sol glacé de la salle. Il courut à côté d'elle et souleva un peu son dos, mais elle ne se réveilla pas … Ne donnant ainsi aucun signe de vie à son ami mortellement inquiet. Le survivant tourna la tête vers l'enveloppe ensorcelée, tombée par terre à quelques centimètres de lui mais celle-ci recommença à cracher de la fumée ……

NDA : Voilà pour ce chapitre j'avais cette idée en tête depuis longtemps mais je ne savais pas où la caser ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu !!!! kissu +++++


	13. Chapter 12: Les ténèbres s'épaississent

**Chapitre 12 : Les ténèbres s'épaississent**

_Les ténèbres l'entouraient, elle se sentait vide de toute force, elle allait tomber, tomber, tomber…_

_Un bruit sourd se fit entendre alors que les deux patronus disparaissaient totalement. Harry se retourna et vit Camille allongée par terre évanouie sur le sol glacé de la salle. Il courut à côté d'elle et souleva un peu son dos, mais elle ne se réveilla pas … Ne donnant ainsi aucun signe de vie à son ami mortellement inquiet. Le survivant tourna la tête vers l'enveloppe ensorcelée, tombée par terre à quelques centimètres de lui mais celle-ci recommença à cracher de la fumée ……_

La fumée noire comme de l'encre forma alors une silhouette et comme pour un hologramme une personne apparut affublée d'un manteau noir flottant négligemment dans les airs à un ou deux mètres au-dessus d'Harry et Camille … Cette personne releva sa capuche et le survivant reconnu le visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien maintenant. En effet, un visage très, même trop, pâle, des yeux rouge sang, une face de serpent, aucun doute possible : Lord Voldemort se tenait devant Harry et Camille. Un sourire guoguenard était suspendu à ses lèvres alors qu'il commençait à parler, comme si c'était un message, en regardant dans le vide :

_ Et bien Camille, j'espère que mon petit cadeau t'a plu ? Tu n'as pas oublié cette date je suppose ! Cela fait aujourd'hui 10 ans que l'on t'a retrouvé dans cette famille de moldu ! Tout comme il y a 10 ans les détraqueurs sont venus mais puisque tu peux m'entendre, j'imagine qu'ils ont échoué une fois de plus ! Mais cela ne fait rien, cela ne fait rien, je t'aurais tôt ou tard et crois-moi même Potter ou encore cet autre fou de magicien blanc ne pourront rien pour toi !... déclara le seigneur des ténèbres de sa voix glaciale et dénuée de sentiments.

Il termina sa tirade d'un rire froid et diabolique avant de disparaître en poussière noire semblable à de la cendre…

Après ça tout redevint calme, la grande salle toujours sous le choc de l'entrée du mage noir le plus craint n'osait toujours pas bouger. Néanmoins, Harry se tourna vers Camille qui avait repris connaissance, mais ses yeux étaient d'une tristesse infinie. Elle serrait extrêmement fort le bras de son ami et pouvait à peine se contenir tant sa colère contre le lord augmentée à chaque seconde. Ainsi, elle avait déjà eu à faire aux détraqueurs il y a 10 ans alors qu'elle n'avait que 6 ou 7 ans…

S'étant ressaisie un peu, elle se releva à l'aide d'Harry. La totalité des personnes de la grande la fixait ardemment. Certains affichaient un air compatissant aux vues de ce qui venait d'arriver à la jeune fille, d'autres au contraire semblaient méfiant à cause du fait que le lord noir paraissait connaître Camille et ses secrets, enfin ceux qui restaient n'osaient pas la regarder dans les yeux de peur d'être contaminés par une maladie imaginaire on ne peut plus infectieuse.

Avec tous ces yeux braquaient sur elle, Camille n'avait qu'une seule envie : disparaître. Alors elle reprit la direction du Hall, sans un regard en arrière. Elle était abattue comme jamais, la jeune fille n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il oserait lui rappeler ce jour où depuis sa vie avait basculé dans le monde de la magie… Elle voulait se réfugier dans un endroit tranquille, sans personne pour l'interroger. Donc elle se dirigea, non pas vers la salle commune des Gryffondors mais au couloir du quatrième étage et elle s'arrêta devant le tableau d'une jeune fille rousse portant une longue robe blanche et se trouvant sur la rive d'un lac.

Elle était tellement concentrée sur son but, qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que le survivant l'avait suivi. Avant qu'elle n'esquisse le moindre geste, celui-ci lui fit part de sa présence dans un raclement de gorge. La jeune fille sursauta sur le coup, elle qui était pourtant toujours conscience de ce qui l'entourait, elle n'avait même pas vu que le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes était là à quelques mètres d'elle…

– Harry… murmura-t-elle.

– Tu préfères que je te laisse seul ou tu veux un peu de compagnie ? demanda le survivant en la regardant attentivement.

Camille écarquilla les yeux, surprise par l'attitude de son ami, pas de peur ni de méfiance et encore moins de compassion dans son regard… Il était juste un ami qui lui proposait son aide dans ce moment difficile. Néanmoins, la jeune sorcière hésitait à le faire entrer, il est vrai qu'elle aurait bien besoin de compagnie mais Harry restait celui dont elle ne pouvait se rapprocher à cause de toutes les conséquences qui en découleraient…

Malgré tout, la jeune femme lui sourit et l'invita à la suivre… Elle posa donc sa main sur celle que lui tendait la demoiselle du tableau et un passage s'ouvrit juste derrière laissant apparaître un petit salon privé. A gauche, on pouvait distinguer un canapé beige avec deux grands fauteuils confortables et un pouf. A droite, il y avait un escalier en colimaçon qui donnait sur une mezanine ou l'on pouvait apercevoir deux portes : une pour la chambre et l'autre pour la salle de bain, pensa Harry. Les murs étaient décoraient de nombreux tableaux de femmes et plus le survivant les observait plus il se disait qu'elles se ressemblaient toutes et qu'elles ressemblaient à la jeune fille qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

– Ce sont toutes les femmes de ma famille de ma mère jusque la première de la lignée… expliqua Camille en voyant qu'Harry avait remarqué la ressemblance entre elle et ses très nombreuses femmes.

Enfin droit devant lui il y avait une grande fenêtre donnant sur le par cet le lac, juste devant se trouvait un bureau en bois blanc très clair. La pièce était extrêmement lumineuse, on se serait presque cru dans les nuages.

Camille se dirigea vers le canapé, s'y assit, suivit de près par Harry qui se posa juste à côté d'elle, ils contemplèrent donc le feu qui grondait dans l'âtre de la cheminée pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Camille ouvre finalement la bouche, Harry ne voulant la brusquer en aucune façon :

–J'avais presque 7 ans à l'époque et je vivais avec mes parents et ma petite sœur, dans une région du sud ouest de la France dans la campagne. Des champs de fleurs et d'herbe à perte de vue, le calme régnant dans les petites collines alentour, j'étais très heureuse.

Mais un jour… Lors du baptême de ma petite sœur, il faisait très beau et chaud, on était le 17 septembre… Sans prévenir, de gros nuages planèrent au dessus de nos têtes et un brouillard très épais nous entoura, j'étais avec ma petite cousine dans les bras et elle me serrait très fort, elle avait peur et moi aussi. On a essayé de retrouver le chemin de la terrasse, vers nos parents et lorsque j'ai enfin vu que j'y étais des silhouettes encapuchonnés m'entourèrent, j'entendais mes parents criaient mon prénom alors comme j'étais petite je me suis pliée avec ma cousine et on a pu s'échapper par en dessous mais je savais qu'ils venaient pour moi je le sentais. J'ai donc donné ma cousine à sa mère et je suis repartie dans l'autre sens afin d'éloigner ces monstres d'eux.

Et ensuite… j'ai du heurter quelque chose, je ne me rappelle plus très bien, je suis tombé par terre. Après quelques secondes je me suis relevée et quand j'ai regardé devant moi j'ai vu un autre homme encapuchonné d'un manteau noire mais lui avait un masque en forme de tête de mort… j'ai reculé mais il m'a prise par la gorge, m'a soulevé, il m'a dit :

_ Tu ressembles à ta mère…

J'ai trouvé ça bizarre parce qu'on m'a toujours dit que je ressemblais à mon père, mais j'ai réussi à me dégager j'ai couru mais les créatures qui flottaient en l'air m'ont tout de suite rattrapée… ils ont rapproché leurs bouches et ont aspiré, à ce moment là je ne le savais pas, mes souvenirs heureux. Je ne sais plus combien de temps ils sont restés là passant un par un pour me prendre mes souvenirs… mais au bout d'un moment j'ai entendu une voix douce et calme qui me murmurait quelque chose qui n'avait pour moi aucune signification :

_ Expecto Patronum .

Alors je l'ai hurlé, c'était comme une intuition, il fallait que je dise ces deux mots, je le sentais… Et tout est devenu blanc, j'ai entendu un chant d'oiseau il avait fait fuir tous ces monstres mais il restait celui au masque. Alors il s'est de nouveau approché de moi et quand il a encore voulu me frapper j'ai été plus rapide que lui et je lui ai donné un grand coup de pieds dans la jambe quand il s'est plié son masque est tombé… Il avait de longs cheveux lisses et blonds, presque blancs, une peau pâle, et des yeux gris bleus…

Il n'a même pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car d'autre personne sont arrivées mais il s'était déjà enfuit avant qu'ils n'apparaissent complètement… Dans les nouveaux arrivants il y avait un homme d'un âge avancé avec des cheveux et une longue barbe grise, une robe bleue nuit, un homme très très grand avec une barbe et des cheveux broussailleux, et une femme, elle aussi d'un âge avancé, avec une robe noire et verte. L'homme âgé c'est avancé devant moi et m'a demandé si ça aller. Alors j'ai reconnu la voix de celui qui m'avait donné la formule du patronus et je suis tombé dans ses bras en lui disant merci. Après mes parents sont arrivés mais je ne voulais pas lâcher cet homme que pourtant je ne connaissais pas et alors il s'est présenté, il a dit qu'il s'appelait Albus Dumbldore et qu'il était venu pour me chercher…

Toute ma famille semblait surprise sauf mes parents ils ont dit qu'ils savaient qu'il serait revenu tôt ou tard pour m'emmener et moi je leur ai demandé des explications et ils m'ont répondu que je n'étais pas leur fille biologique et que c'était cet homme (Hagrid ! pas Dumby !! ^^) qui, lorsque j'avais à peu près un an, leur a demandé de prendre soin de moi jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne ! Ils m'ont élevé et aimé comme si j'étais leur propre fille et malgré tout je savais que si je restais ces monstres reviendraient, alors je les mettais en dangers, donc… après avoir fait promettre à Albus qu'il prendrait soin de moi on est parti à Poudlard et je n'ai jamais revu mes parents… Enfin eux ne m'ont pas vu mais de temps en temps je les observe pour voir si ils vont bien. Mais depuis ce jour je n'ai plus était la petite fille joyeuse que j'avais été, quelque chose s'était brisé en moi, je crois que mon innocence de petite fille qui s'est échappé ce jour là pour toujours…

– Toi et moi avons perdu cette innocence beaucoup trop tôt… fit remarquer Harry après les révélations de son amie.

– Merci Harry… dit Camille détournant ainsi ses yeux de la cheminée pour rencontrer ceux du survivant.

–De quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait de spécial… rétorqu-t-il avec les yeux ronds.

– D'être resté avec moi, de m'avoir suivi, de ne pas me juger et enfin de m'avoir écouter… Je suppose qu'après toutes ces années j'avais besoin de raconter cette partie de mon passé à quelqu'un de confiance… répondit Camille dans un murmure à peine audible.

Harry était frappé par la capacité de son amie à rester toujours très si une autre fille lui avait raconté une telle histoire, elle aurait très certainement pleurée toutes les larmes de son corps sur son épaule… Mais pas elle, pas cette jeune fille brisée par son passé. En revanche, Harry la soupçonnait de dissimuler encore d'autres secrets mais pour l'instant un seul occupé son esprit :

– Qui sont tes vrais parents finalement ?


	14. Chapter 13: Vérité et doutes

**Chapitre 13 : Vérité et doutes**

– _Qui sont tes vrais parents finalement ?_

_Et bien… commença la jeune fille avant d'être coupée dans son élan par le survivant.

_Excuse-moi c'est peut être un peu trop personnel… s'excusa Harry gêné de se mêler de la vie privée de son amie.

Camille le regarda en souriant faiblement, il n'avait pas été le moins du monde indiscret au contraire, il avait le droit de savoir… Il avait confiance en elle sinon il ne se serait jamais ravisé, il était bien trop curieux pour ça, mais il l'a respectait et c'était ça qui primait sur son désir de connaître toujours, ou d'essayer de découvrir tout du moins, la vérité…

_ Ma mère s'appelait Séléné… Elle a été élève ici, à Poudlard, en même temps que les maraudeurs et Lily Evans dont elle était la meilleure amie… débuta Camille les yeux de nouveau rivés sur les flammes, les souvenirs enfouis dans sa mémoires surgissant ainsi comme un automatisme qu'elle avait déclenché sans s'en rendre compte.

_Alors nos parents se connaissaient bien ! conclut Harry d'après les paroles de la jeune fille, mais pourtant surpris par cette révélation, preuve que le passé de ses parents était encore flou à ses yeux...

_Même très bien, ils ont fait toute leur scolarité ensemble, la même année et dans la même maison. Mais apparemment Albus ne t'a pas dit que ta marraine s'appelait Séléné et qu'elle était la meilleure amie de ta mère ! ajouta Camille en fronçant les sourcils déçu par le manque d'information qu'Albus avait laissé à son petit protégé.

Camille jura intérieurement contre l'ancien directeur, il devait, selon elle, considérer Harry comme un enfant trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui avait pu se passé durant l'adolescence de ses parents partis bien trop tôt. Mais d'après elle, Harry aurait tout à fait été apte à comprendre …

– Encore une chose qu'il m'aura cachée… murmura Harry plus pour lui-même que pour Camille.

_Elle est morte il y a longtemps, Albus avait du mal à en parler, c'était loin d'être facile de te parler de quelqu'un que tu n'avais pas connu et qui de plus était très importante pour lui… poursuivit la jeune fille toujours aussi accaparée par le feu, relativisant l'attitude d'Albus en se persuadant que c'était à cause du souvenir douloureux laissé par sa mère qui bloquait le grand homme ainsi...

_Ta mère connaissait bien les maraudeurs ? questionna le sorcier à la cicatrice qui n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque amie que ce soit de sa mère ou des maraudeurs.

_Je sais que ma mère et ton père étaient des amis d'enfance, ils ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble avant d'entrer à Poudlard et arrivés là-bas leur amitié à perdurer. Elle était aussi très liée à Remus qui est mon parrain. Enfin, elle est sortie pendant quelques années avec Sirius après qu'ils aient quitté Poudlard et avant qu'il ne soit emprisonné à Azkaban, ils avaient rompu un auparavant, je crois…

– Ils se côtoyaient donc après l'école… éluda Harry pensif face à ce point, car si la mère de Camille était proche de ses parents pourquoi n'apparaissait-elle sur aucune des photos contenues dans l'album que lui avait offert Hagrid six ans auparavant ?

– Ma mère était la demoiselle d'honneur de ta mère lors de leur mariage… Ils avaient tout pour être heureux… Tout ce qu'Albus a bien voulu me révéler ensuite c'est que… Un an environ avant la mort de tes parents tout a dégringolé, ma mère est partie, elle et Sirius se sont séparés et à peu près 7 mois plus tard… Voldemort la tuait… Sirius ne s'en ai jamais remis… compléta-t-elle le regard vide, le fait de relater toutes les découvertes qu'elle avait pu faire sur sa mère à cette époque, et d'évoquer en même temps d'autres souvenirs était d'autant plus douloureux pour la jeune fille aux yeux bleus azur.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda le survivant, interloqué par les certitudes de son amie car si Camille avait quitté Poudlard il y a quatre ans sans y revenir avant cette année, il était impossible selon lui qu'elle ait pu rencontrer son parrain qui s'était évadé seulement quelques temps plus tard…

– Un jour alors que je fouillais dans les affaires de ma mère, j'ai trouvais des vieilles photos datant de ses années à Poudlard et c'est là qu'Albus m'a avoué que ma marraine s'appelait Lily Potter et quand il m'a présenté tout le monde et que en même temps j'en ai appris sur toi, il ne m'avait pas présenté Sirius alors il m'a dit qu'il était en prison pour une faute très grave… Mais j'ai toujours été très têtue je n'ai pas arrêté de lui demander plus d'informations et il m'a dit qu'il avait tué d'un coup treize personnes dont Peter Pettigrow qu'il m'avait présenté en tant que l'un de ses meilleurs amis précédemment… commença Camille avant d'être arrêter par le survivant.

_Ca ne me dit pas comment tu peux savoir que Sirius était malheureux après la disparition de ta mère ! s'exclama Harry qui s'impatientait en ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

– Mais j'y viens j'y viens … J'ai demandé à Albus de m'emmener là où il était emprisonné parce que je voulais tout savoir sur ma mère à cette époque et que je savais que Albus et Rémus ne me racontaient pas tout… J'ai du marchander des jours et des nuits et finalement il m'a amené à cette prison… raconta Camille d'une voix monocorde ne se formalisant pas de la réaction un peu brusque de son ami.

– Alors, tu as revu les détraqueurs à ce moment là ! déclara Harry qui s'était un peu calmé en comprenant que ses souvenirs devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à relater pour la jeune fille.

– En effet, j'avais peur mais rien n'était plus important pour moi que de rencontrer Sirius à cet instant… Et rien n'aurait pu m'empêcher de le voir ce jour là même si une centaine de détraqueurs m'avaient attaquée… avoua Camille, la détermination dont elle avait fait preuve ce jour là se lisait dans son regard saphir.

En même temps, qu'elle racontait ces souvenirs lointain à Harry, elle revivait toutes les émotions, tous les sentiments qu'elles avaient pu ressentir à cette époque. Elle était tourmentait par ce passé tumultueux qui la hantait encore aujourd'hui alors qu'elle se dévoilait face au survivant alias Harry James Potter, le fils de l'ami d'enfance de sa mère ; partis tous les deux beaucoup trop tôt au goût des deux adolescents, qui avaient du se débrouiller sans leur présence pour avancer dans le droit chemin sans s'en éloigner…

– Sirius était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel… chuchota Harry en tournant à son tour son regard vers le feu…

C'est au moment où le survivant détacha ses yeux de la jeune fille que Camille dévia alors sa tête vers le jeune homme oubliant alors les flammes de la cheminée, étonnée par le ton pensif et mélancolique qu'arborait soudain le jeune homme.

– Tu sais qui est Sirius Black ?! s'exclama la jeune sorcière surprise.

– Sirius s'est évadé d'Azkaban lors de ma troisième année… révéla l'Elu, les flammes de l'âtre se reflétant sur les verres de ses lunettes rondes.

Camille écarquilla les yeux, elle n'était pas au courant de ça ! Personne ne lui en avait parlé…

– Lorsque Rémus était professeur de DCFM ici… supposa-t-elle.

– Oui, c'est lui qui m'a appris le sortilège du patronus pour me défendre contre les détraqueurs qui surveillaient les environs au cas où Sirius se montrerait dans les parages… expliqua le jeune homme aux yeux vers sans lâcher le feu des yeux.

– Mais pourquoi Sirius aurait voulu aller à Poudlard, c'est ridicule ! déclara Camille.

– A cette époque, tout le monde croyait qu'il s'était évadé pour me tuer, on pensait qu'il avait été le gardien du secret de mes parents juste avant leur mort alors que c'était en fait Pettigrow… Nous avons découvert tout ça avec Ron et Hermione… raconta-t-il.

– Et maintenant où est-il caché ? demanda Camille impatiente de le retrouver.

_Alors ça non plus tu n'es pas au courant… murmura Harry en fermant les yeux avant de les tourner de nouveau vers la jeune fille.

_Quoi encore… ?? l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix las, mais en rencontrant les pupilles vertes si tristes de son ami elle se figea.

_Sirius est mort… avoua le survivant lourdement.

Le poids de la nouvelle fut énorme à porter pour les épaules de Camille qui avait déjà eu du mal à supporter celui d'Albus…

_Ca va faire plus d'un an déjà… rajouta Harry se sentant obligé de donne cette information.

Les larmes montaient et menaçaient de couler sur ses joues d'un instant à l'autre mais elle se retint il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse aller, sinon elle ne serait pas digne d'eux, ils étaient tous les deux morts sans qu'elle soit là, sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit… Elle en avait assez… Assez de voir tous ceux qu'elle aimait souffrir ou mourir… Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être une sorcière comme les autres parce que c'était ça elle était tout sauf normale.

Camille n'osait plus dire un seul mot et devant cette scène Harry ne put s'empêcher de la rapprocher de lui pour la serrer dans ses bras, ils avaient tous les deux perdu des être extrêmement chers et ils ne s'en remettraient sans doute jamais. Néanmoins, ils devaient rester forts pour honorer la mémoire de ceux qui étaient morts pour qu'ils puissent continuer à se battre car eux seuls étaient capables de délivrer le monde de l'emprise du Seigneur des ténèbres…

Ils sont restés des heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans rien dire, ils se comprenaient même sans mot car ils avaient vécu des évènements similaires, ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça pour se soutenir mutuellement. Pourtant, une question trottait encore dans l'esprit du survivant : qui était le père de son amie ?

Finalement, ils avaient passé toute la journée sur le canapé… Ils avaient tout laissé de côté : leurs cours, leurs amis qui les avaient probablement cherchés mais qui ont été rassurés par leurs professeurs qui connaissaient l'existence de la chambre de Camille… L'intervention de Voldemort avait été mise de côté et les révélations entre les deux adolescents s'étaient succédés…

Ils étaient épuisés par tant de découvertes qu'ils s'endormirent tard dans la nuit, allongés toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé. Les ancêtres de Camille et la lune étant les seuls témoins de cette situation qui peut paraître ambiguë si l'on ne connaît pas l'ensemble de la vérité sur ces deux personnages plus exceptionnels pour le monde de la magie…


	15. Chapter 14: Une simple amie ?

**Chapitre 14 : Une simple amie ?**

Le lendemain du 17 septembre, les rumeurs étaient allées bon train sur Camille et Harry mais ils ne s'en formalisaient plus étant donné l'absurdité de certaines… Bien sûr le fait qu'ils aient passé la nuit l'un à côté de l'autre n'arranger pas les choses mais comme ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher, les deux amis avaient décidé de ne pas leurs accorder d'importance…

Hermione par contre, avait entamé des recherches sur Camille. En effet, beaucoup trop de mystères planaient au dessus de son amie à son goût, alors la jeune lionne avait décidé de découvrir elle-même, puisque Camille restait muette comme une tombe, la vérité sur les origines brumeuses de la jeune brune. Néanmoins elle ne trouvait absolument rien, elle avait pourtant cherché durant des semaines sans aucun résultat concret, ce qui évidemment l'agaçait au plus haut point… De plus, Harry avait catégoriquement refusé de l'aider dans ses recherches car il estimait en savoir assez sur son amie, pour l'instant tout du moins… Hermione avaient donc fini par abandonner toutes ses investigations concernant leur nouvelle amie puisqu'elle ne trouvait aucune information…

Maintenant, elle préférait découvrir Camille plus simplement, c'est-à-dire en apprenant à la connaître. Ainsi elle arriverait peut être à percer la carapace de Camille sans avoir besoin de livres. De plus Harry ne supportait plus les doutes qu'avait Hermione sur elle. En effet, il avait beaucoup de points communs avec la nouvelle venue et ne supportait pas que l'on ne puisse pas l'apprécier pour ce qu'elle était, c'est-à-dire une fille gentille, souriante, attachante mais aussi agaçante, impulsive et par-dessus tout mystérieuse. Camille lui en était reconnaissante pour ça et il le savait mais il s'était passé quelque chose qui hantait Harry depuis peu ou plutôt une remarque d'Hermione le fit réfléchir sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec sa nouvelle amie :

_Flash Back :_

C'était environ un mois après l'arrivée de la lettre de Voldemort. La sécurité avait été renforcée de sorte que chaque hibou entrant et sortant de Poudlard soit analysé soigneusement… Camille avait réfléchi pendant des semaines à la situation ambiguë qui la liait avec le jeune homme à la cicatrice et fini par prendre une décision : il ne fallait pas que Harry s'attache trop à elle, il fallait que leur relation reste purement amicale, même si… Non ! Le passé était le passé, maintenant il fallait qu'elle soit plus distante avec lui, sinon tout allait recommencer et elle ne voulait pas répéter les mêmes erreurs. De plus, Ginny étant amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps, elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin dans sa relation avec le garçon sans faire souffrir par la même occasion celle qu'elle considérait comme sa petite soeur… Une seule solution s'imposait à elle : faire en sorte de rester amie avec Harry sans s'en rapprocher de trop … Immense Challenge en perspective !

La journée se passa donc comme elle l'avait prévu : elle ne s'était pas plus rapprochée d'Harry et faisait très attention à ce qu'elle disait de peur de trahir son angoisse… Puis, elle remarqua qu'Hermione la regardait étrangement soit à cause des nombreux mystères qui l'entouraient ou alors elle avait remarqué la distance entre elle et Harry, alors qu'il y avait à peine un mois ils étaient devenus inséparables … La jeune fille avait donc peur qu'Hermione essaye à nouveau de se mêler de sa vie et ainsi de comprendre pourquoi elle faisait tout ça dans quel but, pour quelles raisons… C'est pourquoi, ayant compris que Camille n'était pas le moins du monde disposée à lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, elle décida de parler à Harry :

_Alors Hermione de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda le jeune homme qui se promenait avec sa meilleure amie autour du lac, celle-ci ayant tenu à trouver un endroit calme pour discuter loin des regards indiscrets.

_De Camille… révéla la jeune fille posément.

_Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec cette histoire de découvrir qui elle est réellement j'espère ?! s'exclama Harry, las de la curiosité maladive de sa confidente…

_ Non rassure-toi j'ai laissé tomber… Pour l'instant… Non je voudrais te parler de son comportement envers toi … avoua la brillante jeune fille, en croisant les bras, signe selon Harry qu'elle endossait le rôle de la mère poule protectrice ce qui n'augurait rien de très encourageant.

_Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Harry faisant mine de ne pas comprendre les propos d'Hermione.

_Est-ce que tu as remarqué son changement de comportement entre il y a un mois et aujourd'hui … ? poursuivit la jeune fille agacée par la désinvolture de son meilleur ami, comme si l'attitude de Camille envers son meilleur ami était plus que flagrante.

Harry s'était tu devant la perspicacité évidente de son amie mais continuait de marcher, regardant droit devant lui. Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué que Camille avait pris ses distances avec lui et il comprenait la gêne de son amie… Ils étaient dans une situation délicate… Il avait tout de suite compris le pourquoi de cet éloignement brutal et était d'ailleurs étonné que sa meilleure amie n'ait pas fait immédiatement le rapprochement.

_Vous étiez devenus très proches tous les deux! Et regarde aujourd'hui c'est à peine si elle t'adresse la parole j'ai cru comprendre que tu l'avais bien aidée à se sentir mieux après ce qu'il s'est passé alors … rajouta Hermione ne supportant pas le mutisme du survivant.

_Stop Hermione ! Je vois où tu veux en venir mais … enfin … je pensais que la situation était évidente pourtant… bafouilla Harry en coupant soudainement l'élan de son amie.

_Mais enfin pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'éloigner après avoir été si proche ? s'exclama la lionne hors d'elle.

_Enfin Hermione réfléchit ! Camille prend ses distances car elle à peur que Ginny souffre de notre proximité ! Elle sait les sentiments de Ginny à mon égard et de plus les rumeurs qui courent sur nous ces temps-ci n'arrangent rien à la situation. Alors pour ne pas leur donner foi, elle s'éloigne un peu pour montrer très clairement à mon ex petite amie que finalement, malgré ce qui se raconte, nous ne sommes pas si proches que ça … expliqua Harry.

_Mais alors cela voudrait dire que Camille tient plus à toi qu'il n'y parait, puisque au final c'est elle qui souffre de votre éloignement ! proposa malicieusement Hermione alors que les joues d'Harry prenaient une jolie teinte rosée.

– Hermione, Camille et moi sommes de simples amis et rien d'autre, crois-moi ! Nous avons beaucoup parlé, avons appris pas mal de chose sur l'un et l'autre mais ça s'arrête là ! affirma Harry espérant ainsi donner tord aux suppositions de la brillante jeune fille.

_Mouais… Je ne suis pas convaincu mais bon… rétorqua Hermione qui n'était pas du tout apaisée par les explications du jeune homme aux yeux émeraude…

_ Nous avons vécu des choses semblables par le passé et c'est pour ça que nous sommes proches, on se comprend et elle est la première personne à vivre les mêmes souffrances que moi, on n'a pas besoin de mots ou d'explications interminables pour se comprendre… tenta le survivant pour rassurer son amie sur la situation.

Mais, ce n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté car la jeune fille se mit à sourire… Elle leva les yeux au ciel, révélant qu'elle avait compris quelque chose d'important qu'Harry ignorait sans aucun doute.

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ? se renfrogna le jeune homme vexé par l'attitude incompréhensible de son interlocutrice.

_Je me suis trompée ! Ce n'est pas Camille qui est amoureuse de toi ! Mais toi qui es amoureux d'elle ! affirma Hermione qui se moquait de sa propre stupidité car il était évident à présent pour elle que le survivant éprouvait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers leur nouvelle amie aux yeux saphirs…

_Quoi !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu… s'indigna Harry devant les insinuations de sa meilleure amie.

_Et si c'est le cas, elle a eu raison de s'éloigner de toi, si c'est pour ne pas faire souffrir Ginny ! Sauf que c'est déjà trop tard… conclut la jeune sorcière les yeux remplies d'étoiles.

_Mais arrête de t'imaginer n'importe quoi je ne suis pas amour…. Rétorqua Harry qui trouvait la conclusion d'Hermione totalement déplacée.

_Alors comment expliques-tu le fait que tu te sentes si bien en sa compagnie ? Vous appréciez tellement la présence l'un de l'autre que vous vous êtes endormis ensemble après avoir discuté toute une journée sans vous arrêter ! Harry ne te voiles pas la face : tu n'aurais jamais pu avoir ce genre de conversation avec Ginny parce que tu estimes qu'elle n'aurait pas pu te comprendre, alors qu'avec Camille…

_Je te l'ai dit et je te le répète avec Camille nous avons vécu les mêmes angoisses et nous nous comprenons c'est vrai mais ce que j'éprouve pour elle n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens pour Ginny ! s'exclama le survivant en coupant la tirade de son amie par la même occasion.

– Tu veux dire que tu es toujours amoureux de Ginny ? questionna Hermione en sachant déjà la réponse.

Les yeux d'Harry dévièrent, aucun mot, aucune réponse ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche, il était coincé, il le savait et Hermione le savait… Il s'était embarqué dans un brouillard sentimental infernal dont il ne pouvait pas s'échapper, emprisonné par ce qu'il éprouvait pour sa nouvelle amie.

– Non… déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment. Je n'aime plus Ginny… Ou en tous cas pas comme je devrais, ou comme elle le voudrait…

– Et Camille ? posa sa meilleure amie, faisant réfléchir à nouveau le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

– Je ne sais pas… murmura-t-il, incapable de mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune sorcière aux yeux saphirs terriblement envoutants…

Si la réponse était confuse dans l'esprit d'Harry, pour Hermione tout était superbement limpide ! Les sentiments de son meilleur ami pour la nouvelle étaient aussi évidents que ceux qu'elle-même éprouvaient pour Ron. Faut-il encore que le survivant sans rende compte pour pouvoir avancer avec Camille…

_Fin du flash back_

Et depuis ce jour, Harry se demandait pourquoi les sentiments qu'il éprouvait étaient toujours aussi compliqués… Il appréciait beaucoup Camille… Ça s'était sûr… Ou était-ce plus ? Est-ce que la jeune fille qu'il avait peu à peu appris à connaître et à qui il s'était profondément attaché sans s'en rendre compte, serait en fait plus qu'une simple amie… ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête ne laissant au survivant aucune place pour penser à autre chose pour l'instant… Pourtant il fallait se réveiller car si Poudlard était tranquille en ce moment, cela n'allait pas durer éternellement et ce n'était certainement pas le cas dehors…


	16. Chapter 15 : Enchainés à Poudlard

**Chapitre 15 : Enchainés à Poudlard**

On était maintenant arrivé au mois d'octobre et la pluie crépitait sur les fenêtres du château.

Tout le monde semblait plus maussade qu'à l'ordinaire et l'approche de la date du 31 octobre ne détendait pas vraiment l'atmosphère pesante et tendue qui régnait dans le château... Ce jour qui pourtant était sensé représenter une fête traditionnelle joyeuse chez les sorciers, était plutôt de nos jours annonciateur de catastrophes et donc de morts…

En effet, les nouvelles de morts, de blessés, de batailles causaient peine et désespoir... Apparemment, Camille semblait compatissante envers ses camarades rongés petit à petit par la tristesse, malheureusement que pouvait-elle faire d'autre face à autant de peine et de désespoir ? Mais ayant était absente pendant 4 ans et ayant l'habitude à présent de perdre des personnes chères à son coeur, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre cet espoir si précieux... En cela également elle ressemblait à Harry... Tous les deux avaient d'ailleurs décidés, par des regards qu'eux seuls semblaient comprendre, qu'ils ne devaient pas se rapprocher.

En un simple regard, même bref, ils étaient capables de comprendre ce que l'autre ressentait. Ginny avait d'ailleurs remarqué ces regards entre eux mais ne disait rien... Elle savait depuis longtemps que c'était trop tard mais avec l'absence prolongée de Camille, elle s'était mise à espérer, néanmoins elle s'était rendue compte à présent que rien ni personne ne pouvait changer le passé, même pas Camille... Et c'était pour cela qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout… De plus son amie avait dû souffrir milles morts pour rester en vie durant tout ce temps... Il n'était vraiment pas nécessaire de la faire se culpabiliser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà et son éloignement incompréhensible d'Harry avait était très surprenant pour leurs amis proches, même si leurs regards en disaient long, pourtant Ginny restait persuadée qu'elle avait fait cela pour ne pas lui faire du mal... C'était vraiment du gâchis tout ça mais quelque part la jeune rouquine ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une lueur d'espoir mais pas pour elle cette fois, mais pour eux... Pour qu'ils se retrouvent enfin après tant d'années à essayer de s'oublier…

Le jour d'Halloween était enfin arrivé, le trio de gryffondor et Ginny étaient dans la Grande Salle. Harry était plus maussade que jamais, quand à Camille pour la première fois depuis qu'ils la connaissaient, elle restait à l'écart ne voulant la compagnie de personne, même pas de Ginny et encore moins celle d'Harry... C'était vraiment bizarre, comme l'avait fait si bien remarquer Ron. Et le survivant pensa soudainement à autre chose qu'à l'anniversaire de mort de ses parents. En effet, Camille avait certainement une bonne raison pour s'éloigner du groupe et il supposait l'avoir trouvée:

_Dites, je viens de me rendre compte... entama-t-il

Provoquant ainsi, la surprise chez ses amis qui ne s'attendaient pas à le voir desserrer les dents de la journée. En effet, le survivant semblait s'être réveillé de sa torpeur en repensant à l'attitude étrange de son amie.

_Camille parait étrangement distante ces derniers temps… poursuivit-t-il son regard passant tour à tour sur ses amis.

Quand Ron et Hermione que leur ami ne faisait que pensait à la brune aux yeux saphir, ils se lancèrent une œillade complice et cachèrent tant bien que mal leur sourire et comme aucun des deux ne voulait ou plutôt ne pouvait répondre au survivant, Ginny intervint :

_Oui mais il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ça Harry...

Mais il ne la laissa pas finir et continua sa théorie :

_Son attitude est alarmante, elle ne vient presque plus avec nous, on la voit très rarement à l'heure des repas, elle retourne de plus en plus souvent dans sa chambre toute seule… Définitivement, non, il y a forcément quelque chose qui cloche…

Ginny, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils…

_Harry, où veux-tu en venir exactement? Lui demanda Ginny avec un peu d'appréhension.

_Je veux dire par là que chaque année le soir d'Halloween quelque chose d'étrange ou de grave se passe et je pense que Camille est anxieuse pour ce soir, la raison précise je ne sais pas vraiment mais ça n'explique pas le fait qu'elle ne reste pas avec n...

_Harry je t'arrête, je connais bien Camille et je peux te dire qu'elle est très loin d'être une inconnue dans le monde de la magie avant sa disparition elle avait de nombreux amis mais elle s'était fait aussi des ennemis et je peux te dire que ses ennemis n'attendent qu'un seul faux pas de sa part pour frapper là où ça lui fera le plus mal c'est-à-dire soit l'Ordre du phoenix ou alors...

_Poudlard...

Ginny avait sans doute raison, Camille se souciait sûrement de Poudlard depuis que Dumbledore n'était plus là les élèves se sentaient beaucoup moins en sécurité... Mais en ce qui concernaient les connaissances de Camille dans le monde de la magie cela restait un peu flou et c'est Hermione qui demanda à Ginny ce qui brûlait les lèvres d'Harry:

_Et quels sont les ennemis que Camille a à présent?

_Et bien je dirais que ceux qui la déteste le plus, ce sont les Malefoy sans aucun doute, ce qui rend l'attitude de Drago encore plus bizarre...

_Camille connaît les Malefoy! S'écria Ron surpris

_Bien sûre ils la détestent depuis le jour où Camille était invitée à sa première réception chez les Malefoy, Dumbledore avait frappé fort, mais je pense qu'il voulait surtout savoir comment Camille allait se débrouillait face à des gens que lui même n'appréciez pas particulièrement...

_Et alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda avidement Ron, les yeux remplis d'étoile, se demandant ce que Camille avait pu faire aux Malefoy d'aussi grave. Ca la rendait aux yeux du rouquin encore plus sympathique !

_Et bien Dumbledore n'a pas été déçu! S'exclama Ginny à la limite du fou rire en ce remémorant cette histoire…

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Harry aussi impatient que son meilleur ami, mais peut être la raison de son impatience flagrante résidait dans le fait que c'était de Camille dont il s'agissait…

_Je pense que ça ne va pas te plaire Harry mais… Malefoy a pris les devant dés qu'il l'a vu! Déclara Ginny le sourire aux lèvres.

_C'est à dire? poursuivit Harry les sourcils froncés, anxieux de savoir ce que le blond avait pu faire à la jeune fille.

_C'est à dire qu'il l'a invitée à danser ! avoua Ginny à deux doigt d'éclater tellement elle était rouge.

Harry sembla très surpris, il avait les yeux ronds et il buvait chaque parole de Ginny, ce qui lui valut un étrange regard, soupçonneux et rieur, de ces amis qui se demandait ce qui l'intéressait le plus: l'histoire de Camille ou alors simplement le fait que Malefoy l'ait invité à danser alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas 10 ans?

_Et au bout de la première danse Camille avait du mal à rester calme devant l'arrogance évidente et habituelle de Malefoy! Continua-t-elle toujours dans le même état.

_Quoi de plus normal! Intervint Ron, qui plaignait son amie d'avoir du danser avec cet imbécile de prétentieux de blondinet à la noix…

_En effet, et quand Camille a perdu son sang froid lorsque Drago a tenté de l'embrasser, ça s'est soldé par une gifle monumentale! Plus singlante que celle qu'Hermione lui a donné lors de votre 3e année je peux vous l'assurer. Alors, depuis ce jour où Dumbledore a éclaté de rire devant le geste de sa protégée et où Camille a provoquée la honte des Malefoy, elle s'est fait de nombreux ennemis dans les sangs purs mais elle s'est attirée la sympathie de ceux qui détestaient les Malefoy...

_Et en particulier la famille Weasley n'est-ce pas!? Elucida Hermione.

_En effet, Maman et Papa était fou de joie lorsqu'ils ont appris qu'elle était enfin de retour et je ne te parle même pas de Bill et Charlie! Acquiesça Ginny tout sourire.

_Quoi tu as mis au courant Bill et Charlie aussi ! S'exclama Ron, trop surpris pour en croire ses oreilles…

_Sans oublier Fred et Georges! Ajouta la rouquine comme si cela allait de soit.

_Et eux comment ils ont réagis? Questionna Harry.

_Ils étaient fou de joie ! Ils m'ont écrit qu'ils allaient enfin trouver quelqu'un avec qui parler de leur projet de farces et surtout en ce qui concerne les produits! Expliqua Ginny avec l'enthousiasme que les jumeaux avaient du manifester à l'entente de la nouvelle.

_Camille s'y connaît en farce ? Demanda Ron sceptique ; il n'imaginait pas du tout la jeune fille en blagueuse assez expérimentée pour conseiller les experts en la matière qu'étaient ses grands frères.

_Si elle s'y connaît ! Non mais tu plaisantes ! Pendant qu'elle était encore là, ils ne faisaient aucune blague sans son approbation ou ses conseils ! Et quand elle est partie ils se sont fait une raison et ont continué leurs blagues en se disant que c'est ce qu'elle aurait souhaité...

_Mais je croyais que Camille ne sortait pas beaucoup pendant la journée ! S'exclama Harry qui venait de réagir à ce que disait Ginny et qui ne collait pas du tout avec ce que leur avait dit Camille. Alors de deux chose l'une soit elle mentait et alors ça voudrait dire qu'il l'avait forcément connue il y a quatre ans ou soit elle leur avait dit la vérité et il n'y avait que les Weasley qui lui parlait car elle s'était déjà lié d'amitié avec eux bien avant que le trio n'entre à Poudlard… Mais ça n'expliquait pas à ce moment là le fait que Ron ne la connaisse pas avant…

_Euh... en fait… je… bégaya Ginny s'étant aperçu de sa gaffe monumentale et surtout irrattrapable !

_Si je puis me permettre... lança une voix dont le groupe des Gryffondors n'avait pas vraiment prévu l'intervention. En effet, Gandalf qui les écoutait depuis un moment était intervenu pour aider Ginny lorsqu'il avait entendu sa bêtise et elle lui en remercia d'un regard ... Cela ne doit pas seulement avoir un rapport avec le fait que Camille s'inquiète pour ses amis de l'Ordre... avisa le magicien blanc avec un sourire en coin et son éternel regard malicieux.

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire Professeur? Demanda Ron curieux de savoir ce que pouvait leur révéler leur nouvel enseignant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

_Et bien, Camille n'a pas vraiment l'habitude maintenant de rester à l'écart alors que ses amis doivent se battre pour survivre et elle préfèrerait sûrement être en train d'aider ceux qui en ont le plus besoin... Mais au lieu de ça elle est enchaînée à Poudlard ne pouvant rien tenter... Je crois qu'elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi inutile ben qu'elle sache que sa présence dans le château soit indispensable... expliqua Gandalf aussi mystérieusement que l'aurait fait son ami et prédécesseur Albus Dumbledore.

_Oui, pendant ces 4 ans Camille était habituée à être serviable pour les autres mais ici pour l'instant nous ne courrons pas de risques et elle doit vraiment enragée de ne pas pouvoir se battre contre les mangemorts ... continua Hermione avant d'être interrompue.

_Détrompez-vous Miss Granger! Camille est très heureuse que Poudlard n'est pas subit d'autres assauts mais elle a peur pour toutes les personnes qu'elle connaît encore et qui sont dehors alors qu'elle est ici... éclaircit Gandalf, son visage affublé d'un sourire digne de Dumbledore lui-même.

_C'est bizarre… J'ai l'impression qu'on me fait une description d'Harry et non de Camille ! Tous les deux, ils enragent de ne pas être à l'extérieur à se battre plutôt que d'être enchaînés à Poudlard ! T'as pas cette sensation toi Harry ? Harry...? proposa Ron en se tournant vers son meilleur ami…

Mais Harry était déjà parti depuis 5 bonnes minutes, il avait compris immédiatement ce que Gandalf voulait dire contrairement aux autres, car oui, il ressentait la même chose pour les membres de l'Ordre surtout... Il voulait lui parler même s'il devait pour ça rompre son serment silencieux et que cela devienne plus personnel entre eux une fois de plus! Il sentait qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent, qu'ils s'expliquent tous les deux... Les deux élèves qui aiment le plus leur école et qui en même temps y sont irréversiblement enchaînés…


	17. Chapter 16:Compréhension et complémentar

**Chapitre 16 : Compréhension et Complémentarité**

Harry réfléchissait sur la meilleure façon de parler à Camille en même temps qu'il avançait. Curieusement, il sentait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de rechercher l'endroit où se trouvait Camille, c'était comme si il le savait déjà...

Il sortit du château ne se souciant guère de la pluie qui tombait, il se dirigea au bord du lac et constata que son intuition ne l'avait pas trompée. En effet, Camille était assise par terre, adossée au grand arbre sur lequel Harry aimait passer ses après-midi au printemps... Elle était là, regardant au loin un point invisible, c'était comme si ses yeux pouvaient voir beaucoup plus loin qu'ils ne le devraient... La pluie ne semblait pas la déranger, ses cheveux mouillés tombaient en cascade sur son corps gracieux, elle était vêtue de l'uniforme de Poudlard, son insigne de Gryffondor ressortant parmi toutes les autres couleurs froides. Les jambes repliées sur elle, entourées de ses bras, elle semblait attendre une chose que seule elle semblait connaître... Ses yeux apparaissaient encore plus clairs que d'habitude, ils étaient tristes et semblaient ne plus avoir beaucoup de vie en eux. Cette seule constatation fit frissonné Harry, lui qui avait pris Camille pour une personne qui ne pouvait plus se permettre de souffrir, il la voyait maintenant comme une personne qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffrir... Elle ressentait la souffrance et la tristesse des autres et la faisait sienne, tout comme Harry elle se sentait responsable du malheur des autres... Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi se sentait-elle coupable au moins autant que lui alors qu'à première vue elle n'avait rien à voir dans tout cela... ?

C'est alors que Camille tourna son regard saphir vers Harry, se sentant observée depuis déjà quelques minutes, elle ne s'était pourtant pas tout de suite tournée pensant que la personne, quelle qu'elle soit, allait repartir et la laisser de nouveau seule. Mais non, Harry se tenait debout à quelques mètres d'elle et semblait ne plus pouvoir bouger d'un pouce. Inquiète, Camille rompit le silence pesant qui s'était installé :

_Oui Harry, tu voulais me parler ?demanda-t-elle avec un peu d'appréhension.

_Euh... Oui, est-ce qu'on peut discuter un peu sans que notre accord ne soit remis en cause? Je sais qu'il te tient à coeur...

_Et bien, nous sommes amis avant tout alors oui si tu veux. Lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Alors, Harry alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle s'adossant aussi au vieil arbre. Il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer, mais il se devait de lui dire une chose importante dont il n'avait pas encore parlé à Ron et à Hermione mais il sentit qu'il fallait d'abord qu'il lui en parle à elle...

_Oui, il y a une chose qui me tracasse et je sais qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps et qu'il faut que je prenne une décision...

Camille le regarda d'un air grave, elle sentit que c'était plus sérieux qu'elle ne le pensait et elle l'encouragea d'un regard qui signifiait qu'elle l'écouterait jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre.

_Je pars à la recherche des Horcruxes bientôt...

Camille était plus que surprise par cette déclaration et même si elle se doutait qu'il devrait partir à un moment ou à un autre elle pensait qu'il ne prendrait pas la peine de la prévenir mais apparemment elle s'était trompée...

_Ron et Hermione veulent venir avec moi et Dumbledore m'avait permis de leur en parler mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée et je n'ai aucune piste sur la manière dont je pourrais m'y prendre et je pense qu'ils seront déçus quand ils sauront que je n'ai pas vraiment d'indices concluant... Alors je te demande à toi, toi qui connaissait bien Dumbledore, certainement mieux que moi, peux-tu me dire ce que je dois faire?

Camille le regarda de cet oeil perçant, comme si elle analysait Harry, cela lui rappelait quelqu'un mais Harry n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car elle répondit :

_Albus voulait certainement que tu fasses cette quête « initiatique » avec les personnes en qui tu as le plus confiance, il t'as tendu une perche en te disant de leur en parler car il savait que Ron et Hermione ne te laisseraient pas partir seul et c'était bien vu de sa part...

_Pourquoi tu dis ça?

_Ce que je veux dire c'est que l'on réfléchit mieux lorsque l'on est plusieurs et Ron et Hermione te connaissent suffisamment pour savoir que tu te sentirais trop seul sans personne avec toi ...

_Je vois où tu veux en venir ... répondit-il avec un sourire que Camille lui rendit. Mais et en ce qui concernent les Horcruxes?

_Albus a risqué sa vie pour retrouver le médaillon de Serpentard, donc je penses que c'est vers là que vous devez tout d'abord chercher, ensuite je sais qu'il avait une vague idée en ce qui concerne les autres Horcruxes mais rien de très concluant mais je reste persuadée qu'il faut chercher dans des endroit qui ont marqué des certains tournants dans la vie de Voldemort mais de là à dire que Albus connaissait Tom Jedusor par coeur ... Je ne pense pas...

_Oui, peut-être...

Ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre encore quelques minutes, le silence s'étant de nouveau installé, mais il était beaucoup moins lourd que tout à l'heure. Harry se sentait un peu libéré d'en avoir parlé avec elle même si c'était plutôt pour engager la conversation... En effet, il savait que parler des Horcruxes ne dérangerait pas Camille plus que ça, elle et lui étant certainement les deux personnes à qui Dumbledore avaient parlé des Horcruxes. Mais maintenant Harry voulait parler de la véritable raison de sa soudaine sortie de la Grande salle :

_Il y a autre chose ... se risqua-t-il.

_Je t'écoute. Camille sentait que les Horcruxes n'étaient pas franchement ceux sur quoi Harry voulait discuter pendant des siècles et que même si ça lui avait fait du bien de lui en parler, il y avait autre chose... de plus personnel...

_Pourquoi es-tu si triste en ce moment? Je sais que l'anniversaire de mort de ta mère est passé depuis un moment déjà et même à ce moment là tu n'étais pas aussi triste... Alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasse? Est-ce que tu as peur que Voldemort fasse une entrée fracassante dans Poudlard ou alors es-tu déçue de ne pas être sur le champs de bataille?

Camille fonça les sourcils en entendant la deuxième suggestion : « triste de ne pas être sur le champ de bataille? »...

_Alors écoute moi bien Harry! Sache que « les champs de bataille » comme tu dis, ne me manquent pas du tout! Tu ne sais pas ce que s'est de te battre en tuant, en massacrant des milliers de vies, en sachant que si tu éprouves la moindre pitié envers ton adversaire tu es mort ! Je ne compte plus le nombre d'amis que j'ai perdu durant un combat, mais je sais qu'ils n'auraient pas accepté que je me laisse abattre alors j'ai continué la bataille mais au bout du compte toutes ses vies perdues n'ont servies à rien il est toujours vivant et il n'espère qu'une seule chose : m'avoir moi !!

_Je sais bien que Voldemort veux te récupérer mais tu n'es pas la seule personne qu'il veut dans cette histoire! S'écria Harry en haussant la voix aussi forte que Camille.

_Qui te dis que je parle de Voldemort? Tu étais là ces deux derniers mois en cours de DCFM ! Alors tu sais très bien qui est l'ennemi en terre du milieu!

Harry réfléchit un instant, oui il savait qui était cet être dont la dernière apparence était un grand oeil nappait de flamme et d'éclairs orange mais ...

_Sauron te cherche! Alors tu as peur de retourner là-bas si il te retrouve... risqua Harry. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas la réponse à dire car Camille s'énerva encore.

_Non mais pour qui tu me prends?! Je ne suis pas à Gryffondor pour rien! Je n'ai pas peur d'un ennemi que je connais déjà par coeur! J'ai peur qu'il réussisse à venir ici et à tuer encore des personnes qui me sont chères car il faut bien l'avouer Harry, notre point faible à tous les deux se sont les personnes que l'on aime et que l'on veut protéger, on se sent anéanti si l'une d'elle meurt par notre faute...

Elle était au bord des larmes mais ne s'était pourtant pas relevée, Harry se sentait impuissant dans ce qui lui arrivait, pourtant il la comprenait comme personne et il le savait... Mais ce n'était pas une raison, il avait rompu le serment qu'ils avaient fait en silence... Il était allé trop loin en la mettant en colère mais il fallait qu'il sache, et une question lui vint à l'esprit :

_Mais Camille, Poudlard est protégé nous n'avons aucune crainte et je ne pense pas que Malefoy veuille aider Voldemort cette fois...

_Non en effet, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète...

Elle se remit à regarder au loin le même point invisible, Harry ne comprenait pas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait à la fin !

_Alors quoi? Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant?

_Parce qu'en mourant Albus a laissé derrière lui les sortilèges qu'il avait mis en oeuvre pour protéger ses élèves et toi particulièrement! Et après sa mort ces sortilèges se sont trop affaiblis et moi je ne suis pas revenue à temps! Si j'avais su qu'Albus était mort j'aurai fait mon possible pour rentrer plus tôt car moi seule savait que sans lui ses sortilèges seraient affaiblis mais j'ai tout essayé, j'ai cherché dans tous les sortilèges que je connaissais ! J'ai même demandé des conseils à Hermione et c'est ça qui a encore plus éveillés ses soupçons sur moi! Mais rien! Je ne trouve rien et là on est le jour d'halloween et c'est une tradition maintenant pour Voldemort d'honorer cette date! Comme si il essayait de rattraper le temps qu'il a perdu depuis le jour où il a essayé de te tuer...

_Alors nous sommes tous en dangers... Et tu crois qu'il attaquera ce soir?!

Camille gardait à présent son regard fixé sur Harry des larmes tombaient sur ses joues trop blanches, elle pleurait de rage... contre elle. Elle se sentait responsable de tout ça mais Harry ne comprit pas lorsque celle-ci ouvra soudain grand les yeux et ...

_Harry, il faut que tu partes avant la tombée de la nuit avec Ron et Hermione!

_Quoi? Répondit Harry mi-effrayé mi-surpris.

_Oui, il faut que vous partiez tous les trois, je garderai Poudlard, je ferai de mon mieux pour que cette école ne tombe pas entre ses mains et si je n'y arrive pas, il y a un autre endroit sûr où je pourrai emmener tout le monde, je suis la gardienne du secret de cet endroit alors aucun risque qu'un mangemort où quiconque révèle le secret et s'il le faut je demanderai à Drago de surveiller les Serpentards, il me doit bien ça...

_Mais ça va pas! Je ne ...

_...peux pas laisser Ginny, ne t'inquiète pas je m'en occuperai, je...

_Non! Je ne peux pas te laisser toi !

Camille ne dit plus rien. Elle était comme sous le choc des paroles d'Harry... Mais cette fois Harry sentit que Camille cachait quelques choses de plus important, de plus personnel aussi...

_Non Camille, Albus ne t'a pas confié Poudlard à toi, mais à moi...

Harry et Camille sursautèrent au son de cette voix et restèrent figés! En effet, Gandalf venait d'arriver à côté d'eux et était intervenu dans cette conversation qui, pour lui, devait être claire:

_Camille, c'est moi le nouveau directeur de Poudlard et c'est à moi qu'Albus a confié la responsabilité de prendre soin de ses élèves mais il m'a aussi demandé de vous soutenir dans votre quête, dont je ne sais absolument rien!

_Albus ne t'a rien dit...

_Non, et il n'en avait pas besoin, je le connaissais et il avait bien des secrets dont il n'avait jamais parlé à personne mais aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il n'aurai pas voulu que tu restes à Poudlard tout en sachant que Harry aurait certainement besoin de toi tôt ou tard !

_Mais et si Voldemort attaque Poudlard durant notre absence, qu'est-ce que tu feras? Moi seule connaît un endroit assez grand pour héberger tous les élèves et les professeurs de Poudlard réunis!

_Et bien tu me donneras un portoloin qui nous conduira tous à cet endroit et comme cela même si Poudlard est attaqué, on pourra sauver tout le monde ! Est-ce que ça te va ?

_Je...

_Camille, je préfèrerai que tu viennes avec nous ! Toi seule connait toute les pistes auxquelles Dumbledore a pu penser et je serai plus tranquille si tu venais ...

Harry n'avait pas parlé depuis l'arrivée de Gandalf et pourtant les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer étaient lourdes de sens pour lui, et pour Camille... Celle-ci sentit et admit qu'il disait vrai... Elle pourrait sûrement leur être utile mais la décision qu'elle prendra, sera déterminante...

_Entendu ! Je viens avec toi...

Harry sourit, il ne pouvait pas trouver meilleure alliée, Gandalf le savait et c'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé qu'il serait mieux pour eux de ne pas se quitter... Albus avait raison, ils sont complémentaire et ont juste besoin de la présence de l'autre pour se sentir plus en confiance...

Le départ était poche mais à cet instant précis aucun d'eux ne pensaient qu'il l'était plus qu'ils ne le pensaient...


	18. Chapter 17 : La Confiance règne?

**Chapitre 17 : La Confiance règne ...?**

Harry et Camille s'étaient mis d'accord pour partir le soir même, au cas où... Seul Gandalf était au courant pour l'instant. Camille et Harry retournaient donc à la Grande Salle pour prévenir les principaux concernés...

Camille voulait laisser le soin à Harry d'expliquer la situation à Ron et Hermione et elle s'occuperait de Ginny et Malefoy.

Camille voulait d'abord commencer par le plus facile donc elle quitta Harry à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, non s'en se souhaiter un « bonne chance » mutuel et un dernier sourire, pour se diriger vers la table des Serpentards :

_Malefoy, il faut que je te parle! Déclara Camille d'une voix neutre, ne laissant ainsi auncun choix à l'arrogant Serpentard.

Drago se retourna brusquement se demandant qui lui parlait ainsi... Mais son regard se crispa quand il vit que c'était Camille:

_Je te suis. Lança-t-il en faisant la grimace.

_Mais enfin Drago, c'est une Gryffondor ! s'indigna Pansy alors que son Draguinouchet se levait afin de suivre Camille.

_Mêle-toi de tes affaires Parkinson ! Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te le voler ton serpent adoré... siffla Camille devant le ridicule qu'arborait la Serpentard, cette dernière lui jeta d'ailleurs en retour un regard noir à glacé le sang. Néanmoins, il n'eut aucun effet sur la gryffondor qui avait l'habitude de ce genre de menace silencieuse…

Malefoy suivit, en faisant un geste à ses amis signifiant qu'il revenant dans quelques minutes, Camille à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, pour s'arrêter au beau milieu du hall d'entrée, l'un en face de l'autre. Ils se défièrent quelques secondes du regard et la jeune fille finit par pendre la parole :

_Bon, Malefoy je n'irai pas par quatre chemins... J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service! S'exclama-t-elle avec le même ton que tout à l'heure.

Malefoy fronça légèrement les sourcils mais lui dit de continuer :

_Je dois partir de Poudlard, j'ai une mission importante à accomplir... avoua la gryffondor non sans une certaine méfiance à l'égard du serpent qu'elle avait devant elle…

_Qui consiste en...? demanda curieusement Drago, tout en croisant les bras, signe évident qu'il était intéressé…

_Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, mais sache seulement que c'est très important! Poursuivit Camille en le regardant toujours droit dans les yeux.

_Alors que veux-tu que je fasse? Questionna Drago en soutenant le regard de la jeune fille, gardant quand même une certaine méfiance vis-à-vis de son interlocutrice.

_J'aimerai que pendant mon absence tu surveilles les Serpentards ayant des parents mangemorts! Expliqua-t-elle comme si elle lui demandait de boire du jus de citrouille.

_Quoi !? s'indigna le blond, ahurie par le souhait de la jeune fille. Si il acceptait et qu'il se faisait prendre il était tout simplement mort, autant aller se noyer dans le lac noir …

_Vous n'allez certainement pas rester à Poudlard très longtemps, Voldemort va sûrement attaquer le château mais j'ai déjà tout prévu et les professeurs vous conduiront dans un endroit sûre mais, arrivez là-bas, je veux que tu empêches les fils et filles de Mangemorts de découvrir le nom du lieu où vous résiderez ! Je ne veux pas que Voldemort découvre où vous êtes ! Est-ce que c'est compris? Continua-t-elle devant la surprise du Serpentard qui ne s'attendait manifestement vraiment pas à ça…

Mais, Drago savait qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser sa requête, néanmoins quelques questions lui venaient à l'esprit :

_Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-il après avoir retrouvé une certaine contenance.

_Tout simplement parce que tu me dois bien ça et crois-moi jamais je ne te demanderai un tel service si ce n'était pas vraiment important! Enchaîna-t-elle ses yeux lançant des éclairs au souvenir de ce que Drago avait provoqué il y avait quelques mois déjà…

_Si j'ai bien compris tu me demandes un service en remboursement de la dête que j'ai « contracté » envers toi avec la mort de Dumbledore ? résuma le jeune homme en haussant les sourcils.

_ Bien Malefoy ton petit cerveau a réussi à comprendre l'essentiel, c'est incroyable ! ironisa la jeune fille.

– Très drôle… Et tu pars seule pour cette « mission » ? questionna le serpentard, sa curiosité revenant au grand galop.

–A vrai dire non ... Je pars avec Harry, Ron et Hermione... déclara-t-elle avec détachement.

_Je vois... acquiesça-t-il sans être le moins du monde surpris par ce fait.

Drago la fixait intensément, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que cette fille l'avait humilié, lui et sa famille, jadis mais aujourd'hui c'était différend il devait lui rendre ce service en mémoire de l'homme qui lui avait fait changer d'avis au dernier moment…

_C'est d'accord, je veux bien essayer de te rendre ce service… décida-t-il en conservant son regard glacial.

_Merci… J'espère juste que tu ne me trahiras pas… Ce qui, crois-moi, signerait inévitablement ton arrête de mort ! menaça-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Et sans le laisser ajouter quelque chose d'autre, elle repartit en direction de la Grande Salle, mais maintenant venait le plus difficile : Ginny.

Elle se dirigea donc cette fois à la table des Gryffondors et ne voyant pas Harry, elle se dit qu'ils devaient être en train de se préparer en compagie de Ron et Hermione. Elle vit néanmoins la rouquine, la tête penchée vers son assiette, elle semblait triste et Camille s'asseya donc à côté d'elle :

_Alors Ginny ça va ? se risqua-t-elle prudemment.

Ginny releva la tête vers Camille, lui fit un petit sourire et détourna le visage, incapable de sotenir le regard pénétrant de son amie de longue date…

_Disons que ce n'est pas la grande forme... Harry, Ron et Hermione viennent de me dire qu'ils partaient ce soir mais ils ne m'ont pas dit où et pourquoi... Il ne me font pas confiance… avoua-t-elle la gorge nouée par le chagrin.

_Tu te fais des idées Ginny ! Ce n'est pas qu'ils n'ont pas confiance en toi, c'est juste qu'ils veulent que tu sois en sécurité. Affirma Camille, essayant ainsi de remonter le moral de son amie.

_Tu as peut être raison… Mais dis-moi tu ne sembles pas surprise par le fait qu'ils partent… Tu sais quelque chose? Lui demanda Ginny en se retournant vers son amie.

_Ginny... Je pars avec eux... avoua-t-elle, finalement honteuse de la mettre à l'écart, mais c'était uniquement pour son bien, après tout c'était ça le plus important !

_Oh... Bien sûr, je vois... Et pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle soudainement amère envers la jeune fille qui n'y était pour rien…

_Parce qu'ils auront peut-être besoin de moi et que leur « mission » me concerne aussi... affirma-t-elle d'une voix douce, tentant de calmer son amie avant qu'elle n'explose dans la Grande Salle, captant ainsi tous les regards de l'assistance…

_Je comprends... Dumbledore t'a dit tous ses secrets, toi seul le connaît réellement, alors c'est normal, que tu ais le droit d'y aller toi! Dit-elle en se calmant, se trouvant à présent ridicule de s'énerver contre elle alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal…

_Ginny, franchement si je pouvais rester à Poudlard avec toi je le ferais mais je veux respecter et mener à bien les dernières volontés d'Albus ! C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu ! déclara-t-elle avec insistance sur les volontés du Grand Homme.

Ginny se sentit bête et avoua ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur à Camille :

_Alors ce n'est pas pour te rapprocher d'Harry ? questionna-t-elle ses joues devenant de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

_Mais bien sûr que non, enfin Ginny tu me connais mieux que ça! Je sais que tu l'aimes et je n'ai aucune envie de briser ce qu'il y a entre vous... affirma la brune de façon catégorique.

_Il n'y a plus rien entre lui et moi, ce n'est plus que de l'amitié à présent. Mais c'est vrai que je suis un peu jalouse, vous vous comprenez tous les deux alors que moi finalement je ne pourrais jamais comprendre ce qu'il ressent parce que je ne l'ai pas vécu moi-même… Et il semble si attirer par toi, en plus il ne sait même pas pourquoi mais moi je sais et franchement je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne ... enchaîna rapidement la rouquine avant d'être coupé par son amie.

_Parce que je ne veux pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. Maintenant je sais qui je suis et je ne veux pas qu'il en souffre, alors je préfère laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont, on verra après ce qu'il se passe ! avoua la jeune fille d'une voix morne mais sincère.

_Tu n'espères pas...

_Je n'espère rien du tout Ginny j'ai perdu tout espoir il y a bien longtemps alors maintenant tu arrêtes ta jalousie maladive et parles avec Harry ! Moi je ne peux rien faire pour toi à part te soutenir! Tu n'arrêtes pas de nous dire que tu n'es plus une enfant alors prouve-le nous à la fin! On dirait que tu as peur que je te vole un de tes jouets ! s'énerva la gryffondor, en ayant assez du ridicule dont faisait preuve la rouquine lorsqu'il s'agissait du survivant.

Ginny baissa à nouveau la tête, c'est vrai, elle se comportait comme une enfant capricieuse! Le coeur de Harry, elle le savait maintenant, état déjà pris depuis bien des années mais elle avait tellement espéré qu'il s'intéresse à elle que quand c'était enfin arrivé, elle n'avait pas eu envie de redescendre de son pieds d'estalle et voilà où elle en était ! Elle était jalouse de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa grande soeur et elle en avait horriblement honte :

_Promets-moi que tu le protégeras et que tu ne le laisseras pas tomber! Murmura-t-elle avec espoir…

_Evidemment! Tu me connais non ?! sourit la brune, en voyant que son amie et presque petite sœur devenait enfin raisonnable.

Ginny et Camille souriaient à nouveau, et elles savaient qu'elles pourraient toujours compter l'une sur l'autre quoiqu'il arrive et ce n'était pas un garçon qui allait changer leur relation, ce serait un comble !

_Bon Ginny, il faut que j'aille me préparer maintenant, on essayera de te tenir au courant c'est promis ! A bientôt et prends soin de toi OK ! dit la jeune fille en prenant la fille Weasley dans ses bras avant de se lever.

_Entendu, vous aussi et faites attention surtout! Recommanda la jeune rousse avant de la laisser s'éloigner.

Camille lui envoya un dernier sourire et sortit de la Grande Salle. Cette fois, elle devait vraiment se dépêcher. Elle monta donc les escaliers le plus vite qu'elle put et croisa Harry, Ron et Hermione, vêtus d'habits moldus.

_Alors vous êtes prêts ? demanda la brune en s'arrêtant devant eux.

_Oui presque, et toi tu as parlé à Ginny et Malefoy? Questionna le survivant en grimaçant à la prononciation du second nom…

_Oui, Malefoy c'était facile mais en ce qui concerne Ginny j'ai eu plus de mal mais j'y suis arriver… D'ailleurs Harry, tu devrais parler avec elle... conseilla Camille en regardant le jeune homme.

_Oui mais bon là on a pas vraiment le temps! Affirma Harry qui ne souhaitait pas vraiment une confrontation avec son ex-petite amie même s'il n'avait plus de sentiment pour elle.

_Ecoutez, je me prépare le plus vite possible mais il faut que j'aille dans le bureau directorial avant de partir, donc faites ce que vous avez encore à faire et on se rejoint dans le hall, et essayez de vous faire discrets... avisa-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

_On fera de notre mieux mais toi dépêche-toi ! acquiesça Ron ne supportant plus de rester clouer en plein milieu de l'escalier.

_OK !

Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner et ils se décidèrent à descendre jusqu'au hall.

Ils admiraient une dernière fois Poudlard avant leur départ, ces tableaux, les élèves qui faisaient encore des allées et venues dans les escaliers en essayant de ne pas se perdre, les fantômes, Peeves l'esprit frappeur, qui les avait tant agacés durant ces 6 années. 6 années où ils s'étaient sentis chez eux à Poudlard, mais aujourd'hui y régnaient la crainte et le mensonge. En effet, très peu de personnes faisaient confiance aux autres, quoi de plus normal dans ces circonstances, mais heureusement Harry, Ron et Hermione savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter les uns sur les autres et maintenant ils avaient Camille en qui ils avaient confiance maintenant...


	19. Chapter 18 : Aurevoir, cher Poudlard

Chapitre 18 : Aurevoir cher Poudlard ...

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient enfin arrivés dans le hall d'entrée et ils regardaient à présent la Grande Salle. Ginny était encore penchée sur son assiette et semblait plus triste que jamais, à l'écart des autres gryffondors, broyant du noir toute seule... Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps d'aller lui parler car une autre personne, qui lui était bien moins sympathique, arriva. En effet, Drago Malefoy, en les voyant arriver sans Camille s'était approché d'eux :

_Alors, vous partez... commença-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_Oui... répondit le survivant d'une voix glaciale.

_Camille vous a certainement dit ce qu'elle attendait de moi... demanda le serpentard avec une grimace.

_Oui et je suppose que tu as accepté... enchaîna Harry du même ton froid.

_Je lui devais bien ça… Je suis juste étonné qu'elle me l'ait demandé… continua le blond en levant les yeux au ciel lors de son évasive réponse.

_Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là Malefoy ? s'enquérit Ron soupçonneux…

_Avant, enfin il y a 4 ans, elle se serait coupée la langue plutôt que de m'adresser la parole de son plein gré, mais aujourd'hui... s'exclama-t-il avant d'être interrompu par son ennemi de toujours.

_Aujourd'hui la situation est trop grave pour qu'elle t'ignore et en plus elle avait besoin de toi ! Tu es celui qui a le plus d'influence chez les Serpentards. Déclara Harry avec sincérité et froideur.

_Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un compliment venant de toi Potter… surprit par l'aveu du sorcier à la cicatrice concernant son rival.

_C'était seulement la vérité... Mais dis-moi tu connaissais bien Camille...avant? quémanda Harry, curieux de ce que pourrait lui apprendre le serpentard.

Drago parut étonné par cette question mais il se reprit vite et répondit à Harry :

_Je ne suis pas vraiment la personne qui la connaissait le mieux avant tout ça... Mais ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'avant... Elle était pleine de vie, toujours en train de rire et de s'amuser, et c'était contagieux, elle pouvait redonner le sourire à la personne la plus triste du monde mais... Aujourd'hui, je dirai qu'elle a grandi beaucoup trop vite et elle en a même perdu ce sourire enfantin, innocent qui la caractérisait... affirma Drago dans cette tirade truffée de sous-entendus, avec toutefois la même voix à glacer le sang d'un serpent.

Harry, Ron et Hermione l'avaient écouté attentivement. Quelque part ils avaient toujours su que quelque chose clochait... Camille semblait les connaître par coeur... Elle savait quoi dire et quoi faire pour les faire réagir, ou pour les guider à travers le brouillard que représentait ce dédale mystérieux qu'est la vie... Mais la brune était beaucoup plus impliquée dans toute cette histoire qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord...

_Qui est-elle ? demanda le survivant, plus pour lui que pour les autres.

_Pardon...? réagit le serpentard troublé par l'attitude soudain si pensive du gryffondor.

Drago semblait totalement perdu par la question d'Harry et ni Ron, ni Hermione ne comprenaient vraiment son attitude... Il avait ses yeux vert émeraude fixés sur Malefoy comme si il pensait trouver la réponse à sa question dans les yeux bleu-gris de l'élève qu'il avait détesté le plus durant ces 6 dernières années.

_Je ne sais pas vraiment... D'ailleurs personne ne sait vraiment qui elle est... Je pense qu'il n'y avait que Dumbledore qui sache tout sur Camille... Lorsque ma famille a parlé d'elle pour la première fois c'était lorsqu'elle a « réapparu »... supposa le blond.

_Tu veux dire cette année ? se renseigna le rouquin pour être certain d'avoir compris les propos du serpentard.

_Non, Ron, il veut dire lorsque Dumbledore est allé secourir Camille alors qu'elle n'avait que 7 ans... révéla Harry tout en continuant de regarder Malefoy.

_Tu es au courant de ça ...! Comment? S'enquérit Drago suspicieux.

_C'est Camille qui me l'a raconté et j'ai cru comprendre que c'était ton père qui avait amené les détraqueurs jusqu'à elle... continua Harry, en jettant un regard d'autant plus noir à son interlocuteur.

_Oui... Camille hait mon père et je suppose que la ressemblance entre lui et moi est frappante… acquiesça le serpentard d'un sourire goguenard face à la colère de son ennemi.

_Sauf que ton père, lui, n'aurait pas hésité à tuer Dumbledore si l'occasion s'était présentée... répliqua Harry froidement.

Drago regarda intensément Harry, il n'avait pas parlé de cette nuit-là depuis... Néanmoins, le doûte s'installa dans l'esprit du blond : venant de l'élu, est-ce que cette réplique était plutôt un reproche ou au contraire un compliment ? Pourtant, Drago sentait qu'Harry avait compris le geste désespéré de son ancien ennemi...

_C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche!

Les 4 élèves sursautèrent à l'entente de cette voix. En effet, Camille se tenait derrière eux et affichait un sourire moqueur. Vêtue d'un jean bleu foncé, d'un léger pull marron clair, le tout recouvert de sa cape de sorcier, et portait un sac noir en lin. La jeune fille les observaient étrangement, redoutant sans doute une bagarre en plein hall… Néanmoins, il n'en fut rien…

_Le trio d'or et Drago Malefoy se tiennent face à face sans se disputer, en discutant calmement et sur des sujets ayant l'air très sérieux en plus ! déclara Camille méfiante devant l'absurdité de la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux…

Harry fit à Camille un petit sourire. Oui, il discutait avec Malefoy et même si leur voix étaient froides l'une envers l'autre, il ne pouvait nier que son rival et lui parlaient avec sincérité sans s'entretuer ou s'insulter pour une fois…

_Bon, parlons plus sérieusement, Camille, tu es prête? Se enseigna Hermione auprès de la brune.

_Oui! Je suis prête et toi Harry? Demanda Camille en fixant l'élu.

_Quoi moi ?

_As-tu parlé à Ginny? L'interrogea-t-elle.

_ Euh... En fait... J'ai pas encore eu le temps... répondit le survivant gêné.

_Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

_Rien, rien... J'y vais... poursuivit Harry en râlant devant l'impatience de son amie…

Harry se dirigea donc vers la table des Gryffondors sous l'oeil attentif de Camille. Mais très vite, cette dernière détourna son regard et regarda la porte d'entrée. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé rentrer à Poudlard pour repartir aussi précipitamment à la rencontre de périls encore plus dangereux que ceux qu'elle avait déjà eu à surmonter...

Pendant ce temps, Harry arriva enfin à côté de Ginny. Celle-ci l'ayant tout de suite remarqué, afficha un petit sourire. Harry s'assit à côté d'elle et commença à lui parler :

_Ginny, il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas m'en vouloir... mais... entama l'élu embarrassé par ce qu'il allait révéler à son ex-petite amie.

_Ne dis rien Harry, je commence à saisir ce qui se passe et crois-moi je ne t'en veux pas ... coupa la rouquine sachant très bien ce qui tourmentait le jeune homme.

_Comment... ? s'exclama le brun surpris par l'intervention de Ginny.

_C'est est une fille formidable… Quoique je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait durant ces 4 dernières années… Mais ce que je sais c'est qu'elle ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse te nuire... déclara la rouquine toujours aussi sûre d'elle.

_Je ne comprends pas, mais...

_Et je tiens à te dire aussi que tu n'es pas obligé de tenir la promesse que tu m'as faite en juin dernier. Poursuivit la jeune Weasley ignorant la réplique du meilleur ami de son frère.

C'est alors que le jeune homme comprit… Ginny était en train de le laisser partir…

_Harry... Nous savons toi et moi que ça ne marchera pas et en plus avec son retour... J'aurai dû savoir que je n'avais aucune chance... soupira la rousse triste mais résolue.

Harry était sous le choc, il était vrai qu'il ne ressentait plus de sentiments amoureux pour Ginny, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune fille le remarque et qu'elle ne soit pas le moins du monde en colère surtout après leur promesse de se retrouver une fois la guerre finie...

_Harry, tu ne peux pas nier les sentiments que tu as pour elle, ce serait injuste que vous les ignoriez uniquement pour ne pas me faire de mal...

Harry voyait maintenant où elle voulait en venir… Mais la décision ne dépendait pas seulement de lui…

_Elle n'est tombée amoureuse qu'une seule fois... révéla soudain la rouquine devant le mutisme d'Harry. Et je reste persuadé, même si elle affirme le contraire, qu'elle est toujours amoureuse du même garçon aujourd'hui...

_Mais ... En quoi ça m'intéresse ? l'interrogea le survivant en fronçant les sourcils face à la révélation de Ginny qui, il faut bien l'avouer, ne lui plaisait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout…

_Harry, je ne suis pas idiote et en plus de ça, pour une fois je sais des choses que tu ignores ! Malheureusement, je ne peux pas t'en parler, déjà que j'en ai un peu trop dit...

Harry n'insista pas, Ginny est très têtue alors il ne pourrait rien apprendre de sa bouche... Mais il se retourna pour voir ce que faisaient ses amis: Ron et Hermione étaient côte à côte et le regardaient, Camille était retournée vers la porte d'entrée et Malefoy regardait, ou plutôt contemplait, Camille, avec ce sourire goguenard qui énervait tant le survivant, et encore plus en cet instant...

_Le garçon dont Camille est amoureuse... commença-t-il avec une grimace.

_Oui ?

_Est-ce que je le connais ?

_Oh oui ! Répondit Ginny avec un large sourire, elle semblait s'amuser de la situation ambiguë dans laquelle l'Elu pataugeait.

En posant ces questions à Ginny, Harry ne s'était pas retourné et regardait toujours en direction du hall et plus précisément une gryffondor brune et un serpentard aux yeux gris perle.

_Mais ce n'est pas Malefoy si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Déclara la rouquine en tendant son regard dans la même direction que celui d'Harry.

_Hein...?! grimaça le survivant faisant mine de ne pas s'être posé la question une bone dizaine de fois…

_Oui, enfin Malefoy est très certainement attiré par Camille, même s'il ne l'avouera probablement jamais, mais ce n'est pas réciproque, cela m'étonnerait même que Camille le sache... sourit Ginny devant la naïveté évidente de la sorcière aux yeux bleu qui était consciente de tout ce qui l'entoure ordinairement…

Après quelques secondes, où le survivant soupirait intérieurement de joie en apprenant que Camille n'avait aucun sentiment pour Malefoy. Il s'aperçut par la même occasion du sentiment dont il avait fait preuve et qui ne laissait rien envisager de bon pour la suite : la jalousie. Et si il était en mesure d'éprouver ce genre de sentiments à l'égard de la jeune fille cela signifiait qu'il était capable de ressentir quelque chose d'encore plus fort pour elle…

Après avoir parlé avec Ginny, lui avoir dit aurevoir et merci, il se dirigea vers ses amis...

_Ah bah enfin c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama son meilleur ami avec impatience, comme d'habitude.

_Oui Ron je suis désolé...

_Ce n'est pas grave Harry, j'espère seulement que cette discution t'as aidé un peu. Sourit faiblement Hermione qui se doutait bien que la conversation s'était orientait autour d'une certaine brune…

_Oui, ça il n'y a pas de doute. Déclara Harry, à la fois sincèrement et ironiquement car en effet si le fait que Ginny ne s'accroche plus à lui le soulageait profondément, les questions et les sentiments qui se posaient en rapport avec Camille l'angoissaient d'autant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait s'en sortir…

_Bon, il est peut-être temps de partir, vous ne croyez pas ? demanda Camille.

_Et bien, aurevoir et bonne chance...

_Aurevor Malefoy.

_Aurevoir Potter.

La dernière réplique des deux ennemis lassait présager que leur guerre personnelle venait à peine de commençait alors que la guerre mettant en cause la dimension magique entière comptait sur eux pour obtenir un dénouement plus ou moins heureux…

Puis sans se retourner, les quatre Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers la sortie... La nuit était fraîche et humide, mais ils continuaient de marcher dans l'herbe mouillée du parc en cette fin octobre... Et arrivés devant la grille, ils se retournèrent une dernière fois pour regarder dans la nuit étoilée, comme la première fois dans les barques sur le lac noir, le majestueux château qui fut et restera à jamais une véritable maison pour eux...

_ Aurevoir cher Poudlard...


	20. Chapter 19 : Les souvenirs ne doivent

Chapitre 19 : Les souvenirs ne doivent pas t'empêcher d'avancer…

Harry, Camille, Ron et Hermione avaient transplané à l'extérieur de Poudlard et étaient maintenant de retour à Londres. Camille, ayant déjà réfléchi aux options qui s'offraient à eux, leur avait proposé d'aller au 12, square Grimmauld, pour en faire leur maison jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à retrouver les tu-sais-quoi de Tu-sais-qui… Camille n'avait pas du tout peur de prononcer le nom de Voldemort mais par précaution, elle les avait persuadés de ne pas prononcer Son nom… De plus, le 12, square Grimmauld serait l'endroit idéal, puisque, d'après Ron, l'ordre du Phoenix ne l'utiliserait plus depuis la mort de Dumbledore puisque c'était lui le gardien du secret…

Ils transplanèrent donc Square Grimmauld, la rue sombre était déserte, l'ombre semblait menaçante. Prise d'une légère angoisse, Hermione cramponna le bras de Ron qui n'était pas plus rassuré qu'elle. Camille, elle, semblait relativement calme, comme si elle avait l'habitude, en revanche ce qui était étrange c'était le fait qu'elle regardait minutieusement la rue et surtout le mur se trouvant entre les maisons n° 10 et 14 de la rue… Harry, quant à lui ne ressentait aucune peur mais plutôt une grande tristesse à la vue de « la noble maison de la noble famille des Black »… Ils entrèrent donc à l'intérieur de cette maison qu'ils connaissaient déjà. Après la fermeture de la porte, les réactions n'étaient pas franchement originales :

_Eh ben …

_Je suis d'accord Ron, ça fait bizarre…

_Chut Hermione !

En effet, Camille entendait comme des murmures, elle s'approcha donc de la source et découvrit que c'était en faite des pleurs venant d'un tableau…

_Mrs Black…

_Sortez de ma maison, infâmes vermines, vous qui m'avez pris mon fils… déclara le portrait de la mère de Sirius d'un air las.

_Mrs Black… C'est Camille …

_Camille comment … ?

Mrs Black releva alors la tête et un sourire éclaira son visage aussi blanc que la neige. Harry n'avait encore jamais vu un sourire quel qu'il soit sur le visage de cette femme qu'il croyait cruelle, méchante…

_Alors après toutes ces années, tu es enfin de retour … Tu as bien grandi, tout le portrait de ta mère…

_Je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment, venant d'une ancienne serpentarde…

_En effet, Sélénée était à Gryffondor et ta grand-mère Arianna était à Serdaigle mais j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour les femmes de ta famille… Et puis, je ne peux pas oublier que tu es peut-être ma dernière descendante…

_Quoi ?!

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Camille ?!

Camille ne se retourna pas préférant discuter avec Mrs Black, elle expliquerait ce « petit » détail à Ron et Hermione plus tard …

_Mrs Black, puis-je vous demander la permission de rester chez vous quelques temps avec Harry, Ron et Hermione ?

_Et bien, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que cela me fait plaisir mais pour toi je veux bien vous y autoriser …

_Merci beaucoup Mrs ! Oh ! Au fait, où se trouve Kreattur ?

_Euh… Franchement, Camille je ne pense pas qu'il nous soit d'une grande aide…

Camille fronça les sourcils, puis regarda Harry qui avait tourné la tête et qui semblait très en colère…

_En fait… Oubliez ça Mrs Black, je parlerai à Kreattur plus tard…

_Très bien… Faites comme chez vous et si vous avez besoin d'un renseignement je suis là …

_Merci beaucoup Mrs …

Alors, Camille se dirigea vers le salon, Harry, Ron et Hermione à sa suite.

_Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Harry regarda Camille dans les yeux, c'était lui principalement qu'elle posait la question mais se fut Hermione qui répondit :

_Et bien, juste avant la mort de Sirius, on avait essayé de communiquer avec lui par le réseau de cheminées mais c'est Kreattur qui nous a répondu et il nous a menti en disant que Voldemort détenait Sirius alors qu'il était bien ici Square Grimmauld, et on a compris qu'il s'était réfugié chez la seule survivante de la famille Black digne de ce nom, pour lui …

_Bellatrix Lestrange …

_Oui…

Camille comprit alors la fureur que ressentait Harry …

_Ce que je comprends surtout à présent c'est que Kreattur s'est tourné vers la seule personne qui pouvait lui témoigner une certaine mais très mince affection… Sirius n'a jamais apprécié Kreattur et à juste titre mais si il ne l'avait pas autant méprisé il serait peut-être encore en vie…

Personne ne disait mot mais Hermione se tourna vers Ron et Harry avec une expression voulant dire : enfin quelqu'un qui est d'accord avec moi !

_Néanmoins, nous devons le questionner…

_Et pourquoi ça ?!

_Harry, que signifient pour toi les lettres RAB ?

_Pourquoi moi particulièrement ?

_Parce que ces lettres devraient t'évoquer quelque chose toi « particulièrement » !

Harry réfléchit une minute… C'est vrai que ces lettres lui disaient vaguement quelque chose mais quoi exactement… Il ne se souvenait plus… Beaucoup de choses ces temps si qui se passe sous son nez lui évoquent des souvenirs lointain qui essayent de refaire surface mais à chaque fois ça se soldait par un échec…

_Je suis vraiment désolé mais …

_C'est pourtant dans cette maison que tu a entendu ces initiales pour la première fois…

_....

Harry la regarda bizarrement …

_Comment en es-tu si sûre ? La première fois que je suis venu dans cette maison tu n'étais pas là, il me semble !

_Mais je suis sûre que Sirius t'a au moins mentionné l'existence de son frère aîné, non ?

_Oui, bien sûre, il s'appelait Regulus Arcturus Black…

_Ce qui nous donne…

_RAB ! Oui …

Harry n'en revenait pas, c'était pourtant tellement évident et il n'avait pas su le voir… Pourquoi ne voyait-il plus les choses comme elles étaient ? Il avait l'impression de changer sans s'en apercevoir et il n'en pouvait plus… Tous ses souvenirs douloureux refaisaient surface et il ne pensait plus qu'à ça et ça l'aveuglait totalement, il ne voyait rien d'autre… En même temps qu'il pensait, il s'éloignait de ses amis pour se diriger vers la fenêtre il prit une chaise, s'y assit et regarda dehors : la lune éclairant la rue sombre, en cet instant précis la lune semblait pour lui la plus belle chose qu'il voyait, elle, au moins, ne changeait pas malgré le temps qu'y passe, elle restait la même, jours après jours, années après années…

Pendant ce temps, Camille demandait à Ron et Hermione de ne pas déranger Harry, il avait besoin de réfléchir et ils étaient d'accord… Ils en profitèrent donc pour allumer un feu et Camille donna donc quelques explications sur la possibilité que Sirius soit son père et elle leur précisa que Harry était déjà au courant et qu'elle lui avait demandé de ne rien dire à personne… Au bout d'un moment la fatigue se fit sentir pour Ron et Hermione. Harry, lui, était toujours sur sa chaise, près de la fenêtre, à regarder au dehors…

_Montez vous couchez tous les deux, il est tard…

_Mais, et Harry ?

_Je vais aller discuter avec lui je pense qu'il a assez broyer du noir comme ça…

_Et comment on fait ? Je veux dire qui dors où ?

_Et bien, on pourrait faire une chambre chacun la maison est grande…

_Euh… Je ne veux pas dormir toute seule, j'ai…un peu… peur…

_Et bien comme Harry n'a pas l'air fatigué… Est-ce que ça te dérange Hermione si tu dors dans la même chambre que Ron cette nuit et demain soir nous échangerons, Harry et Ron dormiront dans la même chambre et nous deux on dormira dans une autre chambre, OK ?

_D'accord…

_On dormira dans la première chambre au premier étage OK ?

_Ok, bonne nuit.

_Merci à toi aussi…

Et ils partirent tous les deux vers l'escalier en regardant Harry qui n'avait absolument rien remarqué… Camille attendit que Ron et Hermione soit bien monté pour avancer vers Harry. Elle prit une chaise et se mit face à lui, mais aucune réaction ne vint …

_Harry? Harry? Harry?!

_Euh… Oui! Répondit enfin Harry en secouant la tête.

_Hermione et Ron sont parti se coucher et avant qu'on en fasse autant j'aimerai qu'on discute…

_D'accord, si tu veux…

_Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille près du feu ? Tu as l'air gelé !

_Oui pourquoi pas…

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le canapé, près du feu et s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre.

_Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu broies du noir depuis près d'une heure déjà…

_Je… Je ne sais plus… Je… Je revois sans cesse dans ma tête les morts de… Et je n'en peux plus… Je…

Les larmes commençaient à perler le long de ses joues blanches sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, il était à bout …

_Sirius et Albus seraient très malheureux si ils te voyaient…

_Je sais… Mais…

_Ils auraient certainement voulu que leurs souvenirs t'aident à surmonter les obstacles…

A présent, Harry regardait Camille, comment faisait-elle pour rester sereine, il n'y avait pas si longtemps qu'elle avait appris la mort de Sirius et d'Albus et pourtant …

_Je ne te dis pas que ça va être facile de passer à autre chose, mais tu as une quête à accomplir et personne ne peut le faire à ta place. Albus t'a confié une mission, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais : qu'il te fasse confiance et qu'il ne te considère plus comme un enfant.

_Oui, c'est ce que je voulais… Mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, à qui je peux prouver que je suis capable de quelque chose ?

_Mais au monde entier Harry ! Tu as une mission à mener à bien et c'est grâce à ça que tu vas pouvoir enfin être libre…

_Libre ?

_Libre de faire ce qu'il te plaît…

_Je ne suis même pas sûre de m'en sortir vivant ! Comment puis-je pense à l'avenir… ?

_C'est pour ça que tu a rompu avec Ginny ? Parce que tu n'es pas sûre de la fin de cette histoire !

_Parce que toi oui peut-être ?!

_Bien sûre que non, mais en te refusant les seules choses qui te font encore sourire tu te rends d'autant plus faible. Tu n'as pas encore compris que ta force vient principalement des sentiments que tu portes à tous ceux qui t'entourent ! En plus, Ginny t'aime…

_Je sais, mais… Moi de mon côté je me suis rendu compte que je ne le suis plus…

_Quoi… !

Là, Camille était totalement perdue… Harry n'aimait plus Ginny… Ca va être un gros coup dur pour Ginny, elle n'osait imaginer le visage plein de larmes de son amie…

_Je ne peux pas te forcer à l'aimer mais il va falloir lui expliquer…

_C'est déjà fait… Je lui en est parlé juste avant notre départ…

_Dans le fond ça ne résout rien…

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_Les souvenirs ne doivent pas t'empêcher d'avancer…

_Tu as une mission à mener à bien, elle est d'une importance capitale pour la suite des évènements, si tu persistes à rester dans le passé tu ne pourras pas avancer vers l'avenir et qui pourra alors sauver le monde si le survivant ne donne pas son maximum ?

_J'en ai assez de voire tous ceux que j'aime me laisser… Si ça se trouve Ron, Hermione et toi ne serez bientôt plus là et qui alors m'aidera ? Je ne veux pas être tout seul…

_Je te fais la promesse Harry James Potter de ne plus jamais te laisser seul…

_Ne fait pas une promesse que tu n'es pas sûre de pouvoir tenir…

_Tu sais que les promesses faîtes entre sorciers sont sacrées, je te promets de ne plus te laisser seul et toi, tu me promets de te tourner vers l'avenir et de laisser le passé tranquille… Sinon… Je serai obligée de te faire manger ta cravate… !

Un sourire ne put s'empêcher de se peindre sur le visage de celui qui avait survécu… Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, et qu'il pouvait compter sur le soutien de Camille, Ron et Hermione pour réussir la mission que lui avait confié Dumbledore avant de mourir…

Finalement, nos deux amis ne montèrent pas se coucher et ils s'endormirent l'un à côté de l'autre près du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée…

Cette nuit, peut-être dormiront-ils sur leurs deux oreilles, protégés par le toit de la noble maison des Black.


	21. Chapter 20: RAB, le fils prodige

Chapitre 20 : RAB, le fils prodige

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Camille se réveilla, elle se sentit extrêmement bien. A dire vrai cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Quand elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux, elle sentit quelque chose sous sa tête et sur sa tête. Essayant de bouger le moins possible, elle releva sa tête et vit que c'était celle de Harry qui dormait profondément. Ils étaient tous les deux assis, mais dans son sommeil Camille avait certainement dû poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry et lui, avait dû poser sa tête sur celle de Camille. Camille sourit à cette pensée, finalement elle en revenait toujours au même point…

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la maison. Ron et Hermione dormaient encore certainement et Harry n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller. Camille fit donc son possible pour se dégager d'Harry sans le réveiller, elle l'allongea sur le canapé, lui mit une couverture et le regarda un instant en souriant… Puis, jugeant son attitude inutile, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine en secouant la tête avec un regard triste.

La maison n'étant pas aussi sale qu'elle l'imaginait, elle essaya de préparer un petit déjeuner convenable, heureusement que Mrs Weasley avait laissé un peu de nourriture en leur jetant un sort de conservation (NDA : invention ^^ :p). Finalement, en ce qui concernait la cuisine, elle n'avait pas perdu la main : œufs au bacon, pancakes, chocolat chaud, tout y était !

Soudain, Camille entendit un bruit, cela venait du placard, donc impossible que cela soit Harry, Ron ou Hermione, alors cela devait être…

_Kreattur… ?

Camille se dirigea donc vers la source de ce bruit, et elle ouvrit le placard. Par terre dans une caisse se trouvait la source du bruit : recroqueviller sur lui-même, toujours vêtu de ce tablier crasseux, Kreattur serrait quelque chose contre sa poitrine et tremblait de tout son petit corps. Malgré, tout ce que cet elfe avait pu faire dans le passé, et pour faire en quelque sorte la seule chose qui aurait pu sauver Sirius :

_Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Je parie que tu ne t'es pas nourri depuis un bon bout de temps…

Kreattur arrêta alors de trembler et releva ses yeux globuleux vers Camille. Contre toute attente, elle lui souriait et l'invitait à manger quelque chose… Il se releva donc, serrant toujours quelque chose sur son cœur, et suivit Camille vers la table de la cuisine. Mais il s'arrêta juste avant de s'asseoir.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Camille avec une voix étonnamment gentille pour Kreattur.

_Vous n'êtes pas au courant, n'est-ce pas….

_De ta trahison envers ton maître, bien sûr que si…

_Mais alors pourquoi vous faites ça ?

_Parce que même si c'est à cause de toi que Sirius est mort, je pense qu'il n'aurait pas dû te traiter comme il l'a fait…

_Vous êtes peut-être la dernière de la lignée des Blacks…

_Oui, peut-être… Mais ce n'est pas à moi que Sirius à léguer tous ses biens mais à Harry Potter.

Kreattur grimaça à l'évocation du nom d'Harry.

_Il me semble que tu le connais, non ?

_Un traître à son sang, comme Maître Sirius… Jamais Kreattur ne pourra obéir à quelqu'un qui n'est pas un Black !

_Bien sûr que si ! Tu dois respecter les dernières volontés de ton maître ! De plus, Régulus, que tu appréciais beaucoup, n'était pas si différent de Sirius finalement…

_... Kreattur ne doit pas parler… Kreattur a fait une promesse à Maître Régulus…

_... Bien… Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas moi qui pourrai te faire changer d'avis…

_Mais, moi si…

La porte grinça et Harry apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte… Il avait le regard rivé sur Kreattur mais, curieusement, ce n'était pas un regard haineux, mais compatissant…

_Kreattur ne veut pas qu'on l'oblige à dire ce que Maître Régulus lui a confié…

_Je ne veux pas t'y obliger… Je te le demande en tant que nouveau Maître de la maison…

_Non…

_Kreattur, crois moi je ne te le demanderai pas si ce n'était pas très important…

_Kreattur, nous savons que Régulus a pris quelque chose de très important au Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de mourir… Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose sur ça ?

Kreattur regarda alternativement Harry et Camille. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait dans leur regard quelque chose de méchant… Ils voulaient juste savoir la vérité…

_Maître Regulus était le fils préféré de ma Maîtresse, c'était le fils prodige, mais il s'est aventuré sur une pente dangereuse en devenant Mangemort… D'après ma Maîtresse s'était suicidaire… Mais ce soir là, quand Maître Régulus a demandé de l'aide au pauvre Kreattur, Kreattur n'a pas hésité, Kreattur devait suivre son Maître où que ce soit…

Kreattur s'arrêta alors. C'état difficile pour lui de continuer… Mais avant que Camille ne dise quelque chose, Harry s'approcha, se mit à genou à côté de Kreattur et prit la parole :

_Kreattur, Régulus t'a emmené dans une caverne près d'une plage, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui… Maître Régulus disait que Kreattur pouvait l'aider… En chemin, dans la barque, Maître Regulus a dit à Kreattur qu'il n'était plus au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais qu'il devait accomplir quelque chose pour arrêter le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Alors, quand nous avons atteint l'autre rive du lac noir, il y avait le bassin avec ce liquide vert et…

Kreattur sanglotait à présent mais il continua son histoire…

_... Et Maître Régulus a bus tout le liquide… Ensuite il a pris le médaillon à l'intérieur et il l'a donné à ce pauvre Kreattur en lui disant de partir tout de suite sans se retourner, sans revenir et de détruire le médaillon juste après… Kreattur ne voulait pas mais c'était un ordre de Maître Régulus, donc Kreattur a obéit et je suis parti…

_Mais tu n'as pas eu de problème avec les Inféris ?

_Epatant !! s'exclama Camille .

_Quoi ?! Tu peux répéter !

_Tu ne comprends pas Harry ! C'était extrêmement intelligent de la part de Régulus !

Kreattur n'avait pas besoin de retraverser le lac ! Régulus lui avait donné un ordre, il était donc libre de partir sur le champ sans repasser par la case départ ! Lorsqu'un maître donne un ordre à un elfe de maison, ce dernier peut faire ce qu'il veut pour obéir à son maître dans les plus brefs délais et le moyen le plus rapide pour Kreattur d'obéir à son maître c'était de partir immédiatement…

Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts. En effet, c'était très intelligent et c'était pour ça que Régulus avait demandé à Kreattur de venir avec lui, de plus il avait besoin de quelqu'un de confiance, quelqu'un qui le connaissait mieux que quiconque…

_Régulus était alors revenu dans le droit chemin…

_Et Sirius n'était même pas au courant…

_Mais alors qu'est devenu Régulus ? questionna Camille.

_Je penses qu'il est mort… Quand Dumbledore a bu le liquide, juste après il s'est mis à délirer… « Ne leur faîte pas de mal, c'est à moi qu'il faut faire du mal… » et d'autres trucs du même genre. Mais même si j'ai réussi à le raisonner et à attraper le médaillon, il était considérablement affaibli et si Régulus est resté juste après que Kreattur soit parti alors les Inféris ont du s'occuper de lui…

Kreattur se mit alors à pleurer bruyamment, et Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de Kreattur…

_Nous avons vécu la même chose tous les deux, toi tu as obéit à un maître que tu respectais et que tu aimais, moi j'ai obéit à l'homme que je respectais le plus et en qui j'avais toute confiance…

Camille regarda intensément Harry qui avait la tête baissée et les yeux brillants. Mais maintenant il fallait agir…

_Harry où est le médaillon ?

_... Euh, je l'ai toujours sur moi …

Alors Harry sortit de la poche le médaillon de Régulus et Kreattur le reconnut immédiatement et le regarda avec ses yeux brillants… Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attardait car Camille lui posa une question :

_Kreattur as-tu détruit le médaillon que t'a donné Régulus ?

_Le pauvre Kreattur aurait bien voulu, Kreattur à tout essayer mais…

Il desserra alors sa main et Camille et Harry purent alors voir le médaillon de Serpentard transmis de génération en génération depuis plus d'un siècle…

_Kreattur, je te propose un marché tu me donnes le médaillon que tu tiens et je te promets de le détruire comme le désirait Régulus, en échange Harry t'offre le médaillon de ton maître en cadeau, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

_Vous me promettez de détruire le médaillon et de me donnait le médaillon de mon Maître ?

_Oui…

Mais Kreattur se tourna vers Harry, il voulait certainement la parole de son nouveau maître…

_Oui, Kreattur si tu tiens ta promesse nous tiendrons la nôtre.

Alors, Kreattur et Harry échangèrent lentement les médaillons sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre problème. Ils avaient tous les deux le regard brillant…

Quand l'échange fut terminé Camille se leva et leur demanda de la suivre. Elle se dirigea vers le salon, prit son sac noir, seule chose qu'elle avait emporté avec elle et l'ouvrit.

_Harry, veux-tu détruire cet horcruxes ?

_Bien sûr ! Quelle question !

_Non, je veux dire maintenant, tout de suite, est-ce que tu te sens prêt à détruire cet horcruxe ?

_Mais, est-ce que c'est possible et comment on peut détruire ça ?

_Albus s'est longtemps posé cette question…

_Et finalement, comment a-t-il détruit la bague de Gaunt ?

_Il faut un objet puissant et ancien, quelque chose de difficile à obtenir, de convoiter…

_Tu ne peux pas être plus précise ?

_Je sais que tu as détruit le journal de Jedusor avec la dent d'un basilic, alors qu'Albus s'est servi d'autre chose pour détruire la bague de Gaunt…

_Et de quoi ?

_De ceci…

Camille sortit alors de son minuscule sac un objet long et fin, on aurait dit du métal… Puis Harry se rendit compte qu'il connaissait bien cet objet, qu'il s'en était déjà servi et que le dernier endroit où il l'ait vu c'était dans le bureau de son ancien directeur, trônant sur son bureau : l'épée de Godric Gryffondor.

_Alors Harry, tu veux le détruire ou c'est moi qui m'en charge…

_J'étais avec Dumbledore lorsqu'il a risqué sa vie pour récupérer le médaillon et il est mort juste après… Alors oui, je veux le détruire moi-même !

Kreattur était impressionné par le courage de son maître… Camille, elle, souriait. Harry s'avança vers elle et Camille lui donna l'épée. Harry posa ensuite le médaillon au sol.

_Harry, écoute moi bien, lorsque tu seras sur le point de le détruire, il va certainement résister, je connais Tu-sais-qui et il a sûrement mis quelque chose pour empêcher la personne quel qu'elle soit de le détruire alors n'oublis pas que le plus important ce n'est pas ce que tu vas voir mais ce que tu dois faire…

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et se tourna vers le médaillon. Il leva l'épée et l'abattit sur le médaillon. Soudain, une force invisible reteint l'épée et une sorte de fumée s'en échappa mais Harry ne lâchait pas prise, l'épée était toujours dans la même position. Mais Harry écarquilla les yeux et vit devant lui des images défilées : ses parents, Sirius et Dumbledore morts, Ron et Hermione tombant, Camille et Malefoy qui s'embrassent, Camille tuée par Voldemort…

_HARRY !!!!!

C'était la voix de Camille, c'est alors qu'il reprit ses esprits et qu'il abattit de nouveau l'épée dans un mouvement sec. La barrière invisible se brisa et Harry transperça le médaillon en son centre, une fumée noire s'en échappa puis se dissipa… L'horcruxe était détruit à jamais…

Harry, épuisé, tomba à genou mais Camille le rattrapa et lui sourit. Il avait réussi, il avait détruit l'horcruxe, Dumbledore pouvait être fier de son protégé…

_Ca va Harry ?

_Ca va… Un peu sous le choc mais ça va…

_Tu devrais t'allonger, tu l'as bien mérité…

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Camille l'aida à s'allonger sur le canapé.

_Tu m'as fait peur… Tu avais le regard vide et fixé juste devant toi… Qu'est-ce que tu as pu voir qui t'a autant troublé ?

_J'ai… J'ai vu des images Horribles : mes parents, Sirius, Dumbledore et toi…morts…

_Je vois… Je me doutais qu'il aurait installé quelque chose pour déstabiliser la personne qui oserait essayer de détruire l'un de ces horcruxes… Enfin, comme ça Albus n'est pas mort pour rien, on a enfin pu détruire ce que vous étiez allé chercher la nuit de sa mort.

_Oui, c'est un soulagement, je dois dire…

Ils se souriaient… Kreattur, toujours présent, les regardait, ces enfants si jeunes et pourtant si impliqués dans cette nouvelle guerre…

Soudain, on entendit des pas provenant de l'étage au-dessus, Ron et Hermione étaient en train de dévaler l'escalier et ils arrivèrent en trombe dans le salon.

_Que s'est-il passé ?

_On a entendu un cri ! s'exclama Hermione.

_Calmez-vous tous les deux et regardez plutôt ceci.

Camille avait ramassé le médaillon et le montrait à Ron et Hermione.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Ron.

_C'est le médaillon de Serpentard ! Le véritable horcruxe qu'Harry et Albus étaient partis chercher dans la caverne…

_Mais il est cassé…

_Oui Hermione ! Harry vient à peine de le détruire et c'est moi que vous avez entendu crier !

_Attendez ! Racontez-nous tout du début à la fin on ne comprends rien !

Camille et Harry firent donc le récit de ce qui c'était passé, de l'instant où Camille avait trouvé Kreattur jusqu'à la destruction du médaillon. Mas curieusement, Harry oublia de raconter tout ce qu'il avait vu avant de détruire l'horcruxe, car l'image de Camille et Malefoy le hantait maintenant…

_Bon et bien que diriez-vous de le prendre finalement ce petit déjeuner !

_Oh oui avec plaisir, j'ai très faim !

_Ron, tu as tout le temps faim !

Après cette réplique d'Hermione suivie de quelques fous rires, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, mais juste avant d'entrer Camille se retourna :

_Bah alors Kreattur tu viens ?

_Oui, aller viens manger avec nous Kreattur ! s'exclama Harry.

Kreattur sourit jusqu'aux deux oreilles et rejoint le quatuor. La journée s'annonçait particulièrement radieuse aujourd'hui…


	22. Chapter 21:Un temps pour chaque question

**Chapitre 21 : Un temps pour chaque question...**

Leur premier petit déjeuner dans la maison des Black commença donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les trois compères se délectant du délicieux petit déjeuner que leur avait concocté Camille. Kreatur restait quelque peu en retrait gardant toujours ces vieux principes de supériorité de la race des sorciers. Ron était comme à son habitude un vrai goinfre, seulement là il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'extasier devant chaque met, ce qui valait des compliments incompréhensibles puisque ce cher Ronald avait la bouche archi pleine…

Et c'était devant cette attitude navrante que Camille et Harry s'esclaffaient face au visage innocent de Ron alors qu'Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des reproches sur les manières de Ron qui laissaient, selon ses dires, à désirer. Cette nouvelle disputes entre les deux Gryffondors ne faisait qu'augmenter les rires de leurs deux autres amis, Harry se tenait le ventre tellement il riait et Camille essayait de le calmer et de se calmer elle-même en vain…

Néanmoins au bout de quelques minutes Camille s'arrêta de rire, et aborda un visage songeur qui devint peu à peu inquiet... Hermione et Ron étant trop occupés à se chamailler, seul Harry avait remarqué ce brusque changement d'attitude et il préféra ne pas l'interrompre dans ses réflexions pour l'instant... Mais Ron ne sembla pas de cet avis et dit pour la énième fois en à peine dix minutes :

« Mmmh! Camille, tes pancakes sont un vrai régal, tu pourras en refaire autant que tu veux ! s'exclama Ron la bouche pleine de nourriture, pour changer… Néanmoins, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la jeune fille ne lui répondait pas il l'interpella à nouveau.

– Hein? Oh pardon Ron, j'étais ailleurs ... Qu'est-ce que tu disais? L'interrogea la brune en sortant de sa torpeur.

Mais avant que Ron n'ait pu lui répondre, Harry le devança:

– Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Je viens juste de me rendre compte que finalement il n'y a aucune raison de se réjouir... dit mystérieusement la sorcière.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ? L'horcruxe a été détruit c'est déjà bien non? Questionna Hermione ne comprenant pas le changement d'attitude si soudain de son amie.

– Je ne dis pas le contraire mais comparé à ce qui nous attend c'était plutôt facile, pour ma part en tout cas... enchaîna la jeune fille à la fois triste et calme.

– Là je dois dire que je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir! Ajouta Ron perplexe.

– Si, je comprends... intervint Harry. Tu veux simplement dire que pour cet horcruxe nous avions assez d'éléments pour deviner où on pourrait le trouver mais maintenant qu'il est détruit, la question est qu'est-ce que l'on fait ?

– Oui et non… Pour moi, la question est plutôt que savons-nous sur les autres horcruxes ? déclara Camille en regardant Harry.

– Attendez, un temps pour chaque question ! s'exclama Hermione. Mais attendez… Je ne comprends pas… Vous ne savez pas quels sont les horcruxes !?

– Et bien, pour certains on est sûr de savoir à quoi il ressemble mais…entama Camille.

– Pour le dernier on ne sait pas vraiment … finit le survivant.

– Et donc, quels seraient les autres horcruxes ? interrogea Ron.

– En dehors de la bague de Gaunt, du médaillon de Serpentard et du journal intime de Jedusor qui sont maintenant détruits, il y a la coupe de Poufsouffle, Nagini, le serpent de Tu-Sais-Qui, et quelque chose appartenant à Serdaigle ou à Gryffondor… expliqua Camille.

– Cela fait donc six horcruxes en tout et 3 qui sont encore à détruire… résuma Harry.

– Et bien oui c'est logique, si Vol… ? Euh je veux dire Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a créé six horcruxes il a donc cherché à diviser son âme en 7 parties, la 7eme partie étant son propre corps, et le chiffre 7 étant un nombre magique très puissant, il s'est beaucoup rapproché de l'immortalité… Argumenta Hermione.

– Tu as tout compris Hermione c'est exactement ça, les endroits où il a pu cacher ces deux derniers horcruxes restent donc à découvrir, Tu-sais-qui ne se séparant jamais de son serpent fétiche, nous ne pourrons sans doute le tuer que durant la bataille finale, mais je reste persuadée d'une chose : un horcruxe est dissimulé à Poudlard… affirma Camille.

– Comment en es-tu sûre ? demanda Harry, qui ne comprenait pas comment la jeune fille pouvait en être aussi persuadée.

– Tu devrais être le plus apte à comprendre pourtant ! Harry… Poudlard a été, comme pour toi, la première vraie maison de Tu-sais-qui, et s'il y a un endroit où l'on peut cacher quelque chose de précieux c'est bien là-bas… révéla Camille, pensant que la réponse aurait du être évidente pour le survivant.

– Mais alors pourquoi nous n'avons pas attendu d'avoir trouvé l'horcruxe avant de partir ? demanda Ron.

– C'était trop dangereux… Si Tu-sais-qui projette d'attaquer Poudlard, il vaut mieux que l'on en soit parti, comme ça s'il va vérifier la présence de son horcruxe dans le château et qu'il le trouve bien à sa place, il ne se doutera de rien et nous, nous pouvons continuer nos recherches en dehors de Poudlard tranquillement sans éveiller ses soupçons… Et revenir à Poudlard après avoir détruit celui qui nous manque encore…

– Mais nous n'avons aucun indice pour ce que peut être le dernier horcruxe et où les deux que l'on cherche peuvent être dissimulés, comment va-t-on faire ? Questionna ardemment Hermione.

– Il est clair que Nagini n'est pas notre priorité pour l'instant, le plus important serait de trouver la coupe de Poufsoufle, reste à savoir où elle est… précisa Harry.

– La question serait alors : où devrait-on la trouver ? Renchérit Camille. Harry, Tu-sais-qui aurait très bien pu cacher cette coupe dans un endroit que l'on connaît déjà !

Harry regarda intensément Camille. Ce n'était pas idiot, même pas idiot du tout ! Tom Jedusor avait découvert le monde de la magie à ses 11 ans, il était donc possible qu'il ait choisi des endroits qu'il avait vus le jour où sa vie avait basculée dans ce nouveau monde totalement inconnu pour lui… Le survivant lui-même avait été le plus heureux garçon de 11 ans du monde en quittant les Dursley la première fois et bien que cela le révulse, il était très bien placé pour comprendre les sentiments du petit Tom Jedusor lorsque celui-ci put enfin quitté l'orphelinat dans lequel il avait vécu sans jamais y avoir reçu aucune visite… Sa joie avait du être immense et de ce fait équivalente à celle d'Harry, en découvrait ce monde rempli de merveilles en tous genres… Harry se servait à présent de ses propres souvenirs qu'avait-il vu le jour de ses 11 ans ? Le chemin de traverse, Poudlard ?

– J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Ron faisant sursauter tout le monde.

– Trouvé quoi Ron ? T'es fou, tu nous as fait peur ! lança Hermione.

– L'endroit où pourrait se trouver un horcruxe, évidemment ! Reprit celui-ci en arborant un grand sourire

– Et bien qu'attends-tu ? Dis nous, vas-y ! s'exclama Harry, impatient de savoir ce que son meilleur ami avait trouvé.

– Et pourquoi pas … commença Ron avec une lenteur insupportable.

– Oui ? demanda avidement Hermione en voulant pressé son ami.

Il y eut alors un grand silence. Ron regardait ses trois amis avec un large sourire alors que les trois autres étaient littéralement suspendus à ses lèvres. Mais quelques secondes plus tard :

– RONALD WEASLEY !!! crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

– D'accord, d'accord… Pas la peine de crier ! Et ben, je pensais : pourquoi pas à Gringotts ?

Un autre silence s'installa après la réponse de Ron. Harry se tourna vers Camille qui était dans le même état que lui, c'est-à-dire étonnée et admirative.

– Ron, tu es un génie ! S'exclama Harry fier de son meilleur ami qui se révélait extrêmement précieux au moment où l'on s'y attendait le moins, comme toujours.

– Comment avons nous fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Renchérit Camille. Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sûr que Gringotts…

– Sauf Poudlard peut-être… coupa Harry, amusé d'apercevoir dans les yeux de son meilleur ami de petites étoiles signifiant qu'il se surprenait lui-même de son génie.

– Bah c'est justement pour ça que j'y ai penser, comme on est sûr qu'il y a un horcruxe à Poudlard, Gringotts est l'endroit le plus sûr juste après Poudlard et si on suppose que Tu-sais-qui est passé sur le Chemin de Traverse juste avant d'aller à Poudlard pour acheter toutes ses fournitures, il n'a pas pu louper Gringotts ! expliqua Ron.

– C'était intelligent… conclut Hermione admirative devant l'intelligence du rouquin lui faisant face.

– Et oui, ça m'arrive…

Plus aucun son ne se fit entendre. Ron et Hermione se regardaient intensément les yeux dans les yeux avec un grand sourire figé. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Camille regardaient alternativement Ron et Hermione et finirent par se regarder, ils décidèrent alors en un regard de ne pas bouger, de ne rien dire pour savoir combien de temps ils pouvaient se regarder sans ciller et pouvoir confirmer enfin la théorie de Camille (NDA : théorie selon laquelle Ron et Hermione devraient sortir ensemble  chapitre 10).

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que Ron secoua la tête et qu'Hermione se rendit compte de la situation. Ils détournèrent alors leurs regards, l'un comme l'autre aussi rouge que des pivoines. Harry et Camille, eux, riaient en silence mais étaient peu discrets, heureusement les deux autres étaient trop gênés pour s'en apercevoir.

Soudain, ils entendirent des claquements contre la vitre de la cuisine. En effet, c'était une chouette hulotte qui frappait vigoureusement son bec contre la fenêtre. Camille et Harry furent alors très inquiets, comment un hibou avait pu savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison et d'où venait-il ?

– Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss, c'est le hibou qui apporte la Gazette du Sorcier ! S'empressa de dire Kreattur.

– Mais tu es seul dans cette maison et ce hibou vient toujours ? Demanda Camille.

– Non, Miss, lorsque Maître Sirius est revenu, il a installé ce système : dés qu'il y aurait des occupants sorciers dans la maison, la Gazette serait livrée tous les jours et le hibou ne pourrait être vu de personne à part des occupants de la maison, Miss, et comme ça Maître Sirius se tenait informé de la situation au dehors. Expliqua Kreattur.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était allé ouvrir la fenêtre et le hibou s'engouffra dans la maison pour se poser devant Camille qui, après lui avoir pris la Gazette, versa quelques noises dans la petite capsule qu'il avait accrochée à sa patte. Après son départ, Camille ouvrit le journal et ce qu'elle lit la pétrifia. Harry qui s'inquiéta de l'attitude de Camille demanda :

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe Camille ?

Celle-ci lui passa le journal et vit alors le gros titre en première page qu'ils redoutaient tant : POUDLARD ATTAQUÉ !


	23. Chapter 22 : Sang froid et cachette

Chapitre 23 : Sang-froid et cachette très secrète

_Précédemment : Celle-ci lui passa le journal et vit alors le gros titre en première page qu'ils redoutaient tant : POUDLARD ATTAQUÉ ! _

Toujours installés devant la table de la cuisine le quatuor n'arrivait pas à en croire leurs yeux qui pourtant ne pouvaient les tromper. La réalité était dure mais vraie et rien ne pourrait la changer. De plus, ils s'y attendaient, leur départ de Poudlard en était la cause évidente après tout…

– C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Ron en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

– Ron, c'est pour ça qu'on est parti, on savait que ça risquait d'arriver ! ajouta Camille résolue.

– Mais est-ce qu'ils ont pu tous s'en sortir ? Et si oui, où sont-ils maintenant ? demanda Hermione impatiemment.

– Si Gandalf a bien suivi mes instructions à la lettre alors il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils ne soient pas tous en parfaite sécurité. Que dit l'article Harry ? demanda Camille, sa voix trahissant à la fois de l'inquiétude pour ses camarades et de la confiance envers son directeur et vieil ami.

– Apparemment, il n'y avait aucun signe de vie dans le château lorsque les Mangemorts ont réussi à y entrer : aucun élève, professeur, elfe de maison, fantôme, tableau. Tout a été déplacé pour ne laisser aucune trace. La question est où ont-ils bien pu se cacher ? résuma Harry en relisant la gazette.

– C'est moi qui ai trouvé une cachette à Gandalf. Je sais où ils sont mais la question est finalement est-ce qu'ils vont tous vraiment bien ? dit Camille, les yeux dans le vague.

– Est-ce que tu as un moyen de savoir si ils vont bien ? demanda Ron.

Camille se leva et fit les cent pas autour d'eux, la main sur sa bouche, réfléchissant sûrement à un moyen de contacter le directeur. Harry était surpris de voir à quel point elle était calme. Ses trois amis la regardaient aller et venir dans la cuisine. Elle avait l'air de réfléchir posément à une solution mais c'était sans compter sur Ron qui commençait à avoir mal à la tête à force de regardait la jeune fille, de plus l'impatience du rouquin était légendaire :

– Bon, Camille tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? La situation est grave ! On ne sait pas où se trouve nos amis et si ils vont bien, ils risquent d'être découvert à tous moments et toi tu restes là à tourner en rond autour de cette cuisine, calme comme si la situation était on ne peut plus normale !

Camille avait laissé Ron parler jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre et elle le regardait à présent de ses yeux perçants dont on avait l'impression qu'ils scannaient la personne qu'ils fixaient. Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère le moins du monde, elle gardait même son calme et elle se mit alors à parler :

– Ecoute moi bien Ronald, je réfléchis lentement parce qu'il faut que je trouve un moyen de les contacter sans que le Ministère ne les découvre et ne nous découvre en même temps, un moyen qui serait à notre disposition dans cette maison et que TU-SAIS-QUI ne localiserait pas. Enfin, je suis calme parce que si tu m'avais déjà vu énervé crois-moi tu regretterais la Camille calme et posée ! déclara-t-elle récoltant ainsi les regards admiratif d'Harry et Hermione devant son calme olympien face à leur ami qu'ils savaient vraiment immature par moment.

Ron avait baissé les yeux et n'osait plus regarder Camille en face. Elle le fixait toujours mais semblait ne pas lui en vouloir le moins du monde, après tout, Ginny était là-bas ce qui expliquait le ton énervé du rouquin envers son amie.

– Maintenant… Nous sommes dans la maison des Blacks et si je connaissais Albus aussi bien que je le crois, il a dû protéger la cheminée pendant le temps où Sirius est revenu vivre ici.

Après ses dernières paroles, Camille sortit de la cuisine pour se diriger vers le salon, ses trois amis sur ses talons. Elle regarda sur la cheminée, prit la poudre de cheminette et la lança dans le feu, les flammes devenues vertes, elle s'accroupit devant la cheminée et put enfin demander l'endroit où elle voulait contacter quelqu'un : « Manoir Dumbledore !» s'écria-t-elle.

Le trio la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Ils ne s'y attendaient vraiment pas mais malheureusement ils n'eurent pas le temps d'épiloguer car le visage de Gandalf apparaissait déjà dans la cheminée.

« Ah enfin ! Je me demandais quand allais-tu te manifester ! Tu en as mis du temps dis donc ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

– Excuse-moi nous venons juste d'apprendre la nouvelle ! Alors, tout s'est déroulé comme prévu ?demanda Camille.

– Oui, ne t'inquiète pas tout s'est déroulé comme tu l'avais prédis et tout va pour le mieux. Notre hôte est vraiment ravie de nous voire soit dit en passant…répondit Gandalf.

– Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Camille avec un regard encore plus triste que d'habitude.

– Elle va bien, elle est surtout heureuse de voire le château à nouveau rempli ! dit-il avec amusement.

– Entendu… Alors, tout le monde va bien, tu es sûre ? Il ne manque personne ? s'inquiéta Camille.

– Ne t'en fais pas Camille, tout va pour le mieux et Minerva vient de me confirmer la présence de tout le monde pour la dixième fois au moins ! répondit Gandalf en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le quatuor respira, ils étaient soulagés. Harry s'accroupit alors à côté de Camille et lui sourit, sourire qu'elle lui rendit chaleureusement. Ron et Hermione, eux, étaient restés debout tout en se broyant mutuellement la main, sans pour autant se plaindre du mal que lui faisait l'autre.

– Et vous ? Comment allez-vous ? Votre mission avance-t-elle ? demanda Gandalf avec un air sérieux pour une fois.

– Oui ça va, on avance, on peut dire ça comme ça mais tu sais que… commença Camille avec hésitation avant d'être coupée par le magicien.

– Vous ne pouvez rien me dire de plus, je sais … J'espère seulement que vous ne serez pas trop imprudents… ajouta Gandalf tout en soupirant.

– Gandalf… Je vais couper la communication, on ne sait jamais, Scrimgeour ou Tom pourrait nous écouter si la protection de la maison n'est plus activée…

– Toujours égale à toi-même tu ne changes pas… Bonne chance ma petite rose et à bientôt j'espère… dit Gandalf, affectueusement.

– Cela faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelée comme ça Mitrandir… A bientôt. Répondit Camille tout en coupant la communication.

Il y eut ensuite un long silence. Camille avait encore les yeux rivés sur le feu même après la disparition du visage de Gandalf et semblait imperturbable. Son regard perdu dans on ne sait quelle contré lointaine. Harry la regardait, songeur, alors que Ron et Hermione, eux, observaient tour à tour Camille et Harry en se demandant lequel des deux parlerait en premier…

Finalement, ce fut Camille qui prit la parole en sortant de sa torpeur :

– Et si on mettait un plan en action pour Gringotts ?! Ça risque de ne pas être facile, alors autant s'y mettre maintenant ! proposa-t-elle avec son enthousiasme retrouvé.

Elle parlait tout en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, leur tournant ainsi le dos. Malheureusement, Ron l'interrompit dans sa démarche :

– C'est sûr mais…

– Mais quoi Ron ? demanda Camille en se retournant.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? On dirait que tu n'es pas contente d'apprendre que tout s'est bien passé ! dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

– Encore une fois Ron, tu mets les pieds à côté du plat !

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Harry ? demanda Hermione perplexe par l'attitude de son meilleur ami qui semblait pouvoir anticiper et comprendre la moindre attitude de leur mystérieuse amie.

– Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est Camille qui a trouvé un plan d'évasion et une cachette à Gandalf, pour elle le plan devait absolument fonctionner ! Elle était certainement la plus inquiète de nous quatre mais maintenant qu'elle est sûre que « tout s'est bien passé », il faut passer à autre chose et faire ce pour quoi on est ici. Expliqua calmement Harry comme si tout cela était l'évidence même.

Camille était impressionnée. Comment Harry pouvait-il encore lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ? Si ça continuait, il faudrait qu'elle ait une discussion avec lui…

– Bon et si on le préparait ce plan, hein ? dit Camille pour briser le silence qui s'était installé après les paroles d'Harry.

Le quatuor retourna donc à la cuisine et n'en sortirait pas avant d'avoir dressé un plan infaillible… Ou tout du moins un plan assez solide pour mener leur mission à bien.

…………………

Pendant ce temps, Gandalf était devant la cheminée d'un immense bureau aux couleurs chaudes, des livres et des tableaux ornés les mûrs alors que d'étranges objets étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Ce bureau ressemblait étrangement au bureau directorial à Poudlard avec quelques différences néanmoins…

Après que Camille ait coupé la communication, Gandalf se tourna vers Minerva McGonagall qui regardait toujours le feu tristement.

–Et bien Albus, tu peux être fier d'elle… fit remarquer Gandalf tout en regardant le tableau qui se trouvait sur le mur juste au-dessus du bureau.

– En effet, elle n'a pas voulu te mentir en te faisant une promesse que de toutes façons elle n'aurait pas tenue. Répondit Albus Dumbledore avec son sourire mystérieux et son regard malicieux.

– Elle prendra des risques à un moment ou à un autre, pas vrai ? dit Gandalf résolument.

– Oui, mais je suis sûr qu'Harry veille sur elle… voulut rassurer l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard.

– Tu crois toujours qu'Harry n'a pas complètement oublié Camille ? proposa Gandalf, son regard devenant aussi malicieux que celui de son ami.

– Je crois que la mémoire d'Harry n'a pas pu et n'a pas voulu l'oublier, alors elle s'est protégée mais il n'empêche qu'Harry n'a aucun souvenir d'elle. Il sait cependant comment réagir face à elle et son caractère car finalement il la connaît… expliqua le _grand homme_.

Gandalf acquiesça et ils se regardèrent songeurs. C'est alors que Minerva, qui n'avait pas parlé, se manifesta enfin :

– Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre la suite des évènements, on verra bien… Ce qui doit arriver, arrivera de toutes façons…

– C'est exact… répondit la troisième personne présente dans la pièce.

Des yeux gris perle, un corps élancé vêtu d'une robe de sorcier blanche et verte, un visage sérieux mais des traits fins. De longs cheveux blancs, personne n'aurait pu dire quel âge avait exactement la femme qui était en compagnie de Minerva Mcgonagal, de Gandalf le Blanc et accessoirement d'Albus Dumbledore, mais cette femme imposait le respect à tous en un seul regard. Une femme d'une telle prestance ne pouvait qu'être étonnamment spéciale…

Malgré tout, après ces sages paroles, le silence régna dans le bureau. Minerva avait raison, il fallait attendre la suite, « on verra bien »…

NDA : j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'aimerai remercier tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews et ma béta-lectrice fjudy ^^ alors je lance un défi : je vous donne le titre du prochain chapitre et la première personne qui peut me dire de quoi ça va parlé pourra me pauser la question de son choix sur cette fic ^^ le chapitre 24 s'intitule : Jeu dangereux, inquiétude et sentiments vous avez des indices dans le précédent chapitre qui peuvent vous aider si vous arrivez à faire le rapprochement ;) bonne chance et à bientôt ^^


	24. Chapter 23:Jeu dangereux, peur et sentim

NDA : kikou alors pour le défi j'ai 2 gagnants : shadow-kawai et kobe ^^ je voulais vous dire aussi, comme kobe m'a posé la question, que non je ne ferai pas des défis à chaque chapitre seulement de temps en temps et si j'ai envi lol ;) voilà en attendant voilà le 24ème chapitre ^^

Chapitre 24 : Jeu dangereux, inquiétude et sentiments

De nouveau dans la cuisine, le quatuor se torturait l'esprit à savoir comment ils allaient réussir à entrer dans la banque sans révéler leur identité et à trouver le coffre contenant l'horcruxe… Ils ne devaient rien laisser au hasard au risque de se faire prendre la main dans le sac par Scimgeour ou pire par le lord noir… Les quatres amis se creusaient donc les méninges pour établir un plan parfait et comme quatre têtes valent mieux qu'une aucun avis ne serait ignoré, ou mis à l'écart ! Camille était en train de lire la Gazette du sorcier lorsqu'un article lui parut excessivement intéressant, elle en fit donc part à ses compagnons :

– Hey ! Scrimgeour donne un discours demain midi au ministère !

– Ah ! Et c'est quoi le truc intéressant là dedans ? interrogea Ron, dubitatif.

– Ron, si le ministre donne un discours c'est sûrement pour informer les gens de la situation concernant Poudlard ! s'exclama Hermione comme si la raison de ce discours allait de soi.

– Et en quoi cela peut nous être utile pour le plan ? demanda alors Harry qui ne voyait pas le rapport.

– Si Scrimgeour fait un discours sur ce qui s'est produit à Poudlard, cela intéressera sûrement les mangemorts et Tu-sais-qui, qui se son fait rouler dans la farine avec cette histoire donc ils feront forcément un saut au ministère demain vers midi ! expliqua Camille.

– Donc tu suggérerais que nous en profitions pour nous rendre à Gringotts pendant que les mangemorts sont au Ministère. Eluda Hermione en réfléchissant à cette possibilité.

– Par contre, il faudrait être sûr qu'ils ne partent pas trop tôt de là-bas pour que nous aillons bien le temps de trouver l'horcruxes et de nous échapper tranquillement sans éveiller les soupçons de quiconque… poursuivit Camille en fronçant les sourcils.

– Et tu as une idée sur comment il serait éventuellement possible de réaliser un mircle pour que l'on soit à deux endroits en même temps sans nous faire remarquer dans ces deux endroits ? questionna ironiquement Hermione.

– Mais de toute façon en admettant que tu ais une idée, on ne sait toujours pas dans quel coffre l'horcruxe se trouve ! s'exclama Harry.

– En fait, j'ai ma petite idée pour vos deux problèmes… mais je sens que ça ne va pas vous plaire du tout… continua Camille en grimaçant.

– Dis toujours, on verra bien … l'encouragea le rouquin.

– Alors pour le coffre je pense qu'il s'agit de celui de Bellatrix Lestrange. Révéla la jeune fille.

Harry réfléchit posément à cette éventualité bien que tous ses muscles se soient contractés à l'entente du nom de l'assassin de son parrain... Il devait l'admettre, l'dée était parfaitement envisageable. Lord Voldemort aurait demandé à sa mangemort la plus fidèle qui soit de dissimuler dans son coffre son précieux horcruxes. Coffre qui soit dit en passant était issu d'une ancestrale famille au sang-pur… L'hypothèse ne pourrait sans doute pas être vérifiée mais c'était une piste à poursuivre…

– C'est une théorie intéressante, c'est vrai mais et pour ce qui est du second problème qui est soit dit en passant bien plus préoccupant ! s'exclama Hermione énervée, pourtant ses trois amis ne lui en tinrent pas rigueur sachant pertinemment que la brillante gryffondor ne se calmerait pas tant qu'elle jugera le plan imparfait.

– Bon, je pense que je devrais me rendre au ministère pendant que vous irez à Gringotts afin de récupérer l'horcruxe s'il se trouve bien dans le coffre de Bellatrix…

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ils avaient donc passé toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit à établir un plan irréprochable, selon les critères d'Hermione, même si Harry avait été très difficile à convaincre sur le cou, Camille avait fait son possible pour le rassurer et avait réussi.

Néanmoins, Harry était plus qu'inquiet : non seulement l'exécution du plan était pour demain, un discours de Scrimgeour étant prévu au Ministère ce jour là, mais en plus Camille ne viendrait pas avec eux à Gringotts mais distrairait la galerie au Ministère. Elle avait peut-être plus d'expérience qu'eux mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour Harry. Elle jouait à un jeu trop dangereux et ce depuis trop longtemps à son goût.

En remuant toutes ses idées noires, il était, une fois de plus, assis sur le canapé prés du feu et regardait intensément les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Ron et Hermione était une fois de plus dans la même chambre, prétextant avoir besoin de se parler, même si selon Harry, c'était plutôt dû à l'anxiété d'Hermione pour demain… Le survivant avait facilement remarqué que sa meilleure amie se calmait beaucoup plus rapidement lorsque son rouquin de meilleur ami était près de la jeune fille.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry n'avait pas envie de se retrouver dans l'ancienne chambre de son parrain si c'était pour que ces pensées soient encore plus tristes qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

Il était tellement concentré à broyer du noir qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que Camille l'observait, depuis déjà un bon moment, de l'entrée de la maison, sans oser pour autant se joindre à lui. Pourtant ça n'aurait pas été la première fois, loin de là…

Mais se trouver en présence du jeune homme, devenait chaque jour plus difficile pour elle. Le temps de l'innocence était fini il y a longtemps pour elle, comme pour lui, et elle doutait fort de retrouver la même complicité…

–Alors encore en train de remuer tes idées noires Potter ? déclara finalement Camille en s'approchant du canapé, après quelques minutes de réflexion.

–On se retrouve à nouveau ! Dites-moi jeune demoiselles ne liriez-vous pas dans mes pensées par hasard ? riposta Harry en se prenant au jeu de son interlocutrice.

–Non, je n'ai pas ce don et j'en suis heureuse car vous avez, Monsieur, des pensées bien trop sombres pour que je veuille les voir…

–Que voilà une excellente réponse ! Je vous donne 10 points pour votre perspicacité très chère !

–Sérieusement Harry…

Le sourire d'Harry disparut pour laisser place à une mine résolue, son cinéma n'avait pas marché face à Camille, était-ce parce qu'elle savait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ou parce qu'elle faisait la même chose, elle cachait ses sentiments aux autres pour qu'ils ne s'inquiète pas…

–Je sais … mais, je m'inquiète…

–Harry, je te l'ai déjà expliqué je ne sais combien de fois ! Dés que vous avez ce que nous cherchons, je m'en vais du Ministère illico presto et je vous rejoins ici ! Il n'y a pas de raisons pour que ça se passe mal… dit-elle en essayant de le rassurer.

–Si notre plan se passe comme prévu, il n'y a pas de raisons c'est sûr… Et si ce cher « Tom » débarque au Ministère avec une armée de Mangemorts comme nous l'avons prévu que feras-tu ? enchaîna-t-il avec curiosité.

–C'est un risque que l'on doit prendre… L'affronter afin de défendre le Ministère ne me fait pas peur… De plus, les aurors seront sans doute déjà sur place… Je suppose qu'ils ont prévu une attaque pour demain, comme nous… Et s'il débarque à Gringotts que feras-tu toi ? rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Harry aurait voulu répondre quelque chose de cinglant et catégorique mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. La vérité, c'est qu'il avait terriblement peur, peur qu'elle ne puisse pas revenir et peur de ne jamais la revoir… Après la jalousie dont il avait fait preuve à cause de Malefoy, juste avant de partir de Poudlard, maintenant venait l'inquiétude constane qui reignait dans son esprit et dans son cœur…

Alors, il ne put s'en empêcher, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en la serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Se convaincant ainsi qu'elle reviendrait quoiqu'il arrive.

Camille, bien que quelque peu surprise au départ, se laissa faire et lui rendit son étreinte. Il tremblait, il avait tellement peur pour elle. Et elle le comprenait mais ne pouvait rien y faire à part rester avec lui jusqu'au moment où chacun devra prendre un chemin différent pour accomplir la mission que leur avait confié Dumbledore.

Ils devaient prendre le risque, jouer à ce jeu dangereux en misant leurs vies pour que le monde de la sorcellerie ne soit pas assujetti par un cruel mage qui n'aurait aucune pitié envers, les traîtres à leur sang et les sang de bourbe… Leur destin était de se sacrifier, leur innocence, leur enfance et leur âme, pour que leur monde vive enfin en paix sans la menace constante d'un Lord Voldemmort.

Ils ne remarquèrent même pas Ron et Hermione qui descendaient les escaliers mais en voyant leurs amis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se stoppèrent et se firent tout petit pour qu'ils ne les remarquent pas et observaient à présent la scène de loin :

–C'est bizarre… commença Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

–De quoi tu parles Mione ? demanda Ron qui comme son amie fixait les deux gryffondors. Le fait qu'ils soient enlacés ou que nous nous transformions en espion en épiant ainsi notre meilleur ami ?

– Sois sérieux deus minutes, tu veux bien ! Ron… Tu n'as pas l'impression que cette scène t'est familière ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

–Le fait de les voir enlacés, tu veux dire ? Bah, écoute, bizarrement, je ne trouve pas ça bizarre… Je trouve même cette scène normale… répondit Ron avec une hésitation particulière sur son dernier mot.

– Oui, voilà c'est ben ça le problème ! Tu es le frère de l'ex-petite amie de ton meilleur ami, Ron ! Cette scène devrait te mettre en colère, et te blesser par rapport à Ginny ! Et au contraire tu trouves ça « normale » ! déclara Hermione, en murmurant toutefois pour que l'objet de leur discussion ne les entendent pas.

– Où veux-tu en venir à la fin ? Je ne peux pas être en colère contre Camille même si elle est dans les bras d'Harry et je ne peux pas être fâché avec Harry parce que… parce qu'il est mon meilleur ami enfin ! s'écria Ron contre son amie.

– Ron, tu m'as mal comprise… Moi aussi je trouve que cette scène est normale mais justement je ne m'explique pas ma propre attitude face à ça ! s'expliqua Hermione.

– Bon bah alors c'est quoi ta conclusion !

Je pense que Camille ne nous est pas étrangère… affirma Hermione.

Cette phrase avait eu l'effet d'une bombe sur Ron, qui ne comprenait à nouveau plus rien :

–Comment ça ? Explique-toi !

–Je pense qu'on la connaît… Elle nous ait familière, on lui fait confiance alors que nous n'avons parlé à personne d'autre des horcruxes même pas à Ginny !

– Oui mais Camille était déjà au courant pour les horcruxes ou tout du moins l'hpothèse avait déjà était émise par Dumbledore en sa présence. Corrigea Ron.

– Ce que je veux dire c'est que l'on ne se méfie pas d'elle…

– Alors tu veux dire que l'on se méfie de Ginny ! coupa Ron brusquement.

– Mais non enfin ! Quoique on ne lui a pas révélé grand-chose il faut l'admettre… avoua Hermione.

– Pour la protéger ! intervint le rouquin.

– Parce que tu crois que ta sœur n'est pas capable de se défendre ! enchaîna la jeune fille sur le même ton.

En se souvenant, des cours de l'AD, Ron dut bien admettre que sa petite sœur était puissante mais après tout pour lui elle restait sa petite sœur adorée et pour lui il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit pour elle que l'école !

– En supposant que ta théorie de Camille soit juste, d'où est-ce qu'on la connaîtrait ? demanda Ron revenant ainsi à leur sujet de départ.

– Je l'ignore… concéda Hermione en tournant à nouveau son regard vers ses deux amis toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage…


	25. Chapter 24 : C'est un aurevoir pas un ad

**Chapitre 24 : C'est un au revoir, pas un adieu…**

PDV Camille :

Camille marchait dans les rues de Londres. Elle était seule…

De fines goûtes d'eau tombaient du ciel gris londonien. Le temps de la ville était égal à l'humeur de la jeune fille, c'est-à-dire triste. Elle était vêtue d'un grand manteau noir avec une large capuche qui empêchait de distinguer l'intégralité de son visage. L'amie du trio d'or de Gryffondor avançait droit devant elle tout en repensant au matin même avant qu'elle ne quitte Harry, Ron et Hermione pour partir de son côté accomplir sa mission.

_Flash back : _

_Lorsque Camille se réveilla, après avoir passer une nouvelle fois la nuit sur le canapé du salon des Black, elle ne fut pas surprise de sentir à nouveau l'épaule d'Harry sous sa tête. En revanche, cette fois, elle sentait son bras droit autour de sa taille et une couverture était enroulée autour d'eux comme s'ils étaient dans leur cocon. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras qu'elle aurait pu y rester toute sa vie, savourant la proximité du survivant et par conséquent l'amitié qu'elle entretenait avec lui. Malheureusement, l'heure était venue de partir…  
Elle le sentit remuer mais il ne se leva pas pour autant. Camille releva, alors, la tête et vit les yeux verts d'Harry qui l'observaient. Son regard avait quelque chose d'envoûtant, de surréaliste, la jeune femme aurait pu rester des heures à contempler ses pupilles si attirantes._

– _Salut, lui dit Harry avec un sourire._

– _Bonjour, répondit Camille avec le même sourire et ses yeux plongés dans les siens._

_Mais, Camille perdit son sourire et Harry s'en inquiéta…_

– _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

– _Il faut se préparer, ça va être l'heure… répondit-elle tout en se relevant._

_Harry, lui, n'avait pas bougé. De nouveau plongé dans ses pensées, son cœur et sa tête menant un combat sans merci. Il s'était dés le départ opposé à ce que Camille remplisse sa mission seule et même si il avait finalement après des heures de discussion accepté, il n'était cependant toujours pas tranquille de savoir son amie seule au Ministère. Et, en définitive, ce fut son cœur typiquement gryffondorien qui l'emporta…_

– _Non…_

_Camille, qui s'était engagée vers les escaliers, s'arrêta et se retourna à l'entente de cette négation vers le jeune homme à la cicatrice._

– _Quoi ?demanda-t-elle alors se demandant ce qu'entendait le survivant par là._

– _Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller seule… Je ne veux pas… murmura Harry la tête rivée vers le sol. _

_Mais lorqu'il releva la tête pour regarder la jeune femme en face, le Survivant avait des yeux suppliants, mais déterminés. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille…_

– _Harry, je pensais que cette histoire était réglée… Nous devons avant tout remplir notre mission… Tant de gens comptent sur nous, on n'a pas le droit de les décevoir… argumenta la jeune fille essayant encore de convaincre son ami qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions._

_Le jeune homme ne pouvait répondre à ça, et réfléchissait de nouveau… Mais ne trouvant rien à objecter devant la détermination de son amie, il déclara forfait, pour le moment…_

– _Alors promets-moi deux choses… s'exclama-t-il au bout de quelques minutes, le regard toujours perdu dans celui de la jeune femme._

–_Je t'écoute… se résigna elle sachant parfaitement que si elle n'acceptait pas ses conditions son plan tombait à l'eau…_

– _Promets-moi de revenir saine et sauve… déclara-t-il la gorge serrée par l'angoisse de la perdre._

–_Et… ?_

– _Et jure-moi de me dire pourquoi tu mets si familière, comment tu sais lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et pourquoi, alors que je ne sais rien de toi ?...J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis longtemps… _

_Il avait dit tout ce qu'il pensait d'une seule traite, sans reprendre son souffle, il savait que Camille comprenait exactement ce qu'il disait, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre…_

– _Harry a raison Camille! i__ntervint Ron._

– _Oui, nous avons la très nette sensation de te connaître depuis longtemps, alors, on voudrait savoir pourquoi… surenchérit Hermione._

_Nos deux arrivants venaient de descendre les escaliers, ils passèrent donc devant elle pour, finalement, se placer aux côtés d'Harry.  
Camille regarda le célèbre trio d'or de Poudlard, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais leur dire ce qu'ils voulaient entendre maintenant mais elle pouvait toujours leur faire cette promesse car même si elle était extrêmement douée pour garder les secrets, il était évident qu'ils finiraient par tout découvrir car ils étaient étonnamment habiles pour démêler les mystères les plus inextricables… _

– _Entendu, je vous dirai ce que vous avez besoin de savoir et je promets de revenir en un seul morceau mais il nous reste une dernière chose à faire…_

– _Laquelle ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils._

_Alors Camille appela Kreattur, lui expliqua qu'ils devaient partir, mais qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire, qu'ils reviendraient. Néanmoins, elle lui dit qu'il devait préparer ses affaires au cas où ils devraient partir précipitamment à leur retour. C'est à ce moment que Kreattur prit peur, il ne voulait pas quitter sa maison. Alors, Harry intervint et lui dit que c'était pour son bien et que si la maison était attaquée c'était mieux qu'il se tienne prêt. Après les paroles de son maître, Kreattur devint raisonnable et promit de se tenir prêt. Maintenant, c'était l'heure… Ils devaient se dépêcher. Camille monta à l'étage sans se retourner, entra dans la chambre de Sirius, prit une grande cape et quelques affaires. Elle alla, ensuite, prendre une douche et refoula ses larmes lorsque l'eau chaude coula le long de son corps. On pouvait y constater de nombreuses cicatrices surtout sur les bras et les jambes mais la plus colossale se trouvait dans son dos : une immense croix partant des omoplates jusque dans le bas du dos, la blessure semblait ne pas vouloir ce cicatriser. De plus, d'autres cicatrices mais de moins grandes envergures semblaient être guéries, pourtant elles laissaient de petites marques blanches inguérissables sur son dos et c'étaient sans ces anciennes blessures qui empêchaient la croix de guérir… Comment s'était-elle fait une blessure pareille ? Seule elle, pouvait le révéler…_

_Pendant ce temps, Harry, Ron et Hermione discutaient sur les dernières mises au point de leur plan. Le polynectar et les déguisements étant prêts, ils n'avaient plus qu'à partir et la peur se faisait donc de plus en plus présente._

_Quand Camille descendit, ce sont des visages fermés et apeurés qu'elle vit…_

– _Tout ira très bien. Dit-elle alors d'une voix réconfortante._

_Le trio ne l'avait pas entendue arriver et à ses paroles, se retournèrent._

– _Comment peux-tu en être si convaincu ? demanda Hermione sombrement._

– _Vous avez déjà affronté de nombreux dangers qui n'ont finalement été que les prémices de ce que vous allez entreprendre aujourd'hui. Et c'est grâce à tous ces défis relevés et gagnés que vous êtes prêts. Votre courage est votre force, ne l'oubliez pas. Grâce à elle vous avez tout surmonté ensemble, ce n'est pas en stressant d'avantage que vous effacerez vos peurs et vous le savez. C'est à vous de prouver que vous êtes capable d'honorer la plus grande valeur de votre maison et celle également d'Albus Dumbledore._

_Ils la regardèrent avec admiration, comment pouvait-elle être aussi convaincante et leur remonter le moral aussi facilement. C'est comme si elle leur avait administré une potion dont elle seule avait le secret._

– _Bon, je prends votre mutisme pour un acquiescement, mais je dois y aller à présent._

_Elle s'engagea alors vers la porte d'entrée, fit un bref signe de remerciement à Mrs Black pour cet accueil, la maîtresse de maison lui répondit donc par un chaleureux sourire et un regard bienveillant. Camille s'apprêtait à poser la main sur la poignée quand Harry la retint à nouveau._

– _Attend Camille ! s'exclama-t-il._

– _Harry… Je pensais qu'on avait fait un marché…_

– _Redis-le encore ! coupa le survivant._

– _Quoi ? Oh… Oui, tout ira bien ! affirma-t-elle une seconde fois._

_Il la regardait intensément, il la sondait pour savoir si elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle disait, mais Camille se remit à parler :_

– _Il peut y avoir toute sorte d'imprévus, il se peut que ça ne se passe pas du tout comme on l'espère… Mais je sais que nous trouverons quoiqu'il arrive un moyen de mener notre mission à bien._

– _Et si justement rien ne se passe comme prévu, et que l'un de nous est blessé, ou même pire… ? demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante._

_Ron entoura les épaules de son amie avec son bras pour la réconforter, bien qu'il se pose exactement les mêmes questions qu'Hermione, il interrogea donc Camille du regard. _

– _Alors vous revenez ici le plus discrètement possible et vous vous tenez prêts… De toutes façons, j'apprendrai forcément quelque chose qui me mettra sur la voix et je vous rejoindrai ici. On s'en ira, on ne pourra pas rester ici… Et vous me laisserez faire après…_

– _Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? interrogea Ron, toujours angoissé._

– _C'est un aurevoir, pas un adieu… Je vous ai fait une promesse et je la tiendrai. Je vous demande juste…de croire en moi…_

_Hermione s'approcha alors de Camille et la serra dans ses bras._

– _Mione, promets-moi de faire attention à ses deux têtes brûlées. Dit Camille, un brun moqueuse._

– _Evidemment, je les ai à l'œil, comme toujours…_

_Les quatre amis rigolèrent ensemble une dernière fois. Puis, Camille se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte. En passant devant le tableau de Mrs Black, elle s'arrêta quelques instants :_

– _Merci pour votre hospitalité Mrs Black, en espérant vous revoir mais d'ici là je vous souhaite bonne chance._

– _Ma chère enfant j'ai été ravie de t'avoir parmi nous même si ce fut court… Sache que ma porte te sera toujours ouverte quoiqu'il arrive. Et bonne chance pour cette mission vous allez en avoir besoin… _

_La jeune fille fit un dernier sourire à son hôtesse et repartit en direction de la porte d'entrée. Cette fois, Harry n'essaya pas de la retenir, il n'avait plus d'arguments. Alors, il la regarda partir accomplir son destin. Néanmoins, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres, la main sur la poignée. _

_Enfin, elle passa la porte et transplana, direction le Ministère de la Magie…_

_Fin du Flash back_

Camille continuait de marcher droit devant elle, tout en ressassant ses souvenirs. Elle s'arrêta enfin devant une vieille cabine téléphonique rouge et toute rouillée, ne semblant plus être en état de marche depuis un bon moment. Elle entra à l'intérieur et composa le numéro 6 2442. Une voix féminine s'éleva alors du combiné :

– Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie, veuillez indiquer votre nom complet et l'objet de votre visite s'il vous plait.

– Je suis Camille Elizabeth Victoria Arianna Dumbledore…


	26. Chapter 25: Gringotts, baguette surprise

**Chapitre 25 : Gringotts, baguette surprise, renouveau et dragon… (Première partie)**

Retour au Square Grimmauld, Camille venait juste de partir et Harry se tenait toujours devant la porte en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Ces derniers ne sachant pas très bien comment réveiller le Survivant de sa torpeur, décidèrent d'attendre que celui-ci prenne la parole quand il serait prêt.

Le départ de Camille avait causé comme un choc au jeune homme aux yeux émeraude, c'était la première fois qu'ils se quittaient depuis leur rencontre et Harry ne savait plus trop où il en était… En fait, sa séparation avec Ginny ne lui avait pas autant coûtée que l'éloignement de Camille. Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait mais il devait absolument faire tout son possible pour rejoindre la jeune femme et ses yeux saphir qui lui manquaient déjà…

Harry jugea donc qu'il était temps de se retourner vers ses amis de toujours pour enfin prendre la route qui les mènerait à leur destin. Tout étant fin prêt, ils n'avaient plus qu'à enfiler leurs capes et à transplaner vers « l'endroit le plus sûre qui soit » puisque Poudlard ne détenait plus ce titre à présent…

Ils avaient donc dit au revoir à Kreattur et merci à Mrs Black qui, pour une fois, ne leur envoya aucune injure en guise de remerciement. Juste après avoir passé la porte d'entrée, si quelqu'un s'était trouvé là il n'aurait pu voir que de très fines volutes de fumée devant l'entrée du 12 Square Grimmauld…

La traversée jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse, fut teintée de noirceur et de tristesse, plus aucun lieu en Angleterre n'était vraiment sûre et encore moins l'Allée la plus célèbre du Royaume Magique.

Ils atterrirent donc dans une ruelle sombre et déserte à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Le courageux trio se trouvait juste à côté de leur but : Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Hermione fouilla alors dans son sac et en sortit une fiole de polynectar avec une mèche de cheveux noir ébène. Elle les mélangea et but la potion d'une seule traîte accompagné néanmoins d'une grimace de dégoût.

La Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard remit sa capuche noire sur sa tête pour que l'on ne puisse pas voir les traits de son « nouveau » visage. Harry et Ron en firent de même et entamèrent le peu de chemin qui leur restait à parcourir vers leur objectif. Ils traversèrent donc l'Allée autrefois si joviale et accueillante du célèbre Chemin de traverse. Toutefois, il paraissait beaucoup moins avenant avec ce ciel grisâtre et sa rue principale déserte. Arrivés de l'autre côté du pavé, nos fameux Gryffondors montèrent les quelques marches qui les séparaient encore du seuil de la banque des sorciers. Une fois fait Harry poussa l'imposante porte et finalement ils entrèrent.

La tension avait montée d'un cran chez le trio, leurs pas résonnaient dans le silence de cathédrale qui régnait dans Gringotts. Néanmoins, c'est avec assurance qu'ils se dirigeaient au fonds devant le comptoir du gobelin, qui avait servi Harry la première fois, à son entrée dans le monde de la magie, Albérick. Pour une fois, ce dernier attendaient ces clients arrivés et avait levé le nez de ses registres.

– Que puis-je pour vous ? dit Albérick, sans les saluer alors que les trois amis s'étaient tout juste arrêtés devant lui.

C'est alors qu'Hermione releva la tête vers lui et l'on put enfin voir la transformation qu'avait effectué le polynectar. Le gobelin ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise à la découverte des traits de la jeune fille et ne put murmurer qu'un simple : « Vous ?! ».

Du côté de Camille :

« Je suis Camille Elizabeth Victoria Arianna Dumbledore et je souhaiterai parler de toute urgence à Mr Alastor Maugrey Fol-œil… déclara la jeune fille en guise de réponse.

– Mr Fol-œil vous attend au Département des Mystères, bonne journée…

Un déclic suivi d'un grincement se firent entendre puis le planché de la vieille cabine se mit à trembler et descendit lentement dans le sol …

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait ici et en ressentit un brin de nostalgie, car toutes les autres visites avaient été faites en compagnie d'Albus…

La cabine finit pourtant par s'arrêter et ses portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à un grand hall d'entrée totalement vide, néanmoins on pouvait entendre une agitation manifeste de l'autre côté de l'immense porte cachant les bureaux du gouvernement magique. Camille s'avança donc vers le garde qui se tenait à l'entrée. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée devant lui, elle s'arrêta ; un homme de taille moyenne avec une moustache noire proéminente, rivalisant avec celle de Vernon Dursley, et un regard d'acier lui faisait face :

– Votre baguette je vous pris… dit-il de sa voix roque et ferme.

Camille lui tendit donc sa baguette qu'elle avait achetée chez Ollivander il y a maintenant quelques mois de cela juste avant son entrée à Poudlard et elle ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer les paroles très énigmatiques du fameux vendeur lorsqu'il lui avait finalement trouvé après 2 heures de recherches intensives la baguette parfaite pour elle :

_Flash Back_ :

« _Bois de Saule, 25,45 centimètres avec à l'intérieur une plume de phoenix… C'est étrange vraiment très étrange que cette baguette vous soit convenue… avait dit l'énigmatique vendeur de baguettes._

– _Qu'est-ce qui vous parait si étrange ?avait-elle répondu curieuse de savoir ce qui lui tombait dessus une nouvelle fois._

– _Mlle étant la protégée de mon ami le Professeur Dumbledore je vais vous répondre, vous êtes certainement au courant que le phoenix de votre grand-père a donné 2 plumes pour la confection de baguettes pour le moins symboliques…_

– _En effet, la première baguette appartient à V… euh… Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et la deuxième à Harry Potter mais en quoi cela me regarde-t-il ? demanda-t-elle._

– _Après avoir vendu la deuxième sœur j'ai immédiatement prévenu Albus et il m'a alors envoyé une troisième plume de Fumseck, selon lui une autre personne correspondrait totalement avec cette dernière sœur … Je comprends maintenant que mon ami n'avait nul autre en tête que sa propre petite-fille…_

_Camille eut à cet instant précis le souffle coupé, cela ne suffisait donc pas, il fallait en plus que sa baguette soit la sœur de celle d'Harry et de Voldemort… Cela était décidément trop étrange à son goût…_

– _En revanche en ce qui concerne le bois de saule, étant un symbole de la nuit et des rythmes lunaires, il n'y a rien de surprenant étant donné vos origines… _

_Fin du Flash Back._

Après avoir ressassé ce souvenir, elle se retrouvait toujours devant le garde, celui-ci finit par lui rendre sa baguette non sans un regard qui en disait long quand il découvrit le nom de la jeune sorcière qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Mais Camille ne se préoccupait plus et depuis longtemps des regards curieux que l'on pouvait poser sur elle, elle y était habituée depuis déjà suffisamment d'années pour savoir que l'opinion publique importait finalement peu. Elle s'avança enfin vers la porte et la traversa, sa cape la recouvrant toujours de la tête aux pieds, redécouvrant ainsi ce haut lieu gorgé de magie.

Les cheminées étaient autant en activité qu'autrefois et la majestueuse fontaine semblait toujours aussi hypocrite, sinon plus, vu les circonstances…

Finalement presque rien n'avait changé, en effet, le drapeau arborant il y a plus d'un an les traits de Cornelius Fudge étaient remplacés par ceux de Rufus Scrimgeour…

L'élection de ce nouveau Ministre n'était guère révélatrice de la puissance du Ministère selon elle, car même si Fudge était incapable de se débrouiller sans l'aide d'Albus, il était évident que Scrimgeour n'était pas beaucoup plus efficace que son prédécesseur…

C'est tout en marchant vers les portes de l'ascenseur que ces pensées vagabondaient dans son esprit. Lorsqu'elle fut finalement à l'intérieur de la petite cabine peu éclairée, elle se retrouva seule à l'abri pour le moment… Elle attendit que l'interphone annonce « Département des Mystères » et s'engouffra dans le couloir qu'elle n'avait pas arpenté depuis 4 ans…

Elle s'avança alors vers la porte en forme de coffre-fort qui la séparait encore de ses amis aurors. La jeune brune n'en était plus qu'à quelques pas lorsqu'un homme, d'une imposante corpulence avec des cheveux que l'on aurait pu comparer à la crinière d'un lion, et également affublé d'un œil étrange qui ne cessait de tourner dans tous les sens tandis que l'autre restait fixe, sortit par la porte en question.

Camille reconnut instantanément la carrure du célèbre traqueur de mages noirs Alastor Maugrey Fol-Œil. La petite fille d'Albus réduit donc à néant la distance qui l'éloignait de son vieil ami en le prenant dans ses bras, bien que ces derniers ne parvenaient pas à encercler entièrement la taille de cet homme à l'œil singulier. Celui-ci était néanmoins très heureux de revoir la petite fille de son fidèle allié et quand elle se recula un peu pour rompre leur étreinte, elle aurait juré apercevoir une petite larme au coin de l'œil « ordinaire » de ce personnage pour le moins insolite. Toutefois, connaissant la pudeur sentimentale de l'individu lui faisant face, elle ne fit aucune réflexion. Il l'invita donc à pénétrer dans l'antre des chasseurs de mages noirs. Etrange, se dit alors Camille, qu'en sa présence l'auror expérimenté en avait perdu sa vigilance constante.

De retour avec le trio, l'ambiance était plutôt tendue… En effet, Hermione avait, à présent, de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux azurs, une peau blanche comme le lait… Bref, Hermione arborait maintenant les traits de Camille Jedusor, ou Dumbledore… Le gobelin Alberick était devenu presque gentil en apercevant le visage d'Hermione, ou plutôt de Camille. Sans un mot, celle-ci lui avait donné la clef du coffre appartenant à Camille. Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, n'était pas comme les autres. Effectivement, elle était faite en or massif et sertie de quelques pierres précieuses, qui, d'après Hermione, étaient d'authentiques pierres de lune…

Les Gryffondors avaient donc suivi Albérick en direction du petit train menant aux nombreux coffres de la majestueuse banque. Le voyage dura, pour nos héros, plus longtemps que prévu. Effectivement, ils ne faisaient que descendre depuis un bon quart d'heure mais n'étaient toujours pas arrivés au coffre de Camille, malgré la vitesse à laquelle ils avançaient… Les profondeurs de l'endroit étaient humides et glaciales. Les ténèbres avaient élu domicile dans ce haut lieu, et même les torches qui donnaient un peu de lumière avaient une couleur obscure s'accordant parfaitement avec ce gigantesque et sombre cachot.

Finalement, après 20 minutes de descente infernale, ils arrivèrent à destination mais ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ça et ils comprenaient mieux pourquoi Camille avait insisté pour qu'ils se rendent à son coffre. Ils avaient atterri au fonds de la banque, ils ne pouvaient pas descendre plus bas. La salle était énorme, ils étaient en face des tous premiers coffres à avoir été construits. Cachés dans l'ombre, on voyait à peine les yeux verts d'un dragon qui guettait la moindre tentative de vol de la part des visiteurs. Ses écailles d'un noir ébène lui donnaient un aspect ténébreux bien que dans ses yeux on pouvait lire une vie solitaire et sans aucune lumière, attaché à une énorme chaînes, encastrés au mûr. Il semblait à la fois paisible et sur ses gardes, fixant les nouveaux venus avec attention. Ce dragon ne devait rêver que d'une chose : voler et sortir de cette prison.

Mais Harry, bien qu'intrigué par l'attitude de l'imposante créature, se tourna vers les premiers coffres de la banque. Alberick se dirigeait vers le tout premier coffre de l'histoire et ils ne purent s'empêcher de retenir leur souffle… Néanmoins, Harry donna un coup de coude à Hermione/Camille, en se rappelant subitement du plan qu'ils avaient convenu… Hermione, surprise sur le coup, se souvint de se qu'elle devait faire…

– Attendez un instant ! s'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse du gobelin.

– Qu'y a-t-il votre altesse ? répondit respectueusement le petit banquier.

Si Hermione et les autres étaient plus que surpris par cette appellation, ils ne laissèrent rien paraître et firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu même s'ils avaient hâte de retrouver Camille pour éclaircir ce nouveau mystère…

– J'ai un service à vous demander … Serait-il possible d'ouvrir un coffre qui ne soit pas le mien ?

– Ceci est contraire au règlement mais étant donné votre rang, je ne pourrais me résoudre à vous refuser cette requête bien qu'étrange… Vous devez certainement avoir vos raisons mais je dois vous dire que vous êtes probablement la seule sorcière en qui nous avons toute confiance…

Alberick regardait Hermione avec un tel respect qu'elle se sentait presque coupable de lui mentir mais elle devait le faire pour accomplir ce pour quoi ils avaient risqué leurs vies…

– Quel coffre voulez-vous ouvrir ? demanda donc le gobelin.

– Celui de Bellatrix Lestrange Black je vous pris…

Voilà ^^ bon pour le prochain chapitre du côté du trio il ne va pas y avoir beaucoup de surprises (spoilers tome 7) mais en revanche du côté de Camille c'est une toute autre histoire et j'ai une question à poser et comme toujours celui qui trouvera la bonne réponse ou qui s'en approchera le plus pourra me poser la question qu'il veut sur ma fic ^^

Que pourrait signifier le mot "renouveau" dans le titre du chapitre? Indice : ça a un rapport avec la véritable raison de la présence de Camille au Département des Mystères...


	27. Chapter 26: Gringotts, baguette surprise

**Chapitre 26 :** **Gringotts, baguette surprise, renouveau et dragon… (Deuxième Partie)**

En entrant dans le Département des Mystères, Camille avait une idée précise en tête mais avec tous ses amis aurors qui l'entouraient et l'accueillaient avec tant de joie… Cela risquait d'être plus difficile que prévu… Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre trop de temps, Harry et les autres devant déjà être arrivés devant son coffre. Le temps lui était compté… Alors, après que les chasseurs de mages noirs soient presque tous retournés à leur poste, elle put enfin s'adresser à Maugrey sans trop éveiller les soupçons sur la réelle raison de sa présence ici …

– Alastor, il faut que j'aille à l'arche des morts au plus vite…

Le vieil auror se doutait bien que cette requête n'avait rien d'anodin surtout venant de la jeune fille qu'il avait devant lui…

– Camille, il est mort et même toi tu n'y changera rien…

– Je t'en prie pour une fois ne pose pas de question et emmène moi là-bas. Il faut que j'y aille…

En fixant ses grands yeux bleus qui le regardaient avec autant de détermination, le sorcier à l'œil étrange ne pouvait qu'accomplir la volonté de cette jeune personne qui avait bien trop changée à son goût malheureusement. La petite fille espiègle et joyeuse avait laissé place à une jeune femme déterminée et secrète… Il voyait dans son regard toute la souffrance qu'elle avait pu accumuler et même le plus sage des hommes n'aurait pu aller au devant de cette mystérieuse sorcière…

Ils passèrent donc en compagnie de Tonks par la salle des prophéties jusqu'à la salle contenant l'arche des morts. Camille s'imaginait le combat qu'il avait pu y avoir ici entre l'AD et les mangemorts… Harry devait avoir énormément souffert… Mais lorsqu'elle se trouva à quelques pas de l'arche, elle se rendit compte que la cruauté de Bellatrix Lestrange était sans limite… Cet endroit transpirait la mort, la peur et le désespoir… Rien était plus affreux, selon elle, que de mourir seul, tourmenté par une vie incomplète, inachevée et qui laissait alors d'innombrables questions sans réponse…

Mais en se retrouvant aux abords de cet endroit qui lui avait pris un être trop cher à son cœur, elle ne pouvait décemment pas tenter une ultime action pour le sauver même si pour cela elle devait y rester elle aussi… Ne connaissant pas toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs et donc avec leurs limites, elle risquait au mieux de s'épuiser et de le sauver, mais au pire de mourir en ayant échoué dans sa mission… Néanmoins, elle regretterait toute sa vie de n'avoir pas tenté le coup… Elle se plaça donc juste devant l'arche, se concentrant pour ressentir la magie qui occupait encore le corps de Sirius Black…

En tant que gardien royal, Sirius a des pouvoirs très caractéristiques et une emprunte magique extrêmement particulière, il lui serait donc facile de le retrouver mais la difficulté résidait finalement en sa traversée de l'arche… Il est pourtant si facile d'y entrer mais si difficile d'en sortir… De plus, il devait avoir perdu une quantité d'énergie magique trop importante pour tenter par ses propres moyens un voyage de retour aussi périlleux que celui là… La légilimencie serait donc le meilleur moyen de le retrouver. En ayant, appris depuis sa plus tendre enfance avec Albus Dumbledore, elle était devenue une experte en la matière…

Du point de vue de Tonks et Maugrey, ce qu'ils avaient devant leurs yeux était incroyable ! Leur amie était entourée d'une sorte d'aura blanche qui scintillait de milles éclats, ses bras et son corps formant une croix parfaitement symétrique. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et elle était donc en lévitation à au moins cinq centimètres du sol, en faisant toujours face à l'arche. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle paraissait concentrée sur le monument, de fins éclairs provenant de son aura semblait être rentrés dans l'arche et ne cessés de changer de place toutes les secondes…

Soudain Camille ouvrit enfin les yeux, seulement ils n'étaient plus de ce bleu pur qui rappelait à tout le monde les yeux de son regretté grand-père, mais ils étaient devenus blancs, totalement blancs… La magie qui émanait d'elle semblait se déchaîner sur l'arche dont, contrairement à l'ordinaire, le voile s'était brusquement agitait et était devenu aussi blanc que l'aura entourant la jeune sorcière, comme si les éclairs qui s'acharnaient contre ce voile l'avaient en même temps teinté de sa couleur et imprégné de sa vivacité… Les sourcils froncés, la jeune semblée lutter contre une force qui l'empêchait d'attendre son but…

Cependant, ce fut de courte durée car un bras traversa alors le voile, puis bientôt un corps se dégagea entièrement de l'immense arcade qui le retenait prisonnier. Quand l'homme fut entièrement sorti, il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Le voile redevint calme, Camille retrouva ses doux yeux saphir et tomba durement à terre épuisée. Néanmoins, elle se releva péniblement, esquissa un pas vers le corps mais se ravisa, pour on ne sait qu'elle raison, ferma les yeux et se retourna vers la sortie en direction de Tonks et Maugrey…

– Appelez Remus… N'ébruitez pas ce à quoi vous venez d'assister sauf à eux … Et… Dites leur de surtout ne pas chercher à me retrouver… Je n'ai pas le temps pour de plus amples explications… Faites leur juste savoir que nous allons bien… leur déclara-t-elle en cherchant précautionneusement ses mots.

Alors, sans leur laisser le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, elle reprit sa route sans regarder derrière… Nymphadora Tonks ne l'empêcha pas de partir, la métamorphomage admirait juste la jeune femme qui avait sauvé le seul membre de sa famille, hormis ses parents, dont elle était fondamentalement fière : Sirius Black… Un renouveau inattendu qui allait sans aucun doute changer bien des choses… Elle se précipita donc avec Maugrey auprès de lui, sa poitrine se soulevait calmement mais sûrement… Il dormait paisiblement ne sachant pas qui l'avait sauvé et encore moins comment cette personne avait réalisé ce miracle…

En sortant du Département des Mystères, Camille ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser de l'avoir laisser derrière elle sans lui adresser même un sourire, mais elle devait faire face et retournait dans le hall là où Scrimgeour n'allait pas tardé à effectuer son fameux discours…

– _Quel coffre voulez-vous ouvrir ? demanda donc le gobelin._

– _Celui de Bellatrix Lestrange Black je vous pris… _

Albérick ne releva pas l'étrangeté de la demande, faisant manifestement totalement confiance en la jeune femme qui le suivait… Il se dirigea alors de l'autre côté du dragon, tout au fond de la salle, le trio sur ses talons…

– C'est le dernier coffre de cet étage ou plutôt de ce sous-sol… Mme Lestrange a toujours tenu à ce que son coffre reste au nom des Black, trouvant probablement son nom de jeune fille plus glorieux que celui de son mari… expliqua le vieux gobelin sans une once d'humour.

Sans plus attendre Albérick chercha une clef dans sa minuscule poche, il y avait sans doute un sortilège permettant aux gobelins d'obtenir un double de chaque coffre sans pour autant chercher dans un immense trousseau. De plus, dans le cas de Gringotts, ce serait comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin… Enfin, la clef tourna dans la serrure et la porte révéla une gigantesque quantité d'or, la famille Black était sans conteste exceptionnellement riche… Lorsque Hermione/Camille entra, elle était subjuguer par tant de beauté, ce coffre était impressionnant certes, mais la seule et unique chose qui intéressait Harry se trouvait à présent devant ses yeux : sur un socle surélevé de sorte qu'il soit à portée de main, une coupe aux couleurs or et noir était mise en valeur, la coupe de Poufsouffle.

Malheureusement, il n'avait plus le temps de contempler quoique ce soit, le polynectar ne fera bientôt plus effet… Alors, Hermione/Camille prit la coupe et retourna auprès d'Alberick.

– Cette coupe a été volée par les mangemorts, je suis venu ici pour la rendre à son véritable pocesseur… dit-elle alors d'une voix assurée qui ne laissait place à aucune réplique.

– Je comprends… Et je suppose que vous savez ce que vous faites mais…

Le gobelin s'arrêta brusquement de parler, semblant écouter un message que seul lui pouvait entendre…

– Ecoutez, on vient de m'informer que Mme Lestrange était dans le hall en ce moment même et je suppose que ce n'est pas une bonne chose pour vous… prévint alors le gobelin.

Hermione se tourna vers ses deux amis, totalement paniquée… Harry étant toujours très efficace quand il est sous pression, décida de prendre les choses en main…

– Albérick ! s'exclama-t-il en relevant sa capuche. Nous avons une dernière requête à formuler : comment sortir d'ici sans éveiller les soupçons des mangemorts sur cette visite ?

– Harry Potter… murmura-t-il quelque peu désarçonné par la scène qui se déroulait trop vite sous ses yeux. Néanmoins, le gobelin promena avec une vitesse alarmante son regard dans la salle pour s'arrêter finalement sur le dragon…

Harry qui avait suivit son regard, comprit le plan qui avait germé dans l'esprit de leur hôte et s'avança vers l'imposante créature.

– Vous allez vous enfuir avec lui, avec vos capacités magiques Mademoiselle, dit-il en se tournant vers Hermione. Je leur dirai que vous avez appris leur présence à l'intérieur de la banque et que vous avez préférez partir avant d'être repéré… Ce dragon n'obéit normalement qu'aux gobelins mais pour vous ça devrait aller…

Harry ne prit pas le temps de vérifier si le dragon en question accepterait docilement d'être emprunté comme moyen de transport, et n'eut pas à le faire… Etrangement quand Harry lança un sortilège pour briser les chaînes qui le retenait, l'énorme animal n'effectua aucun geste brusque, au contraire il attendait patiemment la suite des évènements tout en observant le jeune sorcier à la cicatrice. Harry monta donc, non sans difficulté, sur le dos du dragon et après avoir repris leurs esprits face à la scène qui venait de se dérouler, Ron et Hermione en firent de même…

– Merci pour tout… dit alors Harry à Albérick avant que le gardien de Gringotts ne s'envole avec ses passagers sous l'œil furieux de cette chère Bellatrix qui ne put rien tenter pour les arrêter…

En sortant de l'ascenseur, Camille avait de nouveau rabattu son manteau sur sa tête, elle regardait à présent la multitude de personnes qui s'était amassée devant l'estrade où allait apparaître Scrimgeour dans un instant… Une occasion pareille était immanquable pour les partisans de Voldemort, elle le savait parfaitement mais ils avaient établi un plan, elle devait rester jusqu'à la moitié du discours du Ministre s'il n'y avait pas d'attaques entre temps… Bien sûr, ce dernier arriva pile à l'heure. Les appareils photographiques des journalistes entamèrent leurs insupportables crépitements face à l'entrée de Scrimgeour… Puis, celui-ci commença son discours :

– En tant que Ministre de la Magie, il est de mon devoir de vous tenir au courant en ce qui concerne les récents et tragiques évènements survenus à l'école de magie Poudlard.

Quelques murmures commencèrent à s'élever autour de l'estrade. Finalement, pour notre jeune sorcière ce discours n'allait pas être si inintéressant que ça… Au contraire, si le Ministère avait appris quelque chose qu'elle ignorait cela ne pourrait être que bénéfique pour eux…

– En effet, l'énorme attaque de mangemorts à forcer les habitants de Poudlard à fuir dans un endroit inconnu même de nous… Cependant, nous pouvons vous affirmez, de source sûre, que chaque élève et professeur sont sain et sauf ! Et que nous attendons dés à présent d'autres nouvelles de leur part. Néanmoins, elles ne seront que très rares, en raison du dangers incarné par Vous-savez-qui… Il ne faudrait tout de même pas, qu'à cause d'un message qu'ils nous auraient envoyé, qu'ils se fassent repérer par ses partisans… Mais ne vous en faite pas, ils sont dans un endroit sûr !

– Mais comment les habitants ont-ils pu si bien anticiper cette attaque surprise ? demanda ce cafard curieux de Rita Skeeter.

– Les professeurs de Poudlard se doutaient depuis longtemps que Vous-Savez-Qui s'en prendrait à l'école, ils s'y étaient préparés il y a un moment déjà et la nomination de Gandalf le Blanc au poste de directeur ne fut pas un hasard puisque cet illustre magicien et ancien ami du regretté Albus Dumbledore a une grande expérience des batailles et attaques en tous genres… Pourtant, la présence d'une tierce personne à Poudlard nous fait penser qu'elle a pu jouer un grand rôle dans cette évasion…

– Mais qui donc ? Vous avez déjà cité Gandalf qui d'autre aurait pu faire en sorte que cette attaque soit si rapidement évincée ? s'exclama un reporter sceptique du Chicaneur.

– Nul autre que la petite fille de l'ancien directeur qui a fait son entrée à Poudlard en septembre dernier…

Camille n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, le Ministère était au courant de sa présence à Poudlard ! Alors, tout le monde saura bientôt qui elle est, cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire d'expliquer au trio ce petit détail…

– Vous voulez dire que Camille Dumbledore est de retour en Angleterre !? s'exclama l'insupportable journaliste aux boucles blondes et à la voix stridente…

– En effet, c'est ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux à ce pays, tout espoir n'est pas perdu tant que notre ange gardien défendra notre monde… Nous devons lui faire confiance et nous en remettre à elle ! De plus, au côté d'Harry Potter, elle n'en sera que renforcée…

– Comme c'est touchant… susurra une voix glaciale et moqueuse.

Camille, tout comme l'assemblée réunie, se retourna vivement pour rencontrer le visage blafard du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de quelques mangemorts qui l'accompagnaient.

Les visages des personnes présentes se contractèrent, la panique et la peur prenaient peu à peu place dans chacun d'eux. Le Ministre ne pouvait bouger d'un pouce, seule la jeune sorcière au manteau noir semblait garder son sang froid…

– Votre dernier espoir repose sur une jeune fille qui n'a pas encore atteint la majorité… C'est pathétique autant dire que vous placer votre dernière chance sur un cheval boiteux, elle ne m'arrive pas à la cheville… argumenta le lord noir avec arrogance.

Alors que Camille tentait de se calmer, Scrimgeour sembla se réveiller et prit la parole :

– Vous ne semblait pas savoir qui elle est, je me trompe ?

– Comment pourrais-je craindre la petite fille d'un fou, amoureux des moldus qui plus est ! répondit Voldemort avec assurance.

– A ce que je vois, vous ne connaissez pas la famille de votre ancien professeur…

Scimgeour avait repris de l'assurance et descendait l'estrade pour s'avançait vers l'héritier de Serpentard sous le regard effaré des personnes présentes y compris Camille. Celle-ci se demandait d'ailleurs jusqu'où le Ministre serait prêt à aller dans ses révélations…

– Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Dit Scrimgeour en s'arrêtant à une distance raisonnable du terrible mage.

Voldemort regardait à présent le Ministre, non seulement avec mépris, mais également, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, avec attention.

– Albus Dumbledore était, tout le monde le sait, un sorcier extraordinaire doté d'une intelligence et d'un savoir-faire magique à toute épreuve… Mais ce que peu de gens savent c'est qu'il a été marié…

Le regroupement de sorcier, mangemorts comme journalistes, écarquilla les yeux, ils étaient tous suspendus aux lèvres du ministre, attendant impatiemment la suite…

– Et pas à n'importe qui, la femme en question s'appelle Arianna Jane Mathilde Diane Pendragon. Un nom qui n'est inconnu de personne ici puisque les Pendragon sont les derniers descendants du grand Merlin mais également de Godric Gryffondor… Des familles dont le pouvoir n'est plus à démontrer mais qui ont toutes un point en commun, car presque toutes les femmes de cette lignée ont été un jour Reine du monde magique.

– Et cette femme aurait été Reine du royaume magique… Dans le monde magique, il y a 2 lignées de Reines : le Royaume Magique et le Royaume du Millénium d'Argent. Or, je sais de source sûre que la fille de Dumbledore, Sélénée, était la Reine du Millénium d'Argent ! s'exclama Voldemort.

– Il n'y a qu'une seule lignée, une seule famille, les reines se succèdent sur les 2 trônes de génération en génération. En principe, il y a toujours un laps de temps pendant lequel l'un des trônes est vide mais ce n'est que temporaire, il faut juste attendre la majorité de la future reine pour pouvoir la couronner. C'est ainsi que la Mère d'Arianna Pendragon, Athéna Callisto fut Reine du Millénium d'argent pendant près de 200 ans, à sa mort c'est sa petite fille Sélénée Dumbledore qui régna à sa place durant à peine 5 ans puisqu' Arianna Dumbledore occupait déjà le trône du Royaume magique à la mort de sa propre grand-mère… expliqua Camille, le visage toujours dissimulait sous sa cape.

Le Ministre et Voldemort la défiguraient à présent, elle s'était fourrée dans un pétrin énorme, comment allait-elle s'en sortir maintenant qu'elle avait révélé le fonctionnement que seuls les membres de sa famille étaient sensées connaître. Sa tirade avait éveillé sans aucun doute les soupçons des deux principaux protagonistes, et elle allait devoir étayer ses propos…

– Qui êtes-vous et comment savez-vous tout ça ? l'interrogea le Ministre avec impatience.

– Je suppose qu'il est temps de me révéler au grand jour mais je regrette de vous dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer messieurs, je suis pressée… assura Camille en relevant sa capuche et dévoilant par la même occasion son visage…

– Toi ici ! s'exclama de colère le Seigneur noir.

– Comme tu peux le voir Tom ! dit Camille récoltant par la même occasion un rictus du Lord à l'entente de son nom moldu.

– Qui êtes-vous jeune fille ? questionna le Ministre, curieux de connaître le nom de la personne qui osait défier ouvertement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

– Ni plus ni moins que l'une des femmes que vous venez de nommer Monsieur le Ministre, Camille Dumbledore.

NDA : voilà ce sera tout pour ce chapitre je crois que j'ai mis le paquet je vous mets plein de révélations là non ? ^^ le prochain chapitre se nommera les trois baquettes ou le retour aux sources… Je vous laisse deviner ce n'est pas bien compliqué cette fois, mais je vous promets avec ça un petit combat entre Camille et Voldemort pour confirmer ce que vous êtes sensé savoir déjà (cf chapitre 26 ;) )


	28. Chapter 27 : Trois baguettes liées

Chapitre 27 : Trois baguettes liées par le destin…

Le trio bien connu de Poudlard, avait réussi leur plan in extremis. La coupe appartenant jadis à Helga Poufsouffle, co-fondatrice de leur école, était à présent en leur possession. Cet objet, d'une grande valeur, ensorcelé par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, dissimulait un horcruxe qu'il leur fallait détruire… Malheureusement, Camille avait gardé avec elle l'épée de Godric Gryffondor dans son sac qui contenait, Dieu seul savait quoi d'autre… Ils devaient donc attendre l'arrivée de leur amie afin de l'anéantir.

Néanmoins, celle-ci se laissait quelque peu désirer, elle était, en effet, en retard de presque une demi heure déjà… La raison leur parut évidente dés le départ, il avait dû se produire un évènement inattendu au Ministère et dans ce cas faire venir Kreattur jusqu'à eux devenait une nécessité car ils ne pouvaient se permettre de retourner au Square Grimmauld sans être repérés… En revanche, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de prévenir l'elfe mais Harry se refusait d'abandonner Kreattur à son sort et espérait juste que Camille saurait revenir à tant pour sauver l'elfe et les rejoindre au plus vite…

De plus, un autre problème étrange se posait à eux, à vrai dire c'était plus un mystère : malgré le changement d'apparence d'Hermione, le dragon n'avait manifesté aucun désagrément qui aurait pu causer leur perte… Alors qu'Hermione avait repris son apparence habituelle en plein vol, la créature n'avait eu aucune réaction face à ce changement qui aurait pu se révéler dramatique… Hermione réfléchissait depuis un bon quart d'heure et en élève modèle de Poudlard qu'elle était, son esprit minutieux avait élucidé ce mystère d'une façon tout à fait plausible :

– Harry… je crois que je viens de comprendre… murmura-t-elle comme si sa solution lui faisait peur.

– Et bien vas-y explique-nous ! l'encouragea Ron assis contre un arbre aux côtés de son amie.

– Les dragons sont des créatures magiques extrêmement puissantes, capables de ressentir ce qu'il se passe autour d'eux à des kilomètres à la ronde c'est pour cela qu'ils sont d'aussi bons gardiens, aucun sorcier ni même autre créature magique ne pourraient les surpasser dans leur domaine…

– Hermione, le cours de soin aux créatures magiques d'Hagrid nous manque terriblement, soit, mais par pitié où veux-tu en venir ? déclara Ron totalement perdu.

– Ce que je veux dire c'est que comme la dit Albérick, le dragon devait obéir à Camille sans poser de problème, or je ne suis pas Camille et même si le dragon m'a vu sous cette apparence, son intuition devait forcément savoir depuis le moment où l'on a posé le pied à l'intérieur de Gringotts que je n'étais pas Camille ! expliqua-t-elle aussi clairement que ce fut possible.

– Mais alors si le dragon savait, pourquoi il n'a opposé aucune résistance quand on a voulu monter dessus ? demanda Harry en croisant les bras, toujours debout face à ses amis…

– Et bien justement Harry, Ron et moi n'avons rien tenté, c'est toi, et toi seul, qui a pris la décision de grimper sur le dos du dragon et c'est donc à toi que le dragon n'a opposé aucune résistance… s'exclama la brillante jeune fille, vibrant de sa propre découverte.

– Tu veux dire que c'est grâce à moi que le dragon nous a emmenés aussi docilement jusqu'ici… conclut Harry les yeux dans le vague.

Hermione hocha la tête en guise de réponse, ses deux meilleurs amis regardaient à présent intensément le survivant qui ne savait plus où il en était… Pourquoi lui, pourquoi toujours lui ? C'est le regard totalement égaré qu'il se tourna vers la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Un petit étang entouré d'une grande forêt touffue, remplie de pins. Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, rougeoyant il toucherait bientôt la rive opposé en prédisant inévitablement l'approche de la nuit et de son exacte contraire, la lune.

Celui qui a survécu dirigea finalement sa tête vers l'étrange créature qui leur avait permis de venir jusqu'ici. L'imposant dragon aux écailles noires comme les ténèbres et les yeux aussi vert que l'herbe du parc de Poudlard buvait tranquillement l'eau claire de l'étang, calme, il remarqua toutefois les yeux d'Harry braquaient sur lui et orienta donc ses yeux vers le jeune homme… Ils se fixèrent quelques minutes, l'un comme l'autre ne cillant pas.

Finalement, l'adolescent à la cicatrice s'approcha doucement du dragon, ce dernier l'observant sans bouger. Le survivant s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de l'énorme créature pourtant si paisible malgré sa longue captivité dans les souterrains de Gringotts. Harry leva alors sa main vers le museau du dragon. Celui-ci, comprenant son geste et pour on ne sait quelle raison, baissa la tête vers son étrange et néanmoins réel interlocuteur. Harry put alors le caresser à sa guise le fixant toujours dans les yeux avec un petit sourire en coin qui fut remarquer par ses amis s'étant levés face à l'imprudence et l'inconscience manifeste de leur camarade.

– Pourquoi tu souris comme ça Harry ? demanda Hermione, tenant fermement le bras de Ron en se rapprochant d'eux.

– Je pensais à Hagrid qui nous disait toujours que les dragons étaient des créatures incomprises mais aujourd'hui je me rends compte qu'il était dans le vrai : les dragons sont fascinants. Expliqua le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

– Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait la même réaction si c'était moi ou Hermione qui nous étions approchés aussi près… objecta Ron.

– Je me demandais si il aurait eu la même réaction si ça avait été Camille à côté de lui… se demanda Hermione plus pour elle que pour ses amis.

– De qui tu parles ? Du dragon ou d'Harry ? demanda Ron avec un large sourire.

Hermione sourit à la remarque de son ami, au contraire du survivant qui ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir…

– De quoi tu parles Ron ?

– Oh je t'en pris il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer qu'elle ne te laisse pas indifférent ! s'exclama le rouquin en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si son affirmation était l'évidence même.

– Quoi mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pas du tout ! répondit Harry pendant que ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte rosée.

_ Ah oui ? Alors dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ? fit remarquer malicieusement le meilleur ami du survivant à ce dernier.

_ Enfin, Hermione nous avons déjà abordé ce sujet non ? répliqua Harry, niant totalement la réalité évidente que ses meilleurs amis lui imposaient.

_ Je me souviens surtout du fait que tu n'es pas totalement nié tes sentiments pour elle… lui répondit audacieusement son amie.

_ Alors, comme ça vous me faites des cachoteries tous les deux ! s'indigna faussement Ron. Mais si tu ne m'en as pas parlé Harry, c'est que tu étais trop gêné par rapport à ma sœur je suppose… rigola ensuite Ron.

Harry était surpris par le calme de son meilleur ami. Il pensait qu'en apprenant qu'il lui avait caché sa conversation avec Hermione concernant Camille, il serait furieux, hors de lui pour ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence… Mais de toute évidence, il s'était lourdement trompé, Ron ne semblait pas lui en vouloir le moins du monde et avait même aisément compris la raison du silence d'Harry, soit son ex petite amie et accessoirement la petite sœur de son meilleur ami.

_ Harry, je ne te l'ai pas dit dés le départ parce que je savais que si je t'en empêchais tu aurais encore plus envie de te rapprocher d'elle mais ma sœur et toi n'étiez vraiment pas fait l'un pour l'autre, selon moi… En revanche, pour Camille, c'est totalement différent… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle est très certainement la fille dont tu as besoin… affirma Ron, qui faisait preuve d'une grande perspicacité et d'une grande compréhension envers son meilleur ami.

D'ailleurs, Hermione en était admirative et regardait le jeune roux attentivement, avec un sourire en coin. Elle était subjuguée par cette perspicacité soudaine et en déduit que le jeune homme avait beaucoup mûri depuis quelques temps… Malheureusement, le regard qu'elle laissait à Ron causa sa perte…

En effet, Harry avait remarqué l'attitude et le regard de sa meilleure amie envers son meilleur ami et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène. Ron avait sans aucun doute mûri mais il était toujours aussi aveugle en ce qui concernait les sentiments qu'Hermione lui portait…

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça Harry ? demanda alors le roux, sortant par la même occasion Hermione de sa contemplation…

_ Et bien… Tout d'abord, je te remercie Ron de ne pas m'en vouloir et d'être aussi compréhensif… Mais en ce qui concerne les relations amoureuses, je te… Enfin non, je VOUS conseille d'appliquer les conseils que vous osez me donner ! rétorqua le Survivant toujours avec ce sourire peint sur son visage.

Ron écarquilla les yeux, tandis qu'Hermione prit à son tour une jolie teinte rosée… Elle savait pertinemment où son meilleur ami voulez en venir malheureusement Ron pas du tout… En effet, il avait beaucoup mûri mais il lui restait encore à apprendre deux ou trois trucs sur les filles et plus particulièrement sur Hermione Granger… La jeune fille décida donc de couper court à la conversation, et pour y arriver quoi de mieux qu'un sujet dont Harry ne pourra pas se détourner :

_ Bon ça va faire bientôt une heure mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu la retarder autant ? demanda Hermione en regardant les deux garçons.

_ Aucune idée ! répondit Ron en regardant autour de lui s'attendant à voir Camille surgir d'un instant à l'autre.

_ J'espère seulement qu'elle n'a pas été retardée par Vous-Savez-Qui… précisa Harry avec une grosse pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Ses amis eurent du mal à ne pas sourire devant le tourment manifeste du Survivant mais ils se ressaisirent vite car en fait ils étaient eux aussi inquiets de ce qui avait bien pu se produire au Ministère jusqu'à maintenant…

Du côté de la jeune fille aux yeux bleus, la tension était à son paroxysme. La foule l'observait avec attention. Se demandant ce qu'allait bien pouvoir faire cette jeune fille, descendante d'Albus Dumbledore, face au Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. D'après eux, il était évident que la brune était totalement timbrée voire même plus… Quoiqu'il en soit, Camille se trouvait à présent en position de duel contre Voldemort lui-même. Aucune peur ne traversait ses grands yeux bleus, juste une détermination sans faille…

Ces yeux persans, scrutateurs, la dernière fois que Voldemort avait vu ce regard, Ce vieux fou d'Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant lui mais aujourd'hui il s'agissait de Camille qui avait hérité de son grand père ses yeux saphir malicieux… Cette fille avait vu et vécu des choses qui auraient fait perdre la raison à n'importe quelle fille de son âge, mais pas à elle… Elevée par cet amoureux des moldus, elle était coriace et les épreuves qu'il lui avait imposé, n'avait en fait servies qu'à la rendre plus forte et combattive encore.

Les deux adversaires se regardaient dans les yeux. Encore une fois, seul Dumbledore avait osé le regarder ainsi, finalement Camille était la réplique exacte de sa mère physiquement, mais psychiquement elle était celle de son grand père, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir là-dessus… Même si elle ne le laisserait jamais paraître, la brune était inquiète pour ce duel… Attention, elle n'avait aucunement peur de ce sadique notoire, mais sa baguette risquait de faire des siennes s'ils lançaient un sort en même temps… Un Priori Incantatum, ça ne pardonne pas… Mais elle devait prendre ce risque, il était à présent trop tard pour reculer car le duel commençait…

Des sorts jaillirent les uns après les autres, tous informulés ! Apparemment, Camille n'était pas étrangère à cette forme de magie, loin de là… Les journalistes et Scrimgeour n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, cette gamine restait debout alors qu'à sa place ils se seraient tous effondrés avant même d'avoir pu jeter un sort… Mais le plus incroyable était les enchantements que la jeune fille lançait… Ceux du mage noir étaient tous unicolores, sans surprise des maléfices de magie noire, en revanche ceux de Camille avaient plusieurs couleurs… D'ailleurs à l'instant, elle venait de lancer un sortilège rouge et bleu qui fit reculer Voldemort sur plusieurs mètres.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient hors de lui, non seulement cette furie s'en sortait incroyablement bien, mais en plus elle venait de l'humilier en jetant son dernier sort… Sort qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, soit dit en passant, comme la plupart de ceux qu'elle avait lancé depuis le début de ce duel… A présent, les deux duellistes se jaugeaient à nouveau… Attendant de voire ce que l'autre allait faire… Mais au bout de quelques minutes, sans le faire exprès, ils levèrent leurs baguettes en même temps et ce que redoutait tant Camille se produisit…

Les deux sorts se percutèrent exactement à mi chemin entre les adversaires, un rouge couleur de l'Endoloris provenant évidemment du Seigneur des Ténèbres et un bleu informulé et inconnu… Camille se sentait incroyablement stupide en cet instant, car non seulement demain le monde entier saurait qui elle était mais en plus il découvrirait que sa baguette est sœur avec celle du Mage noir le plus redouté de ce monde… L'impact fut donc inévitable, ils ne pouvaient plus bouger d'un pouce, ne pouvant que conserver le lien entre leurs baguettes.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres essayait tant bien que de mal de prendre l'avantage sur son adversaire mais sans succès. En effet, le sortilège de Camille se rapprochait inexorablement de sa baguette. Et finalement, l'instant fatidique se produisit le sort rentra en contact avec la baguette de Voldemort et un dôme argenté se forma autour d'eux, empêchant ainsi quiconque d'interrompre le duel…

Voldemort parut surpris en constatant ce phénomène pour la deuxième fois déjà, car la première fois, il était en face d'Harry Potter… Coïncidence ? Non, il n'y avait jamais cru, mais alors qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? A son grand étonnement, la brune se tenant devant lui ne semblait pas le moins du monde déconcertée par la situation… Bien au contraire, cette dernière restait concentrée et impassible devant la rareté manifeste du Priori Incantatum… Cela voudrait donc dire qu'elle était déjà au courant…

Malheureusement, ou plutôt heureusement pour notre héroïne, le Mage noir n'eut guère plus de temps pour s'attarder sur la question car les personnes qu'il avait tuées précédemment revenaient à l'état temporaire de fantômes… Le hic dans tout cela ? Le hall du Ministère de la magie serait bientôt rempli à ras bord de fantômes si les deux adversaires ne rompaient pas le lien unissant leurs baguettes au plus vite ! Camille s'en aperçut assez vite, le lord noir ayant tellement été actif ces derniers mois, il avait dû tuer des centaines de personnes afin de rattraper les treize années qu'il avait perdues lorsqu'il était à l'état de larve inoffensive…

La brune n'eut donc pas le choix, elle attendit que le nombre de fantôme soit suffisamment élevé pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir comme prévu initialement, tout en entraînant les mangemorts et leur maître à sa poursuite… Puis avant de rompre le lien, elle jeta un regard au Ministre Scrimgeour, la légilimancie allait lui servir ! Elle pénétra dans son cerveau et lui donna ses instructions : dés que les ennemis partiraient à sa poursuite, il devait mettre tout le monde à l'abri et mettre en quarantaine si nécessaire le Ministère tout entier ! Enfin, elle rompit le sort afin que tous les fantômes de la salle se jettent sur leur assassin et prit la direction de la sortie, les mangemorts à ses trousses.

Une fois sortie du Ministère, elle transplanna après que les mangemorts et leur maître soient tous sortis du Ministère. Elle leur échappait donc de justesse avant de se diriger vers la suite de leur plan. Après le départ de la jeune brune, Voldemort se rendit compte de son erreur, elle les avait piégés habilement car lorsqu'ils se retournèrent Scrimgeour avait appliqué les instructions de la jeune fille et l'entrée principale du Ministère avait disparu et avec elle, sans nul doute, toutes les autres entrées existantes… Ainsi, Voldemort hurla de frustration pour s'être fait avoir par une gamine ! De plus, il ne savait pas où avait bien pu passer celle-ci, mais peut-être que l'un de ses mangemorts connaissaient assez Camille pour savoir se détail primordial…

Pour l'heure, Camille était de retour au Square Grimmauld dans le but de récupérer Kreattur comme prévu afin de rejoindre le trio. Camille vérifia donc qu'elle n'était pas observée puis entra dans la noble maison des Blacks.

_ Kreattur !? Kreattur, nous devons partir, où es-tu ? hurla Camille à travers la maison avant de s'arrêter devant le portrait de la Maîtresse de maison.

_ Il sera là dans une seconde Camille, il voulait être sûre de ne rien laisser de « compromettant » pour l'Ordre derrière lui, il savait que vous lui en voudriez si vos ennemis découvraient quelque chose… expliqua le portrait de Mrs Black avec une prestance et une amabilité que peu de gens lui connaissaient.

_ C'est une excellente idée. Approuva la jeune fille. Mais et vous ? demanda alors la brune inquiète.

_ Je ne suis qu'un portrait, souvenir d'un passé lointain… Et même si j'ai fait de nombreuses erreurs dans ma vie, je crois pouvoir être fier de dire que je n'ai jamais eu la marque des ténèbres tatouée sur le bras ! tenta-t-elle de rassurer.

Camille n'eut le temps que de lui faire un sourire sincère, car Kreattur venait d'apparaître brusquement devant elle.

_ Kreattur est prêt Mademoiselle !

Le vieil elfe avait pris avec lui juste un drap, lui faisant office de sac, où il avait du mettre tout ce qu'il jugeait nécessaire.

_ Mrs Black, à la mort d'Albus s'est moi qui deviens le gardien du secret de tous les endroits où il a pu l'être avant de décéder ! Alors quand les ennemis entreront ici ils ne trouveront rien d'autre qu'une maison vide et en ruine ! S'ils pensaient y trouver un quartier général, ils vont être incroyablement déçus ! J'essaierai de revenir plus tard quand les choses se seront un peu calmées. Je compte sur vous pour garder le secret d'ici là… ajouta la Gryffondor comme recommandation à son hôtesse.

Puis en lançant un dernier sourire de remerciement au tableau, elle prit fermement la main de Kreattur afin qu'ils transplannent vers le trio d'or qui devait commencer à s'inquiéter sérieusement de son retard…


	29. Chapter 28: Retour aux sources

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je suis très inspiré ce soir donc j'ai fini mon nouveau chapitre et je vous le poste !!**

**Je tiens à faire un petit coucou à ma petite malade love-edward-vampire ! J'espère que tu vas mieux ^^**

**J'espère que vous aimerai mon nouveau chapitre ^^**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !!**

Chapitre 28 : Retour aux sources :

Après les quelques secondes de transplannage, qu'elle avait effectué avec Kreattur, ceux-ci atterrirent au bord d'un étang entouré d'une immense forêt de pins touffus. La nuit était tombée, la lune éclairait l'eau endormie et les étoiles parsemaient le ciel de mille éclats. Le paysage était magnifique, mais la sorcière n'eut pas le temps de le contempler d'avantage car le trio d'or venait déjà vers eux.

_ Ah enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? On commençait à s'inquiéter ! s'exclama Harry lorsqu'il fut prêt de son amie.

_ Tout va bien ! Pas la peine de t'alarmer au moindre petit contretemps ! essaya-t-elle de rassurer le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

_ Ah oui ?! Et tu peux me dire la nature de ton « petit » contretemps. Demanda Harry sachant parfaitement ce que la brune allait lui dire.

_ Bon d'accord, c'était Tu-Sais-Qui ! Mais tout s'est très bien passé, le Ministère est protégé pour l'instant et Il ne peut plus y entrer… affirma Camille.

_ Et peut-on savoir pourquoi tu as été si longue ? interrogea alors Hermione qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis l'arrivée de Camille, puisqu'elle savait que les récriminations étaient réservées à Harry.

_ Euh… Bah un petit duel sans grande importance… déclara innocemment Camille sans évoquer son détour vers le département des Mystères set une certaine arche…

Néanmoins, alors qu'Harry était sur le point de lui passer un savon digne de McGonagall, Camille aperçut le dragon de Gringotts.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Mais que fait Ildrasir ici ? demanda alors la jeune fille hors d'elle en reconnaissant le dragon sensé garder les coffres de Gringotts.

_ Ildrasil ? demanda Ron espérant ainsi détourner l'attention de Camille vers un autre sujet, disons moins épineux, mais ce fut peine perdue car la jeune brune n'était pas du tout d'humeur.

_ Non, non, n'essaye pas de m'embrouiller Ronald ! Pourquoi ce dragon est-il ici ? réitéra Camille déterminée.

_ On ne pouvait pas sortir de Gringotts sans être pris au piège par cette folle de Bellatrix alors on a utilisé le seul moyen de transport que l'on avait à disposition… avoua Hermione, gênée par le regard inquisiteur de Camille.

_ Je suppose que c'était la seule solution qui s'offrait à vous. Soupira Camille quelque peu calmée.

Un silence s'installa dans le petit groupe, Camille fixait la majestueuse créature qui l'observait également d'un regard sage, tranquille. Le Survivant, lui, observait Camille d'un regard grave, elle avait livré un duel contre Voldemort et s'en était sortie sans la moindre encombre… Néanmoins, il était à la fois déçu et surpris que la jeune fille ne lui donne pas plus de détails sur ce combat… Il supposa donc qu'il avait du se produire autre chose… Et si c'était le cas, la Gazette du Sorcier allait s'en faire des gorges chaudes.

_ Bon ! Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda alors Hermione afin de rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

Camille se retourna vers le trio et leur expliqua la suite de son plan.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas retourner au Square Grimmauld, c'est l'un des endroits qui sera probablement fouillé en premier par cette « chère » Bellatrix. Déclara Camille astucieusement.

_ Mais, il y a sans doute des preuves de notre passage ou de celui de l'ordre là-bas non ? paniqua Ron.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Kreattur et moi avons fait le nécessaire de ce côté-là, si les mangemorts attaquent, ils se retrouveront dans une vieille maison à l'abandon depuis des années. Elucida Camille, soulageant ainsi ses amis sur ce point.

_ Et alors, quel est ton plan maintenant ? l'interrogea l'Elu, curieux de savoir ce que son amie avait prévu pour la suite.

_ Nous allons faire une sorte de retour aux sources. Déclara mystérieusement la jeune fille. Mais avant que je ne vous emmène là-bas, il va falloir que vous suiviez mes instructions à la lettre, surtout toi Harry ! Je ne veux pas que l'on se fasse repérer alors il faudra être discret, prudent et efficace, entendu ? s'exclama Camille, d'une voix ferme tout en regardant particulièrement le Survivant.

Ils acquiescèrent tous les trois, se demandant ce que leur amie avait derrière la tête pour être aussi catégorique. La jeune fille s'approcha ensuite du dragon, d'un sortilège elle le libéra de la chaîne qu'il portait encore autour du cou.

_ Tu es libre à présent. Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le dragon s'inclina devant elle, comme s'il lui envoyait un remerciement silencieux. Alors, il déploya ses grandes ailes élégantes et s'envola vers un horizon lointain et surtout inconnu de tous.

Puis, Camille revint à côté de ses amis, et ils se prirent la main afin de transplanner à nouveau.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination, ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée d'un petit village anglais. Des lampadaires éclairaient la rue principale qui semblait ne pas se terminée. La nuit planait et donnait au village un aspect mystique et brumeux. Ils rabattirent les capuches de leurs capes noires sur leurs têtes afin de se fondre dans la noirceur de la nuit. Un panneau d'entrée était fixé à un des premiers lampadaires, Harry s'en approcha suivi de prêt par Kreattur, Ron et Hermione, finalement ce fut Camille qui ferma la marcha sachant déjà où ils se trouvaient.

Harry put alors lire le nom de la ville en question. Il se retourna alors vers Camille, les yeux remplis de tristesse. Il comprenait maintenant ce qu'elle voulait dire par un « retour aux sources » car ils étaient là où tout avait commencé, où tous ses malheurs avaient commencé : Godric's Hollow. Le doute s'insinuait dans l'esprit du survivant, Camille n'allait quand même pas les faire dormir dans son ancienne maison ? Si ?

Néanmoins, il ne posa aucune question, se souvenant des recommandations de Camille avant qu'ils n'arrivent ici. Alors, il garda ses questions pour lui en se disant que de toute façon, il aurait bientôt les réponses. Sans plus attendre, ils avancèrent vers la rue principale en suivant Camille. Cette dernière semblait savoir parfaitement où ils allaient, et avançait d'un pas assuré. Harry était juste à côté de Camille, leurs bras se frôlaient à chacun de leur pas, Harry regardait de tous les côtés, cherchant manifestement des indices ou même des souvenirs lointains de l'époque bénie où il vivait encore ici. Camille en eut marre, soupira et lui prit doucement la main.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de t'agiter comme ça ! Je vais te faire une rapide visite guidée du village mais tu dois tenir ta promesse et ne pas te faire remarquer, on doit rester ensemble et continuer notre chemin, c'est clair ? murmura Camille de telle sorte que seul Harry parvenait à la comprendre aisément.

Ils passèrent alors devant une petite église modeste. Une statue immense était, pourtant, dressée juste devant elle et attirée l'attention.

_ Cette statut te représente, toi et tes parents, juste avant la chute du Lord Noir. Elle a été construite afin de rendre hommage au sacrifice de tes parents et à la « fin » du cruel mage. Elle se trouve ici parce que tes parents sont enterrés juste derrière l'église, et seuls les sorciers peuvent voir cette statue.

Camille resserra alors sa main sur celle du jeune homme, consciente que toutes ces informations éveillaient l'intérêt d'Harry au plus haut point. Cependant, le survivant ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il savait qu'il devait se contenir et il était déjà très reconnaissant envers son amie de lui faire découvrir brièvement ce qu'il avait à savoir sur ce lieu, origine de son histoire, de sa vie. Ils continuèrent leur chemin dans le silence le plus complet, Camille tenant toujours la main d'Harry fermement.

Puis, ils passèrent devant une maison en ruine et Camille s'arrêta juste devant, fixant alors Harry. Celui-ci n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explications pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son ancienne maison. Totalement laissée à l'abandon, il supposait donc qu'elle aussi ne pouvait être vu que par des sorciers. Malgré la proximité de la maison et de son passé, Harry reprit vite leur chemin, et cette fois ci, c'est lui qui avait serré d'avantage la main de son amie, conscient que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Camille ne dit rien et laissa le Survivant se défouler sur sa main, elle savait que ce devait être une véritable épreuve pour lui de ne pouvoir regarder que très brièvement le village où il avait du vivre si heureux durant un an.

Sans le vouloir, Harry écartait de lui-même sa théorie selon laquelle, Camille voulait les faire dormir dans cette maison. Il s'en rendit alors compte, mais puisque Camille avançait sans omettre d'objections, il en conclut que la solution se trouvait autre part.

_ Où nous emmènes-tu exactement ? demanda alors l'Elu à la jeune fille.

_ Pour l'instant, dans la forêt qui se trouve droit devant nous ! répondit-elle évasivement, ne souhaitant pas révéler trop de détails sur leur destination dans l'immédiat.

Harry resserra alors à nouveau sa prise sur la main de la jeune brune. Cet endroit, bien que détenteur de magnifiques souvenirs, ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il se sentait épier de tout les côtés, et malgré la brume l'empêchant de distinguer clairement les choses et qui s'installait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans la nuit, il était certain que son impression était fondée. Sur ce point, Camille était on ne peut plus en accord avec son ami, sauf qu'elle, elle savait qu'ils étaient suivis depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le village. De plus, elle savait parfaitement qui les observait discrètement. Mais ne voulant pas alarmer ses compagnons, elle dissimula cette information espérant qu'ils ne remarquent pas sa présence avant qu'ils soient à l'abri.

Enfin, ils entrèrent dans le bois sombre. L'atmosphère y était pesante et sinistre, ça ne leur disait rien qui vaille. Après quelques mètres Ron vint à côté de Camille, totalement affolé.

_ Je sais où l'on est, franchement, tu crois vraiment que l'on pourra y pénétrer ? Ce domaine est sacré après tout ! Tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? déballa le rouquin à une vitesse ahurissante et avec son tact devenu légendaire.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! lui répondit la brune, toujours aussi calme.

Ron poussa finalement un soupir, signe qu'il ne supportait pas l'attitude de la jeune fille, mais il ne dit rien montrant ainsi qu'il lui faisait confiance. Puis il retourna auprès d'Hermione qui faisait une grimace de dégoût.

_ Vous ne trouvez pas que ça sent mauvais ici ? demanda la Gryffondor, tout en recouvrant son nez et sa bouche avec sa main.

_ Tu as raison, mais qu'est-ce qui peut sentir aussi fort ? fit remarquer Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est à ce moment précis, que l'expression posée de Camille changea du tout au tout. Ses yeux bougeaient dans tous les sens et elle aurait certainement pu concurrencer l'œil magique de Maugrey. Puis, un craquement de branche se fit entendre au-dessus de leur tête, Camille n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois, elle porta Kreattur sous son bras et hurla :

_ Courez !

Ron et Hermione eurent un temps de réaction de quelques secondes avant de se mettre à courir, suivant de prêt Camille et Harry. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, ne comprenait pas la réaction de la jeune fille qu'il tenait toujours par la main. Elle qui était d'un ordinaire serein et confiant, il l'avait rarement vu en colère ou sur les nerfs, mais paniquée, c'était bien la première fois depuis leur rencontre qu'il la voyait dans cette état.

En effet, la brune était affolée, elle savait qui les pourchassait et franchement après cette journée, elle n'avait pas envie de livrer un autre combat, pas maintenant, pas encore… Ne pouvaient-ils pas la laisser souffler un peu ?

Après une course effrénée de cent mètres, Camille aperçut finalement la grande grille en fer, peinte en noir. Elle accéléra durant les derniers mètres qui lui restaient à parcourir et s'arrêta finalement devant l'immense portail. Elle n'eut pas le temps de leur expliquer quoique ce soit, elle lâcha la main d'Harry qui fut surpris sur le coup mais ne dit rien. Puis elle sortit un poignard de son sac pour finalement s'entailler la paume de sa main. Sous le regard ahurit de ses trois compagnons, du sang rouge écarlate fit son apparition. Sans plus attendre, Camille colla sa main ensanglantée sur le portail qui ne dissimulait aucune poignée…

Puis, à peine une seconde après que Camille ait posé sa main, la grille s'ouvrit seule, comme par magie… Camille les fit entrée avant elle et referma la grille d'un coup sec derrière elle… En effet, quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait alors percuté le portail de plein fouet, la créature s'était agrippée à la grille afin de ne pas tomber sur le sol. Des torches au feu inatteignable était positionnées de chaque côté du portail, ainsi ils pouvaient distinguer l'aspect de cet individu singulier. Une peau grise et sale, quelques cheveux longs graisseux et sales, une espèce de drap marron enserrant son bassin, il avait l'air d'un crapaud visqueux. Néanmoins, ce qui frappait le plus chez cet être fut ses yeux bleus, globuleux, lançant un regard pervers et sadique, qu'il ne cachait aucunement. Un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres et il s'éloigna de la grille retournant dans le sombre bois.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ce truc qui sent encore pire que ma grande tante Daisy ? s'exclama Ron dégoûté par l'aspect de cette créature.

_ Tu devrais réviser tes cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Ron. Ce que vous venez de voir, c'est Gollum… révéla Camille en se retournant vers eux d'un air grave.

_ Gollum ?! Mais je croyais qu'il avait péri lors de la bataille des pleines de Gorgoroth ! s'exclama Hermione confuse.

_ Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez sur cette guerre… Ce qui m'inquiète ce n'est pas sa présence ici, je savais qu'il était dans les parages, mais maintenant qu'il nous a vu, il va s'empresser de faire un rapport détaillé à ses maîtres… précisa Camille, plus sérieuse que jamais.

Un silence s'installa de nouveau au sein du groupe, Camille venait d'allonger la liste des mystères l'entourant. Tout s'était passé tellement vite et pourtant Harry avait la très nette impression que son amie avait prévu tout ce qui s'était produit. Elle avait certes paniquée à cause de celui qui les avait suivi, quoi de plus normal ? Mais elle avait été ferme, rapide et efficace dans ses moindres gestes. Et c'était sans doute grâce à ça que personne n'était blessé. Tandis que Kreattur regardait Camille avec admiration, Ron en profita pour rompre le silence.

_ Bon, écoutez ! Maintenant, nous sommes hors de dangers ici ! Alors, laissons le problème « Gollum » de côté pour l'instant, vous voulez bien ? implora Ron, lasse de tous ces ennuis.

_ Entendu… Mais où sommes-nous au fait ? interrogea Hermione en regardant autour d'elle.

_ Pardon ? Hermione ne me dit pas que tu ne connais pas cet endroit ! s'exclama Ron surpris par l'ignorance inhabituelle de la jeune fille.

Camille rigola devant la situation, pour une fois que Ron savait quelque chose qu'Hermione ignorait totalement, il fallait qu'il en profite.

_ Oh s'il-te-plait, Camille je peux leur dire où nous sommes ? pria le rouquin en s'approchant de la brune avec un grand sourire.

La brune rit devant l'attitude enfantine de son ami, et l'invita d'un geste de la main à leur dire la vérité. Puis, Ron s'exclama en bombant le torse :

_ Chers amis ! Bienvenue à Camelot !

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que ça mérite une petite review !!**

**Je vous dit à bientôt ^^ et je vous donne avant de vous laisser, le titre du prochain chapitre : Chapitre 29 : le château ancestral… **


	30. Chapter 29 : le Château ancestral

Chapitre 29 : le Château ancestral :

_ Chers amis ! Bienvenue à Camelot ! S'exclama le rouquin tout sourire et fier de savoir une chose que ses amis ignoraient.

Mais sa fierté prit un sacré coup lorsqu'Hermione et Harry, quelques secondes après avoir emagasiné la révélation de Ron, se mirent à rire devant l'improbilité du fait que venait d'exposer leur ami. Devant la réaction étrange de ses amis, Ron se retourna vers Camille en levant un sourcil, mais celle-ci leva les épaules, signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas non plus leur comportement.

_ Ron... Camelot n'est qu'une légende, une histoire inventée par un moldu ! Réussit à dire Hermione après s'être calmée.

_ Une légende ? Répéta Ron ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire ces amis.

Il échangea alors, un autre regard avec la jeune brune, manifestement cette dernière avait compris pourquoi Harry et Hermione ne croyaient pas en cette histoire.

_ Je vois... Vous ne faites pas parti du monde de la magie depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que la légende du roi Arthur, de Merlin et des chevaliers de la table ronde est on ne peut plus réelle dans le monde de la magie. Conclut Camille effaçant ainsi les sourires des visages de ses amis.

_ En réalité, Camelot est un château qui fut la demeure de tous les monarques ayant gouverné le monde de la magie. Personne ne sait où il est situé exactement hormis les membres de la famille royale. Ce que seules les vieilles familles de sorcier, telles que les Weasley ou les Malefoy, savent , c'est que Merlin fut Prince consort du royaume magique, époux de la reine Atalente. Continua Camille, tout en entamant le chemin qui les ménerait à ce château ancestral.

_ Donc Merlin a vraiment existé !? Ce n'est pas juste une référence, ou un ordre de grandeur, il était réel ! Récapitula Hemione tout en suivant la jeune fille, talonnée par les deux garçons.

_ Mais bien sûr, cette histoire nous est raconté depuis la naissance, le grand magicien Merlin aidant de son mieux le roi Arthur et en même temps il devait combattre la maléfique fée Morgane en compagnie de la jeune reine Atalente... récita le rouquin, emprunt de nostalgie au souvenir de cette histoire qui avait bercée son enfance.

_ Ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est que Merlin n'ait été que Prince consort, pourquoi pas Roi ? Il devait être le sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération, non ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils, sceptique.

_ Ton machisme te perdra Harry... Sache pour ta gouverne que sa femme, et accessoirement Reine de sang, était la sorcière la plus puissante à cette époque! Et même si son mari était extêmement puissant, il ne surpassait en aucun cas Atalente, dans aucun domaine. De plus, le monde de la magie n'a jamais eu de Roi, seules des Reines se sont succédées de génération en génération, et toutes ont vécu à Camelot. Étailla la brune quelque peu énervée par la fierté male placée du dernier des Potters.

La réaction de Camille fut dure pour Harry, il ne pensait pas qu'une petite remarque de ce genre la mettrait en colère... A moins que Camille n'ait plus de lien avec cette histoire qu'elle ne le laissait paraître... Pour ne pas changer les habitudes mystiques de cette belle brune...

_ Mais je croyais que Camelot était la demeure du Roi Arthur ? Renchérit Hermione, toujours aussi suspicieuse.

_ En effet, les familles royales sorcières et moldus ont cohabité, Merlin étant le mentor d'Arthur, leur amitié se perpétua jusqu'à la mort d'Arthur... Ce fut la première et la dernière cohabitation entre nos deux mondes, les rois et reines moldus préférant leurs autre résidences. Si à l'époque arthurienne la magie était considérée comme monnaie courante dans les deux mondes, ce n'est pas du tout le cas aujourd'hui... Les moldus ont perdu toute croyance en la magie, pire encore ils la renient de leur histoire et de leur patrimoine culturel... murmura Camille plus pour elle que pour ses amis.

Alors, les deux mondes avaient cohabité en harmonie, il y a quelques siècles... Mais comment pouvait-elle savoir tout ça ? Même Ron, qui provenait d'une famille de sang-purs, buvait les paroles de la brune avec attention. Enfin, les mystères devraient en toute logique s'estompaient car Camille leur avait promis de tout leur révéler dés qu'ils seraient à l'abri...

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au bout de la dernière pente du chemin et le spectacle auquel ils assistèrent leur coupa le souffle. Ils se seraient presque crus à Poudlard : un immense parc empli de petites lumières flottantes semblables à des lucioles, un grand lac noir éclairé par une lune bien ronde, une forêt dense, sombre et effrayante, on pouvait même distinguer un terrain de Quidditch au loin, mais le plus spectaculaire se trouvait en arrière plan : un immense château surplombant ce paysage enchanteur, la magie était présente dans les moindres recoins du domaine, ça se sentait...

_ On dirait Poudlard... murmura Harry ému par cette vue ensorcelante.

_ En fait, Poudlard a été construit en ayant pour modèle ce château précisément. Rectifia Camille avec un grand sourire.

_ Exactement, car Godric Gryffondor a également était Prince consort du royaume... poursuivit Ron avec enthousiasme.

_ C'est vrai ?! Demanda Hermione étonnée par le savoir de Ron sur le sujet.

_ Bon, évidemment Godric et Salazar se sont un peu disputés la Reine mais au final c'est Gryffondor qui l'emporta, comme toujours... précisa le rouquin, fier comme un coq d'être à Gryffondor.

_ Mais aujourd'hui qui est la Reine et le Prince consort, on en entend jamais parler !? S'exclama Hermione surprise qu'une telle lignée de puissants sorciers se soient succédés sur le trône.

A ce moment précis, Ron et Camille éclatèrent de rire devant l'ignorence totalement inhabituelle de la jeune fille.

_ « On en entend jamais parler », ça c'est la meilleure ! Imita Ron entre deux éclats de rire en regardant Camille.

_ Le dernier Prince consort à ce jour fut Albus Dumbledore, quand à la Reine, si on entend plus vraiment parler d'elle c'est simplement parce qu'elle a subit des pertes extrêmement lourdes et que maintenant elle gère toujours son royaume et la guerre mais disons.... à sa façon... expliqua la brune mystérieusement, comme à son habitude.

_ Camille... Cela fait des années que nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de la Reine Arianna... commença Ron avant d'être coupé par la brune.

_ Exactement quatre ans... précisa-t-elle, en regardant ses trois amis dans les yeux.

Quatre ans ? Depuis le départ de Camille, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier encore ? Les questions s'entassaient dans les esprits du trio d'or, au fur et à mesure qu'il côtoyait Camille.

Ils continuèrent donc d'avancer vers le château, en passant sur la pelouse fraiche du parc. Les lucioles virevoltaient autour d'eux, semblant leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Elles s'étaient surtout aglutinaient autour de Camille qui était en tête.

_ Je ne savais pas que les lucioles pouvaient être aussi... attachante... exprima Hermione étonnée par le comportement de ces insectes.

_ Qui as dit que c'était des lucioles ? Certainement pas moi ! Répliqua Camille avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Mais alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry en regardant la brune entourée de lumières dorées.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver incroyablement belle avec ces cheveux noirs ébènes brillant sous la clarté de la lune et de ces éclats d'or. Ces yeux brillaient de malice et semblaient s'amuser de la situation.

_ Ce sont des fées des bois... avoua Camille tout en se retournant vers le château.

_ Des fées ! Mais je croyais qu'elles avaient disparu du territore anglais il y a des siècles ! On les retrouve surtout en Irlande et en France ! Argumenta la Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard, totalement perdue.

_ Tu as raison, si elles sont ici c'est simplement parce que cette endroit est exempt de magie noire, de n'importe qu'elle sorte que cela soit. Ce domaine regorge de magie blanche et c'est pour cela que...

Mais Camille ne put finir sa phrase car elle fut distraite par des bruits de sabots martelant le sol à vive allure qui se dirigeaient dans leur direction. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, une majestueuse licorne se trouvait derrière Camille, qui ne s'était pas retournée pour faire face à ce nouvel arrivant. Sous la surprise générale, la licorne se mit à leur parler d'une voix mélodieuse mais ferme.

_ Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici jeunes sorciers ?

_ Du calme Isobella, ils sont avec moi. Déclara Camille avant que le trio n'ai pu répondre.

Alors, la brune se retourna, dévoilant son identité à la merveilleuse créature d'une blanc pur. Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, était surprise de voir ce visage qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus de quatre ans...

_ Princesse ?! S'exclama la licorne en s'inclinant légèrement devant Camille.

Les têtes du trio d'or allaient exploser sous peu c'était certain! Princesse ? Pourquoi l'appelait-elle ainsi ?

_ Après tant d'années, tu rentres enfin parmi les tiens ! Déclara la licorne en s'approchant de la jeune fille, heureuse de la revoir enfin.

_ Oui... Préviens tout le monde de mon retour, moi je vais la voir. Renseigna la jeune fille.

Puis elle caressa affectueusement l'encolure d'Isobella, avant de repartir en direction de l'ancestrale demeure. Hermione voulut poser une question lorsqu'ils furent à bonne distance de la licorne, mais Harry l'en empêcha. Ce qui allait suivre allait certainement être éprouvant pour Camille, l le savait ou plutôt il s'en doutait, donc mieux valait ne pas en rajouter. Ils apprendraient certainement beaucoup de choses ce soir... Après la traversée du parc, ils durent prendre un escalier en pierre menant jusqu'à une grande porte massive en bois. Camille s'arrêta devant, ferma les yeux, et prit une grande bouffée d'air. Elle ouvrit la porte et invita le trio et Kreattur à entrer avant elle.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un immense hall d'entrée semblable à celui de Poudlard. Des tableaux ornaient les mûrs autrefois crème, mais jaûnis par le temps. Devant eux, il y avait un grand escalier en marbre, tandis qu'à leur droite se trouvait une autre grande porte en bois. On pouvait distinguer au travers, des éclats de voix, des bruits de métaux s'entrechoquant... Le trio se tourna alors vers Camille, leurs yeux une fois de plus ronds de surprise.

_ Pardonnez-moi, j'ai dit « retour aux sources », j'aurais dû employer « retour au point de départ »... précisa Camille en offrant un petit sourire au trio.

Hermione et Ron ne le remarquèrent pas, mais Harry trouvait ce sourire étonnamment forcé. De plus elle ne bougeait pas, elle restait en retrait, comme si elle ne voulait pas avancé plus. Alors, tandis que ses deux amis se dirigeaient vers la porte de la salle à manger sans aucun doute, Harry revenait sur ces pas et s'arrêta devant Camille.

_ Ron et Hermione sont peut-être dupes, mais pas moi, je commence à bien te connaître... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, on dirait que tu n'es pas heureuse d'être ici ? Lança Harry qui aurait aimé avoir une réponse claire pour une fois, et pas un semblant de réponse évasive et brûmeuse.

_ Je vais devoir faire face à mon passé et vous risquez d'être très surpris par ce qui va suivre... Même si je me suis préparée à ce retour, faire face aux démons de mon passé ne va pas être une partie de plaisir... Je crois que je préfèrerai être en train de combattre ce cher Tom plutôt que d'avoir à expliquer tout ce qui a pu se passer durant ses quatre années d'absence... dit Camille le regard vide, las de devoir se justifier à tout bout de champ.

_ Je suis avec toi... lui dit alors Harry, espérant ainsi la rassurer quelque peu.

Camille deigna enfin le regarder dans les yeux et y trouva tout ce dont elle avait besoin : le réconfort, l'amitié et la tendresse... Mais bientôt, il n'y aura plus rien de tout cela dans les beaux yeux verts du survivant et quand elle le regardera dans les yeux, elle n'y trouvera que de la rancune et de la haine à son égard...

_ Dobby ! Appela-t-elle alors.

Dans un « pouf » caractéristique, l'elfe de maison apparut et se précipita dans les bras de la brune. Kreattur parrut scandalisé par cette attitude beaucoup trop familière à son goût entre cet elfe de maison et la jeune sorcière de sang-pur. Mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de froncer les souricls, outré par tant de familiarité.

_ Ecoute moi attentivement Dobby, cet elfe est l'ancien serviteur de la famille Black et actuellement celui d'Harry par l'héritage que lui a légué son parrain Sirius, tu sais ce que ça signifie... murmura Camille à Dobby, de telle sorte que lui seul pouvait la comprendre aisément.

_ Pas d'allusion au paiement du travail, ni à l'égalité entre tous les sorciers et encore moins aux Malefoy. Récita Dobby, ayant l'habitude de ce genre d'elfes à l'esprit peu ouvert.

_ Je suis heureuse de te revoir Dobby. Lui avoua alors Camille d'une voix audible pour tous, tout en le reposant à terre.

_ Moi aussi Miss, ces quatre années ont été bien longues pour Dobby sans vous Miss ! Heureusement, qu'Harry Potter était là Miss ! Répondit l'elfe tout ému de revoir la brune.

_ Bien, Kreattur, je te présente Dobby... Je sais que cela va te changer de tes habitudes mais pour l'instant tu travailleras aux cuisines et dans le château en compagnie de Dobby et des autres elfes de maison, cela te convient-il ? Lui proposa Camille gentiment.

_ Cela ne dérange pas Kreattur de travailler, au contraire Mademoiselle, Kreattur sera fier de pouvoir rendre ce service à vous et à cette illustre demeure. Répondit Kreattur, n'opposant ainsi aucune objection.

_ Parfait, je suppose qu'Harry sera d'accord avec moi pour que tu puisses prendre tout de suite tes nouvelles fonctions et je parlerai de toi à la Reine. Affirma Camille arborant ainsi un léger sourire.

Harry laissa son amie faire, fit un sourire à Kreattur et lui recommanda d'être gentil avec les autres elfes. Puis, Dobby et Kreattur disparurent dans le même « pouf » habituel.

Enfin, Camille fit signe au survivant d'entrer avec ses deux amis, ce qu'il finit par faire non sans lui jeter un dernier regard. Mais elle, elle ne pouvait pas entrer, ou en tous cas, pas avant d'avoir passé le test... Et alors que le trio ouvrait la porte pour revoir leurs amis Camille parla seule ?

_ Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur Grand-père... Je n'aurais pas dû me rapprocher d'eux une nouvelle fois... Je continue à faire les mêmes erreurs que par le passé, ça finira par causer ma perte... sourit la brune ironiquement.

_ Je ne suis pas sûre que le fait d'être humaine et d'avoir des sentiments soit une erreur et surtout pas dans ton cas, Princesse. Déclara la voix d'Albus Dumbledore.

La voix bien connue du regretté directeur de Poudlard, provenait en fait du tournant de l'escalier en marbre juste devant Camille. En effet, un immense tableau représentant le dernier prince consort du château était accroché bien en évidence à quelques mètres d'elle. Il lui souriait malicieusement comme à l'accoutumée. Néanmoins, ses yeux bleux semblables à ceux de sa petite fille trahissaient une grande tristesse alors qu'il les posait sur celle-ci.

_ Ce test ne va pas être aussi simple que pour les dernières fois... J'ai tellement changé que c'est à peine si je me reconnais... affirma la jeune fille en soupirant.

_ Tout comme le trio de Gryffondor, non ? Releva intelligemment le mage.

_ Je ne leur rendrais pas leur mémoire ! Ils en souffriront encore plus si j'en viens à mourir ! S'exclama la jeune fille en haussant le ton face au père de sa mère.

_ N'était-ce pas également la raison qui t'avais poussé à t'effacer de leur mémoire il y a quatre ans, avant d'être enlevée par Gollum ? Rappela le sage sorcier avec un sourire entendu.

_ Je ne pensais pas revenir de ces quatre ans d'absence, je me suis lancé un défi Albus ! Si je n'étais pas capable de revenir alors je ne méritais pas de porter la couronne ! Expliqua la sorcière aux yeux saphir plus calmement mais sûrement.

_ Tu te fais du mal et si Harry apprend ce que tu as fait... Tu le connais assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne te pardonnera pas tous tes secrets... A moins, que ce ne soit ce que tu veux ? Qu'en apprenant tes plus sombres secrets, il ne veuille plus te revoir... suggéra le professeur Dubledore horrifié lui-même par ses propres suppositions.

En ne répondant pas aux observations d'Albus, Camille venait elle-même de confirmer la triste vérité... Elle voulait qu'Harry la déteste parce que c'était dans l'ordre des choses... Puis sans plus attendre, elle se dirigea vers le dessin représentant une rose blanche totalement éclause sur le sol, au beau milieu du hall et y posa les pieds. Un halo de lumière blanche l'entoura alors progressivement jusqu'à former une colonne étincelante autour d'elle, tandis qu'en même temps la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit à la volée...


	31. Chapter 30 : une étape à franchir

NDA :  Hello guys !!! Voilà mon nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira car j'ai été surprise de ne pas avoir vos impressions sur le chapitre 30 :s

Enfin bon j'imagine que vous avez vos raisons ais que vous allez vite vous rattrapper ;)

Bonne lecture à tous attention ! Révélations en perspective... ^^

Chapitre 30 : Une étape à franchir, un devoir à accomplir...

Un halo de lumière blanche entourait la Gryffondor progressivement jusqu'à former une colonne étincelante d'un blanc pur autour d'elle. Au même moment, la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit à la volée et laissa donc sortir une femme d'un certain âge. De longs cheveux gris argenté relevés dans un chignon, digne de Minerva McGonagall, encadraient son visage ridé et sévère qui fut autrefois doux et parfait. Elle arborait une longue robe de sorcière bleue nuit et argentée qui ajoutait beaucoup de mystère à cette femme d'une beauté que l'on savait à la fois présente et passée...

En la voyant la première fois, les élèves avaient remarqué la ressemblance de leur hôtesse avec la nouvelle Gryffondor qui avait fait une entrée fracassante quelques mois plus tôt... La reine Arianna Jane Mathilde Diane Dumbledore était ce que l'on appelle une femme dont la sagesse n'avait d'égale que sa beauté. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle vit sa propre petite-fille flotant dans les airs, entourée par cette colonne de lumière, son visage s'adoucit jusqu'à en devenir triste... Cette épreuve risquait d'être douloureuse, et même extrêmement pénible pour la jeune fille absente depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas avoir été en contact avec de la magie noire...

Camille avait senti ses pieds quitter petit à petit le carrelage du hall, elle avait alors fermé ses yeux se laissant faire par cette étape qu'elle savait inévitable, si elle voulait continuer son périple tout en restant dans le droit chemin... Elle avait l'impression d'être sous l'eau, sauf qu'elle n'avait besoin d'aucun sortilège pour pouvoir respirer, elle se laissait flotté consciente que la plupart des habitants du château l'observait curieux, de ce qui se trâmait... Puis, une pression soudaine se fit ressentir, la respiration de la brune se faisait de plus en plus courte, l'air lui manquait atrocement.

Sous la pression ambiante, son corps ne tint pas le choc, les cicatrices encore trop ressentes, qui parcouraient celui-ci, s'ouvrirent les unes après les autres libérant ainsi le sang écarlate qui coulait encore quelques minutes plus tôt dans ses veines. Néanmoins, ces petites blessures n'étaient qu'un prélude comparés à l'immense croix située au dos de la jeune fille, cette blessure colossale libéra d'avantage de sang. Camille, n'y tenant plus, ouvrit grand les yeux et essaya de résister à l'envie folle de se décourager et de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée. Mais la jeune fille n'était pas du genre à abandonner maintenant, elle avait eu à supporter bien trop d'épreuves pour tout gâcher, alors qu'elle était enfin rentrée au pays!

La petite fille qui sommeillait encore en elle, lui apparut alors clairement. Elle était douce, espiègle, malicieuse, farceuse, enjouée et surtout éperduement amoureuse du même garçon aux yeux verts sans vouloir pour autant se l'avouer. Elle ne s'était pas vu aussi bien depuis longtemps, cherchant à tous prix à refouler cette innocence trop fragile, qu'elle se devait de préserver mais qu'elle avait malencontreusement perdu au fur et à mesure qu'elle souffrait... Cependant, aujourd'hui elle l'avait retrouvée aussi pure et innocente qu'avant, ce qu'elle n'était plus, ce qu'elle avait été, reprenait une place importante, même si ce n'était plus la même, il allait falloir faire avec désormais et ne plus la laisser de côté.

Sa nouvelle personnalité se basait essentiellement sur cette manie du secret qu'elle avait sans aucun doute hérité de son grand-père maternel, et cet aspect d'elle même n'était pas prêt de s'évaporer en un clin d'oeil. Pourtant, ses secrets allaient finir par avoir raison d'elle, si elle ne finissait pas par dire toute la vérité à ceux qui l'entouraient. Néanmoins, ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que d'autres mystères, ou secrets, lui étaient encore cachés depuis des années... Une partie du mystère la reliant à Harry Potter et au Seigneur des Ténèbres restait floue, et il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne encore en vie capable de dévoiler ce dernier secret, inconnu et insoupçonné de Camille.

Harry regardait son amie souffrir, impuissant face à cette scène d'horreur se déroulant sous ses yeux vert émeraudes. Il n'en revenait pas de voir son amie être vidée de son sang devant tous les professeurs et que ces derniers ne fassent rien pour l'aider. Tout ceci était irrationnel, totalement illogique! Ils connaissaient tous Camille alors pourquoi ne faisaient-ils rien pour lui venir en aide ?

_ C'est une étape qu'elle doit franchir seule! Personne ne doit intervenir ! Elle a été absente du château pendant tellement longtemps qu'il était inévitable que de la magie noire se soit infiltrée en elle. Les princesses et reines sont soumises à ce test à chaque fois qu'elles reviennent de l'extérieur de Camelot, mais je crois que c'est la première fois que l'une d'entre elles en ait été autant éloignée... Donc l'épreuve est mille fois plus dure et plus douloureuse. Ces blessures les plus ressentes s'ouvrent pour vérifier la pureté de son sang, son corps est privé peu à peu d'oxygène et la magie blanche combat la magie noire à l'intérieur de son être. Et d'après ce que je peux constater, la bataille doit être féroce...

Une voix s'était soudainement élevée, rompant ainsi le silence terrifiant du hall, une voix brisée mais ferme qui répondaient dans les moindres détails à toutes les questions du Survivant. La reine avait ressenti les interrogations presque palpables de ses convives et avaient de ce fait décidé de leur expliquer quelque peu la situation. A présent, l'Elu ne pouvait plus détâcher ses yeux de Camille, dont le corps se crispait de plus en plus. Pourtant, Harry était surpris qu'elle ne se mette pas à hurler sa douleur, elle devait pourtant souffrir le martire. Néanmoins, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, au contraire celle-ci était fermée, on puvait même deviner qu'elle serrait les dents avait force. Mais ses yeux bleus mirroitaient toute la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir et également la détermination dont elle faisait preuve en restant concentrée sur son objectif.

La douleur se faisait de plus en plus insupportable, pourtant elle restait déterminée à relever et réussir ce maudit test, aussi difficile soit-il. Alors sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, sa magie se décupla, ses yeux se teintèrent de blanc et d'argenté, une aura d'un blanc pur entourait son corps après quelques secondes de mobilisation, sa magie se libéra dans un grand fracas assourdissant. La lumière devint intense et aveuglante pour les spectateurs, la colonne blanche disparut alors et Camille cessa de déverser sa puissance.

Malheureusement, ce déferlement de magie et l'épreuve qu'elle venait de réussir, l'avaient considérablement affaiblie, sachant qu'elle était en lévitation à plus de cinq mètres au-dessus du sol et que la gravitation était une loi universelle... Harry fut le plus rapide et avant même qu'il n'ait pu retrouver l'usage de ses yeux, il courrut dans la direction où il pensait que devrait se trouver son amie. Losqu'il put enfin ouvrir les yeux, elle était en train de tomber a à peine quelques centimètres de lui, il réussit à l'attraper au vol sans encombre.

Sous le point de la jeune fille, ses genoux flêchirent jusqu'à ce qu'il s'ageunouille à terre. Camille, évanouie sous l'épuisement de cette épreuve, ne pouvait pas savoir que son ami la tenait désormais tout contre lui et la contemplait, en oubliant totalement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il serait resté là à la regarder encore longtemps si les blessures, qui s'étaient réouvertes, saignaient encore abondamment sur les bras d'Harry, qui en le sentant se releva précipitemment pour se retourner vers les professeurs. Mais ceux-ci ne bougeaient pas, ils étaient comme pétrifiés devant la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux : Harry Potter sauvant leur Princesse.

Devant l'inaptitude des professeurs et de la reine à prendre les choses en main, le portrait de Dumbledore renseigna Harry sur ce qu'il voulait très certainement savoir:

_ Harry, Pompom se trouve aux deuxième étage, la dixième porte à droite, tu devrais la trouver facilement. Dit-il de son ton toujours calme et bienveillant.

Harry remarqua alors le tableau de son ancien directeur et mentor, grimpa les quelques marches de l'escalier le séparant de son portrait et s'arrêta devant lui, Camille toujours dans ses bras. Harry sourit au grand homme mais ne pouvant s'exprimer devant lui librement, il préféra continuer son chemin dans la direction que lui avait fourni son ancien professeur. Néanmoins avant qu'il ne parte, le vieux sorcier lui murmura une phrase qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens pour lui, en tous cas pour l'instant : « le temps guérit bien des blessures mais faut-il encore qu'elles puissent se cicatriser... ».

C'est après cette phrase mystérieuse que le Survivant poursuivit son chemin vers l'infirmerie, courant à perdre haleine tout en repensant à cette étrange et nouvelle énigme... Tandis que son protégé emmenait sa petite fille, Albus Dumbledore les regardait s'éloigner tout en songeant que Camille n'arriverait certainement pas à ses fins en ce qui concernait le Survivant. Car, même s'il n'en avait peut-être pas encore conscience, ce dernier était à l'évidence déjà très attachée à la jeune brune, probablement trop d'ailleurs...

Lorsque Mme Pomfresh vit le jeune brun arriver avec le corps de Camille dans les bras, elle eut l'impression que tout le poids du monde tombait sur ses épaules. Pourtant, elle se ressaisit vite afin de prodiguer les meilleurs soins possibles à la jeune fille.

_ Mr Potter veuillait sortir s'il-vous-plait pour que je puisse m'occuper d'elle! Demanda fermement l'infirmière, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à une quelconque réplique du Survivant.

_ Non, je reste avec elle ! Affirma-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réponse négative.

_ Mais enfin Potter, vous ne vous attendez tout de même pas à ce que... fut couper Pompom brusquement.

_ Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous obéir cette fois Mme Pomfresh ! Je suis désolé, mais je veux rester avec elle et peu importe le temps que cela prendra ! Je veux être à côté d'elle lorsqu'elle se réveillera ! Déclara Harry d'un ton à la fois déterminé et implorant, ce qui finit par convaincre l'infirmière.

_ Très bien... Dans ce cas, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide! Opina-t-elle alors qu'un sourire rassuré se déssinait sur le visage de l'Elu.

Le dernier des Potter assista donc Mme Pomfresh afin de nétoiller, désinfecter et envelopper soigneusement les blessure superficielles de la brune. Malheureusement, il leur restait encore celle du dos, qui risquait très fortement de leur donner du fil à retordre, vue son ampleur. Pompom tourna légèrement la jeune fille sur le côté afin d'évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts. L'immense croix partait des épaules, le croisement se trouvait au milieu de la colonne vertébrale, enfin elle s'arrêtait au niveau des hanches. La blessure était profonde, plus Pompom l'examinait, plus elle lui semblait étrange, voir même inhabituelle. Elle reposa donc la jeune fille sur le dos et dit subitement à son jeune assistant :

_ Harry, commencez à nettoyer tout ce sang, je reviens dans quelques minutes. Dit-elle rapidement avant de disparaître dans son bureau.

Harry n'eut donc pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Alors, il s'attaqua à cette tâche qui allait être très certainement délicate... En effet, si Mme Pomfresh avait enlevé les vêtements tâchés de sang de la jeune fille tandis qu'Harry avait le dos tourné, il devait à présent retourné la jeune fille sur son ventre alors que seuls deux draps cachaient les parties du corps intimes de son amie. Le Survivant avait fait de son mieux jusqu'à présent pour ne pas penser à la quasi nudité de la brune mais maintenant il était difficile pour lui d'en faire abstraction... Il ne voyait donc qu'une seule solution pour ne pas passer pour un pervers attirée par la jeune fille comme un aimant : la magie.

Il fit donc léviter le corps frêle de son amie à l'aide d'un simple mais efficace « Levili corpus » puis il l'enveloppa délicatement dans un drap blanc propre. Ensuite, il la fit se retourner à l'aide du même sort de lévitation et enfin la déposa délicatement sur le lit, sa tête tournée vers lui. Alors, il releva le drap et le fit glisser jusqu'à ses hanches afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de son dos et de sa blessure. Après, il recommença à nettoyer le sang qui avait un peu séché. Plus il regardait la blessure, plus il se posait des questions sur son origine. Cependant, il n'eut pas la peine de s'interroger d'avantage sur ce fait car Pompom revenait avec la réponse.

_ Je n'en reviens pas ! Il est vrai que j'ai eu des doutes en voyant l'aspect caractéristique de cette blessure mais je ne pensais pas que mes soupçons infondés se révèleraient finalement exactes... s'exclama l'infirmière plus pour elle que pour le Survivant.

_ Pourriez-vous être plus précise ? Demanda Harry en voyant que la vieille dame semblait totalement absorbée par ce qu'elle lisait dans l'imense grimoire qu'elle avait rapporté.

_ Oh oui bien sûr, Harry! Et bien voyez-vous, je pense que notre Camille s'a été mutilée par un dragon ! Proposa-t-elle les yeux brillants.

_ Un dragon ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils devant l'énormité de cette supposition.

_ Oui ! Je dirais même que je suis pratiquement certaine qu'il s'agit en réalité d'une des créatures ailées chevauchées par les Nazgûl. En effet, pour nous, ils se rapprochent des dragons qui existent dans notre monde... avança l'infirmière toujours aussi sûre d'elle.

_ Alors vous pensez qu'ils ont torturé Camille pendant qu'elle était en Terre du milieu ? proposa Harry , horrifiée par cette supposition.

_ Je ne peux en aucun cas avancer les circonstances qui ont causé cette blessure, mais ce que je peux affirmer c'est que la créature ayant fait ça était bien un Nazgûl, d'après les caractéristiques de cette plaie. Et, malheureusement, cette blessure ne guérira jamais totalement... éluda tristement Pomfresh.

_ Vous voulez dire qu'elle gardera à vie cette blessure, qu'elle n'en guérira jamais ?! Résuma Harry en écarquillant les yeux. Dumbledore le savait...

_ Pardon ? Vous dites qu'Albus savait pour cette blessure ? Demanda l'infirmière interloquée par les dires du jeune homme.

_ Et bien en fait, tout à l'heure, juste avant que je ne monte ici, il m'a dit, ou plutôt son portrait m'a murmuré une phrase étrange... Je n'en avais pas compris le sens mais si ce que vous affirmez est vrai alors tout s'explique! Affirma-t-il plus pour lui même que pour son interlocutrice.

_ Potter, venez en au fait ! S'exclama Pompom énervée par le monologue du Survivant.

_ Oui, excusez-moi, il m'a dit précisément : « le temps guérit bien des blessures mais faut-il encore qu'elles puissent se cicatriser... ».

Mme Pomfresh se plongea alors dans ses pensées. En effet, les paroles d'Albus devenaient significatives avec cette information, cela signifie qu'il savait depuis le début que sa petite fille avait cette cicatrice mais Camille fut absente durant quatre années alors comment Albus pouvait-il être au courant de cette blessure infligée par un Nazgûl ? A moins que Camille ait été mutilée avant de partir... Cela voudrait dire qu'un Nazgûl se trouvait hors de sa terre d'origine ? Cela semblait improbable et pourtant c'était la seule explication plausible...

Néanmoins, l'énigme du professeur Dumbledore avait certainement un autre sens caché. Venant de lui cela ne serait pas le moins du monde étonnant. Et Pompom Pomfresh pensait qu'en fait la solution se trouvait justement sous ses yeux et qu'il avait les iris vertes émeraude de sa mère... Si Camille était irrémédiablement blessée au dos, sa véritable blessure devait cependant se situer au niveau de son coeur. Brisé, depuis qu'elle avait dû abandonner le jeune Potter en choisissant entre celui qu'elle aimait et l'avenir fortui de son peuple. Un choix cornélien, mais qui nécessitait d'être pris par la future souvereine. Alors, elle avait dû faire un choix rapide, mais avant de partir, elle avait décidé de ne pas imposer la douleur que causerait son départ aux personnes qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimaient. Elle a donc effacé la mémoire de ceux qui n'étaient manifestement pas aptes à accepter et supporter son absence : les élèves de Poudlard alors que le trio d'or venait de finir leur seconde année...


	32. Chapter 31 : Une nuit agitée

Chapitre 31 : Une nuit agitée...

Nettoyer le dos de Camille de toutes ses plaies fut une tâche des plus ardues pour Harry et Pompom. Ils finirent alors que la nuit était déjà bien avançée. Entre temps, le professeur McGonagall et Gandalf étaient passés pour prendre des nouvelles de la jeune fille. Curieusement, la reine ne fit pas son apparition, cela semblait plus qu'étrange aux yeux du Survivant mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Si Minerva fut horrifiée par l'état du dos de son élève, ce ne fut pas le cas du magicien blanc. En effet, cette blessure datait d'après lui d'avant sa venue en Terre du milieu, confirmant ainsi la théorie de Mme Pomfresh selon laquelle Camille aurait été mutilée juste avant de partir... Bien sûr, elle n'en dit rien devant le Survivant, mais elle devrait en parler plus tard avec ses collègues. En parlant de l'Elu, ce dernier avait demandé la permission à Gandalf de rester auprès de son amie cette nuit. Comme de toute façon il était excessivement tard, il serait dispensé de cours le lendemain par l'infirmière, il vallait donc mieux, d'après lui, qu'il veille sur Camille...

Si Gandalf eut un sourire en coin plus ou moins dissimulé, Minerva fut soupçonneuse concernant les raisons cachées de son élève et son attitude protectrice envers la petite fille de sa Reine. Néanmoins, elle ne fit aucune remarque sur ce sujet sachant parfaitement les sentiments qu'éprouvait jadis sa princesse pour celui qui avait suvécu... Gandalf finit par accepter la requette du jeune home, lui permettant ainsi de passer la nuit aux côtés de Camille. Après cette visite, Harry et Madame Pomfresh avaient continué leur pensage. Ils avait entouré l'intégralité du dos de Camille avec une bande, et Pompom lui mit une robe de nuit blanche longue à bretelle, comme celles que la jeune fille avait l'habitude de porter. Puis l'infirmière rangea son martériel d'un coup de baguette magique pour finalement rejoindre son lit, prendre un repos amplement mérité. Harry aurait pu rester des heures à contempler la jolie princesse profondément endormie.

Ses longs cheveux soyeux reposaient, éparses, sur l'oreiller blanc. Elle était alongée sur le dos, les bras le long du corps, elle respirait calmement, son sommeil était tranquille. Pourtant, le Survivant dut s'arrêter là dans sa contemplation car la fatigue se faisait sentir. Ca avait était une longue journée, remplie de surprises, Gringott, le dragon, le Ministère, Godric's Hollow et maintenant Camelot... Harry rapprocha le lit se trouvant à droite de Camille contre le sien. Puis il se deshabilla, ne gardant que son t-shirt et son boxer sur lui. Enfin il s'allongea auprès de la princesse endormie, éteint la lumière et se tourna vers elle. Elle semblait si détendue, qu'Harry en fut soulagé. Il sourit en la regardant et finit même par lui prendre la main. Elle avait une blessure profonde qu'il avait soigné de son mieux à son poigné, juste en dessous de sa pôme. Une plaie profonde, male soignée d'après Pomfresh, qui était assez étendue puisqu'elle allait de son poigné jusqu'aus trois quarts de son avant-bras.

Il enlaça ses doigts avec les siens, réchauffant par ce contact la peau glacée de la jeune fille. Il fut lui même troublé par son comportement protecteur et tendre envers son amie. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'elle lui plaisait de plus en plus. Malgré tous ses secrets, toutes ses cachoteries, tous ses mystères, il pensait être capable d'accepter tout venant d'elle... Néanmoins, il était loin de tout savoir sur son amie, il risquait d'être terriblement déçu et blessé en apprenant tout ce qu'elle lui cachait... Pourtant, il n'avait pas peur, il avait l'impression de la connaître trop pour qu'elle ait eu ne serait-ce que l'intention de lui faire du mal. Si elle avait fait quelque chose qui aurait pu le blesser cela aurait été, et Harry en était persuadé, juste dans le but de le protéger... Il allait lui en vouloir mais il ne pourrait en aucun cas la haïre, il ne pouvait que l'aimer d'avantage. Oui, le survivant en était certain à présent, il l'aimait, il l'aimait plus que tout, bien plus que Ginny ou Cho, ça il en était sûr et certain.

Et c'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il s'assoupit le sourire aux lèvres, tenant toujours la main de Camille dans la sienne. Plus la nuit avançait, plus Camille s'agittait dans son sommeil. Sa respiration s'accélérait et devenait saccadée, sa tête allait de droite à gauche sans s'arrêtait, ses mains commençaient à tremblaient et des sueurs froides perlaient petit à petit le long de son cou pour se faire de plus en plus nombreuses. Harry, n'ayant pas déserré ses doigts de ceux de son amie, fut réveillé par cette agitation soudaine et vit avec horreur l'état de la jeune fille. Elle avait exactement les mêmes réactions que lui lorsque Voldemort essayait d'entrer dans son esprit par rêves ou plutôt par cauchemars... Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire, il savait qu'elle devait se réveiller par elle-même. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus courte, ses tremblements plus violents, elle était trempée de sueur...

Enfin, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se releva tout aussi soudainement et prit sa respiration comme si elle avait été en apnée durant de longues minutes. En se relevant, elle attérit dans les bras d'Harry qui la serra doucement contre lui tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, tandis qu'elle tentait, comme elle le pouvait, de reprendre son souffle. Elle agrippa le t-shirt du brun, alors que son coeur battait encore la chamade, Harry lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Petit à petit, elle se détendit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme en enroulant le cou de son ami avec ses bras. Sa présence la rassurait, la calmait, l'appaisait même, elle en avait besoin, plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer... Elle ferma les yeux essayant ainsi de vider son esprit afin d'empêcher quiconque d'y entrer. Mais c'était sans compter sur le survivant qui, pensant l'aider, l'a mise plus dans l'embarras qu'autre chose...

_ Tu as rêvé de lui ? murmura Harry à l'oreille de la brune.

Cette phrase sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une interrogation selon Camille, mais elle se garda bien de le lui faire remarquer sachant que l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie...

_ D'habitude, je ferme toujours mon esprit avant de dormir, toujours... Mais... ce soir, on dira que je n'ai pas eu le temps... Il en a profité, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le repousser... Mais de toute façon, il savait déjà où l'on se trouvait... Il espérait juste trouver dans ma tête un endroit pour pouvoir entrer... essaya d'expliquer la jeune fille en tentant de remettre ses idées en place.

_ Tu crois qu'il a trouvé quelque chose susceptible de l'aider ? Suggéra le Survivant inquiet.

_ Non, rassure-toi, il ne peux pas entrer. Affirma-t-elle, attisant ainsi sans le vouloir les doûtes du jeune homme.

_ Comment peux-tu en être aussi certaine ?

_ Seuls les membres de la famille royale peuvent ouvrir les grilles du domaine. Il n'y a aucune autre entrée envisageable. Affirma-t-elle catégoriquement.

_ Seuls les membres de la famille royale... Mais alors cela voudrait dire que... répéta Harry se rendant compte de la révélation involontaire de son amie.

Celle-ci d'ailleurs ferma les yeux s'appercevant qu'elle en avait trop dit, ou pas assez, cela dépend du point de vue.

_ Je crois qu'il est temps de me présenter avant que tu ne l'apprennes par la presse demain matin... soupira Camille alors que son ami était tout bonnement incapable d'ouvrir la bouche.

La brune s'éloigna donc quelque peu du Survivant. Elle lui faisait à présent face et le regardait droit dans les yeux. La révélation que le survivant attendait aller attérir d'ici peu.

_ Je suis Camille Elisabeth Victoria Arianna Dumbledore, Princesse du Millenium d'Argent, de Camelot et du Royaume Magique. Poursuivit-elle en observant la réaction du survivant de son regard persan.

_ Dumbledore ? Mais alors, tu es...

_ La fille de sa fille, ou si tu préfères sa petite-fille. Le coupa-t-elle, vérifiant ainsi les soupçons du jeune homme.

_ Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit dés le départ ? Il n'y a aucune honte, que je sache, à être la descendante du plus grand sorcier de sa génération... demanda le survivant, curieux de savoir les raisons de la jeune fille.

_ Ne pas révéler le fait que j'étais sa petite fille n'a rien à voir avec la fierté que je lui porte mais c'est plutôt son rapport avec la célébrité qui me fait fuir. Car si j'avais dit ouvertement ma réelle identté tous les enfants nés de parents sang-purs auraient immédiatement compris que j'étais leur princesse. Etre considérée comme une bête de foire ne fait pas du tout partie de mes aspirations... révéla la jeune fille avec une pointe d'humour qui fit sourire Harry, sachant parfaitement que le jeune homme comprenait ce qu'elle avait voulu éviter.

La célébrité n'était pas à prendre à la légère, surtout pas qu'en on avait le destin du monde entre ses mains... Ils s'y étaient fait à la longue, mais en aucun cas le sentiment de gêne avait disparu, bien au contraire, ils avaient la pression plus que jamais à cause de leur implication dans la guerre et dans la bataille qui se profilait au fur et à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient.

_ Au fait, raconte moi comment ça c'est passé à Gringotts ! Demanda la brune, en changeant manifestement et consciensieusement de sujet.

Harry lui conta donc dans les moindres détails, leur entrée discrète à Gringotts, leur descente infernale dans le fin fond de la banque, le dragon gardien, l'arrivée des mangemorts, leur départ précipité et enfin leur escale devant le lac. Il avait bien évidemment omis de lui raconter la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Ron et Hermione à son sujet. Ce récit captiva la jeune fille qui aurait aimé être avec eux, mais elle avait un devoir à accomplir et puis on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit allée au Ministère pour rien, n'est-ce pas ...

D'ailleurs, à son tour, Harry l'interrogea sur son apparition là-bas. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle finisse par être aussi en retard ? Son duel avec le Seigneur des ténèbres pouvait expliqué totalement le retard de la jeune brune. Néanmoins, Harry n'était pas duppe, il s'était produit autre chose, une chose dont elle ne voulait manifestement pas parler mais qui était pourtant belle et bien réelle. Et ça Harry n'en démorderai pas, même si Camille lui disait le contraire. Le survivant n'insista donc pas, sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de la bouche de son amie.

C'est après avoir vu le visage résigné de son ami que Camille se souvint d'une chose importante : un rendez-vous qu'elle ne pouvait manquer au risque de gâcher des jours entiers d'espionnage. Elle se leva donc précipitamment, de son lit, sans prendre le temps d'expliquer à Harry le pourquoi du comment, puis prit sa cape noire, enfila ses chaussures pour finalement se diriger vers la porte. Mais s'était sans compter sur le survivant qui lui barra la route avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre la poignée. Il l'interrogea alors mi-stupéfait, mi-accusateur, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang alors où voulait-elle aller comme ça ?

_ Ecoute, Harry j'avais convenu un arangement avec Malefoy : si par le plus grand des hasards nous nous retrouvions ici, il devait impérativement me faire son comptes rendu le soir même ! Affirma la jeune fille bien décidée à passer.

_ Camille, il est pas loin de six heures du matin, tu crois vraiment qu'il t'aurais attendu toute la nuit ? Et même si c'était le cas où étiez-vous censés vous retrouver ? Demanda le survivant avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu ajouté quoique ce soit.

_ Bon d'accord... Je l'avoue cette fois Harry j'ai misé sur toi... avoua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? L'interrogea le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Et bien... J'ai dit à Malefoy que c'est moi qui le trouverai mais... en fait... je comptais sur toi...

_ Comment ça sur moi ? Répéta le survivant interloqué.

_ J'ai pensé que tu aurais l'amabilité de me prêter la carte du maraudeur, juste pour ce soir bien entendu. Précisa Camille avac hésitation.

_ Tu es au courant pour la carte ?! Mais... Mais même si je te la prêtais, elle ne peux nous être utile que dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Rétorqua Harry.

_ En fait, d'après ce cher Lunard, la carte servirait également dans le domaine de Camelot... Alors ? Tu veux bien me la prêter, seulement pour ce soir ! Affirma la brune.

_ D'accord... mais je viens avec toi ! S'exclama le surivivant tout en remettant son jeans et ses chaussures devant une Camille ahurie.

_ Quoi, c'est pas la peine, ne t'inquiète pas Malefoy ne va pas me manger et je sais très bien me défendre, je te remercie mais je n'ai pas besoin d'un chevalier servant... Si je ne te connaissais pas je penserai que tu n'as pas envie que je me retrouve seule avec lui.

_ Ce n'était pas une proposition mais une affirmation, je viens avec toi un point c'est tout, je ne te demande même pas ton avis puisque tu as besoin de moi pour retrouver Malefoy. Dit-il en s'approchant de la porte.

_ Tu es surprenant... ne put-elle s'empêcher de murmurer alors qu'il avait le dos tourné.

Mais malheureusement pour elle, il l'avait clairement entendu et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que le survivant regarda son ami passer devant lui, les joues rouges telles des pivoines.

_ Bon, t'es à la traîne, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Mumura la jeune fille dans le couloir, en essayant de se redonner une contenance face au sourire satisfait de son ami.

Harry sortit donc la carte si spéciale de son père et de ses amis, et l'a tendi à la brune afin qu'elle l'actionne d'elle même, si toutefois elle le pouvait... Mais Caille ne se laissa pas surprendre et pris la carte des mains d'Harry et murmura la phrase clé tout en touchant la carte avec sa baguette : « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». Harry fut impressionné. Ainsi donc Camille connaissait le plus gardé des secrets des maraudeurs... Il observait la jeune fille qui cherchait certainement Malefoy sur la carte, et il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle avec ses cheveux emmélés, sa cape noire, sa robe blanche frôlant légèrement le sol, ses yeux bleus électriques, ses lèvres rosée... Néanmoins, il dut s'arrêter là dans sa contemplation car la jeune fille venait de trouver le serpentard qui était à la lisière de la forêt, mais le survivant savait à présent qu'il ne laissait pas indifférente sa dame de coeur aux yeux saphir.

Le chemin jusqu'aux bois fut silencieux. Ils se jettaient des regards à la dérobée lorsque l'autre avait les yeux ailleurs. Les sentiments refoulés depuis longtemps refaisaient surface au plus inopportun des moments pour les deux adolescents préoccupés par le destin du monde qu'ils tenaient entre leurs mains. Ce lourd fardeau les empêchait de faire ce dont ils avaient vraiment envie, il l'empêchait d'aimer pleinement l'élu de leur coeur, fallait-il déjà que l'élu en question soit au courant... Le véritable problème était que ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait avouer les sentiments qui grandissaient de jour en jour. Ainsi, la paranoïa augmentait et les doûtes également... Par exemple, Harry voyait en Malefoy un rival qu'il considérait comme évident selon lui. C'était très certainement le cas à une époque... Mais aujourd'hui pouvait-on affirmait que Drago Malefoy éprouvait toujours des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers Camille Dumbledore ? Non, personne ne pouvait confirmer ce fait, à part peut-être le concerné lui-même... Justement, ce dernier les attendait adossé à un arbre, emmitoufflée dans sa cape noire, son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison autour du cou.

_ Ah bah enfin ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais ! S'exclama le sang pur agacé.

_ Excuse-moi disons qu'avec toute cette histoire j'ai été légèrement retardée... lui répondit ironiquement la jeune fille.

_ Ouais... Bon d'accord, j'admets que ça n'a pas dû être facile... accorda le blond.

_ Bon alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ? Demanda Camille.

_ Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici Potter ? Interrogea le serpentard étonné par la présence de celui qu'il aimait appeler le « balafré ».

_ J'accompagne une blessée que j'ai soigné une bonne partie de la nuit pour m'assurer qu'elle ne se fourre pas à nouveau dans une situation impossible ! Rétorqua le survivant avec un sourire jaune pour son amie.

_ Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas confiance en moi alors tu préfères jouer au héros comme d'habitude ! Répliqua Malefoy avec un petit sourire en coin, goguenard.

_ Stop, ça suffit vous deux ! Je ne suis pas ici pour assister à l'une de vos innombrables disputes de gamins ! Alors venons en au fait pour que l'on puisse aller dormir ! Les arrêta la brune avant qu'ils ne finissent par se battre en duel.

_ Bon, d'accord ! Come tu l'avais prévu, Camille, notre évasion s'est très bien déroulée selon tes instructions rondement menées. Nous n'avons eu aucun problème pour passer à travers le passage sous le nez et la barbe des mangemorts et de leur maître. Le château était donc intégralement vide et tout le monde s'en est parfaitement sorti indemne. Commença le jeune Malefoy.

_ Bon ça j'avais déjà eu un rapport de Gandalf à ce sujet mais merci, c'est parfait. Continue ! Demanda la brune impatiente.

_ Donc j'ai espionné à ton compte les fils et filles des partisans du lord noir. Aucun d'eux n'ont pu contacter leurs parents respectifs puisque les lettres indiquant notre cachette sont partiellement modifiées pour que personne ne se doute de rien. Expliqua le serpentard.

_ Peu importe... Il sait où nous sommes à présent mais il ne peut assurément pas entrer. Informa la princesse résolue.

_ Super ! Et comment cela se fait-il ? Demanda le blond sachant déjà à peu près la réponse.

_ Nous avons été suivis par une créature qui ne manquera pas de révélé notre emplacement à son maître. Répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Qui ça ?

_ Gollum... révéla la jeune sorcière.

_ Je vois... Bon, pour finir, j'ai, disons, informé Ginny Weasley de ma mission et elle a également surveillé de son côté au cas où, il y a urait des problèmes avec d'autres élèves. En sa qualité de lionne, elle est plus apte que moi à parler aux autres élèves en dehors des serpents... révéla le blond.

_ Ginny et toi ? Vous vous êtes alliés ? Demanda Camille, surprise.

_ En effet, ça n'a pas été simple au départ mais nous avons fait des efforts et maintenant nous nos entendons ... bien... acquiesça le serpent avec crainte quant à la réaction de l'élu.

Néanmoins, cette réaction ne vint pas. A vrai dire, le survivant restait étonnamment stoïque à l'entente du rapprochement du serpent avec son ex-petite amie. Camille en fut très surprise mais ne dit rien. Quant à Malefoy, il était tout aussi étonné de voir que cette nouvelle n'affactait aucunement le balafré. Toutefois, il ne dit rien à ce sujet.

_ Bon bah voilà. Je crois que je vais rentrer me coucher ! S'exclama le blond.

_ Merci Malefoy ! Donc tu continues d'observer on verra plus tard pour un autre compte-rendu OK ? L'informa Camille.

_ Entendu. Et bien bonne nuit à tous les deux.

Puis le serpentard prit la direction du château, plus précisément des cachots. Les élèves étant peu dépaysés par ce changement brutal de maison, tout avait été conçu pour que Poudlard soit presque une réplique totale de Camelot. Mais revenons du côté de nos deux gryffondors.

_ Tu ne réagis pas ? Demanda Camille, alors que le survivant faisait un pas vers le château.

_ Comment ça, réagir face à quoi ?

_ Malefoy te dit qu'il s'est rapproché de Ginny et ça ne te fait rien ?

_ Ginny a le droit de fréquenter qui elle veut, elle est libre et même si je n'apprécie pas particulièrement Malefoy, je dois bien admettre qu'il a... changé. Se justifia Harry très posément.

_ Alors si je comprends bien... Ginny, ton ex-petite amie peut se rapprocher de Malefoy mais moi, ton amie, je n'ai pas le droit ! Proposa la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin provocateur.

_ Quoi ? Mais non... Ce n'est pas la même chose ! S'exclama le survivant quelque peu confus.

_ Non, en effet, selon moi tu devrais d'avantage te préoccuper de celle que tu as aimé plutôt qu'une simple amie, non ? Objecta la brune en le fixant intensément.

_ Et qui te dit que je te considère que comme une « simple amie » ? déclara le survivant sans le faire vraiment exprès.

En effet, après qu'il est posé cette phrase ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent en même temps que ceux de Camille. Le survivant regardait présent la jeune fille avec crainte. Pourtant il prit son courage à deux main, et se rapprocha de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne recula pas, ce geste incita donc l'élu à continuer. Il s'arrêta à un centimètre d'elle. Les yeux bleus de la jeune fille le scruptaient attentivement, il était incapable de savoir, de deviner, ce qu'elle pensait mais il devait risquait le tout pour le tout, c'était maintenant ou jamais...

Harry se pencha donc lentement vers elle tout en fermant petit à petit ses yeux. Leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se toucher quand le survivant entendit un sanglot. Camille pleurait ? Non, Camille ne pleurait jamais... Néanmoins pour s'en assurer, le brun ouvrit ses yeux. Effectivement, elle pleurait, des larmes comme jamais le survivant n'en avait vu, elles lui déchiraient le coeur...

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta l'élu.

_ Je... Ce n'est pas possible entre nous Harry... Je suis désolé... arriva-t-elle à dire avant de se détourner du jeune homme pour qu'il ne la regarde pas pleurer.

_ Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre avant même que l'on n'ait essayé ? Réplique le survvant en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je t'en prie ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà ! Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble c'est tout ! Affirma la jeune fille en essuyant ses larmes et en esayant de retrouver une certaine contenance.

_ C'est marrant... J'ai la très nette impression que tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu viens de me dire ! S'exclama l'élu, catégorique.

_ Peu importe que tu me crois ou non ! J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire maintenant tu a le choix soit tu t'obstines, soit tu renonces à notre amitié ! Posa la jeune fille en ultimatum.

Harry était cloué sur place. Le dilême qu'elle lui imposait était terrible...

NDA : Voilà ^^ oui je sais je suis un peu beaucoup sadique mais bon tant pis ^^ Alors pour le prochain chapitre je pensais vous révélez le secret qui agace certain d'entre vous depus le chapitre 0 : qui est la seconde personne ? Et avec elle d'autre personnage viendront ! Mais comment pourraient-ils pénétrer dans le domaine de Camelot dont les grilles ne peuvent être ouvertes que par des membres de la famille royale ? A vous de devinez ! Même principe que précédemment celui ou celle qui s'approchera le plus de la vérité aura le droit de me poser la question de son choix en rapport avec ma fic ^^

Ah aussi autre information : je m'attaque à une nouvelle fiction qui se situe à partir du début de la sixième année de nos héros ! Je précise que je tente un rapprochement entre les maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard ! Les couples ? Essayez de deviner ;p


	33. Chapter 32 : Jumelles, mensonges et

Chapitre 32 : Jumelles, Mensonges et Faux semblants :

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis cette fameuse nuit... La froideur du mois de décembre se faisait sentir, et l'humeur de certains élèves était à son image : glaciale. En effet, Harry avait pris sa décision, il ne renoncerait pas si facilement à Camille. Néanmoins, il devait assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Elle l'avait prévenu... Cela faisait maintenant trois longues semaines qu'ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Pour faciliter leur éloignement, Camille se faisait de plus en plus rare, passant son temps dans la forêt à faire Dieu seul savait quoi... Tandis que le trio avait repris les cours, le train-train quotidien était donc reparti au grand damne de Ron et Hermione qui se retrouvaient partagés entre Harry et Camille. En ce sens, la destruction de la coupe de Pouffsouffle ne s'était pas fait s'en mal. Et Hermione avait été obligée d'aller demander à Camille, qui avait repris sa place dans ses appartements privés, et ainsi ne se trouvait plus dans le même dortoir que les lions, de lui prêter l'épée de Godric Gryffondor pour pouvoir détruire l'horcruxe.

Camille accepta volontiers ce prêt mais elle avait été catégorique, elle ne voulait pas que ce soit Harry qui lui rapporte l'épée, sous aucun prétexte ! Selon Hermione, ses deux amis étaient tous deux aussi entêtés l'un que l'autre. La situation était donc très désagréable à supporter et c'est pour cela que la princesse passait le moins de temps possible avec Ron et Hermione considérant sans doute que leur place était au côté du survivant... Ainsi, la nouvelle lionne s'était refermée sur elle-même, elle s'était isolée du reste de ses camarades, ne parlant que lorsque cela était nécessaire et refusant toute aide ou toute compagnie quelle qu'elle soit, pas même venant de Ginny... Lorsqu'elle n'était pas dans la forêt, Camille se réfugiait dans ses appartements dans lesquels seule Hermione avait eu la possibilité et la permission d'entrer... La Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard avait tenté à maintes reprises d'estorquer à Camille les raisons de son rejet envers son meilleur ami mais la princesse restait impassible et n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne.

Donc la question « Pourquoi » restait en suspens, le temps que Camille devienne raisonnable et accepte enfin de révéler à Hermione les raisons de ce refus incensé, selon Miss-je-sais-tout. Pourtant, Hermione se doutait de plus en plus de la vérité mais elle avait besoin que Camille confirme ses pensées, sans cela elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre le fin mot de cette histoire sans queue ni tête. En effet, Hermione Granger était persuadée que leur princesse était en réalité amoureuse du Survivant. Mais comment faire avouer à quelqu'un ce qu'elle niait au plus haut point, allant même jusqu'à rejeter le principal concerné ? Non, décidément il y avait anguille sous roche... Si Camille aimait effectivement Harry pourquoi lui dire non ? Elle devait avoir une excellente raison pour faire du mal à celui dont elle était éprise et, de ce fait, à elle même. Et ce jour là, une chose se passa, une chose que personne n'avait envisagée, une chose qui allait tout changer, un miracle, une résurection...

Camille se trouvait dans la salle s'apparentant de près à la salle sur demande. Une grande salle dont les mûrs étaient couverts de miroirs, d'arbalêtes, de boucliers, d'épées en tous genres. Au milieu de la pièce, Camille était immobile, concentrée, une épée à la main, les yeux clos. Elle portait une longue robe en coton blanc épais, avec un bustier noir, et des manches aux trois quarts. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés étaient relâchés et tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux et commença des enchaînements avec son épée. Son arme fendait l'air aussi vite que l'éclair, plus tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir. Elle alla de plus en plus vite, avec des souvenirs plein la tête qu'elle essayait veinement d'oublier. Fermer son esprit était devenu beaucoup plus difficile depuis qu'elle avait tourné le dos à Harry... Mais elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle se concentrait donc à présent sur son but. La fin de l'année approchait... Une année décisive pour elle car elle allait avoir 17 ans, le trente et un décembre à vingt-trois heures et cinquante-neuf minutes. De ce fait, ce sera à elle de prendre place sur l'un des deux trônes vaquant et d'assurer la régence de l'autre en attendant une autre reine...

Brusquement, elle mit fin à ses pensées, sentant dans l'atmosphère une aura familière ... En fait, trois auras étaient présentes dans l'enceinte du domaines mais n'auraient pas dû se trouver ici. Sans plus attendre, Camille rangea son épée et sortit en courant de la salle. Elle traversa les couloirs aussi vite qu'une fusée, dévalla l'escalier et ne s'apperçut même pas qu'elle était passé juste à côté du trio d'or qui fronça les sourcils avant de la suivre. Elle sortit en posusant vivement les grandes portes et continua son chemin. La neige avait déjà recouverte la pelouse du parc d'au moins dix centimètres et le froid se faisait sentir alors que Camille n'était vêtue que de sa robe. Pourtant, la jeune fille ne semblait pas avoir froid, et continuait de courir alors que ces ballerines en tissu blanc étaient trempées. Aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue jusqu'ici, elle s'arrêta enfin et le trio se tint à quelques mètres derrière elle, attendant sa réaction et des explications. Puis des bruits de sabots martelant le sol se firent entendre.

Ainsi, un grand cheval à la robe noir ébène apparut avec pour cavalier, une personne vêtue d'un long manteau noir à capuche lui dissimulant le visage. Néanmoins, on pouvait voir s'échapper de la capuche de longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Juste derrière, un chien noir et un loup gris galopaient à vive allure, talonnant de près l'élégant équidé. Puis, ils s'arrêtèrent devant Camille, le chien et le loup se jetèrent sur elle pour qu'elle les accueille comme il se devait, c'est-à-dire à grands coups de calins, de léchouilles... tandis que la cavalière descendait de sa monture. Après maintes caresses, Camille se releva pour faire face au nouvel arrivant, ce dernier releva sa capuche et dévoila son visage identique, si ce n'était les cheveux, à son interlocutrice. Les deux sosies se serrèrent dans leurs bras, ne s'étant pas vu depuis des mois, la présence de l'autre était réconfortante. Après s'être détachée de l'arrivante, Camille deigna enfin faire un grand sourire et demander :

_ Mais que faites-vous ici ?

_ Nous avons décidé qu'il était temps que nous dévoilions notre présence. Tu ne nous en veux pas ?

Camille allait répondre quand le loup décida de reprendre son apparence humaine sous les traits tirés de Remus J. Lupin, aussi appelé Lunard par ses amis. Ne souhaitant pas rester à l'écart, le chien reprit également, comme son vieil ami, sa forme initiale en arborant le visage de Sirius Black alias Patmol.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Je me doutais plus ou moins de votre venue imminente... répondit la brune en serrant Sirius dans ses bras sous les yeux ahuris du trio qui croyait avoir affaire à un fantôme plutôt du genre « consistant ».

Harry, Ron et Hermione regardait Sirius serrer tendrement dans ses bras la brune. Celle-ci avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de l'ancien prisonnier, les yeux fermés, savourant pleinement ces retrouvailles avec l'animagus. Harry n'aurait jamais cru que de voir quelqu'un d'autre que lui faire sourire la jeune fille lui ferait si mal. Son bonheur de revoir Sirius après l'avoir cru définitivement parti était immense, mais voir enfin le sourire de Camille après trois longues et interminables semaines était un réel réconfort. Après quelques minutes, la princesse ouvrit finalement les yeux et apperçut le trio à quelques mètres devant elle. Elle garda son sourire en les voyant, et ils en furent heureux.

_ Sirius, je crois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir le droit de te souhaiter un bon retour parmi nous... murmura Camille énigmatiquement à l'oreille du maraudeur.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, puis se retourna vers le trio. A la vue de son filleul, le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit d'avantage, si c'était possible. Harry ne pouvait en croire ses propres yeux, son parrain était bien là, vivant, en chair et en os ! Mais comment ce miracle avait-il pu se produire sans qu'il n'en sache rien ? Pour l'instant peu importait le pourquoi du comment, l'essentiel était que le survivant pouvait à nouveau prendre dans ses bras le meilleur ami de son père, son parrain, sa famille. Camille regardait le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle avec un petit sourire en coin. Le retour de Patmol ne pouvait faire que du bien au survivant. Maintenant, il restait à lui expliquer comment cela était possible... C'est là que la princesse tira sa révérence. Elle jeta un regard à sa soeur qui le capta et acquiesça sans pour autant comprendre l'attitude de sa soeur jumelle. La blonde la laissa s'éloigner en direction de la forêt avant que quiconque ne remarque son absence... Sa robe blanche disparaissait dans les ténèbres de la forêt.

_ Où est passée Camille ? Demanda Remus en remarquant l'absence de sa filleule.

_ Pour une obscure raison, elle est partie dans la forêt mais je suppose que le trio pourra nous fournir quelques explications... répondit la jumelle de Camille avec calme.

_ Qui es-tu ? L'interrogea le survivant avant de donner les réponses attendues par cette inconnu ressemblant beaucoup trop à Camille à son goût.

_ Après ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère, je suppose que vous êtes au courant de la véritable identité de Camille... supposa-t-elle avec assurance et malice.

_ La Gazette du sorcier et la Reine Arianna nous ont renseignés... répondit Ron amèrement du fait du manque de confiance de Camille à leur égar.

_ Enfin... Moi... Elle 'avait déjà révélé ce détail avant que je ne l'apprenne de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. Informa Harry, heureux de ce fait.

_ Bien, alors je peux me présenter sans crainte ! Je suis Catherine Anne Mary Walburga Dumbledore. Révéla la blonde.

_ Aussi appelée Cathy ! Précisa Sirius en prenant la jeune blonde par les épaules.

_ En effet... Je suis la soeur jumelle de Camille.

_ Oui... enfin ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas...

_ Ne commence pas à les embrouiller s'il-te-plait Rémus ! Nous sommes nées le même jour, nous avons la même mère, nous sommes à peu de choses près identiques, mais nous n'avons pas le même père...

Le trio était sans voix face à cette révélation. Décidément, ils étaient vraiment loin de tout savoir sur la princesse brune et qui sait ce qu'elle dissimulait encore derrière ses mystérieux yeux bleus...

_ Bon... Nous ferions meux de rentrer Camille nous rejoindra plus tard. Intervint Sirius afin de sortir les Gryffondors de leur transe.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient entamer le chemin du retour vers le château, Sirius ajouta :

_ Attends Harry, nous allons les laisser avancer sans nous, j'ai à te parler !

Et alors qu'Hermione et Ron commençaient déjà à poser des questions à Rémus et Catherine, Harry attendait aux côtés de son parrain qu'ils soient assez loin pour pouvoir parler sans être entendus ou interrompus... Sirius fixait déjà depuis quelques minutes le fils de son regretté meilleur ami, il avait beaucoup changé en un an et quelques mois : ces traits s'apparentaient plus à ceux d'un homme, ses yeux verts avaient ce petit éclat en plus qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, il était plus musclé, plus grand, il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père. Harry s'apperçut de l'absence du maraudeur et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

_ Que s'est-il passé avec Camille ? Demanda calmement l'animagus, contrairement à son habitude impulsive et brusque, et en commençant à avancer.

_ Tu veux que l'on parle de Camille ? Demanda le survivant sur la défensive. Très bien, alors dis-moi par quel miracle es-tu vivant et pourquoi Camille a été prévenue avant moi ?

_ En aucun cas je n'ai préféré prévenir Camille plutôt que toi ! Le fait est que c'est elle qui m'a fait repasser dans ce monde ! rétorqua Sirius devant l'énervement plus ou moins justifiées du jeune homme.

_ Pardon ? Mais... Quand, où, comment ?

_ Pendant que vous étiez à Gringotts alors qu'elle faisait diversion au Ministère, il me semble. Elle avait besoin d'un prétexte pour venir me libérer sans éveiller vos soupçons, et le discours de Scrimgeour tombait à point nommé. Comme ça elle pouvait venir me libérer de l'arcade et ensuite retarder Voldemort. C'était très bien pensé et vous ne vous êtes douté de rien. Narra Sirius alors que les yeux verts du survivant s'agrandissaient au fur et à mesure que son parrain avançait dans ses explications.

_ Mais pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle pas prévenu ?

_ Enfin Harry, c'est évident ! Si elle te l'avait dit, tu aurais voulu venir avec elle alors que ton devoir était d'aller à Gringotts pour je ne sais quelle mission que vous a confié Dumbledore...

_ Comment sais-tu ça ?

_ Les jumelles sont liées par margie et depuis qu'elles se sont retrouvées leurs esprits ont contracté une sorte de connection, ce qui fait que lorsque l'une veut fournir des informations à l'autre il leur suffit de communiquer par la pensée même si elles sont à des milliers de kilomètres l'une de l'autre. Mais je ne sais rien de plus... Apparemment, Camille n'a pas souhaité tout révéler à Cathy...

_ C'est censé être confidentiel, désolé...

_ Je comprends... Tout le monde a ses petits secrets, Albus encore plus que n'importe qui et je suppose que Camille a proposé son aide et qu'elle vous a semblé pouvoir être utile, ce qui est en effet le cas.

_ Tu la connais bien ? Demanda le survivant.

_ Je la connais depuis qu'elle a 9 ou 10 ans. Une fille exceptionnelle... Mais à ton tour à présent ! Embreilla Siruis habilement.

_ Nous nous sommes disputés ! Révéla Harry avec lassitude.

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Là je suis désolé mais ma vie privée ne te regarde pas ! Objecta le survivant alors que ses joues se teintaient joliement de rouge au souvenir de sa déclaration.

_ Intéressant, non seulement tu as une « vie privée » avec Camille mais en plus tu rougis en parlant d'elle. Rétorqua Patmol malicieusement. Je pensais qu'après toutes ces années vous seriez plus occupés à rattrapper le temps perdu au lieu de vous chamailler mais certaines choses ne changent pas finalement...

_ De quoi tu parles ? Interrogea le survivant en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry s'était brusquement arrêté surpris par la phrase de son parrain qui n'avait aucun sens pour lui et lorsque l'animagus s'en rendit compte, il fut aussi surpris que le survivant mais n'en fit rien, ainsi Camille ne leur avait pas rendu leur mémoire... Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses...

_ Camille et moi, on se chamaille oui un petit peu, mais là on ne s'est pas adressé la parole depuis trois semaines ! Poursuivit le survivant, essayant d'encourager son parrain à révéler le fond de sa pensée et de le faire sortir une fois pour toutes de ses pensées.

_ Et bien... Je me demande ce que tu as bien pu lui dire pour qu'elle s'éloigne de toi comme ça ! Elle n'est pas du genre à fuir mais là elle est rentrée dans son trou aussi rapidement qu'un serpent. L'expression n'est pas très heureuse puisque c'est une lionne mais c'est la triste réalité. Continua Sirius tout en restant très vague.

_ Tu ne réponds pas à ma question Sirius !

_ Toi non plus Harry ! Ecoute, il vaudrait mieux finalement que tu restes éloigner d'elle... Je suppose que c'est ce qu'elle veut... _Puisqu'elle ne t'a pas rendu tes souvenirs..._

Mais cette dernière phrase, Sirius se garda bien de lui dire.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien avoir en tête pour faire ça ! Cria le survivant en repartant vers le château.

_ Tu n'as aucune idée de qui elle peut être, ni de ce dont elle est capable… lui dit Sirius en le rejoignant.

_ Alors dis m'en plus sur elle puisque tu sembles si bien la connaître ! rétorqua l'Elu ironiquement.

_ Très bien, tu veux savoir ! Elle a des pouvoirs qui dépassent l'imagination, des aptitudes innées et extraordinaires que personne ne peut avoir, mais surtout elle a relevé des épreuves, subi de telles tortures, que jamais aucun être censé n'aurait songé à ce qu'elle en ressorte meilleure encore… Elle est blessée mais souffre en silence… C'est ce qu'elle a toujours fait. Elle est obstinée, têtue, impulsive, exigente mais elle est également pure, courageuse, intelligente, altruiste, compréhensive et soucieuse du bien être des autres avant de penser au sien ! Elle est puissante Harry, trop puissante...

_ Elle fait semblant...

_ Quoi ? Non mais tu m'écoutes au moins ?

_ Elle fait semblant, elle fait croire qu'elle va bien alors que c'est le contraire ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me cache, ni ce que tu me caches mais elle doit souffrir de ne pas me le dire... expliqua le survivant avec tristesse et colère.

_ Finalement, tu la connais aussi bien que moi. Affirma Patmol avec un sourire en coin.

_ Calme ta joie ! Ça fait plus de trois mois que l'on se côtoie tous les jours, j'ai appris à la connaître mais je suis loin d'avoir tout compris...

_ Et n'essaye pas ! Les filles sont trop irrationnelles pour que l'on comprenne comment elles fonctionnent. Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais essayer de mettre les points sur les « i » avec elle et je pense que Camille ne te résistera pas bien longtemps... conseilla Sirius mystérieusement.

_ Sirius, est-ce que je la connais plus que je ne le pense en réalité ? Demanda le survivant inquiet par les révélations qu'impliquerait la réponse de son parrain.

_ Camille et toi vous n'aurez jamais une relation simple car vous êtes des personnes trop importantes dans ce bas monde, notre destinée dépend de vous ! Je ne peux pas te dire ce que je sais mais il est tant d'arrêter de vous disputer et de vous comporter comme deux personnes responsables, c'est valable aussi bien pour toi que pour Camille !

_ Tu oublies une chose ! Elle et moi, on n'a pas eu droit à une enfance, une adolecsence « normales », on a eu à assumer des resposabilités trop tôt ! Alors excusez-nous si de temps en temps, on voudrait avoir une relation normale avec quelqu'un et plus si affinités ! S'exclama Harry qui ne supportait plus que tout le monde tente de le protéger, ou de le freiner dans ses démarches.

_ Ah voilà enfin tu l'avoues ! Tu as bien des sentiments pour notre belle princesse...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, trahi par sa propre impulsivité !

_ Et alors ? Ça change quoi puisqu'elle ne ressent rien pour moi !

_ Qui t'as dit ça ? Ce n'est certainement pas Camille...

_ Bon... Est-ce que tu sais encore quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

_ Harry, je sais beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas surtout en ce qui concerne les femmes ! Et crois-moi si Camille t'a rejeté ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne ressent rien pour toi, loin de là... affirma Sirius sous le regard moqueur et las de son filleul.

_ Mon pauvre Sirius ... Je crois que ce séjour dans l'autre monde a altéré ton jugement ! Camille me l'a dit elle-même : « elle et moi c'est impossible », enfin apparemment...

_ Hmm... Elle n'a pas toujours tenu ce discours... rétorqua l'animagus amusé.

_ Bon, je commence à en avoir assez de tes sous-entendus soit tu me dis ce que j'ai à savoir, soit tu ne me dis rien ! S'exclama le brun aux yeux émeraude avec impatience.

_ Je vais parler à Camille, pour voir ce que je peux faire...

_ Ne te mêle pas de ça Sirius c'est une histoire entre Camille et moi, tu n'as pas à intervenir !

Sirius voulait répliquer mais Harry l'en empêcha d'un regard. C'était exactement le même que celui de Lily lorsqu'elle était en colère et dans ces moments là mieux valait ne pas insister. De toute façon, il avait à parler avec la jeune fille sur son manque d'honnêteté envers ses amis. Le maraudeur sentait que ça n'allait pas être facile avec elle non plus... Elle allait être sans aucun doute beaucoup moins simple à manipuler qu'Harry. Mais fallait-il d'abord qu'il puisse la retrouver...

Camille courait à travers la forêt, à en perdre haleine. Elle fuyait. Jamais, elle n'avait fui de toute sa vie, mais concernant Harry elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Elle perdait tous ses moyens à chaque fois qu'elle croisait ses magnifiques iris vertes. À ce rythme là, si Harry la mettait devant le fait accompli elle serait incapable de résister. Elle avait tué des dizaines d'orques, résisté à des tortures inimaginables et elle était dans l'incapacité d'ignorer les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Celui-qui-avait-survécu. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle était arrivée devant une grotte. Mais attention, pas n'importe qu'elle grotte... La princesse s'arrêta finalement devant la grotte pour finalement y entrer. Une fois son pieds posé à l'intérieur des torches s'allumèrent une à une, éclairant ainsi une longue allée d'où sortait des hénissements bien connus de la jeune fille.

En effet, cette grotte avait été aménagée, il y avait des années en écurie. Elle avait été ensorcelée de telle sorte que la grotte n'était pas du tout humide et les chevaux étaient régulèrement approvisionnés en foin, en eau et en paille. Camille se dirigea vers le septième box à droite, l'ouvrit et fit face au seigneur des chevaux : Gris Poil. Ce magnifique Méara d'un blanc pur vint frotter sa tête contre le ventre de Camille et cette dernière en profita pour l'encercler de ses bras. Cet étalon était un ami, un confident. Elle ne pouvait plus se confier aux humains à part à sa soeur et probablement Hermione, Ron et Harry, mais avec les animaux, elle se sentait sereine, appaisée. Hélas, elle ne pouvait plus se cacher plus longtemps... Il était tant qu'elle regarde la réalité en face, et que le courage qui coulait abondamment dans ses veines refasse surface au plus vite...

NDA : Hey ! Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Le chapitre prochain c'est grande révélation ! Là attention ! Disputes en perspective... Explications inévitables... Le pourquoi du coment arrive mais attention d'autres mystères subsistent par exemple concernant la naissance mystérieuse de Camille et Catherine... ;) j'attends avec impatience vos idées à ce sujet ^^

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule : Gardiens de la Lune.


	34. Chapter 33 : Gardien de la Lune

**Chapitre 33 : Gardien de la lune :**

L'astre d'un blanc pur éclairait la Terre avec douceur et bienveillance, protégeant ainsi l'illustre château de sa clareté. La nuit était tombée, quelques flocons s'amoncelaient au fur et à mesure sur le sol, augmentant la couche déjà épaisse de neige. Camille était au bord du lac, qui n'avait toujours pas pris sa forme solide malgré ce froid hivernal, tout comme la ravissante princesse qui n'était vêtu en tout et pour tout que de sa robe en coton blanc et bustier noir. Après avoir passé un moment paisible avec Gris Poil, elle s'était redirigée vers le chemin du retour. Néanmoins, elle n'était toujours pas rentrée au château, laissant le survivant profiter du retour de son parrain avant de lui lancer une bombe gigantesque sur la tête... La jeune sorcière se retrouvait donc là, pensive, profitant de ces derniers instants de calme avant qu'elle ne déclanche elle-même une tempète insurmontable.

Elle aurait très bien pu continuer ainsi et ne rien révéler à ses amis mais maintenant que Patmol était revenu, il ne la laisserait pas en paix avant qu'elle n'ait avoué la vérité à Harry. Elle fit donc un geste symbolique. En cet instant précis, elle était semblable à ce lac noir, mystérieux, impassible. Mais cet aspect allait changer car, tout comme Sirius était l'élément qui allait bouleverser sa relation déjà bancale avec le survivant, elle allait être celui qui allait métamorphoser ce lac... Elle se pencha, tendit le bras et du bout de ses doigts toucha la surface lisse du lac. Une lumière blanche, comme l'astre qui l'éclairait, entoura son corps et se propagea sur tous le lac. Une minute à peine plus tard l'eau était entièrement gelée et descendait jusqu'à au moins deux mètres en dessous de la surface.

Camille sourit devant ce spectacle, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rechaussé des patins... Une tradition familiale que toutes les femmes de la lignée devaient impérativement maîtriser : savoir patiner presque avant de savoir marcher. D'un Accio, elle fit donc arriver ses patins blancs usés et trop petits pour elle après toutes ces années d'absence. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, tout était possible avec une baguette magique ! Elle redonna donc à ses patins sa couleur pure d'antant et les agrandit de quelques centimètres. Ainsi, elle était prête à se laisser glisser. Après avoir enfilé ses patins rajeunis, elle commença à glisser. Doucement dans un premier temps, puis de plus en plus vite, exécutant quelques figures simples sans saut pour le moment.

La neige s'était alors arrêtée de tomber, laissant la pleine lune éclairer entièrement la danse de la princesse blanche. Ce spectacle magique avait éveillé les sens de certaines créatures considérées comme intouchables. En effet, un groupe de licornes s'était approchées pour contempler la beauté de ce moment. Ainsi que quelques centaures qui n'avaient pas résisté longtemps avant de se décider de se rapprocher, des loups, des sombrals et même des hypogriffes. Tous étaient là pour observer la pureté, la grâce mais aussi la tristesse de leur future reine. Camille ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'intérêt qu'elle suscitait chez toutes ces créatures mythiques. Celle-ci se contentait d'enchaîner boucles, pirouettes, luts, axel... essayant d'évacuer de sa tête tous les ennuies qu'elle avait pu accumuler durant ces quatre dernières années.

Pendant ce temps, dans la Grande Salle, la bonne humeur reignait. Sirius, Catherine et Remus étaient tous trois attablés aux côtés des professeurs. Plus précisément, Catherine avait pris place à côté de sa grand-mère, Sirius était entre Gandalf et Minerva, enfin Remus était assis entre Hagrid et Horace Slughorn. Tous parlaient avec animation de l'exploit qu'avait réalisé Camille en ramenant Sirius de derrière le voile sain et sauf. Cathy et Arianna, elles, essayaient de rattrapper le temps perdu après toutes ces années. Au même moment, nos Gryffondors favoris étaient certe heureux mais moins enthousiastes devant ce retour inespéré. Pourquoi ? Là était toute la question.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Camille ne nous a pas dit qu'elle avait réussi à libérer Sirius ! Répéta Ron pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés.

_ Mais enfin Ron ! Cathy t'as dit que Camille voulait que ce soit Sirius qui se manifeste de lui-même ! Il ne faut pas oublier qu'avant sa mort il était recherché par les aurors ! Elle a eu raison de vouloir garder ça secret au cas où Sirius n'aurait pas voulu se dévoiler immédiatement ! S'exclama Hermione, tentant de raisonner le roux.

_ Mais enfin Hermione c'est de nous qu'il s'agit ! On était au courant depuis longtemps que Sirius était innocent ! Alors pourquoi nous le cacher ? Répliqua Ronald.

_ Tout simplement parce qu'elle avait peur de notre réaction quand elle nous avouerait qu'elle était allée porter secours à Sirius sans nous ! Répondit Harry, les yeux dans le vague.

_ Oui... Enfin... Elle avait plus peur de la réaction imprévisible des deux lions que vous êtes ! Moi, je pense que j'aurai compris tout de suite ! Rétorqua Miss je sais tout.

_ Explique-toi s'il-te-plait ! Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

_ Mais enfin Ron ! Toi et Harry vous lui en auriez fait une maladie si elle vous avez dit qu'elle allait libérer Sirius, alors pour elle, il était beaucoup plus simple de ne rien vous dire et d'attendre que Sirius se dévoile de lui-même.

_ Ouais... Enfin, il y a quelque chose qui me gène de plus en plus chez Camille. Je la trouve très sympas, je dois dire que je l'adore mais elle nous a caché qu'elle allait libérer Sirius, ce soir on apprend qu'elle a une soeur jumelle, et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pendant ces quatre ans d'absence en Terre du milieu ? Ce sera quoi la prochaine fois ? Elle nous apprendra qu'elle est la fille d'un elfe pendant qu'on y est ! Tenta de murmurer Ron pour que l'on n'entende pas tout ce qu'ils savaient sur la princesse blanche.

_ Camille ne nous doit absoluement rien ! On ne peut pas la forcer à nous faire confiance ! Même si ce qui lui importe c'est que nous lui fassions confiance... dit Hermione, quelque peu triste de l'attitude contradictoire de son amie.

_ Tu oublies tout le mystère entourant l'identité de son père ! Non mais, qui peut-elle bien être à la fin ? Demanda le rouquin avec une impatience évidente.

_ La question n'est pas de savoir qui elle est mais de découvrir ce qu'elle cache à ce sujet avec tant de soin... répliqua Hermione en sruptant Harry du regard.

Mais celui-ci détourna les yeux du regard effrayant que lui lançait sa meilleure amie. Ne souhaitant pas leur révéler qu'il s avait qui pouvait être le père de Camille. Selon lui, il ne voyait personne d'autre que Sirius mais un détail gênait le survivant : Camille et Catherine n'avait pas du tout la même couleur de cheveux et d'yeux. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifiait ?

Hermione avait remarqué l'intérêt avec lequel Harry observait Sirius et Catherine, mais ce que le survivant ignorait c'est que la même question trottait dans la tête de sa meilleure amie.

_ Harry... Chez les sorciers, si une femme a un rapport avec deux hommes dans un lapse de temps assez court, il est possible que deux enfants naissent en même temps et qu'on les considère comme des jumeaux. Néanmoins il est aussi possible qu'ils aient des caractères physiques prouvant qu'ils n'ont pas le même père. Expliqua Hermione répondant en même temps à la question d'Harry.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Hermione ? Camille et Catherine n'auraient pas le même père ? Demanda Ron abasourdi par le fait qu'une Reine ait pu avoir une relation extra-conjugale.

_ Selon moi, c'est l'explication la plus tangible. Le tout étant de savoir qui sont les pères et à quelles filles sont-ils associés ? Et je pense qu'Harry en sait plus qu'il ne veux bien nous le dire à ce sujet... affirma Hermione en tournant un regard éloquent vers le survivant suivie de très près par Ron.

_ C'est vrai qu'avant de lui faire ta « déclaration », vous étiez assez proches et vous vous confiiez l'un à l'autre. Rajouta le rouquin avec l'approbation d'Hermione.

_ Oui... C'est vrai que l'on s'est dit pas mal de choses mais à ce sujet je n'ai fait que déduire , que faire des suppositions qui, je pense, sont exactes. Expliqua le jeune sorcier aussi clairement que possible.

_ Mais tu sais quoi alors ? Demanda avidement Ron tout en restant le plus discret possible.

_ Et bien... Je crois que Sirius pourrait être l'un des pères.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent les yeux ronds de surprise, ne pouvant exprimer leur stupéfaction tellement la nouvelle paressait énorme. Et Harry ne put qu'acquiescer devant leurs mines ahuries.

Malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas le temps de développer cette théorie car Catherine et Arianna passaient devant eux en courant vers la sortie. Mais que se passait-il encore ? Et Camille qui n'était toujours pas rentrée...

Au même moment, une colonne de lumière était apparue au beau milieu du lac gelé interrompant Camille dans sa succesion de figures. Les animaus avaient fuis devant ce phénomène soudain. La Princesse attendait à présent que la lumière se dissipe et qu'elle puisse enfin voir qui attérissait ici et surtout pourquoi. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que sa grand-mère et sa soeur arrivaient derrière elle en courant ainsi qu'une bonne partie de l'école. Elles avaient ressenti, tout comme Camille, l'arrivée inoppinée d'un habitant du Millenium d'argent, aussi appelé plus communément Royaume de la Lune, restait à savoir qui... Elles s'arrêtèrent au bord du lac, essouflées, et attendirent. Enfin, la lumière disparut laissant une fine traînée d'étoiles derrière son passage. Toutes les personnes présentes, regardèrent avec insistance ce qui était arrivée, en effet, ce n'était pas exactement une personne.

Quand Camille le reconnut, ses jambes ne la tinrent plus et elle glissa sur le sol et sans qu'elle puisse se retenir des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il courrait déjà vers elle. Tout le monde put alors assister à ce spectacle plus que surprenant : Camille serrant dans ses bras un chat noir et blanc comme une petite fille avec son animal favori… On avait l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps de quelques années. Camille avait retrouvé son âme perdue d'enfant heureuse... Elle avait dû laisser cette partie d'elle ici, faisant en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas trop abimée par les dégâts qu'ont provoqué le temps. Mais aujourd'hui, avec ce mystérieux chat, son sourire et sa joie de vivre étaient revenus plus pétiyants que jamais. Elle ne se doutait pas que le survivant la contemplait avec un grand sourire en la voyant aussi heureuse, ni que Sirius se dirigeait à toutes jambes vers eux.

_ Zoé, Bon retour à Camelot ! S'écria l'animagus en arrivant à côté d'eux.

Le chat bondit sur les épaules de Sirius et se frotta contre lui en ronronnant, heureux d'être enfin revenu. Son regard bleu indigo se dirigea alors vers la foule se tenant aux bords du lac. Alors, il descendit des épaules de son ami et se dirigea vers la reine. Arrivé devant elle, il s'inclina légèrement et, contre toute attente, parla :

_ Votre Majesté, après la mort de notre regretté Prince consort Albus Perceval Wilfric Brian Dumbledore et après la disparition de la princesse Camille vous m'avez envoyé dans le royaume du Millenium d'argent pour veiller à maintenir l'ordre jusqu'au retour de la future reine. À présent, les deux princesses sont dans l'enceinte du château ancestral, je suis donc de retour afin de préparer avec vous comme il se doit le couronnement. conta le chat avec un profond respect envers sa royale interlocutrice.

_ Je suis ravie que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous mon cher Zéphirion, j'ai l'honneur de te présenter enfin la princesse Catherine. Clama Arianna en se tournant vers sa petite fille.

_ Enchanté Princesse. En ma qualité de gardien, je vous promets protection, fidélité et respect tout au long de votre vie. S'inclina Zoé devant Catherine qui lui souriait timidement, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'autant de manières et surtout pas venant d'un chat.

_ Si tu es là, c'est que le Grand Conseil commence à se rassembler. Supposa sagement la majestueuse Reine.

_ En effet, l'heure approche, il est temps pour eux de prendre une décision concernant les deux trônes vacants. Certifia le chat avec un regard grave.

_ Rien n'est encore fait, tout peut encore arriver... murmurra Arianna avant de se retourner vers le château.

La reine pria les élèves de retourner à l'intérieur. Une fois fait, il ne restait plus dehors que le trio gryffondorien, Drago, Ginny, Sirius, Remus, Zoé et Camille. Mais Camille ne put s'empêcher de laisser exploser sa joie et rit à gorge déployée.

_ Zéphirion ! Oh, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais plus entendu ton vértable prénom, ça me fait toujours autant rire ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de la berge du lac, glissant aux côté de son chat en compagnie de Sirius.

_ Je t'en prie pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Seule ta grand-mère m'appelle encore ainsi, même Albus s'était fait à m'appeler Zoé et franchement je préfèrerai que la Reine s'y fasse aussi. Grogna Zoé de mécontentement.

_ Evidemment que tu préfères Zoé, c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé ce diminutif ! Précisa la jeune fille avec un immense sourire scotché à ses lèvres.

_ Et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante, tu le sais. Confia le félin en grimpant sur l'épaule de la princesse avec une aisance presque habituelle.

Camille rit à nouveau, en passant sur l'herbe du parc, elle perdit quelques centimètres et tenait à présent ses patins blancs à la main... La magie était décidément très utile. Et quand Camille releva la tête, elle rencontra les regards abasourdis de Ron, Hermione et bien sur d'Harry. Quant à Ginny et Drago, ils semblaient plus amusés par la situation qu'autre chose. Voir Camille si heureuse n'était plus si fréquent... Zoé sentit alors la tension qui se dégageait de sa princesse et du jeune Potter et décida, en accord avec ce cher Sirius, de laisser les deux jeunes sorciers régler leur problème une fois pour toute.

_ Ginny, ma chère tu es resplendissante ! S'exclama le chat en se dirigeant élégamment vers la jeune Weasley qui se fit un plaisir de s'éloigner du petit groupe en suivant le chat avec Drago.

_ Alors, raconte-moi Zoé ce petit séjour sur la Lune comment c'était ? Demanda Ginny dont la voix s'estompait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient.

_ Remus, tu as vu la Lune tu as bien pris ta potion, j'espère que tu en as assez ! Déclara subitement Sirius en se dirigeant vers son ami lycanthrope tout en faisant des signes à Ron et Hermione pour qu'ils s'éloignent également au plus vite.

_ J'ai effectivement pris ma potion mais il me semble qu'il ne m'en reste plus beaucoup, je devrais en demander à ce cher Horace ! Tu viens avec moi Patmol ! Répondit le loup-garou avec un très mauvais jeu d'acteur.

Camille leva les yeux au ciel tellement la situation était absurde mais ne put prononcer une seule parole car à présent c'était au tour de ses meilleurs amis...

_ Dis-moi Hermione, j'ai des petits problèmes avec le devoir de Slug justement, tu ne pourrais pas m'aider s'il-te-plait ? C'est à rendre demain... expliqua Ron du mieux qu'il put sous les regards exaspérés d'Harry et Camille.

_ Bien entendu Ron ... répondit Hermone en grinçant des dents, face au manque d'application et de préparaion casi-habituel de son ami roux.

_ Depuis quand aides-tu Ron à faire un devoir qui était prévu depuis déjà deux semaines ? Demanda Harry n'ayant aucun doute sur les intentions de ses amis.

_ Depuis que j'ai décidé qu'il était de toute façon un cas désespéré. Affirma la jeune fille alors qu'elle tirait fermement la manche de Ron avant qu'il ne lui fasse une réflexion et qu'ils en aient pour des heures.

Harry et Camille regardèrent donc le couple terrible s'éloigner alors qu'ils étaient comme toujours en train de se disputer pour savoir qui avait raison et qui avait tord et comme toujours cela se solderait sûrement par un échec cuisant de ce cher Ronald.

_ Leurs excuses étaient franchement peu crédibles... soupira Harry alors qu'il se retournait vers Camille.

_ Celle de Ginny, Zoé et Drago, pourquoi pas ? Zoé et Ginny se connaissent bien ! Celle de Ron et Hermione était très suspecte mais c'est tout simplement parce qu'on les connait trop bien et que Ron a fait comme il a pu... Par contre, celle de Sirius et Remus... C'était vraiment nul... Déjà que Rémus n'est vraiment pas doué pour jouer la comédie mais en plus l'excuse de Sirius était vraiment minable. Si Remus n'avait pas pris sa potion, il se serait transformé depuis belle lurette avec cette lune totalement découverte ! Énuméra Camille en se rapprochant du survivant.

_ C'est sûr que l'imagination de Sirius n'était vraiment pas concluante... Tu crois que son séjour derrière l'arche lui a ramolli le cerveau ? Demanda le survivant se moquant ouvertement de son parrain.

Il déclancha le rire de Camille devant cette hypothèse plus ou moins plausible. Plus que moins en fait ... Rire de nouveau avec la jeune princesse était un réel bonheur pour le survivant. Ils se regardaient à présent dans les yeux, l'un attandant de l'autre qu'il fasse le premier pas mais finalement c'est Camille qui prit la parole.

_ Bon, malgré leurs prestations foireuses, ils se sont donnés beaucoup de mal pour que l'on se parle. Commença Camille sagement.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Lui demanda Harry.

_ Nous avons toute la nuit devant nous pour parler. Alors je te propose d'aller dans mes appartements, nous y serons tranquilles. Argumenta la jeune fille.

_ Si je comprends bien, tu me demandes de passer la nuit dans ta chambre ? Demanda le survivant goguenard.

_ Ne va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi !

_ Mais je n'imagine rien, c'est toi qui propose ! La taquina-t-il alors qu'elle se prenait au jeu.

_ Mais si tu n'as pas envie, je ne t'obliges à rien ! Rétorqua la jeune fille sous le regard amusé d'Harry.

Ils retournèrent alors au château. Se lancèrent quelques pics sur le chemin, signe que la tension était retombait et qu'ils étaient de nouveau en bons termes. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de Dumbledore, dissimulant les appartements de la jeune princesse. Lorsqu'Harry entra, il y retrouva la même chaleur, la même convivialité, qui règnaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Les mûrs étaient essentiellement tapissés de rouge et d'or. Il y avait également quelques photos animées accrochées par ci par là et surtout un immense arbre généalogique, retraçant toute la lignée de Reines du début à la fin. Un mûr entier y était consacré. En dehors des mûrs, la cheminée était entourée de poufs, de deux fauteuils et d'un grand canapé. On appercevait également un bureau en bois d'acajou devant la grande porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur un immense balcon. À côté du bureau, un escalier en colimaçon ouvert conduisait à deux autres pièces, l'une étant certainement la chambre de Camille et l'autre probablement la salle de bain.

Les deux amis s'installèrent devant la cheminée, leur coin de prédilection pour les confessions importantes. Cela allait probablement durer toute la nuit, ils auraient probablement du mal à aborder leur véritable problème et ils auraient probablement un tas de chose à se dire mais le plus important restait que s'ils ne se parlaient pas ils apprendraient tout de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. Et ça, il vallait mieux l'éviter... Le temps des enfantillages était révolu, il était temps qu'ils se parlent face à face. Sans se défiler.

_ Ses dernières semaines ont été...

_ Tristes. Coupa Harry alors que son amie entammait la discussion.

_ Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait souffrir Harry. Mais tu dois comprendre que tout n'est pas aussi simple et il y a aussi ...

_ Ginny. Finit à nouveau le survivant conscient de ce que la jeune fille devait penser.

_Oui... Après tout, tu as rompu avec elle parce que tu ne voulais pas d'attaches, pas d'informations supplémentaires qui seraient communiqués à Tom. Et même si elle et Drago se sont beaucoup rapprochés, je ne pourrais être totalement en paix que lorsqu'elle m'aura dit d'elle même qu'elle ne t'aime plus.

_ Et qui est Zoé exactement ? Un chat qui parle, ce n'est pas très courant, même dans le monde des sorciers ! Demanda Harry, décidant qu'il était temps de changer de sujet, même si c'était un peu brutal.

_ Zoé est un gardien de la famille, le Gardien de la Lune. Révéla la jeune princesse alors que les sourcils du survivant se fronçaient.

_ Le Gardien de la Lune ?

_ Se sont des protecteurs de la famille royale et ce depuis toujours. Ils sont immortels, où peuvent choisir de se réincarner dans un corps humain. Mais leur apparence actuel n'est qu'un masque, un déguisement si tu préfères. Leurs formes d'origine sont beaucoup plus spectaculaires. Il y a quatre gardiens, celui de la lune, Zoé, celui de la Terre, celui du Soleil et celui du Temps. Expliqua-t-elle brièvement, ne souhaitant pas rentrer dans les détails.

_ Et quelles formes ont les trois autres gardiens ? L'interrogea alors Harry.

_ Ils ont chacun un animal de prédilection, mais deux d'entre eux peuvent prendre forme humaine. Ils peuvent ainsi se fondre dans la masse plus facilement. Sachant que l'un des deux se réincarne à chaque génération et que l'autre reste la plupart du temps sous sa forme animal, puisque sa forme humaine est sa forme d'origine. Le quatrième est une énigme perpétuelle, il est apparu sous différentes formes au fil des époques... Sa dernière forme connue fut un cerf. Avoua la jeune princesse attisant d'avantage la curiosité du survivant.

_ Coïncidence ? Proposa-t-il sans trop y croire.

_ Cela fait longtemps que je ne crois plus au hasard, Harry... Je ne sais pas si le quatrième gardien a un rapport direct ou non avec ton père mais je suis certaine qu'il y a un lien. James Potter était le plus courageux des maraudeurs. Affirma Camille.

_ Depuis quelques mois j'ai des doûtes là-dessus... avoua Harry tristement.

_ Sirius est le plus farceur, et très certainement le plus dragueur, Rémus est le plus sage, le plus intelligent. Pettigrow est le moins courageux et le moins loyal. Enfin James était le plus courageux et le plus sportif. Ils sont tous différents mais ils se complètent. C'était un groupe soudé qui a été dissout par le destin funeste de tes parents. Crois-moi Harry, tu as de quoi être fier de lui. Tout le monde a le droit de commettre des erreurs, tu ne peux pas reprocher à ton d'être un humain, même s'il n'a pas toujours agi comme il l'aurait fallu... Nous faisons tous des erreurs mais c'est à nous de prendre les choses en main pour les réparer et les assumer afin de devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. C'est ce que ton père a fait. Et il ne s'en est pas trop mal sorti finalement. Sourit la brune en songeant au bonheur qu'avant dû apporter aux Potter la naissance de leur fils, Harry.

_ Est-ce que tu rêves de ce que la vie aurait pu être si ta mère n'était pas morte ? Demanda alors Harry, qui était reconnaissant à son ami d'avoir dissipé tous ses doutes.

_ Bien sûr, tous les jours… Mais j'essaye de ne pas me lamenter sur ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si elle était toujours avec nous… Je suis là grâce à elle. Alors je réfléchis à ce qu'elle attendrait de moi dans n'importe quelle situation, et je décide de faire ce qui me semble le plus juste… Comme si elle me conseillait, comme si elle était toujours vivante…Même si je ne prends pas toujours les bonnes décisions au moins je sais que sur le moment c'était la meilleure qui m'ait venu à l'esprit. Peu importe les conséquences, l'important est que je ne me tourmente pas trop. répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire pour son ami, qui le lui rendit à son tour affectueusement.

C'est ainsi qu'ils parlèrent toute la nuit et ne firent pas allusion aux sentiments qu'ils pouvaient éprouver l'un pour l'autre. Et la princesse n'avait toujours pas parlé à Harry, comme elle avait l'intention de le faire avant l'arrivée de Zoé. Ainsi chacun d'eux faisaient juste en sorte de profiter de l'instant présent car Dieu seul savait ce qui allait se produire. Donc ils s'endormirent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé et un mystérieux chat les recouvrit « miraculeusement » d'une bonne couverture bien chaude. Décidément, il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais... Et tant mieux !

**NDA **: Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ à vos reviews à présent !

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule « Le bal – partie 1 » ;) Un bal, en quelle honneur ? À vous de e le dire ! Sachant qu'il peut y avoir plusieurs réponses à la question ;)


	35. Chapter 34 : le bal partie 1

**Chapitre 34 : Le bal (Partie 1) :**

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il mit quelques minutes à se rendre compte qu'il était dans les appartements de Camille, enroulé dans une couverture, sur le canapé, mais seul. Pas l'ombre d'une jeune et jolie princesse à l'horizon. Où était-elle passée encore ? Puis Harry apperçut un mot posé sur la table de salon juste devant le canapé. Il était convaincu que la feuille n'était pas là la veille. Donc il s'en saisit et découvrit l'écriture fine et arondie de la brune sur le papier blanc.

_Harry, _

_J'espère que tu as bien dormi. Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin pour te changer et te laver dans la salle de bain, au premier étage, deuxième porte à droite. J'ai demandé à Dobby de t'apporter un uniforme de rechange. Tu devrais normalement trouver tout ce dont tu as besoin là-haut. Si tu me cherches je suis dans le parc au bord du lac. A tout à l'heure, ne traînes pas trop. _

_Camille_

_PS: il me reste encore certains mystères à te révéler mais je ne me sens pas prête à t'affronter. J'espère donc que tu ma pardonneras... Je te promets néanmoins de te parler dés que je serai prête. Merci pour ta compréhension._

Le survivant sourit à la lecture des ces mots. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié, elle ne l'avait pas abandonné sans laisser de nouvelles. Elle était dehors, tout simplement. Il ne se fit donc pas prier. Il fila dans la salle de bain, se lava, s'habilla et à peine dix minutes plus tard, il sortit des appartements de sa princesse pour dévaller les escaliers et finalement entrer dans la grande salle. Il fila donc vers ses deux meilleurs amis qui étaient en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner, il leur dit brièvement bonjour, prit deux toasts et repartit comme il était venu. Un vrai courant d'air, se dirent-ils alors que l'Elu partait en direction du parc. Le ciel blanc annonçait une prochaine tombée de neige, mais pour l'instant, aucun flocon n'obscurcissait le paysage. Le survivant apperçut comme prévu Camille au bord du lac, tendant un arc et une flèche, il la voyait de profil, une cible droit devant elle. Elle semblait concentrée et imperturbable. Un léger coup de vent fendit l'air et la princesse décocha sa flèche qui s'immobilisa en plein centre de la cible se trouvant à au moins cinquante mètres d'elle.

Harry arriva près d'elle mais ses yeux verts étaient dirigés vers la cible. Une archère de talent et d'expérience, ça il en était certain.

_ J'ai appris avec des elfes. Affirma-t-elle, répondant ainsi à la question muette de l'élu.

_ Des elfes ?

_ Plus précisément avec le roi Elrond de Foncombe et sa fille, Arwen Undomiel.

_ Mais Arwen, ce n'est pas...

_ La femme d'Aragorn, roi du Gondor et de l'Arne. Oui, en effet, la reine des elfes et des hommes. Acheva Camille, tout en reprenant une flêche dans son carquois.

_ C'est incroyable, tu y es allé et tu en es revenue. Mais qu'as-tu fait là-bas ? Demanda finalement Harry.

_ Tu le sais... J'ai participé à la guerre de l'anneau unique contre Sauron juste avant que ne commence le quatrième âge de la Terre du milieu.

_ Je sais ça ! Je veux dire avant cette guerre ! Elle n'a duré que douze mois tout au plus, et tu as été là-bas durant quatre ans ! Que s'est-il passé durant ces trois années ?

_ Il n'est pas nécessaire de tout savoir maintenant, Harry. Dit une voix qui surpris les deux gryffondors.

Car, en effet, Sirius Black s'était approché d'eux en silence et avait de ce fait, momentanément, coupé le fil de la conversation entre Harry et Camille.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? C'est quand même quelque chose d'important, trois ans dans une vie, il a pu se passer beaucoup de chose ! Demanda Harry en reprenant ses esprits après l'arrivée imprévue de son parrain.

Mais Sirius regardait Camille avec un regard d'une extrème tristesse. Il pinçait ses fines lèvres et croisa les bras en reportant à nouveau son attention vers son filleul.

_ Ce n'est pas aussi simple, la vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à dire, crois-moi...

_ Elle t'a tout raconté n'est-ce pas ? Affirma plus que ne questionna Camille.

_ Oui... Et je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir été là... pour vous trois... Je me suis laissé emporté par la colère et la vengeance. Je n'ai pas pensé à vous alors que vous auriez dû être ma priorité face à cette stupide vendetta. Et je m'en excuse... déclara tristemant le maraudeur.

_ Tu n'étais même pas au courant que Cathy et moi existions quand Maman est morte alors comment aurais-tu pu penser à nous ? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Harry, Cathy et moi ne pouvons que comprendre le sentiment de haine qui a pu t'habiter cette nuit là... Le plus important, c'est que nous sachions aujourd'hui que tu as toujours été innocent des crimes dont on t'accusait. Répondit Camille en s'approchant de l'animagus.

_ Il n'empêche que j'aurais dû les protéger, Sélénée, Lily et James ! J'aurais pu éviter ça ! S'exclama-t-il peiné par ce lourd passé qui le rongeait.

_ Maman avait tourné le dos à tous ses amis, toi y compris, en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte de deux hommes différents. Tu sais qu'il n'y avait pas plus têtue qu'elle ! Répondit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire en coin.

_ Cathy me l'a dit, je n'en savais rien... Elle nous a tout caché, mais pourquoi ? Cathy n'a pas voulu me le dire... dit le Black en suppliant Camille du regard.

_ La honte... souffla la brune en fermant les yeux. Je crois qu'il est temps que vous appreniez la vérité. Le soir où Maman a appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle se trouvait au Millenium d'argent, c'était une nuit paisible...

Camille s'arrêta là, les deux hommes étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, avides de savoir. Mais Camille les regarda d'un air grave.

_ Ce qui va suivre est réellement horrible, alors ne m'interrompait pas avant que je n'ai fini de tout vous dire, d'accord ?

Ils hochèrent la tête en parfaite synchronisation. Puis, Camille pris une grande inspiration et recommença son récit.

_ Maman s'était couché avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte de toi depuis à peine une semaine et elle avait hâte de te le dire. Malheureusement, elle avait des obligations à tenir et ne pouvait donc ne revenir à Godric Hollow que le lendemain. Mais quelqu'un est entré dans le château, cette nuit là, quelqu'un que personne n'avait empêché d'entrer car il était censé être le bienvenue ici, quelqu'un qui avait pris ton apparence, Sirius. Alors, il est entré dans la chambre sans éveillé les soupçons, a insonorisé la pièce, a tout vérouillé pour que personne ne puisse ni entrer ni sortir et a repris ses traits durs et pâles comme la mort qu'il incarnait à la perfection : Tom Elvis Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort se trouvait là, ma mère totalement à sa mercie. Il... Il l'a...

Malheureusement, elle ne put continuer, tellement la suite état ignoble et cruelle. Il n'y avait certainement rien de plus horrible qu'un viole, et d'en être le fruit... Cette nuit là avait été la plus affreuse pour Sélénée Dumbledore. Et après cet tragique expérience, elle dut faire face à un choix vraiment très difficile lorsqu'elle apprit qu'elle était enceinte d'un deuxième enfant qui n'avait pas été conçu en même temps que le premier. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à avorter, alors elle coupa les ponts avec tous ses proches, Remus, Lilly, Sirius et James. Seuls ses parents étaient au courant de l'existence de ce deuxième bébé et personne d'autre ne devait le savoir. Ainsi, pour le monde de la magie, il n'y avait qu'une seule princesse, mais la vérité était toute autre. La reine Arianna ayant abdiqué à la mort de son mari, les deux trônes restaient vacants et ils devraient irrémédiablement être repris tôt ou tard. Restait à savoir quelle princesse allait avec quel trône...

Harry avait attendu d'être certain que Camille ne reprendrait pas son discours avant de se rapprocher d'elle afin de la serrer contre lui. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire et la jeune fille s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage pour ne pas sombrer dans la tristesse d'où elle avait eu tant de mal à sortir. Sirius regarda cette scène et décida qu'il était temps de s'éloigner car, après tout, il avait appris ce qu'il voulait savoir... La femme, sa femme, avait été violée par le mage noir et avait engendré son enfant en même temps que le sien. Le tout maintenant était de savoir qui était la fille de qui, et surtout de savoir de laquelle son filleul était-il éperduement et irrémédiablement amoureux. Mais qu'importe finalement le sang qui coulait dans les veines de Camille, Sirius était très bien placé pour savoir que l'on ne jugeait pas un enfant sur les actes de ses parents. Il devait donc laisser celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille avec celui qui était le fils de son regretté et meilleur ami, même s'il y avait une chance sur deux pour que celle-ci soit l'assasin de ses parents.

Après que ses tremblements et frissons aient enfin cessé, Harry et Camille retournèrent dans l'enceinte du château. L'ambiance y était enjouée et frivole. Tout le monde piaillait dans chaque recoin. Les deux lions se demandèrent la raison de cette gaieté soudaine et ils découvrirent la réponse en rejoignant Ron et Hermione, en appercevant un parchenin accroché dans leur salle commune.

_ Un bal !? S'exclama Hary en arborant une grimace.

_ Et oui... soupira Ron dans le même état que son meilleur ami.

_ Mais en quel honneur ? Demanda Camille, surprise par cette mondanité soudaine de la part de sa grand-mère et de Gandalf.

_ En l'honneur de Noël et de votre anniversaire à toi et à Cathy. Répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

_ Mais tu es née quand Camille ? Demanda Ron curieux.

_ Le 31 décembre... révéla Camille, gênée par la raison de ce bal.

_ Mais nous ne pourrons pas le fêter le jour même car vous serez bien trop occupées avec les couronnements. Alors la Reine a pris la décision de les fêter en même temps que Noël, le soir du réveillon, c'est-à-dire dans quatre jours pour le 24 décembre. Expliqua Hermione très enjouée par la nouvelle.

_ Tout ça est ridicule, franchement, une fête ! Avec tout ce qui se passe dehors, nous, on fait un bal ! S'exclama Camille révoltée.

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi, ce n'est pas vaiment le moment de s'amuser. Confirma Harry.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être rabat-joie tous les deux ! Bien sûr, que c'est le moment de s'amuser, on a tous besoin de rire et surtout en ce moment. Répliqua Hermione.

_ Ecoutez, même si je n'en reviens pas de dire ça... Hermione a raison ce bal ne peut que nous remonter le moral. Affirma Ron.

_ Tu veux dire par là que cette fois, tu ne feras pas l'idiot et que tu inviteras Hermione avant qu'un autre ne le fasse... suggéra Camille avec un sourire en coin en jetant un coup d'oeil complice à Harry, alors que leurs amis devenaient aussi rouge que deux tomates bien mures.

_ Elle n'a pas tord... Ron, tu n'as pas quelque chose à demander à Hermione ? Proposa Harry avec un sourire en coin.

_ Je le ferai... Si vous nous laissez seuls ! Répondit Ron, catégoriques.

_ Alors ça pas question ! A chaque fois que vous vous retrouvez seuls tu te dégonffles, alors maintenant, tu vas devoir nous supporter pour que l'on soit certains que cette fois tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Rétorqua Camille aussi fermement que le rouquin qui lui sert de meilleur ami.

_ Bon, d'accord, d'accord, je le fais... râla Ron en voyant qu'il n'avait pas le choix et que ce n'était pas la peine de discuter avec ces deux là.

_ Bon, Hermione... ? Débita Ron, plus vite que son ombre, à tel point que personne n'avait compris quoique ce soit, et encore moins Hermione.

_ Quoi ? Demanda la jeune sorcière en même temps que Camille et Harry.

Et après un grognement de la part du dernier fils Weasley, celui-ci articula clairement :

_ Est-ce que tu veux bien aller au bal avec moi ?

_ Oui, avec plaisir. Répondit Hermione en lui offrant son plus beau sourire, qui soulagea Ron.

_ Bien... Maintenant, comment fait-on pour nos tenues ? Demanda Camille en voyant que ses deux amis étaient dans un état second.

Cette remarque eut l'avantage de réveiller Hermione qui commença à paniquer.

_ Mais c'est vrai ça ! Comment on va faire ? Il nous ait interdit d'aller à Pré-au-lard par les temps qui courent alors pour nos robes... s'exclama-t-elle totalement paniquée sous le regard rieur de Ron et Harry.

_ Qu'est-ce que dit le parchemin à ce sujet ? Demanda Camille à Hermione, pensant qu'elle était inmanquablement au courant, ce qui fut effectivement le cas.

_ Nous devons créer nos tenues nous même ! Je sais que nous sommes des sorciers mais comment faire quand nous n'avons pas de tissus ? Demanda Hermione sous les rires des garçons.

_ Oh pour vous les gars c'est facile, ils vous suffit de remettre votre costume en le rallongeant de quelques centimètres puisque vous le portez tellementpeu souvent, mais nous c'est un vrai challenge d'essayer de vous plaire ! Répliqua Camille en clouant le bec des garçons.

_ De nous plaire ? Demanda Ron, dubitatif.

_ Bah oui, de vous plaire à vous les garçons en général ! S'exclama Camille, se rendant compte de la gaffe qu'elle venait de faire. Mais j'ai peut-être une solution... poursuivit la princesse, une touche de malice transpersant sa voix.

_ Ah oui ? Demanda avidement Hermione à son amie.

_ Etre princesse fournit quand même quelques avantages et une garde robe bien remplie en fait partie. Acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, avant d'être tirée par Hermione jusque dans ses appartements privés.

Elles bousculèrent toutes les personnes qu'elles croisèrent sur leur chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent enfin le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore, dissimulant la chambre en question. Harry et Ron étaient sur leurs talons, mais elles les stopèrent avant qu'ils n'entrent avec elles.

_ Non, les robes du soir deviennent dés à présent un projet secret qui vous est interdit de voir avant le bal. Affirma Hermione avec le soutien de Camille.

_ Quoi ? Mais c'est ridicule ! S'exclama Harry soutenus par les grognements de Ron. Et pui je ne vais avec aucune de vous deux au bal alors pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de les voir avant ? Ajouta-t-il attirant ainsi les regards désespérés de Ron et Hermione.

_ Tu ne vas peut-être avec aucune de nous deux au bal Harry, mais si on a envie de garder nos tenues secrètes jusqu'au jour du bal c'est nous que ça regarde. Répliqua Camille, bléssée sans le laisser paraître.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Ginny qui montait les escaliers en compagnie de Drago.

_ Camille et Hermione ne veulent pas que l'on voit leurs robes de soirée avant le bal. Expliqua Harry énervé.

_ Oh... Vous y allez ensemble ? Demanda Drago en désignant tour à tour Camille et Harry.

_ Non ! S'exclamèrent les deux concernés catégoriquement.

_ Bah alors pourquoi tu refuses qu'il voit ta robe puisqu'il n'est pas ton cavalier ? Interrogea Drago innocemment, pendant qu'Harry lançait un sourire entendu à la brune.

_ Parce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il la voit avant le soir du bal ! Ça aurait été un autre garçon à la place d'Harry, ça n'aurait rien changé ! Répliqua Ginny, alors que Camille donnait un sourire narquois à Harry. Quoiqu'il en soit, les filles je peux me joindre à vous ? Drago m'a invté mais je n'ai absoluement rien à me mettre ! Demanda Ginny, qui restait une fille coquette, sous les regards pantois des trois garçons qui se retrouvaient entre eux, sans compagnie féminine pour les surveiller.

Ainsi, Harry se retrouvait entre Ron et Drago sans possibilité de s'échapper. Ces deux derniers se regardaient dans les yeux, c'était à celui qui flancherait le premier. Harry pensait que ça risquait d'être cinq jours d'enfer mais c'était sans compter sur la maturité de Ron.

_ Bon, ça te dit une partie d'échecs Drago ? Pendant qu'on laisse Harry ruminer dans son coin pour avoir gâché en une seule phrase ses chances d'aller au bal avec Camille ! Répliqua Ron en lançant un regard noir à son meilleur ami, tandis que Drago les rejoignait.

_ Là, il faut bien dire Harry que tu as été nul... ajouta Malefoy junior en grimaçant.

_ C'est certain... finit le portrait d'Albus tristement.

_ Si ta curiosité maladive ne l'avait pas emporté encore une fois, tu aurais certainement pu l'inviter et elle aurait sans aucun doute possible accepter... renchérit Ron en montant les escaliers avec Drago.

Harry avait la mine totalement défaite alors qu'il voyait son meilleur ami s'en aller jouer aux échecs avec Drago. Ron avait beaucoup mûri décidément. Parce qu'accepter et, même pire, proposer à Drago Malefoy, accessoirement ancien meilleur ennemi et actuel petit ami de sa soeur cadette, relevait du miracle de la part de Ronald Weasley. Enfin, c'était bien mieux ainsi. Mais le véritable problème maintenant, était qu'Harry se retrouvait coincé. C'est vrai que l'idée d'inviter Camille lui avait traversé l'esprit mais maintenant, il ne pourrait pas faire en sorte que cette idée devienne réelle... Quelle poisse !

Du côté des filles, la joie était au rendez-vous ! Camille avait une garde robe, héritée de sa mère, phénoénale. Ginny et Hrmione n'avait plus qu'à choisir les robes qui leur convenaient et de les modifier par magie à leur façon. Et tandis que Camille s'amusait de voir ses deux amis aussi exitées par ce bal, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et de maudir Harry pour sa bêtise. Une chose était sure, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas de si tôt... Enfin, si elle arrivait à résister plus d'une minute à ses iris vertes... Rah, maudits yeux hérités de Lily Potter ! Malheureusement, si Camille n'avait que ce point en tête ça irait, mais la réalité était toute autre... Car demain risquait de ne pas être un bon jour en tant que Princesse... Car demain, seulement dix jours la séparaient de son anniversaire et du couronnement qui ferait d'elle une Reine...

NDA : je sais que un bal peut vous paraître très frivole et pas du tout appoprié mais une petite dispute entre adolescents presque normaux ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps ! Non ? Enfin bref, la deuxième partie devrait être riche en action ! Je vous plante le décor : première partie du prochain chapitre : Voldemort débarque !!! et deuxième partie du chapitre : le bal !!!!! ^^ Le titre du chapitre ? Vous le savez déjà : Le bal Partie 2 ! à vous de jouer maintenant ;)


	36. Chapter 35 : Ce que je sais

**Chapitre 35 : Ce que je sais... :**

Le lendemain, Camille serait sur le qui-vive. Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit et préféra continuer les robes de soirée de ses amies, à leur insue pendant qu'elles dormaient. Catherine les avaient rejointes durant la soirée et les quatre jeunes femmes avaient passé un agréable moment à rire. Et comme Hermione et Ginny, Cathy avait fini par s'endormir. Elle n'était pas au courant de la tradition et mieux valait ne pas l'inquiéter avec ça, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ainsi, Camille resta éveillée toute la nuit au coin du feu. Mais Ginny s'était réveillée et s'inquiéta de voir son amie toujours au travail à une heure aussi tardive. Elle la rejoignit donc près du feu. Camille ne sursauta aucunement, elle l'avait senti arriver.

_ Toujours pas couchée ? Demanda Ginny en baillant.

_ Je n'arrive pas à dormir, alors autant que cette insomnie soit productive. Répondit Camille avec un sourire en relevant la tête vers la jolie rousse.

_ Harry est un idiot. Assura Ginny au bout de quelques secondes.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Interrogea la brune, feignant l'innocence.

_ Oh, arrête , ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi ! Tu sais très bien qu'il a gâché toutes ses chances d'aller au bal avec toi en une seule phrase ! S'exclama Ginny, pas dupe.

_ Et qui te dis qu'il allait me le proposer ? Tu lis dans les pensées maintenant ? Plaisanta Camille, mais son rire sonnait étrangement faux aux oreilles de la cadette des Weasley.

_ Tu oublies une chose, j'étais là il y a quatre ans et même si je suis la seule à m'en rappeler, Harry était fou amoureux de toi ! Et je savais que le jour où tu reviendrais, il se tournerait à nouveau vers toi. Ça n'a pas loupé... répliqua Ginny, ne supportant pas l'attitude illusoire de son amie.

_ Ginny, si Harry et toi n'aviez pas rompu, vous seriez toujours ensemble à l'heure qu'il est et jamais il ne se serait intéressé à moi comme tu sembles le croire. Mas crois-moi, tu te fais des idées... assura Camille en évitant le regard de son amie.

_ Même après quatre années de séparation, je te connais trop... Je sais quand tu mens. Et là... Tu mens ! Sinon tu me regarderais dans les yeux. Rétorqua Ginny ayant vu clair dans le jeu de la brune.

Mais Camille ne répondit pas et resta obstinément plongé dans son travail de croquis pour la robe d'Hermione. Une robe rouge, longue, un grand décolté pour faire bavé ce cher Ron... Mais Ginny n'abandonna pas et avoua à sa « grande soeur », comme elle aimait l'appeler autrefois, ses sentiments.

_ Tu sais que j'ai longtemps aimé Harry. Je le vénérai avant même de le connaître comme une fille idolâtre sa star préférée. Et j'avais tord, Harry est un garçon fantastique et je suis contente d'être sortie avec lui. Finalement, ça m'a plus servie qu'autre chose lorqu'il a rompu. Ça m'a ouvert les yeux ! Je n'ai pas eu aussi mal que j'aurai pu le croire. Et je me suis rendu compte que si je n'avais pas mal c'est parce qu'il n'est pas fait pour moi. Maintenant, il y a Drago... avoua Ginny, rougissant en prononçant le prénom du Serpentard.

Camille deigna enfin délaisser ses dessins et tourna sa tête vers Ginny.

_ Alors tu veux me faire croire que tu n'aimes plus Harry et que tu t'intéresse à Drago ?! Ginny, je suis bien placée pour savoir que tu ne jurais que par Harry. S'exclama Camille en regardant tristement sa « petite soeur ».

_ C'était vrai ! Mais en quatre ans j'ai eu le temps de grandir, de faire des expériences et de me rendre compte qu'Harry était fait pour toi depuis toujours. Et tu le sais !

_ Ce que je sais, Ginny, c'est qu'il souffrira avec moi... répondit mélancoliquement la future reine.

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je sais que toi non plus tu ne l'as pas oublié. Tu penses que je suis un obstacle à votre histoire mais c'est faux, je ne le suis plus ! Il t'aime et tu l'aimes alors où est le problème ?

_ Il y a des choses que tu ignores Ginny. Mais moi, je sais que c'est impossible. Murmurra Camille les yeux perdus dans les flammes de la cheminée.

Ginny soupira, elle n'avait plus d'arguments pour convaincre la jeune princesse. Elle aurait bien aimé savoir le pourquoi du comment mais elle connaissait assez Camille pour savoir qu'elle ne lui dirait rien. Donc, à son tour, son regard s'évada à travers le feu qui ronfflait dans l'âtre, en se disant que la vie était décidément trop injuste.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Ron avait invité Drago à faire une partie d'échec version sorcier dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Harry était monté se coucher depuis un moment mais les deux jeunes hommes n'arrivaient pas à se départager. Ils finissaient toujours dans une impasse. Etant bien évidemment aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, ils ne monteraient pas se coucher avant que l'un d'eux ait gagné.

_ Bon Malefoy, maintenant qu'Harry est parti et que nous sommes seuls, ils seraient tant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Commença le rouquin avec un sourire en coin.

_ Mais j'attendais que tu entames la conversation Weasley ! Alors que veux-tu savoir ? J'imagine que tu ne m'as pas si cordialement invité dans le repère des lions juste pour jouer aux échecs. Répondit le blond, perspicace.

_ Notre animosité est trop vieille et dure depuis trop longtemps pour que je n'ai aucun doute sur ta bonne foie car, même si ma soeur semble l'avoir oublier, la mort de Dumbledore est en grande partie de ta faute. Lacha Ron, en toute sincérité, sans détour.

_ Je sais... Et cette mort me hantera toute ma vie. Aujourd'hui, je peux juste tenter de me racheter. Répondit Drago, tout en continuant la partie.

_ Bien, commençons les festivités ! Comment connais-tu la soeur de Camille ? Parce que son arrivée a été un grand bonheur pour toi si je me souviens bien...

_Flash Back _:

Remontons, deux jours en arrière. Remus, Sirius et Catherine venait de faire leur grand retour à Camelot. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle en compagnie du trio d'or, un grand silence s'installa. Tout le monde reconnaissait bien sûr le tristement célèbre Sirius Black, ainsi que leur ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, pour les septièmes, sixièmes et cinquièmes années. Mais, ce qui les intéressait d'avantage, était la jeune femme qui ressemblait comme deux goûtes d'eau à Camille à part ses cheveux blonds et lisses comme de la soie. Tout le monde était tellement obnibulé par la nouvelle venue, qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'un certain serpent blond s'était levé en reconnaissant la soeur jumelle de Camille. Cette dernière arborait un immense sourire en serrant dans ses bras son meilleur ami, son seul ami depuis toujours. Et Drago Malefoy, fils arrogant de mangemort, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux de retrouver celle qu'il considérait comme sa seule et véritable amie durant son enfance.

_Fin du Flash Back_

_ Catherine et moi, c'est une longue histoire... soupira le jeune blond en esquissant un sourire lointain.

_ Nous avons toute la nuit. Assura Ronald en regardant toujours intensément son ennemi d'autrefois.

_ Catherine a grandi dans un petit village d'Ecosse en tant que « prisonnière » dans un pensionnat pour jeunes filles. Mes parents l'y avaient envoyé à la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres préférant ne pas avoir à leur charge, le bébé qu'il avait enlevé à la défunte reine du Millenium d'argent. Ils payaient donc son internat. Mais une Princesse, de surcroit sorcière d'une longue lignée de puissantes reines, ne passe pas inaperçue et ses pouvoirs se sont très vite manifestés. Elle a donc vécu quelques temps chez nous, faute de mieux. Ce fut les plus beaux moments de ma vie... Elle m'a appris à être moi-même, à être humain et surtout à m'aimer malgré ce que pouvait me dire mon père... Malheureusement, mon père a trouvé un moyen de l'envoyer au Mordor où son éducation de sorcière noire aurait pu être continuée. Elle n'a jamais pu me donner de ses nouvelles. Néanmoins, ils n'ont jamais osé levé la main sur elle là-bas. Ils n'ont pas osé salir une princesse, future reine et sorcière aux grands pouvoirs. C'est psychologiquement qu'elle a le plus souffert finalement. La solitude la rongeait jusqu'à ce que Camille fasse son apparition et qu'elle la sorte des ténèbres. Narra le serpentard d'un ton mélancolique.

_ Nos princesses n'ont pas eu une vie facile, je peux m'estimer heureux d'avoir grandi dans une famille qui m'a toujours aimé... Au moins, elles n'ont jamais été maltraitées ! Soupira le roux avec soulagement.

_ Je t'ai dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé toucher Catherine mais... Pour ce qui est de Camille, c'est différent... murmura le serpentard en soutenant le regard grave du gryffondor.

_ Tu veux dire que...

_ Camille a souffert mille morts... Elle ne voulait pas se soumettre à l'enseignement de la magie noire et à la supprématie du sang pur... Alors, elle a été sévèrement punie. Avoua sombrement le blond.

Les dires de Drago expliquaient les nombreuses cicatrices présentes sur le corps de la jeune femme, ainsi que lui avait raconté Harry. Ron ferma donc les yeux, ne voulant pas imaginer les souffrances qu'avait dues endurer Camille lors de ces quatre années. Puis, Ron se reconcentra sur Drago qui semblait gêné. Ce dernier esquivait le regard de son interlocuteur, curieusement...

_ Tu me caches encore quelque chose, Malefoy... soupçonna-t-il avec clairvoyance.

_ Le reste... C'est à Camille de te l'avouer. Affirma-t-il fermement.

_ Je suppose que tu as raison. Approuva le lion en se tournant vers la fenêtre qui laissait apparaître un croissant de lune entouré d'étoiles scintillantes.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry descendit très tôt et trouva son meilleur ami et Drago assoupis sur leurs fauteuils, le jeu d'échec sur la table les séparant. Harry eut un sourire, ces deux têtes de bouriques avaient sans doute dû s'endormir au bout d'une énième partie. Si seulement, il savait...

Il était à peine sept heure, mais le survivant descendit et aira dans les couloirs vides du château. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par une fenêtre d'où il pouvait voir l'intégralité du parc enchanteur de Camelot. Mais ce qu'il y vit attira son attention, il ne perdit pas de temps et fonça au rez-de-chaussée afin de se rendre dans le parc an quatrième vitesse.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione venait de se réveiller, ainsi que Catherine, les deux jeunes filles descendirent ensuite de la chambre de Camille et trouvèrent Ginny, endormie sur le canapé avec une couverture sur elle. Aucun signe de Camille, où pouvait-elle bien être encore ? Cathy alla jeter un oeil dans la salle de bain, mais elle était vide. Camille était donc sortie, pour aller où, là était toute la question... Elle avait l'air perturbé hier soir, un peu ailleurs, en fait. Et cette constatation ne faisait qu'inquiéter d'avantage Catherine et Hermione qui se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien toumenter une fois de plus la jeune Princesse.

Le dernier des Potter avait vraiment descendu les étages qui le séparaient du parc à toute allure. Et arrivé à destination, il s'arrêta afin de reprendre son souffle et d'observer la jeune fille avec laquelle il s'était de nouveau disputé la veille. Mais il avait l'occasion de se rattrapper sans les regards indiscrets de ses amis et il n'allait pas la laisser filer. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait prévu...

Camille était en effet là, immobile, scruptant le chemin menant jusqu'au château. Elle semblait concentrée et impassible. À ses côtés, Zoé était assis à terre et observait chaque recoin du domaine se trouvant devant lui.

Soudain, Harry ressentit une douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice. Depuis le retour du Lord Noir, sa cicatrice le piquait continuellement, mais là c'était différent, c'était comme si...

_ Il approche. Murmura Camille répondant aux inquiétudes d'Harry.

Le survivant combla la distance qui le séparait de sa princesse et regarda la vue à son tour.

_ Tu nous avais dit que Camelot était une forteresse imprenable ! S'exclama Harry avec incompréhension.

_ C'est le cas...

_ Camille, le temps nous est compté. Souffla Zoé en se relevant sur ses quatre pattes.

_ Fais passer le messge dans tout le château. Que personne ne sorte ! Et dit à Sirius, Gandalf, Remus et Grand-mère de rester en retrait. Intima Camille au félin qui ne se fit pas prier.

_ Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ? Demanda Harry, sur les nerfs, une fois le chat loin d'eux.

_ C'est la tradition... Les dix jours précédents le couronnement d'une future reine sont considérés comme « stériles ». Ce qui veut dire aucune magie, aucune protection, aucun sort ne peut être pratiqué pendant ces dix jours, excepté pour la, ou les dans ce cas-ci, future reine. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne se privera pas d'une telle opportunité. Avoua Camille plongeant son regard azur dans celui, émeraude, d'Harry.

_ Tu veux dire que...

_ Lui et toi n'avez plus aucun pouvoir. Et je m'attends à voir patrouiller des orks dans la forêt. Je dois empêcher ça Harry. Cathy et moi sommes les seules à avoir encore nos pouvoirs mais elle n'est pas au courant.

Elle était déterminée, plus que jamais. Elle devait une nouvelle fois faire face au Lord noir et semblait se préoccuper plus des autres que d'elle-même.

_ Harry, rentre au château. Lui ordonna-t-elle en se détournant de lui pour se reconcentrer sur l'entrée du domaine.

_ Non, Camille, pas cette fois. Cette guerre est aussi mon combat et princesse ou non je n'ai pas à t'obéir ! Répliqua le jeune homme en se plaçant à ses côté ses yeux, à leur tour, rivés sur le chemin menant au château.

_ Tu n'as plus de pouvoirs Harry ! Protesta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Eux non plus ! Répliqua Harry, déterminé à ne pas laisser Camille seule.

_ Mais ce sont des tueurs, Harry, des tueurs à la solde de celui qui veut ta mort ! Tu te sens capable de les combattre sans ta baguette ? As-tu seulement déjà livré un combat sans baguette ?

Cependant, il était trop tard pour faire demi tour, car, pendant qu'ils se disputaient, leurs ennemis étaient entrés dans le domaine sacré. Le vent s'était levé, prémice d'une tempête inévitable. Ils s'approchaient, ils les sentaient arriver. Et puis, ils apparurent, Voldemort en tête, avec à ses côtés Bellatrix Lestrange et Fenrir Greyback. Curieusement, Rogue ne faisait pas partie du voyage. Il devait être occupé ailleurs...

_ Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ? Siffla la voix froide du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une princesse et un survivant. À peine arrivés et nous sommes déjà accueillis par deux des personnes les plus importantes de cet illustre domaine.

_ Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Repartez d'où vous venez, ne souillez pas cet endroit sacré avec votre magie noire. Leur ordonna la dite princesse impassible.

_ Je ne suis pas disposé à t'obéir, Camille. Tu n'es pas encore reine que je sache. Répondit le mage noir, goguenard.

_ Tu n'as aucun pouvoir ici. Murmura-t-elle avant de plisser les yeux légèrement.

Soudain, une bourrasque s'engouffra au creux de la poitrine du mage à face de serpent, elle explosa sur sa poitrine pour finalement le propulser dix mètres plus loin. Les mangemorts étaient totalement ahuris, une petite adolescente avait destabilisé leur maître sans même utiliser sa baguette. Voldemort, lui, fulminait en se relevant alors qu'Harry regardait sa princesse avec une discrète mais certaine admiration. Un sourire goguenard, semblable à celui du lord quelques instant plus tôt, naquit sur les lèvres de Camille. Harry fut d'ailleurs frappé par la ressemblance en cet instant entre Camille et l'assassin de ses parents.

_ Tom... Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Tu sais parfaitement que tu n'as aucune chance contre moi.

_ Tu ne peux pas me tuer ! Hurla le lord, hors de lui. C'est la tradition, tu as toujours tes pouvoirs mais tu ne peux pas t'en servir pour faire du mal.

_ En effet, mais je peux m'en servir pour me défendre contre mes ennemis et tu sais aussi bien que moi que la magie n'est pas ma seule protection face à toi... déclara la jeune fille, toujours très calme.

_ D'après ce que je sais, ce cher Severus t'a bien enseigné mais je serais curieux de savoir si l'élève a dépassé le maître...

_ Il n'est pas là pour me défier alors tu lui diras que je serais ravie de croiser à nouveau l'épée avec lui mais, cette fois, ce sera pour un combat à mort. Répliqua Camille sombrement, en évoquant l'homme qu'elle avait tant admiré autrefois. Maintenant, ramène ta horde d'orks qui patrouille dans la forêt et partez d'ici avant qu'elle n'arrive et qu'elle ne passe sa colère sur vous...

_ Que dis-tu ? Pourquoi devrions-nous fuir pauvre idiote, tu ne vaux guère mieux que ta saleté de mère. Ricana Bellatrix Lestrange, hilare devant l'impétuosité de Camille.

_ Ne me pousse pas à bout Bella, tu pourrais t'en mordre les doigts. Souffla Camille les yeux toujours fixés sur le lord noir, elle n'avait même pas deigné tourné la tête vers l'arrogante Lestrange.

Sa fierté en ayant d'ailleurs pris un coup, la femme aux cheveux noirs hirsutes, s'avança vers son ennemie tout en sortant une épée de son fourreau, attaché à sa taille. Camille fut plus rapide que son assaillant et dégueina son épée afin de croiser le fer avec la cousine de Sirius. Si Bellatrix fut surprise, ses compagnons furent médusés lorsqu'ils virent l'adolescente désarmer en quelques coups seulement la mangemort, qui était censée être la meilleure fine lame de leurs rangs, juste derrière Severus Rogue.

Mais une chose se produisit alors que les partisans et Harry étaient trop occupé à regarder l'éphémère combat entre Bellatrix et la princesse. Camille avait placé sa lame juste en dessous du coup de la sorcière, la pointe frolant sa gorge. Ainsi, elle ne vit pas Voldemort s'approchait sournoisement derrière elle, attrapper sa longue tresse afin de trancher ses cheveux afin qu'ils arrivent aux épaules. Camille était figée, ses yeux s'agrandir d'horreur alors que le mage noir ricanait. Amusé de voir la jeune fille destabilisée, il ne remarqua pas l'aura blanche qui avait pris forme autour du corps de Camille et prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur.

Harry était, quant à lui, comme stupéfixé. Il regardait avec horreur, la colère grondant en Camille grandir. Et soudain, un déclic, un murmure, un coup de vent, un éclair, les cheveux que Voldemort avaient encore dans sa main prirent soudainement feu. Même ceux qui étaient tombés à terre brulèrent. Le rire du seigneur noir s'arrêta, Camille releva la tête puis ouvrit les yeux. Blanc était le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit d'Harry en voyant les yeux de son amie. Le bleu magnifique de ses iris était devenu aussi blanc que la robe d'une licorne.

Pour la première fois, Harry vit naître dans les yeux rouge de l'assasin de ses parents, le seul sentiment qu'il ne pensait jamais voir se refletter chez ce monstre : la peur. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin, il l'avait baffouée, et elle avait atteint ses limites. Elle ne pouvait plus se contenir.

_ Retourne d'où tu viens avant que ma colère ne se déchaîne contre toi, Tom. Dit-elle d'une voix dure et tranchante.

_ Ta colère n'est pas encore à son paroxisme, sinon tu nous aurais déjà tous tué depuis cinq minutes. Mais que faut-il donc faire pour que tu te libères enfin ? Hurla presque le lord en reprenant une certaine contenance face à la furie qui se tenait devant lui.

_ Jamais, je ne te laisserais obtenir ce que tu veux. Je suis capable de te résister et bien plus encore. Mais ça tu le sais...

Sa colère n'était toujours pas descendue, Camille fixait toujours son adversaire avec haine et dégoût. Puis, Voldemort comprit, elle savait...

_ Tu sais qui tu es! Et tu sais que lorsqu'il l'apprendra, il ne t'aimera plus ! cria Voldemort alias Tom Elvis Jedusor en pointant son doigt vers Harry.

_ Je sais surtout que c'est en t'écoutant que j'ai envie de vomir… Tu n'es pas capable de ressentir le moindre sentiment et c'est pour cela que tu fais autant de mal autour de toi. Les gens heureux te révulsent, tu ne les supportes pas c'est également pour ça que tu t'en es pris aux Potter et à ma mère.

_ Ta mère n'avait pas besoin de moi... Elle était déjà malheureuse et ça sans mon aide. Répliqua le mage.

Malheureusement, pour lui ce fut la parole de trop. Sans qu'ils puissent ne serait-ce que réagir, Voldemort et ses partisans furent transportés hors de l'enceinte de Camelot pour atterrir juste au-dessus d'un lac. La gravitation fit donc son travail et ils se retouvèrent trempés jusqu'aux os, maudissant la princesse qui les avait envoyé là.

Bien qu'elle ait envoyé couler ses ennemis, la colère de Camille n'était toujours pas tombée pour autant. Harry ne savait que faire pour calmer la jeune fille qui semblait livrer un dur combat contre elle-même. Elle prenait sa tête entre ses mains, il y avait un problème, même si Camille avait des pouvoirs hors du commun, elle n'avait perdu le contrôle qu'une seule fois. Et elle avait su se contrôler et se calmer seule mais là c'était différent... Quelque chose se libérait en elle... En voyant, que la jeune femme ne redevenait pas « normale », Harry s'approcha d'elle, s'arrêta juste devant elle. Il prit ces mains avec douceur, il voulait qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

_ Camille regarde moi. Regarde-moi. Répéta le jeune homme dans un murmure suppliant.

Alors, elle releva les yeux vers ceux émeraudes du jeune homme. Et à cet instant, elle avait fait ce qu'elle s'était promis de ne pas faire devant lui, elle s'était mise en colère et ne se contrôlait plus. Mais grâce à lui, elle arriva à se calmer, ses yeux redevinrent bleus. Harry tenait toujours ses mains, mais son expression avait changé, il était comme figé. Ça y est, il avait compris. Camille baissa donc les yeux, se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer et se dégagea de la prise du jeune homme. Harry l'avait une fois de plus, laissé partir alors qu'il restait cloué sur place. La vérité était bien trop dure à accepter, Camille était la fille de Voldemort.

La princesse retourna donc au château, le coeur brisé. Harry savait et ne voudrait plus jamais qu'elle s'approche de lui. Sa réaction était compréhensible, le sang de Tom Jedusor, l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, coulait dans ses veines. Elle en avait assez de ce fardeau, de ce fait qui jamais ne changerait. Elle était la fille d'un violeur, d'un meurtrier, d'un hypocrite, d'un fou, d'un mégalomane... Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les portes d'entrée, elle eut l'impression que tous les habitants s'étaient rassemblées ici. Ils s'étaient poussés, lui laissant ainsi un chemin pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Elle avança donc tête haute, le visage redevenu inexpressif. Il fallait qu'elle atteigne sa chambre de toute urgence, avant que quelqu'un ne l'arrête. Elle monta les quelques marches la séparant du tableau de son grand père. Personne n'avait osé l'interrompre, pas même sa grand mère, sa soeur ou même Sirius. Elle entrouvrit le passage quand une personne trop connue l'appela.

_ Camille ! Cria le survivant sur le pas de la porte d'entrée.

Il s'était enfin réveillé, se dit Camille en se retournant. Mais c'était trop tard, elle n'avait pas la force d'entendre ses reproches maintenant. Elle s'en sentait incapable. Alors elle fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas appelé et entra dans sa chambre en vérouillant derière elle. Puis, elle laissa enfin les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle était fatiguée de toujours essayer de faire pour le mieux, elle laissa donc aller son chagrin. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas prévu le fait que quelqu'un soit encore dans sa chambre.

En effet, Hemione se tenait devant elle et observait son amie avec tristesse. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue perdre pieds mais en cet instant, Camille semblait avoir atteint le fond du gouffre. Et bienqu'elle aurait aimé reprendre contenance face à Hermione Granger, elle en fut incapable. C'est ainsi que la meilleure amie du survivant ne put que prendre dans ses bras cette jeune fille, qui n'était plus une princesse pour le moment, meurtrie par son passé, son innocence arrachée pour que d'autres puissent rester.

C'est alors que tout s'éclaira dans l'esprit d'Hermione, des souvenirs refirent soudainement surface. Des rires, des pleurs, des frayeures, elles avaient vécu tant de chose ensemble. Tant de chose qu'Hermione avait oublié. Mais tenir dans ses bras Camille afin de la réconforter, lui rappelait ce que c'était d'avoir une meilleure amie sur qui l'on pouvait toujours compter. Sans s'en rendre compte Hermione se mit à pleurer mais elle put prononcer un mot. Un mot qui voulait dire beaucoup pour elles : _Camomille_.

**NDA **: Bonjour à tous !

Je suis désolé pour cette attente mais ce que j'écrivais ne me plaisais pas alors j'ai du modifier ce que je voulais faire au départ ^^ En effet, je vous avais dit que ce chapitre se diviserait en deux partie : une parte avec Voldemort et une autre avec le bal mas finalement je ferais un chapitre entier concernant le bal et certaines autres choses... ;)

Je rends hommage en cette fin de chapitre au surnom que ma meilleure amie me donne depuis bentôt 10 ans ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus j'attends vos impressions avec impatience ^^

Bonne lecture à tous


	37. Chapter 36 : Il y a quatre ans

**Chapitre 36 : Il y a quatre ans... :**

Harry aurait voulu pouvoir la rattraper avant qu'elle ne referme la porte derrière elle. Il aurait souhaité qu'elle lui explique pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit, qu'elle lui raconte en détails ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle le découvre. Rien ne serait plus comme avant c'était certain, mais il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi. La foule se dissipait déjà, alors que le survivant restait planté au beau milieu de l'escalier, à fixer l'endroit exact où Camille avait disparu. Une main se posa sur son épaule. C'était Ron. Il avait un regard triste, que son meilleur ami ne vit pas, toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

_ Hermione est avec elle. Dit-il à Harry, qui sembla alors sortir de sa léthargie.

_ Elle n'est pas responsable de ce qu'elle est, Harry. Murmura Drago Malefoy qui s'était approché en compagnie de Ginny.

Seul le blond et Harry semblaient avoir compris le sens de cette phrase mais Catherine, Ron et Ginny fronçaient leurs sourcils, signe d'une incompréhension évidente.

_ De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Catherine, qui se sentait concernée par leurs paroles énigmatiques.

_ Elle n'est pas au courant. Assura Drago, sous l'œil triste du survivant, qui ne savait plus quoi penser.

_ Au courant de quoi ? s'impatienta la princesse, dont les yeux étaient devenu inquiets.

_ Camille n'est pas la fille de Sirius Black. Lâcha Zoé, qui se tenait à l'écart du groupe d'adolescent en compagnie de Sirius, Remus, Gandalf et Arianna, attisant ainsi la surprise de tous.

Car, si Camille n'était pas la fille de Sirius Black, alors elle était sans aucun doute possible celle de Tom Elvis Jedusor, plus connu aujourd'hui sous le titre de Lord Voldemort.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Camille pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras d'Hermione. Sa meilleure amie avait retrouvé subitement la mémoire sans que Camille n'y soit pour quoi que ce soit. Les souvenirs perdus de ses deux premières années à Poudlard étaient devenus comme une évidence au moment où elle les avait retrouvés. Le trio de Gryffondor était en fait un quatuor, comptant en plus Camille dans ses rangs, même si elle n'était répartie dans aucune maison à l'époque. Deux années d'aventures et de rires entre quatre amis inséparables. La première année fut peut-être au départ un peu tendue, avec Hermione qui énervait les garçons avec son savoir, Camille et Harry qui ne s'entendaient pas du tout à cette époque. Allez savoir pourquoi, ils étaient bien incapables de s'entendre sur quelque chose, mais leur sujet de discorde favori restait leur ancien professeur de potion, Severus Rogue. En effet, Camille avait une entière confiance en l'ancien maître des potions, alors qu'Harry et ce dernier se vouaient une haine réciproque. Mais finalement, au contact de Ron et Hermione et au fil du temps, ils se découvrirent de nombreux points communs, et finirent par devenir inséparables à leur tour.

Ils étaient donc devenus une équipe de choc, prête à relever toutes les épreuves qui lui seraient imposées.

Et ce fut le cas. Ils affrontèrent le professeur Quirrell et Voldemort à la fin de la première année, Harry et Camille avaient pu récupérer la pierre philosophale et Gryffondor avait gagné la coupe des quatre maisons grâce à leurs exploits. Leur séparation durant l'été avait été dure à supporter, surtout pour Harry dont les lettres étaient interceptées par Dobby. Puis, l'arrivée en fanfare de Ron et Harry à Poudlard avait fait le tour de l'école en un rien de temps. Camille et Hermione avait d'ailleurs joué les mères autoritaires en les réprimandant sévèrement. Cette deuxième année avait vu s'épanouir la relation entre Harry et Camille, ils étaient devenus incroyablement proches, et plus ils passaient de temps ensemble, plus Ron et Hermione avaient des soupçons sur les véritables sentiments de leurs amis l'un envers l'autre. Néanmoins, les deux concernés n'en laissèrent rien paraître jusqu'au jour où Ginny fut enlevée par Tom Jedusor. Personne ne sut ce qui s'était exactement passée dans la Chambre des Secrets, hormis Harrry, Camille et Ginny. En tous cas, Harry et Camille avaient affiché leur amour devant toute l'école dans un baiser tendre. Puis, plus rien. Les souvenirs d'Hermione au sujet de sa meilleure amie s'arrêtaient après qu'ils eurent quitté Pré-au-Lard cette année là.

Quatre ans d'absence ! Les raisons de son départ ? Hermione n'en savait rien. Pourquoi leur avait-elle effacé les souvenirs la concernant ? Hermione pouvait aisément répondre à cette question. Camille a toujours été très compréhensive et altruiste. En s'effaçant elle-même de leurs mémoires, elle faisait en sorte qu'Harry ne souffre pas. Le survivant avait déjà perdu tant de choses, qu'elle avait jugé inutile de lui infliger d'autres souffrances. Surtout qu'elle était sans aucun doute la personne la plus importante au monde pour lui. Elle avait donc pris sur elle et avait fait ce qu'elle pensait être le mieux, sans penser à ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir. Car si Harry ne se souvenait plus d'elle, ce n'était pas son cas. Et l'imaginer dans les bras d'une autre fille avait dû être un véritable supplice. Puis Hermione repensa à son retour à Poudlard, une arrivée imprévue mais bienvenue. Elle lui avait tellement manqué, mais à cet instant, elle ne savait pas à quel point. Soudain, la lumière se fit à nouveau dans l'esprit d'Hermione, une chose importante qui était passée sous trappe alors qu'elle était réelle. Camille leur avait dit, dés son arrivée, son nom de famille : Jedusor. Elle ne l'avait pas fait par hasard. Et elle venait de voir la confrontation entre elle et Voldemort, de loin, plus précisément du balcon se trouvant derrière les grandes fenêtres, juste derrière le bureau. Ainsi, c'était ça…

_ Tu nous l'avais dit… murmura Hermione à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

_ Non, je vous préparais à cette éventualité mais je ne vous l'ai jamais avouée. Répondit Camille d'une voix brisée.

Hermione était une femme intelligente, elle avait finalement fait le rapprochement entre elle et le seigneur des ténèbres.

_ Harry a compris… suggéra la jeune sorcière aux yeux noisettes en s'asseyant avec Camille sur le canapé.

_ Oui… souffla la princesse faiblement.

_ Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

_ Je vais devenir reine dans à peine dix jours... Mais, il me reste encore une chose à accomplir avant de partir. Dit-elle mystérieusement en relevant la tête légèrement pour plonger dans les yeux noisettes de sa meilleure amie.

_ Que comptes-tu faire pour Ron et Harry ? Ils ont le droit de savoir qui tu es réellement pour eux!

_ Je ne peux rien faire... Le sort devra se rompre de lui-même, comme ça a été le cas pour toi. Pour vous trois, j'ai une signification bien précise, le fait que je sois ta meilleure amie et que tu sois la mienne a fait que tu as pu te souvenir de moi. Je suppose qu'en étant sincère avec toi, cela t'a fait prendre conscience du passé... expliqua la princesse avec sagesse.

_ Tu as pleuré dans mes bras et je me suis souvenue de ces deux années où tu étais encore parmi nous. Ça devait être un sort complexe pour qu'il ait ces effets étranges. Suggéra Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Un sort de ma conception... Je n'avais pas encore de baguette quand je vous l'ai lancé, alors comme je n'étais pas en bon état, mon instinct de survie m'a permi de vous épargner beaucoup de chagrin et d'inquiétude.

_ Que s'est-il passé pour que tu partes comme ça sans même un aurevoir ?

Le regard de Camille s'assombrit d'avantage, si c'était encore possible. Elle n'avait jamais raconté cette épreuve à personne, pas même à Catherine... Et, Hermione avait le droit de savoir la vérité... Mais, elle n'était pas encore prête à révéler le secret de sa blessure au dos. Devant le mutisme de la princesse, Hermione comprit instinctivement qu'elle n'était pas encore apte à se dévoiler entièrement. Ainsi, la sorcière aux yeux pétillant de compréhension lui fit un petit sourire triste que Camille reçut comme un soulagement. Néanmoins, un autre problème se posait à présent.

_ Je crois que je ne serais pas capable de faire face à Harry... Je n'aurais pas la force de me présenter devant lui au bal... soupira la future reine.

_ Quoi ? Ah non Camille ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, c'est ton anniversaire après tout ! Peut importe ce que les autres pensent, tu deviendras reine bientôt, tu n'as aucun compte à rendre à Harry ! C'est ta soirée, ta dernière soirée en tant que princesse et adolescente ! S'exclama Hermione, ne voulant pas que sa meilleure amie gâche une soirée aussi importante.

_ Mione, j'aime pas les bals... Je ne fais jamais de caprices alors autant que j'en fasse un dernier ! Et puis, vous ne m'en voudrez pas quand je vous montrerez la surprise que je vous réserve... répondit la jeune femme malicieusement.

_ Une surprise ? Quelle surprise ? Demanda Hermione, soudain très intéressée.

_ Tu verras par toi-même le soir du bal ! Mais il y a une autre raison, je ne vais pas avoir le temps de finir ma robe, je dois partir régler quelques détails pour la fameuse surprise. Pas de robe, pas de bal !

_ Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte ! Camille Elisabeth Victoria Arianna Dumbledore Jedusor, tu iras à ce bal, tu peux me croire je ferai tout pour ça ! Et quand tu auras dansé avec Harry, tu me remercieras ! Affirma la née moldu d'un air déterminé.

_ Je n'en doute pas Mione mais pour l'heure, je n'ai absoluement pas le temps de me laisser convaincre par tes arguments qui seront évidemment tous aussi valables et louables les uns que les autres. Répliqua la future reine avec un sourire, tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

_ Mais attends ! Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? Demanda Hermione en courant après son amie.

_ Me changer ! Tu permets ? Cette tenue n'est vraiment pas adaptée pour ce que j'ai à faire...

_ Ah oui, ça aussi il faut qu'on en parle ! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore ?

_ Des tas de choses ! Répondit-elle en claquant la porte au nez de sa meilleure amie.

Hermione râla contre la puérilité manifeste dont faisait preuve sa meilleure amie mais décida, après quelques minutes de grognements, de sortir de la chambre. Malheureusement, elle aurait mieux fait d'y rester car à peine avait-elle refermé le tableau de son ancien directeur que tous ses amis l'assaillaient déjà de questions, tous en même temps de telle sorte qu'elle n'y comprenait rien.

_ Stop ! Un seul à la fois s'il vous plait ! Clama-t-elle, interrompant cette cacophonie insupportable.

_ Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda impatiemment Catherine.

_ Elle était effondrée quand elle est arrivée mais même si vous la jugez sûrement parce qu'elle vous a menti, elle n'est pas du genre à se morfondre. Expliqua Hermione, digne de son amie.

_ Que fait-elle maintenant ? Questionna Ginny.

_ Elle n'a pas voulu me donner trop de détails mais apparemment elle a quelque chose à faire en dehors du château. Une surprise pour nous... Mais je n'en sais pas plus à ce sujet... Par contre, elle a décidé de ne pas assisté au bal donné en son honneur et en celui de Catherine à Noël ! Déclara Hermione en se rapprochant tout particulièrement de son meilleur ami, Harry Potter.

_ Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda ce dernier alors qu'Hermione lui lançait un regard couroucé.

_ Parce que tu ne te rends compte de rien comme à chaque fois que cela concerne une fille ! S'exaspéra la née moldue.

_ Hermione, est-ce que tu aurais...?

_ Oui Ginny, en effet ! Je me souviens de tout et franchement pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne comprends pas comment on a pu en arriver là ! Camille est la fille de Voldemort, et toi, Catherine tu es celle de Sirius ! Quant au départ de Camille, je n'ai pas pu savoir ce qui c'était réellement passé non plus !

_ En fait... Personne ne sait exactement comment c'est arrivé... commenta Ginny ennuyée.

_ Hormis moi évidemment ! Ajouta le tableau de leur vénéré et regetté directeur.

_ Et tu serais prêt à nous raconté ce qu'il s'est produit il y a quatre ans, Albus ? Demanda Gandalf plus ou moins sceptique.

_ Et bien pour cette fois mon ami, je ferais l'effort d'être clair. Ma petite fille a déjà assez souffert et je pense qu'il est préférable qu'elle ne ressasse pas à nouveau cette histoire. Et puis, elle est tellement fière... répondit mélancoliquement le tableau du défunt.

_Comment pouvez-vous savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Hermione interloquée par ce fait.

_ Je l'ai vu...

_ Vous... Et vous n'avez pas essayé de la retenir ? Cria presque Catherine. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de tout ce qu'elle a dû subir là-bas...

_ C'était son choix et je l'ai respecté. Et puis, si je ne l'avais pas laissé partir vous ne vous seriez pas rencontrées... C'était finalement un mal pour un bien. Affirma le vieil homme sagement. D'ailleurs, je pense que c'est pour cela qu'elle a autant de mal à raconter ce moment de sa vie où elle a basculée dans l'ombre. Elle aurait pu rester si elle m'avait demandé de la sauver mais elle a choisi de se battre seule et de prouver sa valeur...

_ Professeur, allez droit au but s'il vous plait ! Que s'est-il passé il y a quatre ans pour que Camille parte sans nous prévenir et en s'effaçant de notre mémoire ? S'exclama Hermione impatiemment.

_ Quoi ? S'exclamèrent Harry et Ron en choeur.

_ Oui, bon, il se trouve que notre sensation était fondée, nous connaissions très bien Camille, il y a quatre ans...

_ Bien ? Comment ça, bien ? Demanda Ron totalement déboussolée.

_ Et bien, elle et toi, Ron, vous vous connaissez depuis des années, avant même de faire notre entrée à Poudlard. Répondit Hermione, tentant d'éviter le plus possible le regard inquisiteur du survivant.

_ Alors c'est pour ça que toute la famille la connait à part moi ! Je n'ai juste aucun souvenir d'elle parce qu'elle s'est effacé elle-même de ma mémoire. S'exclama Ron qui venait de comprendre. Mais attends, si Camille a effacé la mémoire de tous les élèves de Poudlard alors que l'on était en seconde année, pourquoi Ginny, Drago, Fred et Georges se souviennent-ils d'elle ?

_ Fred et Georges n'étant plus élèves, ils ont retrouvé leur mémoire dés que leur scolarité fut finie. Quant à Drago et Ginny... commença Hermione gênée.

_ Pour l'instant ce n'est pas ça l'important, mais plutôt ce qu'il s'est exactement passé ce jour là. Interrompit Ginny en se tournant vers le portrait d'Albus.

_ Alors, il est temps de vous plonger dans ce souvenir. Déclara le grand homme.

C'est alors qu'une lueur blanche les aveugla, ils se sentirent flotter au milieu des nuages de souvenirs appartenant à leur princesse. Etrangement, Harry trouva cet environnement très étrange. Il avait déjà navigué plusieurs fois dans d'autres souvenirs mais là c'était entièrement différent, peut-être parce que la personne qui leur montrait ça était morte et que le souvenir en question n'était pas le sien mais celui de Camille... Un nuage noir pour chaque souvenir douloureux et un blanc pour ceux heureux. L'atmosphère était lourde, pesante comme un trop plein de pensées, son esprit regorgeait de souvenirs tristes datant des quatres dernières années et ceux qui remontent avant sont beaucoup plus mitigés. Ainsi, ils s'arrêtèrent juste avant le premier souvenir blanc, devant un souvenir d'une noirceur infinie, bien qu'il existait un peu avant d'autres souvenirs bien plus sombres...

Leur vue se brouilla de nouveau quelques secondes et ils se retrouvèrent à la gare de Pré-au-lard quatre ans plus tôt. Ils aterrirent juste à côte du quatuor de Gryffondor. _Le Poudlard Express était sur le point de partir, Camille disait au revoir à Ron et Hermione. Alors qu'Harry lui tenait encore la main, le regard triste._

_ _C'est promis je t'écrirais d'accord ! Et puis cette année je suis tranquille, Dobby n'interceptera plus ton courrier. Essaya de plaisanter la jeune Camille arrachant de ce fait un sourire au jeune survivant. _

_Puis, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement sous les regards attendris de Ron et Hermione. C'était l'un de ses baisers qui pouvait durer une éternité, mais malheureusement la réalité les rappela vite car le train venait de siffler bruyamment son départ. Les deux amoureux se séparèrent à regret, s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Harry monta à bord du train. Le sourire de Camille était pour lui une image savaltrice capable de lui redonner le courage d'avancer même quand tout sembla it perdu. Il l'aimait, oh oui, il l'aimait plus que sa vie et c'était plus que réciproque. Même si les débuts de leur relation furent cahotiques, aujourd'hui rien n'aurait pu les séparer... A part peut-être les caprices d'un destin funeste qui s'acharnait inlassablement sur ces enfants qui n'avaient rien demandé. _

Les spectateurs de cette scène arboraient des expressions différentes. Si Hermione et Ginny étaient nostalgiques en repensant à cette époque où leur insouciance subsistait encore, Ron et Harry étaient quant à eux abasourdis. Harry se voyait avec quatre années de moins embrasser Camille comme si rien d'autre n'importait pour lui alors qu'il n'avait pas le souvenir de cette scène qui aurait pourtant dû le marquer tant elle était intense. Ron, quant à lui, semblait sur le mode pause en observant cet instant magique.

_ Et bien... J'ai l'impression que certains n'ont pas dû s'ennuyer il y a quatre ans. Lança Sirius tout sourire en donnant un coup de coude à son filleul.

_ Franchement, tu vois, j'aimerais bien m'en souvenir... répliqua Harry, la remarque de son parrain ne le faisant pas vraiment rire.

_ Tu plaisantes ? Tu veux dire que de voir ça n'éveille rien en toi ! S'exclama Remus.

_ Ce n'est pas étonnant... A mon avis, il faudrait quelque chose de bien plus intense et de réel entre lui et Camille pour qu'Harry puisse retrouver ses souvenirs égarés. Proposa Hermione dont l'esprit était une vraie machine à déductions instantanées.

_ Ah, on dirait que ça bouge. Fit remarquer très justement Drago.

_En effet, le train disparaissait peu à peu derrière les collines encadrant le village de Pré-au-lard. La jeune Camille resta quelques secondes à contempler l'horizon, jusqu'à ce que le train emportant ses amis loin d'elle ait disparu totalement. Puis, elle se retourna vers Hagrid qui semblait l'attendre patiemment. Ainsi, ils se remirent en route vers le château, le demi-géant serrant affectueusement la princesse dans ses bras. Ils avaient fait la moitié du chemin lorsque le garde chasse s'arrêta brusquement._

__ Mince, j'ai oublié d'aller faire une course à Pré-au-lard! Bon, tu viens avec moi ? S'exclama-t-il en faisant demi tour._

__ Je suis désolé Hagrid mais je pense que je vais plutôt rentrer tout de suite. Répondit celle-ci tristement._

__ Tu sais parfaitement que tu dois être toujours accompagnée lorsque tu es hors de l'enceinte du château. Répliqua Hagrid._

__ Mais enfin, j'ai juste cinq cent mètres à parcourir c'est ridicule ! Je t'assure que je suis vraiment crevée, je n'ai pas vraiment dormi cette nuit... _

_ _Oui, je suppose que tu étais trop occupée à enfreindre le règlement avec Harry. _

__ Et c'est l'élève qui a caché une acromantule pendant des mois dans l'enceinte du château, qui me dit ça ? Plaisanta la jeune princesse, devant le regard faussement outré du gardien des clefs et des lieus à Poudlard. _

__ Sérieusement, Camille... Je ne peux pas te laisser rentrer seule. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose..._

__ Entre ici et le portail ? Arrête Hagrid ! Tu oublies un peu vite que Rogue est mon professeur d'escrime et que je suis capable de me défendre encore mieux qu'un septième année et ce grâce aux enseignements de grand-père. Répliqua la princesse au destin funeste._

__ Bon... Je suppose qu'il ne sert à rien de discuter avec toi... Comme toujours ! Tu es aussi têtue que ta mère! Fit remarqué Hagrid, las._

__ Je prends ça comme un compliment ! Rigola Camille en se dirigeant déjà vers le château. On se voit tout à l'heure ! Cria-t-elle à son grand ami._

_Hagrid leva donc les yeux au ciel et fit demi-tour, direction le petit, mais néanmoins célèbre, village de Pré-au-lard. Il ne se doutait pas à cet instant qu'il ne reverrait pas sa jeune amie avant quatre longues et angoissantes années. Insouciante, la jeune fille se dirigeait vers l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Pensive, elle songeait encore à l'année rocambolesque qui venait de s'écouler. Avec cette deuxième aventure à leur actif, Harry, Ron, Hermione et elle étaient plus soudés et inséparables que jamais. _

_Seulement, elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une ombre gigantesque qui passa juste au-dessus de la forêt, à quelques mètres de sa tête. Deux immenses ailes entouraient un grand corps puissant surmonté d'un long cou. Aucun doute possible, un dragon survolait la forêt. Soudain, il descendit en flèche dans sa direction. Sans même réfléchir, Camille se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le put en direction du portail. Néanmoins, l'immense créature était bien trop rapide pour elle et la rattrappa en un rien de temps. D'instinct, lorsqu'elle sentit les griffes du dragon commencer à encercler sa taille elle se coucha à terre. Pourtant, elle avait été trop lente et ne put s'empêcher de lasser s'échapper un cri de douleur. Et pour cause, la créature avait entaillé sévèrement sa peau de son omoplate droite jusqu'à sa hanche gauche. Malgré la douleur, elle se releva pour faire face à son assaillant. Ce dernier s'était posé à quelques mètres en face d'elle, Camille put donc le détailler à sa guise. Aucun dragon ne ressemblait à celui-ci... Enfin, pas sur cette terre. Mais Albus Dumbledore avait été un bon professeur et lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la Terre du milieu où vivait depuis déjà plus de trois cents ans son amie Gandalf le gris. Aucun doute possible, la créature se tenant en face d'elle était bel et bien un Nazgul. La griffe couverte de son sang, il allait de nouveau charger lorsque son cavalier dévoila sa présence._

__ Une jolie petite princesse que voilà ! Tu ne trouves pas mon ami ?_

__ Oh, oui, oui ! Très jolie... _

_Une seule et unique voix se faisait entendre, sournoise et désagréable. Apparemment, cet être chétif, courbé et sale se parlait à lui-même sans aucune gêne comme si deux personnes se trouvaient en lui. Deux esprits différents dans un seul et unique corps. Sa peau grisâtre laissait présager qu'il ne sortait pas souvent à la lueur du jour. Ses cheveux se résumaient à quelques fins fils noirs et longs. Ses yeux globuleux sortaient aisément de leurs orbites ou au contraire étaient plissé de telle sorte que l'on ne voyait qu'une seule pupille noire et fine. Le bleu de ses iris était néanmoins magnifique mais d'une tristesse infinie, torturés par une vie bien trop longue et douloureuse. Il était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un drap en toile marron lui entourant la taille, il ne l'avait certainement jamais lavé. Camille n'avait vu que très peu d'image de lui lors de ses études mais à chaque fois, ce personnage était caché par la noirceur de son environnement. Pourtant, elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. De cet être immonde qui n'avait pas hésité à tuer son meilleur ami pour un simple, mais convoité, anneau de pouvoir. Oui, il s'agissait bien là de sa première rencontre avec la créature nommée Gollum. _

__ Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda la jeune princesse nullement intimidée, pensant que Severus vallait bien tous les dragons de ce monde. _

__ Oh ! Du courage ! S'émerveilla Gollum._

__ Mais... Il ne te servira à rien contre nous... sussurra-t-il, perfide._

_La créature râla bruyamment avant de prendre son élan et se partir à l'assaud. Néanmoins, Camille savait se défendre et un bouclier magique contre cette bête devrait faire amplement l'affaire. Alors avant qu'il ne l'atteigne un globe bleu l'entoura, la protégeant de son énergie dévastatrice. Pourtant, le dragon ne se laissa pas impressionner et frappa avec ces griffes de toutes ses forces contre la magie sans baguette qu'avait créé la jeune sorcière. Mais une chose se produisit, le sang de Camille qui coulait sur les griffes du dragon avait pénétré ses écailles et s'était infiltré dans ses griffes qui devinrent blanches. Il continua donc à s'acharner sur le bouclier, ses nouvelles armes blanches se révélèrent très efficaces car elles entamèrent rapidement la magie de Camille. Elle était abasourdie, son propre sang se retournait contre elle et bientôt elle ne pourrait plus se protéger. Il ne lui restait qu'un seul espoir, atteindre le domaine du château avant que le dragon ne la prennent. Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle y arrive mais elle devait tenter le tout pour le tout. _

_Il brisa le bouclier qui partit en fumée. La sorcière se jetta à plat ventre sous la créature, rampa sur la terre sèche de la forêt, se releva péniblement, évita de justesse la queue et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle le put. _

__ Rattrape là ! Hurla Gollum en pointant son doigt derrière le monstre qui se retourna aussi rapidement qu'il le put dans cette forêt touffue. _

_Camille avait pris de l'avance et pouvait à présent distinguer les hautes grilles du parc. Son souffle s'était bloqué dans son cou, elle espérait juste pouvoir atteindre son but à temps mais c'était sans compter sur ce maudit Nazgul. Les arbres tombaient sur son passage, les branches cédaient sur ses écailles plus résistantes que n'importe quelle autre matière au monde. Tous ses entrainements, ses sacrifices, elle n'avait pas fait tout ça en vain. Elle n'était pas prête à abandonner Harry, pas maintenant. Malheureusement, tout le courage et la bonne volonté dont elle pouvait faire preuve ne purent empêcher l'inévitable. Le destin frappa et l'innocente Camille Dumbledore mourut psychologiquement en même temps que le Nazgul lui assénait une seconde entaille de son omoplate gauche à sa hanche droite. La princesse n'aurait pu en supporter d'avantage, elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner aussi rapidement que son sang vermillon s'échappait de son dos. On pouvait maintenant voir ses vêtements déchirés en une croix ensanglantée. Les yeux de Camille se révulsait alors qu'elle essayait de rester consciente même sous cette douleur qui lui vrillait le dos. _

_Elle sentit alors qu'on lui encerclait fermement la taille et qu'on la soulevait. Le sol s'éloignait petit à petit alors que le Nazgul empruntait la voix des airs. Curieusement, Gollum restait silenceux. Camille releva la tête et vit la fumée du Poudlard Express s'échapper au loin. Elle tourna la tête et Poudlard se dressait majestueusement devant elle. Elle vit son grand-père, le grand Albus Dumbledore qui courrait afin de la rattrapper. Il allait lancer un sort qui allait sans aucun doute la sauver mais elle avait pris sa décision. Aussi lourde et difficile soit-elle, elle avait choisi... Choisi de partir... Les liens qui liaient la famille royale étaient incroyablement puissants. Si puissants qu'ils leur suffisaient de se parler par la pensée, pour peu qu'ils soient proches les uns des autres. _

_« Laisse-moi partir ! S'ils me veulent, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison très importante. Tu m'as élévé et entrainé toi-même et tu sais que la magie noire ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid. Je n'ai pas peur de ce qu'il peut m'arriver. Aujourd'ui, j'ai échoué. Je n'ai pas été capable de me débrouiller seule face à eux. Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour me protéger et partir est sans doute l'occasion de m'endurcir et de me prouver à moi-même que je suis digne de gouverner un jour ce royaume. Je te remercie pour tout. Embrasse bien fort grand-mère, Severus, Minerva, Hagrid et les autres pour moi. Ne t'en fais pas pour Harry, je vais leur effacer la mémoire de sorte que tant qu'ils seront élèves à Poudlard, ils n'auront aucun souvenirs de moi. Prends bien soin de lui, il aura besoin de toi pour ce qui l'attend... » _

_Puis, dans un dernier recours, Camille puisa dans ses dernières ressources. Une aura blanche l'entoura et un sort d'oubli fut projetté à travers, forêts, champs, montagnes pour finalement rencontrer les occupants du train rouge à l'effigie de l'école Poudlard. Le souvenir de Camille s'effaça progressivement de toutes les têtes du train hormis une, celle de Ginny Weasley restait intacte comme si un bouclier avait empêché quiconque de pénétrer son esprit._

_Une fois cette dernière tâche accomplie, Camille sombra sous la douleur et la fatigue. Sous les yeux de son grand-père qui restait digne malgré son immense chagrin, elle disparut dans les cieux laissant derrière elle un trou béant dans le coeur des ses amis qui la regrettaient déjà. _

Le petit groupe d'intrus dans cette époque ne pouvait dire un mot. Ils étaient bien trop secoué par la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister sans rien pouvoir y changer. Les jointures d'Harry étaient devenues blanches et ses ongles avaient pénétré sa paume sous la colère qui l'animait à cet instant. Elle s'était battue comme une vraie lionne et aurait finalement pu être sauvée mais elle avait choisi de partir pour devenir une future reine digne de ce nom. Peu de jeunes femmes de son âge auraient eu ce courage et la raison de son départ et de sa décision de leur effacer la mémoire devenait à présent aussi claire que du cristal. Elle avait fait ça pour eux...

Alors, leur vision se brouilla et ils revinrent sur terre, ou plutôt sur le sol du hall d'entrée du château ancestral de Camelot. Le retour fut brutal et pour les novices non habitués à l'exploration des souvenirs d'une personne, ils se retrouvèrent sur les fesses. Tous hormis Gandalf, Arianna et, bien entendu, Harry, ce dernier semblait accablé, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Camille avait dû subir mille morts durant ces quatre dernières années et en plus elle devait supporter le fait qu'il riait avec d'autres filles, qu'il embrassait une autre fille qu'elle, pendant qu'elle se battait de toute ses forces afin de pouvoir un jour revenir.

Il ne releva la tête que lorsque le tableau de Dumbledore pivota laissant passer une Camille vêtue d'un panthalon noir rentrant dans des bottes aussi sombres que le panthalon, d'un bustier noir également soutenant une chemise blanche aux longues manches bouffantes. Une longue cape noire avec capuche venait compléter la tenue de la jeune sorcière. Elle avait coupé proprement ses cheveux à présent courts. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette coupe lui allait à ravire alors que de fines onglaises s'étaient formées naturellement dans ses cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit. Un air déterminé était dessiné sur son visage fin. Néanmoins, elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit les regards peinés de ses amis braquaient sur elle. Elle s'était plutôt attendu à des visages dégoûtés voir choqués par sa simple apparition mais certainement pas tristes ou gênés.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Demanda-t-elle en arrivant à la hauteur du survivant.

_ Le professeur Dumbledore nous a ... comment dire... « raconté », ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quatre ans. Bredouilla Hermione en voyant que les autres n'avaient pas la force de parler.

_ Dis plutôt qu'il vous l'a montré oui ! S'énerva la jeune fille. Non, mais de quoi je me mêle ?

_ Tu étais incapable de leur dire la vérité alors autant qu'il soit au moins au courant de ça. Répondit nonchalamment l'ancien directeur.

_ Si je comprends bien j'ai le droit d'être forte, courageuse, patiente et compréhensive mais je n'ai en aucun cas le droit d'avoir le choix ! De pouvoir de mon plein gré divulgué une partie de mon passé ou non ! Je ne suis pas une marionnette, et j'ai des sentiments contrairement à un certain tableau dont le modèle est mort et ne peut de ce fait plus donné son avis ! MON Grand-père n'aurait jamas osé me forcer la main avec cette histoire car il sait à quel point j'en ai souffert ! Il aurait laissé les choses se faire et aurait attendu que je sois prête.

Sur ce, Camille se dirigea vers la sortie, déterminée. Elle n'était d'ordinaire pas le moins du monde rancunière mais elle ne supportait pas que l'on se moque d'elle impunément. Il avait dépassé les bornes cette fois.

_ Je t'empreinte Gris poil, Gandalf.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une demande mais le magicien blanc ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

_ Mais où vas-tu donc ? Questionna la reine Arianna en suivant sa petite fille.

_ Des orks patrouillent dans la forêt. Et je préfèrent y aller seule ! Affirma-t-elle en voyant que Sirius et Gandalf allaient répliquer.

_ Mais... Mais, Camille attends ! Cris Hermione en se lançant à son tour à la poursuite de la princesse.

_ Je te promets d'être de retour avant le bal ! Ça te va ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais abdiqua finalement en faveur de sa meilleure amie.

_ Fais bien atention surtout... lui dit-elle alors que Camille montait sur le méharas blanc comme neige.

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire avant de partir en direction de la forêt.

Il me reste trois jours se dit-elle en disparaissant de la vue de ses amie dans l'obscure forêt qui bordait le domaine de Camelot.

_NDA : Enfin je vous poste le 36ème chapitre ! Je suis vraiment désolée du retard mais j'au eu une panne d'inspiration et comme je suis très occupé avec la fin d'année universitaire et mes problèmes personnels qui s'accumulent...Enfin bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre ^^ lol Je tiens juste à préciser que finalement le bal de noël ne sera que pour le prochain chapitre et que ce qui est en italique correspond à des souvenirs passés... Je n'en dis pas plus ;p Donc comme vous devez l'avoir deviné le 37ème chapitre s'intitule le bal (partie2) et cette fois c'est certain ^^ n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez surtout ! et merci à tous de me suivre ^^_

_Bonne lecture à tous ^^_


	38. Chapter 37 : Le bal Partie 2

**Chapitre 37 : Le bal (Partie 2) :**

Cela faisait deux jours que la princesse aux yeux saphirs sillonnait la forêt en long et en large, repassant plusieurs fois aux mêmes endroits afin de vérifier si elle ne les avait pas loupé. En deux jours, elle avait tué au moins une vingtaine d'orks, dicéminés à travers la forêt. Puis, elle les brûlait de sorte qu'ils disparaissent totalement, ne lassant aucune trace derrière eux. Au cas où, elle avait jeté un sort aux arbres pour que les flammes ne les atteignent pas, évitant ainsi un incendie catastrophique. Le bouclier magique protégeant Camelot étant de nouveau actif, aucune autre créature, quelle qu'elle soit, ne pouvait entrer dans le domaine sacré. Donc il ne devait rester que très peu d'elfes déchus, voir plus du tout, mais s'ils parvenaient à atteindre le château à son insu, Gandalf serait certainement en mesure de les stopper, avec l'aide de sa grand-mère. Elle avait donc mis Gris poil à l'abri et maintenant il ne lui restait qu'un jour pour faire ce qu'elle avait prévu pour le bal. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'oeil depuis son départ du château mais peu lui importait, elle devait continuer, ne pas s'arrêter, toujours se battre pour les gens qu'elle aimait et qui méritaient qu'elle les protège de toutes ses forces même si elle devrait tôt ou tard en payer le prix fort.

Pendant ce temps, la chambre de la princesse, même en son absence, ne restait pas inoccupée pour autant. En effet, le survivant avait pris place, une fois de plus, sur le canapé des appartements de Camille et fixait les braises restantes dans l'âtre avec attention. Comme si celles-ci dissimilaient un lourd secret qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas Catherine entrer dans la pièce par le tableau de son grand-père. Lorsqu'elle vit une tête brune dépasser du sofa, elle ne fut pas surprise, au contraire elle soupira. Harry n'avait presque pas bouger d'ici depuis le départ de Camille, refusant de parler à quiconque, il devait être trop sonné par la découverte dont leur avait fait part la professeur Dumbledore. Alors, il attendait, patiemment que Camille revienne afin qu'elle puisse lui expliquer, lui dire pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas rendu sa mèmoire. Malgré le fait qu'Hermione ait expliqué à son meilleur ami que le retour de ses souvenirs ne dépendait pas exclusivement de Camille mais également de la nature de ses sentiments envers la princesse et de ce qui en découlerait pour lui et pour Camille.

Catherine s'approcha donc de l'élu et s'assit à côté de lui. Harry resta obstinément les yeux rivés sur les cendres de la cheminée. Rien ne pouvait le perturber, à moins que ce que la princesse avait à lui dire ait un quelconque rapport avec Camille...

_ Le jour où Camille est arrivé au Mordor... J'ai cru qu'un ange était tombée du ciel... Elle m'a enfin sortie de cette solitude quotidienne... Elle était pour moi un miracle... commença le jeune fille, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Elle ressassait ses vieux souvenirs car elle sentait qu'Harry avait besoin de savoir... Peu importe ce que c'était, il avait juste besoin de savoir...

_ Je ne sais pas combien de temps le dragon et Gollum ont mis pour l'amené jusqu'au Mordor mais Camille était vraiment mal en point, autant physiquement que psychiquement. Elle était épuisée... Je me souviens encore... Le nazgul l'a lachée en plein vol et le roi sorcier a ralentit sa chute pour qu'elle atterrisse doucement sur le sol noir et stérile du royaume des ténèbres. Tu la connais... Elle n'a pas attendu longtemps pour se relever et se mettre en position de défense. Je sentais qu'elle était à la fois effrayée d'être ici, au milieu de ces orks, mais curieusement sa fièreté restait intacte malgré sa fatigue évidente. Elle s'est tournée ensuite vers le seigneur des nazguls, les yeux remplis d'une lueur de défi, elle était prête à se battre...

_Flash Back : _

_ Maintenant que je suis devant vous, pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda la jeune adolescente d'un calme olympien.

_ Je ne croyais nullement à votre existence, Princesse... Et pourtant vous êtes bien là... sussurra-t-il en lui tournant autour tel un vautour observant sa proie.

Droite comme un i, Camille ne bougeait pas, les yeux rivés droit devant elle. C'est alors que la princesse blanche oublia totalement les créatures qui l'entouraient. Peu lui importait, les orks, les gobelins, les nazguls n'existaient plus... Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était cette jeune fille qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. D'après les photos qu'elle avait pu voir de sa mère, elle croyait qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle, au même âge que le sien. Un taille fine, des cheveux blond, presque blanc, flottant autour d'elle, telle une aura qui l'entourait avec élégance. Ses yeux chocolats, presque noirs, reflettaient une tristesse, et une méfiance évidentes. Ils lui fasaient penser à ceux de Sirius, à la fois froids et chauds... Et cette ressemblance si frappante entre elles, cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence... Elles avaient forcément plus que leur apparence en commun. Probablement, leur sang...

_ Camille, je te présente Catherine, ta soeur jumelle !

C'est ainsi que se rencontrèrent les deux princesses que la vie avait séparées et aujourd'hui rassemblées pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Les yeux de Catherine s'étaient perdus dans les flammes alors qu'elle racontait cet épisode de sa vie à Harry. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas. Les deux soeurs étaient à la fois si différentes et si semblables.

_ Tu crois qu'elle reviendra en un seul morceau ? Demanda le survivant, à moitié sérieux.

_ Avec elle rien est moins sûr. Elle ne revient jamais indemne de ses chevauchées...

_ Tu veux dire qu'elle revient blessée ? Demanda Harry qui était de plus en plus inquiet.

_ Elle sait parfaitement se défendre. Mais mentalement elle revient toujours plus renfermée, et plus triste, même si elle essaye toujours de le cacher. Affirma la blonde en soupirant.

_ Tu l'as déjà vu pleurer ? Questionna l'élu, curieux.

_ Je dois avouer que si elle l'a fait, elle n'a jamais pleuré devant moi... Pourquoi ? Répliqua Catherine aussi curieuse que son interlocuteur.

_ Euh et bien... En fait... commença Harry mal à l'aise.

_ Je vois... Elle ne te laisse pas indifférent, avoue le ! Le taquina Catherine alors qu'il devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

_ Je... Tu sais comment est ta soeur... continua Harry, peu sûr de lui.

_ Oui, elle cache ses sentiments... Mais tu sais, tu ne dois pas le prendre pour toi. Camille est très secrète, même avec moi, elle laisse rarement passer ce qu'elle ressent vraiment. Coupa Catherine, voyant qu'Harry avait du mal à s'exprimer.

_ Il y a des fois où je ne la comprend vraiment pas... soupira le jeune homme, limite en colère contre la jeune sorcière, ce qui ne manqua pas d'énerver Catherine.

_ Parce que tu crois franchement que tu peux la comprendre ? Je sais que tu as eu une enfance difficile et j'en suis désolée mais n'essaye pas de comparer ce que tu as vécu avec la vie de Camille. Tu perdrais à coup sûr ! Il faut que tu comprennes une chose importante, Harry ! Notre futur, à Camille et moi, est scellé. Nous sommes obligées de faire honneur à notre sang en devenant reine. Peu importe quel sera le royaume de l'une ou de l'autre, nous perdrons notre liberté le soir du couronnement et rien ne pourra empêcher ça !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « perdre votre liberté » ? demanda le survivant inquiet.

_ Une fois que la couronne trônera sur nos têtes, les chaînes se refermeront sur nous... Plus d'amis, ni de famille, juste un peuple à protéger envers et contre tout.

_ Tu veux dire que...

_ Nous disparaîtrons à nouveau de votre vie, mais, cette fois,sans aucune possibilité de retour.

_ Alors le destin d'une reine se résume à ça ? Le sacrifice... dit Harry, s'appercevant que le destin de Camille et le sien étaient à la fois semblables et différents, mourir ou vivre en étant prisonnière à jamais.

Qu'est-ce qui était le plus terrible finalement ?

_ Harry je dois te poser une question qui m'obsède depuis que Camille m'a parlé de toi... Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Enfin, sa mission était accomplie. Elle savait que ça lui coûterait pas mal d'énergie magique mais le prix à payer en vallait la peine. Elle sortait à présent de la tristement célèbre maison en ruine de Godric Hollow, suivie de près par quatre personnages encapuchonnés. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle serait un jour capable d'un tel exploit et bien qu'il soit seulement temporaire, elle était fière de cette réussite. Le bal commencera dans à peine une heure et ils étaient encore lon d'atteindre le château... Ils devraient donc arriver en retard, ses pouvoirs magiques étant trop affaibli pour actionner un sort d'accélération. Ainsi, il continuèrent leur chemin les menant au château ancestral à pieds. Le voyage fut silencieux, les inconnus ne devaient sans doute pas se rendre compte encore de leur réelle présence en ces lieus et pourtant c'était bien le cas. Camille n'avait pas la force de leur expliquer son geste mais ils savaient qu'elle n'était pas en état. Il était d'ailleurs extrêmement étonnant qu'elle puisse encore tenir debout sans vaciller, ne serait-ce que légèrement. Après une heure et demi de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin dans le hall d'entrèe. Les portes de la grande salle étaient fermées mais on pouvait très nettement distinguer l'agitation qui y reignait derrière. Camille sourit ren qu'à cette constatation, mais vu sa faiblesse, elle ne se sentait pas apte à assister à un bal même s'il était donné en son honneur. Elle commença donc à monter les marches qui la mèneraient au calme de ses appartements.

_ Ne me dis surtout pas que tu as l'intention de ne pas y assister ! Se révéla alors une voix douce et légère appartement à l'un des inconnus, une femme à ne pas en douter.

_ Excuse-moi mais je pense en avoir assez fait ces trois derniers jours et je n'aspire qu'à une seule chose à présent...

_ Mettre une robe de soirée et accepter ton rang de future reine en honorant de ta présence les invités de cette réception ? Je crains que tu n'ais pas la choix, la fatigue n'est pas une excuse pour une future souvereine, elle doit faire honneur à son rang quel que soit son état ! Tu te dois d'être présente ! Coupa cette même voix avec plus de fermeté.

_ Bien... Me laisseras-tu au moins me laver et me changer avant d'accomplir mon devoir ?

_ Je t'en pris... Nous allons t'accompagner car nous devons également nous changer. Acquiesça cette mystérieuse femme à l'allure noble.

Ils suivirent donc la jeune princesse, franchirent le tableau et entrèrent dans ses appartements. Mais, Camille s'arrêta en plein milieu de la pièce. En effet, à quelques mètres d'elle se trouvait une robe sur un portant, il s'agissait de sa robe, qu'elle avait commencée trois jours auparavant et qui était à présent miraculeusement finie. Un petit mot était épinglé dessus, elle reconnut alors l'écriture d'Hermione : « _N'oublie pas ta promesse... _».

A quelques mètres de là, dans la grande salle, l'ambiance était festive. La majestueuse salle avait été décoré pour l'occasion. Les mûrs étaient recouverts de glace et de neige, des stalactitites gelées tombaient du plafond ensorcelé. De la neige semblait tomber de ce même plafond magique mais elle s'arrêtait miraculeusement à quelques centimètres de la têtes des invités. Des tables rodes étaient disposées un peu partout dans la salle. Au milieu, restait tout de même un espace réservé à la danse. Enfin, devant les fenêtres, sur l'estrade, à la place habituelle de la table des professeurs, et accessoirement du trône de la reine Arianna, se dressait un magnifique sapin de Noël décoré d'or et d'argent. Le bal se déroulait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. On pouvait même apercevoir Ginny Weasley au bras de Drago Malefoy discutant avec animation en compagnie de Catherine Dumbledore Black au bras du ténébreux Blaise Zabinni. Il s'agissait de deux couples pour le moins étrange, que certains n'approuvaient pas, mais pour une fois ils se moquaient bien de l'opinion publique et profitaient juste de l'instant présent. Malgré toute cette joie, un groupe de trois Gryffondors bien connu se languissait de l'arrivée de leur quatrième membre.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle n'ait pas tenu sa promesse... dit alors Hermione, très déçue.

_ Je suis sûr qu'elle va arriver, elle a juste dû être retardée. Assura Ron, ne perdant pas confiance en la jeune princesse.

_ Mais, elle a déjà presque une heure de retard ! Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose...

_ Et même si c'était le cas, elle est tout à fait capable de se défendre seule ! Elle a promis de venir alors elle viendra ! J'ai confiance en elle ! Coupa Ron fermement, afin de stopper les inquiétudes de sa cavalière.

_ Tu as raison... Ron ? Ron, tu vas bien ?

En effet, quelque chose était étrange. Le jeune Weasley avait le regard perdu dans le vague comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour lui... Cela ne dura que quelques seconde et le rouquin secoua la tête un bon coup avant de rassurer ses amis. Il proposa ensuite de se joindre à Ginny et aux autres en attendant l'arrivée de Camille. Harry acquiesça et partit rejoindre les autres mais Hermione, n'étant pas dupe, retint Ron par le bras.

_ Tu as retrouvé tes souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ? Affirma plus que ne questionna la jeune lionne, reconnaissant à coup sûr l'expression de son cavalier alors qu'il retrouvait les souvenirs concernant sa meilleure ami.

_ Tu as bien deviné... Mais je préfère qu'Harry n'en sache rien. Il se sent déjà assez perdu comme ça, il n'est pas nécessaire qu'en plus de cela, il se sente seul en ne se souvenant toujours pas d'elle.

_ Tu penses qu'elle a eu raison de nous effacer nos souvenirs ? Demanda alors Hermione maintenant qu'elle pouvait enfin en discuter avec lui.

_ Je pense qu'elle a fait ce qu'elle a cru être le mieux sur le moment. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir pour ça surtout après ce qui a suivi. Harry ne pourra que lui donner raison... Les morts de Cédric, de Sirius et enfin de Dumbledore l'ont beaucoup affaibli moralement, s'il avait dû en plus subir la disparition de la personne qu'il aimait le plus je ne sais pas s'il aurait tenu le choc. Camille savait que les prochaines années seraient déterminantes pour Harry. Elle a préférée le délester d'un fardeau trop lourd pour lui, même si cela signifiait qu'il n'aurait plus aucun souvenir de son existence alors qu'elle devait se faire à l'idée qu'il tombe amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre... Elle a eu raison...

Ron avait parlé avec une sagesse et une réflexion louables, et Hermione ne pouvait qu'être admirative face à ses arguments mais devant la tristesse de cette vérité, elle ne put retenir une larme de perler sur sa joue. Son cavalier s'en apperçut, l'a pris par l'épaule et l'embrassa sur le front. Hermione esquissa alors un timide sourire face à ce Ron sûr de lui et prévenant. Puis, sans plus attendre, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs amis. Les membres de l'assemblée n'en revenait pas, enfin, ils pouvaient contempler Hermione au bras de Ron, heureux d'être l'un avec l'autre… Le couple le plus réputé de l'école avant même qu'ils en soient réellement un.

Mais avant qu'ils ne purent atteindre leurs amis, les lourdes portes en bois massif s'entrouvrèrent légèrement, laissant, tout d'abord, entrevoire un tissu bleu nuit. Hermione tilta immédiatement, elle n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de ce retardataire, ayant elle-même cousu le tissu en question. Puis, la silhouette fine de la jeune princesse fit son apparition et l'ensemble de la salle plongea dans un silence admiratif. De courtes boucles brunes encadraient le visage pâle et fin de la jeune femme. Ses yeux bleus saphirs étaient soulignés par un trait de crayon noir et ses cils soutenus par un peu de mascara noir qui ajoutait de la profondeur à ce regard déjà si persant. Ses lèvres pleines étaient légèrement rosées par une touche de gloss. Enfin, la robe qu'elle arborait était une pure et simple merveille. Il s'agissait d'une longue robe bleue nuit faisant ressordir l'azur de ces yeux, des manches volantes entouraient ses bras laiteux, un jupon blanc se dévoilait au milieu et sa poitrine était encerclée par le support de tissus blanc et bleu. Elle transpirait la majesté et une pureté sans égale. Elle était tout simplement resplendissante.

Ron aurait voulu courir vers elle et la serrer fort dans ses bras mais Hermione le retint. S'il voulait éviter de dire à Harry qu'il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, il vallait mieux ne pas laisser transparaître sa réelle complicité avec la jeune princesse. Puis, Camille fit résonner sa voix cristaline à travers la pièce, s'excusant de son retard, elle pria les invités de passer une agréable soirée. La fête reprit donc son cours initial.

Hermione s'apprêtait alors à rejoindre son ami, mais cette fois ci ce fut Ron qui la retint alors qu'Harry s'approchait d'une Camille plus belle que jamais…

_ Tu es venue finalement … affirma Harry, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire en arrivant près d'elle.

_ Traînée de force par ta meilleure amie ! précisa la brune en faisant une grimace.

_ Qui est aussi la tienne ! rétorqua le brun à la cicatrice arrachant un sourire en coin à la jeune fille.

_ En parlant d'amie… Où est Ginny ?

La concernée se trouvait en compagnie de Drago et des autres, ils semblaient discuter gaiement, comme une bande d'adolescents le ferait.

_ Je trouve qu'ils forment un joli couple. Lança Harry en regardant Ginny et Drago.

_ Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu puisses être d'accord pour eux ! Ajouta Camille, surprise.

_ Je me suis tout simplement rendu à l'évidence. Drago a changé, et Ginny et lui s'entendent très bien. Je pense qu'ils méritent tous les deux d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime vraiment. Expliqua Harry avec un calme olympien.

_ Tu m'en veux ? De ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité sur mon paternel... demanda alors Camille, dont la question la suivait depuis maintenant trois jours.

_ On ne choisit pas ses parents. C'est ce que Drago m'a appris. Et même si ton père est l'assassin de mes parents, il a également tué ta mère et tu dois lui en vouloir au moins autant que moi. Cependant, il y a les souvenirs de toi que tu as effacé de ma mémoire... répondit le survivant avant d'être coupé par son interlocutrice.

_ Ecoute Harry, je vais probablement te paraître trop directe mais tant pis... Je n'ai pas à justifier mes actes passés, si j'ai effacé tes souvenirs me concernant c'était pour ton bien et pour rien d'autre. Je ne peux pas défaire ce sort, il doit se rompre de lui même comme ça a été le cas pour Hermione, je ne le contrôle absoluement pas...

_ Oui... Je m'en suis apperçu tout seul... Non, ce que je voulais te dire c'est que même si tu es sa fille, même si tu a effacé mes souvenirs de toi et même si tu es ma future souvereine... Je te pardonne. Finit-il avec douceur en se tenant à un pas d'elle.

_ Pourquoi... Comment peux-tu...? balbutia la princesse totalement destabiliser de la clémence de son ami.

_ J'ai vu ce que l'on était avant... Et même si je ne m'en souviens pas, j'ai vu ce que je ressentais pour toi et ce que tu ressentais pour moi, alors... Je tenais à ce que tu le saches, je ne t'en veux pas.

_ Il y a encore tellement de choses que tu ignores à mon sujet... souffla-t-elle avec tristesse.

Le Survivant ne comprit pas la réaction de la jeune fille, il lui avouait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qu'elle avait pu faire par le passé et pourtant aucun sourire n'inondait à nouveau le visage qu'il aimait tant. Catherine avait raison, à chaque retour de mission, Camille devenait plus renfermée et secrète qu'auparavant. Mais il devait percer cette carapace, il ne pouvait, et ne voulait, pas la laisser dans cet état. Il l'aurait avec plaisir prise dans ses bras, mais en une telle occasion, cela semblerait certainement très déplacé aux yeux des invités. Alors, il s'en abstint et se contenta de lui répondre avec douceur.

_ Peu importe... Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de t'abandonner, que tu sois princesse ou reine, cela m'est égal, tu es et tu resteras avant tout Camille pour moi.

La princesse n'en revenait pas, il avait su trouver les mots pour la rassurer, et elle aurait voulu lui montrer à quel point elle était touchée par ses paroles mais l'occasion n'était pas idéale et, de plus, elle avait un autre moyen pour le remercier...

Soudain, une légère musique s'éleva dans les airs. Aussi douce que le vent du printemps, elle ajoutait à cette soirée un charme élégant. Camille reconnut aisément cette chanson pour l'avoir entendu à maintes reprises par le passé alors que son grand-père lui apprenait l'art de la danse. Puis, sa grand-mère Arianna approcha et s'adressa à l'ensemble de l'assemblée ici présente.

_ Comme vous le savez, les traditions peuplant la vie de la famille royale sont multiples. Ainsi, pour leur majorité et pour leur futur statut de reine, Camille et Catherine doivent danser en compagnie de leurs parains respectifs sur cette agréable mélodie.

Catherine s'approcha alors de Camille et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle ne savait manifestement pas qui pouvait être son parrain et à en juger par l'expression d'Arianna, elle non plus n'en savait rien. Mais c'était sans compter sur Camille qui lui fit un bref sourire avant de s'avancer à son tour vers le centre de la salle, aux côtés de sa grand-mère.

_ Mon parrain étant Rémus Lupin, je l'invite à me rejoindre pour cette fameuse danse. Malheureusement, j'ai le regret de vous informer que le parrain de Catherine est mort il y a longtemps. De ce fait, j'ai pris la liberté d'invité quatre personnes supplémentaires sans avertir personne au préalable. Je suis navrée de vous prendre au dépourvu. Ainsi, je vous prierai d'acceuillir comme il se doit ces quatre revenants que vous connaissez tous assurément. Clama Camille, alors que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvraient à nouveau en grand afin de laisser entrer ces quatre mystérieux invités...

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous je suis désolée de n'avoir pu poster plus tôt mais l'inspiration me manque cruellement ces derniers temps. Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ J'en profite pour remercier Alcis (ou SK ^^), marcpotter12, Miss Yem, Love-Edward-vampire, tata sachi, Nauos'euh, clohé et tous les autres pour leur soutien qui me permet de continuer à écrire cette fic qui me tient énormément à coeur, merci à tous j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ^^  
Le prochain chapitre s'intitule les 4 revenants ! alors à votre avis, qui sont-ils ? Vous savez comment cela marche ! Le lecteur qui arrivera à trouver la réponse, ou qui s'n approchera le plus pourra me poser la question de son choix en rapport avec cette histoire ^^ Bonne chance à tous et à bientôt ;)


	39. Chapter 38 : Tout a un prix, la vie

**Chapitre 38 : Tout a un prix, la vie également...**

Catherine Black n'avait jamais vu sa jumelle avoir une telle attitude. Elle paraissait si nonchalante, si sereine... Pourtant, plus elle l'observait, plus elle réalisait que le comportement de sa sœur était tout sauf naturel. Sans compter les invités de Camille... Cathy avait été élevée au Mordor, et ceux-ci, bien que leurs auras soient bienveillantes, dégageaient une odeur pestilentielle que la princesse aurait reconnue n'importe où, tant elle y était habituée. Il s'agissait de l'odeur de la mort... Quatre revenants, quatre personnes qui n'auraient jamais dû remonter du royaume souterrain. Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule explication : la Magie. Et d'après elle, seule Camille pouvait concentrer la puissance nécessaire pour accomplir un tel miracle...

Malheureusement, dans ce monde tout avait un coût, Camille était bien placée pour le savoir. Alors pourquoi se serait-elle risquée de perdre la vie quand tant de gens comptaient sur elle ? À moins qu'elle n'ait été sure de sa réussite...

_ As-tu perdu l'esprit ? Lui murmura-t-elle alors qu'ils avançaient au centre de la pièce.

_ Ne te fie pas à leur odeur... Cette situation n'est que temporaire... Hélas, ils ne sont ici que pour vingt jours tout au plus... répondit calmement la brune.

_ Et tu oserais m'affirmer que tu n'as rien à voir avec ce miracle contre nature ? Répliqua la blonde peu conciliante face au calme de sa sœur.

_ Non... Mais dès que tu sauras de qui il s'agit tu oublieras aussitôt tout ça. Affirma Camille avec un sourire en coin.

Puis souhaitant mettre un terme à cette discussion, Camille se dirigea vers ses invités. Ensuite, elle se plaça entre deux d'entre eux, leur prit la main et les emmena devant Harry qui ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de cette scène irrémédiablement étrange. Il était loin d'être le seul car Catherine et l'intégralité des personnes présentes écarquillèrent leurs yeux d'incompréhension. Camille agissait comme une gamine ayant une énorme surprise à faire partager. Puis, elle s'empara des mains de sa sœur et de sa grand-mère afin de les conduire devant les deux autres invités. Et en effet, la surprise était réellement de taille car quand les invités révélèrent leurs visages, les murmures s'éteignirent et le silence se fit alors que les illustres personnages souriaient à pleines dents.

Harry Potter, les larmes aux yeux, se trouvait devant ses parents, James et Lily Potter. Le survivant n'aurait pu souhaiter plus beau cadeau en cet instant car il avait devant lui les deux seules personnes qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir connaître. Incapable de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot, il leur sauta littéralement au cou au grand bonheur de ses parents. En même temps, Sélénée et Albus Dumbledore révélaient également leur présence à cette soirée. Les retrouvailles des époux tant enviés jadis furent inqualifiables. Leurs regards étaient emplis de tendresse et de joie, aucun mot n'aurait pu exprimer ce qu'ils se disaient par l'intermédiaire de leurs yeux et il n'y avait rien de plus beau en cet instant qu'un amour partagé. Quant à Catherine, elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas de se trouver devant sa mère en chair et en os. Surprise, elle ne put qu'accepter avec plaisir l'étreinte tant attendue de sa mère.

Camille contemplait silencieusement ce spectacle, heureuse de l'action qu'elle venait d'accomplir, non seulement pour elle mais pour les êtres qu'elle chérissait le plus en ce monde. Puis la princesse se tourna vers son lycanthrope de parrain et l'entraina sur la piste de danse. Sa mère s'en aperçut et se dégagea légèrement de sa fille afin de lui montrer ce qu'elle avait à faire. Malheureusement, Catherine l'interrogea du regard, ne sachant toujours pas qui était son parrain. Alors la dernière reine du Millénium d'argent tourna sa tête vers la famille si tristement célèbre et récemment réunie. La princesse acquiesça et se dirigea vers eux.

_ Excuse-moi Harry mais je dois t'emprunter ton père durant une danse, tu me le permets ?

_ Mais... Cela voudrait dire que mon père est ton parrain... conclut Harry en désignant son paternel.

_ En effet. Confirma ce dernier en conduisant sa filleule sur la piste.

À cet instant, la musique qui avait chatouillée leurs oreilles quelques minutes auparavant recommença et les deux couples de danseurs se mirent à virevolter sur la piste. Harry fut agréablement surpris en voyant Rémus et son père danser aussi bien. L'aisance devait être maître des mots en cet instant précis, car les danseurs se mouvaient avec une facilité déconcertante. Camille et Catherine étaient certes exceptionnellement gracieuses mais les deux amis maraudeurs impressionnaient par leur précision dans leurs gestes. Enfin après quelques minutes, la musique s'estompa, puis s'arrêta complètement, libérant ainsi les quatre danseurs qui s'enlacèrent avant de se séparer complètement. Camille se dirigea alors vers ses grands-parents et sa mère, en compagnie de sa sœur. Une fois devant eux, elle prit son grand-père à part, afin de lui parler en privé. Ils s'éloignèrent donc un peu, veillant à ce que personne ne puisse les entendre. Tel deux comploteurs, ils murmurèrent en jetant de furtifs regards à droite et à gauche.

_ Si j'ai bonne mémoire, la tradition veut que tu dévoiles les tableaux, n'est-ce pas ? affirma plus que ne demanda Camille au mage blanc.

_ En effet… répondit Albus Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils, sachant parfaitement ce que sa descendante était sur le point de lui demander.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu dévoiles le tableau me concernant !

_ Alors tu l'as vu…

_ Oui… Mais Grand-mère ne l'a pas vu, nous sommes donc les deux seules personnes à savoir ce qu'il représente et c'est très bien ainsi ! Je ne veux pas que d'autres le voient.

_ C'est ta décision et je la respecterai… Mais la tradition est claire sur ce point, je dois révéler les deux tableaux…

_ Non, pas si la principale concernée l'a déjà vu et te demande de ne pas le montrer ! coupa Camille catégorique et sûre d'elle-même.

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire, elle avait fait des recherches… Elle s'était préparée pour cette soirée encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé… Sa présence ici en était d'ailleurs la preuve vivante.

_ Bien, je respecterai ton choix… Mais ta mère ne va pas apprécier ton initiative… ajouta le sorcier avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Elle n'a pas à me dicter ce que je dois faire, je prends le risque de subir son courroux ! répondit Camille jouant à la perfection la dramatique ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire allègrement son grand-père.

Puis, ils revinrent vers les autres comme si de rien était malgré les regards on ne peut plus insistants des trois autres femmes de cette famille. Néanmoins, ils les ignorèrent royalement, feignant parfaitement l'innocence. Puis, sans plus attendre, Albus Dumbledore prit la parole. Le moment était venu…

_ Pour continuer dans la tradition, il est à présent l'heure de dévoiler « la vision du futur »…

Les regards d'incompréhension de beaucoup transparurent aisément et pour d'autres, des frissons d'angoisse apparurent, mais le défunt mage n'en tint pas compte et poursuivit.

_ En effet, la coutume exige que le grand-père et dernier Prince consort, en l'occurrence moi-même, peigne un tableau illustrant le futur de la, ou dans ce cas présent, les futures reines. Ainsi, le divin conseil m'a fait parvenir la vision de leur avenir que j'ai donc retranscrit… Je dois donc maintenant les dévoiler aux principales intéressées.

Alors, il leva la main et deux immenses tableaux apparurent derrière lui. Flottant à quelques mètres du sol, ils étaient recouverts de longs draps blancs cachant leurs toiles. Dans la salle, flottait un silence de plomb. Catherine s'était alors rapprochée de sa sœur et lui tenait à présent, fermement la main. Camille, elle, restait impassible, elle savait ce qui allait se passer et si était préparée il y a fort longtemps et avait pris sa décision : personne ne devait voir son destin, car elle l'avait finalement acceptée mais elle savait que son entourage ne ferait jamais de même. Puis, la voix de son grand-père la ramena à la réalité.

_ Catherine… murmura-t-il en désignant le tableau de droite.

La princesse retint d'autant plus sa respiration et serra d'avantage la main de sa sœur qui pressa légèrement sa main de manière rassurante. Tout allait bien se passer… Alors, le voile glissa sur le tableau, révélant petit-à-petit la toile de ce dernier. Là, on pouvait voir Catherine allongée de profil sur une table de marbre, recouverte d'un linceul blanc immaculé. Son visage ridé par le temps, nous dévoila alors aisément la raison de sa mort : la vieillesse. Elle allait mourir de vieillesse… Catherine se tourna alors vers sa sœur qui lui envoyait déjà un sourire. Alors, elle sourit à son tour et se jeta dans ses bras… Elle aurait une longue vie dont elle pourra profiter pleinement en compensation de toutes ces années cloîtrée au Mordor, elle allait enfin goûter à la liberté et à une vie bien remplie. Camille savait tout ça depuis longtemps et ne pouvait que se réjouir pour sa jumelle. Puis, Catherine s'éloigna de sa sœur et se retourna vers les tableaux en pressant gentiment la main de Camille, se voulant à son tour rassurante. Néanmoins, Camille avait retrouvé son visage impassible et regardait intensément son grand-père qui leva à nouveau sa baguette. C'est alors que des chaines apparurent, emprisonnant la toile avec son secret… Le tableau était scellé !

_ Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda alors Sélénée en s'approchant de son père.

_ Je ne fais qu'obéir au souhait de Camille… répondit nonchalamment Albus, jetant un triste regard à celle-ci.

L'assistance se tourna alors vers Camille qui ne cilla aucunement. Alors, Sélénée se tourna vers elle et l'interrogea du regard.

_ Même si je n'ai aucune raison de m'expliquer je vais le faire. Je tiens à m'excuser et à vous dire que cela ne vous servira à rien de voir cette toile. De plus, la tradition stipule clairement que seule la principale concernée a besoin de savoir la vérité cachée sous ce drap et je l'ai vu…

_ Mais… Mais la tradition veut que l'on découvre le voile le jour de ta majorité ! répliqua Sélénée qui ne s'avouer pas vaincue.

_ Et moi, je te dis que la tradition ne stipule rien de tel ! Il faut juste que je vois le tableau alors à quoi bon le découvrir puisque je l'ai déjà vu ! De plus, et avant que tu ne rétorques autre chose, j'ai parfaitement le droit de vous dissimuler la toile ! Si la principale concernée l'a vu cela suffit amplement et son entourage n'a pas de raison de la voir si elle ne le désire pas ! J'ai pris ma décision et je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus ! s'exclama-t-elle, obstinément résolue à ne pas céder.

_ Et concernant la deuxième tradition ? Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? De la piétiner comme tu viens de le faire avec la première ? ajouta la défunte reine hors d'elle.

_ Tu devrais savoir garder ton calme ! Et sache que je ne piétine pas la tradition, je la respecte mais je ne suis tout simplement pas comme toi ! Je ne veux pas que le monde entier sache ce que j'ai à faire et ce qui m'est destiné ! Et si j'ai bonne mémoire, révéler la toile à ton entourage ne t'a pas porté chance ! répliqua Camille souhaitant clouer le bec de sa mère.

Ce qui marcha très bien ! Sélénée continuait de jeter un regard courroucé à sa fille mais elle s'était tue… Dumbledore profita de ce retour au calme pour reprendre là où il en était.

_ Concernant la deuxième tradition précédemment évoqué, il s'agit du sceptre de puissance. Chaque princesse reçoit à sa naissance un pendentif en croissant de lune. Une tradition qui a toujours été respectée car chaque pendentif est différent selon la princesse qui le porte. Au fil des années, le pendentif a la capacité de se transformer en sceptre selon les désirs de la princesse, sa grandeur est fonction de la puissance de celle-ci. Expliqua-t-il aussi calmement que d'ordinaire.

_ J'invite donc nos deux princesses à révéler l'étendue de leur pouvoir. Poursuivit-il en invitant Camille et Catherine à effectuer le rituel.

En jetant un regard à sa sœur, Catherine s'approcha de son grand-père. Puis, elle retira la chaîne en argent de son coût, le pendant représentait un croissant de lune, formant également un C, plein en or pur s'alliant parfaitement à la chevelure de Catherine. Alors, le pendentif se mit à briller d'une lumière dorée et chaude qui enveloppa l'atmosphère de la salle. Une légère brise venue de nulle part souleva les longs cheveux couleur des blés de Catherine, tandis que cette dernière alliait sa baguette magique à son collier. Soudain, la lumière atteint son paroxysme et la baguette, mêlée au pendentif royale, s'allongea pour former un sceptre d'environ un mètre entre ses mains. L'assemblée s'émerveilla devant la beauté de cet objet magique. Il semblait que la magie ait créé ce sceptre à l'image même de son possesseur ce qui, en soi, n'était pas entièrement faux puisque le sceptre d'une princesse est créé à partir de sa propre aura magique, de son potentiel magique. En clair, plus la princesse est puissante, plus le sceptre sera imposant et révélateur de la personnalité de la détentrice. Et en parlant de puissance…

_ C'est incroyable… murmura Sélénée en s'approchant de sa fille.

_ Quoi donc ? demanda Catherine, perturbée par la réaction de sa mère.

_ Ton sceptre est deux fois plus grand que le mien lorsque j'avais ton âge ! C'est tout bonnement extraordinaire ! s'exclama la défunte reine, très surprise.

_ Ah ? Et à qui appartenait le sceptre le plus long dans l'histoire de notre famille ? demanda Catherine en regardant sa jumelle du coin de l'œil, tandis que sa mère avait toujours les yeux fixés sur le sceptre de sa fille.

_ Et bien d'après ce que je sais, il n'ait jamais existé de sceptre plus puissant que celui de la première reine de notre lignée. Confessa Sélénée en relevant la tête vers Catherine, et détachant enfin son regard du sceptre.

Voulant cacher sa surprise à sa mère, Catherine évita de regarder sa sœur et posa une ultime question.

_ Et son sceptre mesurait combien ?

_ Alors là, je dois bien avouer que c'est une excellente question. Maman, combien mesurait le sceptre d'Héra ? demanda Sélénée en se tournant vers sa propre mère.

_ Eh bien, d'après ce que je sais, à sa mort, le sceptre d'Héra mesurait environ un mètre cinquante. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ? demanda à son tour Arianna en s'approchant d'elles.

Mais Catherine ne répondit même pas à sa grand-mère et se tourna directement vers sa sœur les yeux exorbités.

_ Mais alors ça veut dire que…

_ Non Cathy ! N'y pense même pas ! intervint Camille qui restait impassible.

_ Mais enfin, il faut leur dire ! Tu dois leur montrer qui tu es ! répliqua la blonde en s'approchant de sa sœur.

_ Crois-moi ! C'est inutile…

_ Mais enfin cela lui montrerait que tu es… insista Catherine, avant d'être de nouveau coupée par sa jumelle.

_ Catherine j'ai dit non, alors c'est non ! Respecte mon choix, veux-tu !

Catherine abdiqua et laissa sa sœur faire ce qu'elle voulait, bien qu'elle n'en pense pas moins… Mais après tout peut-être que Camille avait raison, peut-être que même ça ne pourrait alléger la situation mais au contraire l'envenimer d'avantage…

Quant à Camille, elle décida que sa place n'était plus ici et esquissa un pas vers la sortie mais elle fut de nouveau interrompue par sa mère qui ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser en paix. Bien puisque cela devait être ainsi, cette fois Camille allait lui donner ce qu'elle désirait !

_ Je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça ? La cérémonie n'est pas finie à ce que je sache !

_ Oh que si elle l'est ! Voilà, tu es contente ? Je piétine la tradition je suis à l'image de ce que tu penses de moi : égoïste et capricieuse ! Maintenant, tu permets que j'aille me reposer ? J'ai assez épuisé d'énergie pour toi aujourd'hui il me semble, non ?

Le silence régnait de nouveau dans la salle. Glaciale, Camille n'avait jamais paru aussi glaciale, presqu'à l'image de son père… Elle l'avait fait exprès, elle savait qu'en ayant cette attitude, sa mère la laisserait partir. Néanmoins, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était la réaction d'Harry…

_ Mais enfin où vas-tu Harry ? demanda Sélénée à son filleul, qui semblait suivre Camille.

_ Je la suis ! Cela ne se voit pas ? rétorqua le survivant qui ne supportait plus l'attitude de la meilleure amie de ses parents envers Camille.

_ Allons, tu as bien entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? Elle n'en vaut pas la peine !

_ Ça c'est votre point-de-vue ! Vous ne la connaissez même pas et vous vous permettez de la juger juste à cause de son sang ! C'est exactement ce genre d'attitude que j'ai eu à supporter toute ma vie ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que vous êtes mieux qu'elle ? Et bien, après cette soirée, permettez-moi d'en douter sérieusement ! déclara Harry avant de se tourner et de se rendre aux côtés de Camille qui s'était arrêtée pour l'écouter.

Ce qu'Harry vit alors dans les yeux de la brune était indéfinissable. Ses yeux bleus brillaient comme mille étoiles dans le ciel. Harry y vit de la reconnaissance pour l'avoir si ardemment défendue et une autre chose qu'il n'avait osé espérer voir dans ses yeux, c'était, et il en était persuadé, de l'am…

_ C'est ridicule ! J'ai pris mes dispositions avant ma mort et je tiens que ce qui a été prévu se produise ! s'exclama Séléné qui semblait perdre son sang-froid.

Les gens de l'assemblée, hormis Arianna, Albus et Camille, s'interrogèrent alors sur les « dispositions » en question. Camille, elle, passait sa main sur son visage, appréhendait le boulet de canon qui allait s'écraser d'un instant à l'autre sur leurs têtes.

_ J'ai décidé qu'Harry épouserait Catherine et personne d'autre ! s'emporta alors l'ancienne reine, sous les regards ahuris des deux concernés.

Les chuchotements s'amplifièrent à nouveau tandis qu'Harry et Catherine étaient tétanisés par la nouvelle. Puis, Cathy osa un regard vers Camille qui semblait na pas être surprise par cette révélation, et pourtant, elle devrait être la première choquée. Alors, la raison s'imposa à Catherine comme une évidence…

_ Tu le savais… murmura-t-elle, plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

Alors, Harry regarda Camille, qui évitait soigneusement son regard… Cela expliquait certaines choses… à commencer par son refus de l'embrasser le soir où ils étaient arrivés à Camelot. Elle le savait et elle avait décidé que s'il était promis à sa sœur jumelle, c'était que leur histoire n'avait pas, plus lieu d'être… Harry ne pouvait que respecter son choix mais il aurait aimé le savoir plus tôt, cela lui aurait évité de se poser bon nombre de questions sur les sentiments de Camille à son égard. Maintenant, il savait… Et sa colère envers la mère des jumelles s'amplifia à nouveau.

_ Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi nous obliger ? Personne ne peut prédire l'avenir ! Vous devriez être très bien placée pour le savoir et pourtant vous organiser un mariage arrangé sans même le faire savoir aux principaux concernés ! Vous auriez aimé que l'on vous force à épouser quelqu'un que vous n'aimez pas ? J'en doute sincèrement…

Sélénée semblait troublée par les paroles du jeune homme. Il avait raison, l'assemblée entière le savait, elle y comprise. Elle avait cru faire au mieux et elle s'était trompée… Etait-il alors possible qu'elle se trompe aussi sur la nature de Camille ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus… En revanche, elle commençait à sérieusement douter d'elle-même.

Camille, elle, était particulièrement touchée par les mots d'Harry. Pourtant, ne souhaitant pas démontrer ses sentiments, qu'elles savaient maintenant transparents aux yeux du jeune homme, elle fit à nouveau volte-face pour se diriger vers le hall. Cependant, le survivant était bien décidé à la suivre et personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Camille le savait, il était déterminé, l'avait toujours été, et le serait toujours…

_ Harry, s'il-te-plait… murmura-t-elle alors en arrivant devant le tableau gardant ses appartements privés.

_ Non, Camille, pas cette fois ! Je ne te laisserai plus me repousser ! Je sais que tu éprouves la même chose que moi alors pourquoi le nier ?

Camille ne répondit rien, elle savait que c'était inutile. Elle était restée immobile, la main contre le mur, face au tableau, elle le sentait approché derrière elle. Puis, elle sentit son torse collé contre son dos, et deux bras tendres et puissants lui enserrer doucement la taille. Il enfouit, par la suite, son visage au creux de son cou. Humant son parfum, se délectant de la proximité de l'un comme de l'autre, plus rien ne comptait… Si Camille le laissait entrer, elle savait ce qui allait se passer et elle ne pourrait pas l'empêcher mais finalement avait-elle vraiment envie de l'en empêcher ? La réponse s'imposa à elle comme la vérité à laquelle elle avait renoncée depuis longtemps. Non, elle le voulait, autant qu'il la voulait… Néanmoins, elle était épuisée, Harry le sentit aisément… Alors, ils calmèrent leurs ardeurs pour cette nuit car même s'ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps devant eux, au point où ils en étaient, nul besoin de précipiter les choses.

Camille finit donc par ouvrir le tableau et ils entrèrent. Elle s'installa sur le canapé, devant la cheminée et Harry fit de même.

_ Je suis désolée Harry mais…

_ Je sais… Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas comment tu as fait pour tenir debout jusque-là… coupa le survivant en déposant délicatement sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille.

_ Et je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'avoir ramené mes parents, même pour un temps limité. Ajouta-t-il avec reconnaissance et émotion.

_ C'est avec eux que tu devrais être en ce moment pas avec moi… fit remarquer Camille.

_ Ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser tomber maintenant… Je sais que tu me caches encore bien des secrets, la liste est longue… Mais je veux que tu saches que je ne t'en veux pas…

_ Je ne sais pas comment tu fais… Tu devrais me détester aujourd'hui pourtant…

_ C'est ce que tu avais prévu pas vrai ? Que je te déteste ? Et bien non parce que malgré tout je sais que ce que tu as fait, tu l'as fait pour moi et qu'au final c'est toi qui en a le plus souffert. Rétorqua Harry en collant son front au sien, plongeant ainsi intensément dans ses yeux azur.

C'en était trop pour Camille. Elle avait devant elle le garçon qu'elle avait appris à aimer et qu'elle n'avait jamais pu oublier… Elle lui avait dissimulé, et lui cachait encore tant de choses et lui portant, s'accrochait fermement à elle, décidé à l'aimer plus que jamais. Elle n'avait osé espérer cette attitude de sa part et voilà qu'il lui disait ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Les larmes, enfouies au plus profond d'elle-même durant des années, jaillirent comme par magie. Harry la serra alors contre lui, et elle s'agrippa fermement à sa robe de sorcier. Les larmes coulèrent, coulèrent, elles les avaient tant gardées ces quatre années que maintenant elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Harry lui murmurait à l'oreille des mots réconfortant pour lui garantir sa présence quoiqu'il arrive. Ce n'est que la fatigue qui eut finalement raison d'elle et de ses larmes. Le survivant sentait à présent un souffle léger lui caresser la nuque, il décida donc de la porter jusqu'à sa chambre à l'étage. Il monta donc l'escalier en colimaçon, entra dans sa chambre, puis d'un coup de baguette magique il transforma sa magnifique rode de bal en chemise de nuit blanche à bretelles, avant de la déposer sur son lit à baldaquin et de la recouvrir de sa couette moelleuse. Il la regarda tendrement, elle avait l'air si paisible… Finalement, il lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'une main retint la sienne.

_ Reste s'il-te-plait… souffla-t-elle à demi consciente, les yeux toujours clos.

Sa requête le toucha énormément et il ne put la lui refuser. Il se déshabilla donc ne gardant que sa chemise blanche et son boxer noir, puis se glissa sous les couvertures, à ses côtés.

Instinctivement, Camille se colla contre lui, la tête sur son épaule, une main sur son torse. Quant à Harry, il avait enroulé sa taille avec son bras et avait déposé sa tête contre la sienne. La situation aurait pu éveiller une certaine tension sexuelle chez les deux jeunes gens, mais bien au contraire, ils n'avaient jamais autant été détendus. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, ce qui était un record pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ils s'endormirent paisiblement l'un contre l'autre, remettant à demain les questions qui méritaient des réponses… Tôt ou tard, ils devront faire face à leur destin. Des sacrifices devront être faits… car tout avait un prix, la vie également…

**NDA :** Je sais je suis vraiment impardonnable de vous avoir fait patienter comme ça et j'en suis vraiment désolée mais quand le syndrome de la page blanche me prend il est très difficile de m'en défaire malheureusement :s Voilà à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^ je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite mais maintenant que l'inspiration est revenue cela devrait aller plus vite enfin j'espère ^^ à vos reviews maintenant ^^ !


End file.
